Volverte a ver
by zoniiNara
Summary: Una sola mirada basto para que Sakura quedara en la memoria y vida de Sasuke, mas sin embargo el destino esta en su contra. Sakura no sabe que Sasuke solo quiere volverla a ver. *Sasusaku & Naruhina entras mas*. UA. Cap.28: Secuela .*COMPLETADO*
1. Chapter 1

_Mi primer Sasusaku, ojala les guste._

_Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"El amor de una chica"** autoria de _**alichaSxS.**

Muchas gracias a "**alichaSxS**", por permitirme hacer esta adaptacion de su fic... que me encanto.

* * *

**C****apitulo 1.**

Uchiha Sasuke, cada que las chicas escuchaban ese nombre sentían su cuerpo estremecer, recordaban esa mirada tan intrigante que el poseía, esa voz tan seductora, que te hacia querer escucharla muy cerca del oído, su olor tan embriagante, que en cuanto pasaba a tu lado lo reconocías por ese olor tan especial y singular que el poseía.

Cualquier chica que lo describiera lo hacia pensando en su príncipe azul de un cuento de hadas, pero cuando escuchabas esa descripción por parte de los chicos era muy diferente, ellos decían que era un presuntuoso, arrogante, y orgulloso.

Era uno de los chicos más ricos de aquella ciudad, heredero de una de las franquicias de empresas, más populares en el mundo de computadoras.

Haruno Sakura, era una chica de clase media, de ojos color esmeralda que sobresaltaban no solo por su color si no por su tamaño, sus rasgos finos, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro y su personalidad, de cabello de un color muy peculiar, pero que iba de acuerdo a su nombre y a su ser, color rosa como un árbol de cerezos

Era una chica con sueños, como terminar una carrera en medicina, ser una de las doctoras mas reconocidas en el mundo y porque no tener un novio atento, tierno y guapo.

Ella no era muy perseguida por los hombres, era bella si, pero siempre se mantuvo al margen de conocer chicos, lo que era prioridad en su vida era el estudio, no decepcionar a sus padres.

Sasuke asistía a uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad, y Sakura a un de nivel medio, no tan reconocido, pero que ofrecía buenos planes de estudios. Ambos iban en 5to semestre de nivel medio superior.

Eran las 7:30 y Sakura se levanto rápidamente de su cama, no podía creer que ya fuera tan tarde, se había quedado dormida, la noche anterior se había desvelado, estudiando para sus exámenes finales. El camión que la llevaba hasta la escuela pasaba a las 7:45 no llegaría a tiempo para tomarlo.

Se vistió mas rápido de lo que podía creer, en el camino se iba cepillando el cabello con sus dedos, tratando de lucir lo mas presentable posible. A una calle de la parada del autobús visualizo al medio de transporte estacionado.

-Espere, espere- Gritaba Sakura agitando uno de sus brazos.

--------------------------------------

-Muevete- gritaba y tocaba el claxon un chico que se encontraba estacionado detrás del autobús.- Que esperas ya esta en verde, Muevete- gritaba una vez más el chico del convertible negro.

-Clámate Sasuke- respondió un chico rubio que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Llegaremos tarde a clases por culpa de ese chofer- dijo irritado Sasuke volviendo a tocar el claxon.

-Mira esa es la causa por la que no se mueve- Señalo el chico rubio del lado de la cera- Esta esperando a que esa chica lo aborde.

Sasuke volteo a ver a la chica que era la causa de que el autobús estuviese sin moverse, vio como camina a toda prisa, sosteniendo torpemente un portafolio, y pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos rosas.

No lo podía creer esa chica era realmente bella, nunca había visto a un chica así, con un rostro tan inocente y bello, y ese color tan peculiar de cabello combinaba perfectamente con su tono de piel, y su cuerpo era perfecto, nada extravagante pero perfecto, se veía tan frágil.

-Sasuke- grito el copiloto en el oído del chico, haciendo que saliera del trance al que había entrado al ver a aquella chica.

-¡Ah! Naruto, no grites que no soy sordo.

-Pues veo que eres ciego, que no ves que ya se fue el autobús y tu aquí parado.

-¿Qué?, se fue… pero yo la estaba viendo.- dijo un tanto aturdido y desorientado Sasuke.

-A ¿Quién?- pregunto el chico rubio.

-A nadie vamos, ya vamos tarde.- Sasuke avanzo alejándose de aquella esquina donde vio a la mujer mas bella que pudo conocer, y se había ido sin mas ni mas y el no se dio cuenta de su partida. Necesitaba verla una vez mas, tenia que verla una vez mas, Pero esa ciudad era grande que posibilidades tenia de volver a verla, 1 en un millón. El rostro de Sasuke fue adornado por una media sonrisa, pensando que nunca la volvería a ver.

-------------------------------

En el colegio Star Blue

Ya había terminado un muy atareado día escolar, tubo la prueba final del semestre, realmente se sentía feliz, estaba segura que aprobaría, además de que ya serian las vacaciones, muy merecidas vacaciones al fin descansaría, de todo un semestre de estudio, estudio y mas estudio, cuando regresara una vez mas al colegio seria por su ultimo semestre, pronto entraría a la universidad y eso la hacia emocionarse de sobremanera.

-Pero que cosas dices Ino- Decía Sakura a su amiga que se encontraba sentada con ella en una de las bancas del jardín del colegio.

-De verdad, Shikamaru me lo dijo, ayer que vino por mi, acaso no viste como te miraba ese chico- pregunto divertida la rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules.

-¡Ino! – Dijo ruborizada la pelirosa

-Vamos Sakura, nunca te eh conocido ningún novio, ya es hora de que tengas unos, además Shikamaru, me dijo que va al colegio de varones Konoha… eso quiere decir que bueno ya sabes…

-No no lo se.- confeso Sakura.

-Que es rico, Hyuga Neji, es hijo de uno de los políticosmas importantes del país, prácticamente se ahoga en dinero.

-Ino, a mi no me importa si es rico o no, solo quiero que sea…- La pelirosa entrecruzo sus dedos entre si, levantando la vista al cielo, siendo interrumpida por la rubia que le hacia compañía.

-Si ya se que sea caballeroso, tierno, bla bla, pero no le haría daño que también fuera rico, además Neji es guapo.

----------------------------------------

En el colegio Konoha.

-Acéptalo Naruto te gane- decía Sasuke con un balón de Básquet boll entre las manos.

-Hiciste trampa- decía un agitado chico rubio apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas.

-Desde cuando Ser mejor que tu es hacer trampa - decía con una media sonrisa Sasuke dándose media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.-Recuerda Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

-Debes de estar bromeando, anda ¿sabes lo que me hará Neji si invito a su prima a salir?- Decía corriendo hacia Sasuke.

-Naruto, Naruto, solo es una fiesta, además si no lo ibas a cumplir para que apuestas.

-Además esa niña es muy rara, siempre balbucea y se ruboriza, con cualquier cosa.

-Pero que ciego eres

-Además tu ¿con quien iras?, es solo una fiesta recuerdas, hasta que no invites a nadie, yo no invitare a Hinata.

-Yo no necesito ir acompañado, además apostaste que harías lo que quisiera si ganaba, yo gane ahora cumple.

A la mañana siguiente. Sonó el despertador de Sakura, tenia que asistir a la escuela para sus calificaciones, se levanto con toda calma recordando que el día anterior se le había echo tarde, sonrió al recordar todo lo sucedido, y esa sonrisa se contorneo mas en su rostro al recordar, lo que le dijo Ino sobre aquel chico Neji.

Sintió sus mejillas quemar al pensar en aquel chico, nunca pensó que un chico como Hyuga Neji se fijara en ella, siempre fue muy distraída para los chicos. Al terminar de arreglarse tomo su portafolio y su ipod que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, el día anterior lo había olvidado con las prisas que llevaba y salio a tomar el autobús de las 7:45, que la llevaría hasta el colegio.

----------------------------------------

-Si sigues así ya no pasare por ti- decía con un tono de enojo Sasuke a Naruto.

-Lo siento pero, es que ayer me quede hasta tarde viendo la televisión, a demás no te preocupes siempre llegamos justo a tiempo.- decía el rubio colocando un CD en el stereo del automóvil.

El pelinegro solo observo al rubio colocando el CD en el stereo, y desvió su mirada nuevamente al camino.

-No puede ser otra ves ese autobús- decía enojado el rubio- mejor vete por la otra avenida- a lo que Sasuke ignoro el consejo de el copiloto.- Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?, veámonos por acá, no valla a ser que pase lo mismo de ayer.

-Ojala- dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro siguiendo el camión.

-¿Ojala?, ¿de que hablas?, Oye pasa el autobus, pasas anda es tu oportunidad pasa al autobús- decía el rubio.

-Cállate Naruto- dijo exasperado Sasuke.

-¿Ah?, quien te entiende, no que no querías llegar tarde, has lo quieras- el rubio tomo el control remoto del autostero y comenzó a cambiar de canción. Hasta que se detuvo en una por azar pues ninguna canción era de su agrado.

_Las flores de cerezo se han caído._

_Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor._

Incluso ahora, sigo soñando con poder verte esta primavera.

Las flores de cerezo se están dispersando.

Llego el alto del semáforo y justo Sasuke quedo una vez más detrás del autobús, al estacionarse volteo la mirada a donde vio a la chica de cabellos rosas el día anterior y ahí estaba, una vez mas ahí estaba ella.

La chica removió su cabello de la cara colocándolo detrás de la oreja, dejando mas a la vista su bello perfil del cual Sasuke pudo admirar, ella esta concentrada escogiendo alguna canción en su ipod, al haber escogido la canción alzo la mirada, para ver cuantas personas faltaban para que fuera su turno de subir al autobús.

Después dirigió la mirada a la parte trasera del autobús, en ese momento Sasuke pudo ver sus hermoso ojos color jade, no lo podía creer si pensó que esa chica era bella a simple vista, con esos ojos tan grandes y de ese color, comprobó que a primera vista, a segunda ah tercera y cuantas veces mas la viera se volvía mas hermosa.

Ella solo vio cuanto tráfico había, no vio nada ni nadie en particular, pero cuando hubo un silencio en la canción que escuchaba, escucho que el automóvil que estaba detrás del autobús estaba la misma canción que ella escuchaba.

_Desde la ventana del tren yo podía ver_

_El rastro de aquel día_

_En el que en un gran puente nos conocimos._

_La hora de que nos graduáramos llegó_

_Y tú te marchaste de la ciudad._

_En la colorida ribera, busco vivir de nuevo aquel día_

Pudo ver a un chico rubio, con cara de aburrimiento, recargado en el asiento y con los pies sobre el tablero del automóvil, viendo a todas direcciones, en el asiento del piloto observo a un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, de piel blanca, que observaba a donde ella estaba, por un momento cruzo su mirada con al de el, volteo su mirada detrás de ella tratando de ver lo mismo que el chico observaba, pero no encontró nada en especial al menos no para ella, cuando iba a regresar su mirada al chico era su turno de subir al autobús y así lo hizo subió al autobús.

Sasuke en su trance pudo distinguir que ella lo miraba, no sabia si era creación de su imaginación pero ella lo miro, estaba seguro que lo había echo, tubo sus ojos sobre los de el, de repente ella ya no estaba otra ves ahí, había desaparecido, no supo en que momento lo hizo pero ella había subido al autobús.

_Nuestros caminos se separaron_

_Y aquella bonita primavera llegó a su fin._

_Mi futuro es como una flor de cerezo,_

_Eso me hace sentirme asustada._

_Este año, de nuevo, las flores de cerezo se ven caer_

_A través de la ventana del tren _

_Dentro de mi corazón_

_Puedo oír tu voz._

Sasuke reacciono saliendo de su trance, debido a la ausencia de la chica, y viró a su lado derecho para alcanzar a ver a la chica una vez mas arriba del autobús, provocando que su copiloto tambaleara debido al abrupto moviendo de Sasuke.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?- grito el rubio.

Sasuke presto poca atención a su amigo y acelero para estar a la altura del autobús cuando lo estuvo, pudo ver a la chica esperando ah que le cedieran asiento, se perdió una ves mas viendo a aquella chica que no presto atención al camino.

-Sasuke- grito el rubio moviendo el volante y freno.

Esto provoco que Sasuke volviera a la realidad viendo que si no hubiera sido por su amigo se hubieran estrellado con un camión que venia directo a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?- pregunto colérico Naruto al pelinegro.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura tomo asiento, y cuando alzo la mirada vio a todos los pasajeros viendo hacia atrás del autobús, volteo a ver que era lo que todos observaban.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto quitándose los audífonos de sus oídos, al ver reunida gente en la calle.

-Un convertible se iba a estrellar con aquel camión- señalo la mujer que le explicaba a Sakura lo sucedido- Al parecer llevaba prisa y quería arrevasar al autobús.

-Pero que irresponsable- comento por ultimo Sakura, volviendo la vista al frente y colocándose una vez más sus audífonos.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sus mejillas habían tomado un tono carmín, sentía que le quemaban, no podía creer lo que había escuchado salir de aquellos labios de ese chico.

-Será en la casa de uno de mis amigos, prometo devolverte a casa a buena hora.- Decía el chico de ojos color azul cielo y cabellera larga y negra.

-Bueno, es que yo… - Sakura no sabia que decir.

-Vamos Sakura, ya no ahí escuela, para que la pongas de pretexto, además es bueno salir de vez en cuando.- decía Ino jalando el brazo de su amiga tratando de convencerla.

-Por favor di que si- volvió a decir el chico de cabellera larga.

-Esta bien- Sakura dirigió una sonrisa a aquel chico- Iré con ustedes a esa fiesta.

-Ah, de verdad eso es perfecto- la rubia abrazo a su amiga- pasen por nosotras a las 8 a mi casa, estaremos esperándolos- sentencio la rubio a los dos chicos.

-Esta bien, ¿las llevamos a su casa?- pregunto el chico de cabellera larga.

-No- contesto abruptamente la rubia- Iremos a comprar algo para esta noche es así que no iremos directo a casa, iremos al centro comercial.

-Las podemos llevar al centro comercial- insistió el chico.

-No, no te molestes además nos gusta caminar, verdad Sakura- La rubia voltio a ver a la pelirosa.

-Si- contesto ella

-Bueno pues entonces hasta la noche Sakura- dijo el chico de melena larga dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla de la pelirosa.

-Hasta la noche Neji- ella se ruborizo más al sentir los labios del chico sobre su mejilla.

-A las 8 Ino, si no están listas las dejaremos- decía un chico de tez morena con una coleta sujetando su cabello, adornando sus orejas con arrillos dorados y con un cigarro en la mano, alejándose del lugar.

-Pues si no dejas ese mal habito de oler a nicotina para las 8 de esta noche no iré contigo a ningún lado- dijo en tono de enojo la rubia.

-Si como sea, que problemático- dijo el chico, subiendo al auto Mazda de su amigo Neji.

-Shikamaru te escuche- grito la rubia.

---------------------------------------

En la mansión Uchiha.

-Esta bien- gritaba el menor de los Uchiha.

-Esta vez no mentiré por ti Sasuke, así que mas vale que llegues en tus 5 sentidos- decía desde las escaleras un chico parecido a el.- Oh por lo menos llega esta vez.

-Lo que tú digas Itachi- Sasuke salio por la salida principal jugando con las llaves de su auto.- ¿Quién se cree? Mi madre- se dijo para si Sasuke abriendo la puerta para entrar al automóvil.

Había salido ya de los jardines de la mansión tomando una de las avenidas principales.

-Veamos que ahí aquí- decía encendiendo con el control remoto el autostereo, haciendo sonar el CD que su amigo rubio había colocado y olvidado.

_Las flores de cerezo se han caído._

_Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor._

_Incluso ahora, sigo soñando con poder verte esta primavera._

_Las flores de cerezo se están dispersando._

-Flores de cerezo- dijo con una media sonrisa, recordando que el cabello de aquella chica era del mismo color que esas flores.

Un impulso lo llevo inconscientemente a la avenida en donde había visto a esa chica con anterioridad, se detuvo pues el semáforo coloco el color rojo en sus luces, quedando justo en el lugar que se estacionaba el autobús.

Mirando a un lado pensando que ella en cualquier momento apareciera, para verla. Pero lo único que se encontró fue con conocidos que no eran de su agrado, que lo sacaron del trance al escuchar un claxon sonar del lado contrario al que estaba observando.

-Eh Uchiha, ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?- decía un chico de cabello negro largo y ojos azules, riendo desde el lugar del piloto.

Sasuke volteo a ver secamente a los habitantes del automóvil Mazda gris.

-Es algo que no creo que te importe- contesto Uchiha volviendo la mirada al semáforo.

-Vamos Uchiha esos no son modales de una persona de tu categoría- dijo burlonamente el copiloto de tez morena y una coleta en el cabello.

-¿A caso te conozco?- pregunto Sasuke viendo despectivamente al copiloto.

-Valla, se me olvidaba que tipos como tu no recuerdan a nosotros los plebeyos, Soy Shikamaru Nara, nos conocimos en el campamento de verano del año pasado- decía el chico mirando a Sasuke.

-Tienes razón no recuerdo a tipos de tu clase- volvió su mirada al semáforo, pidiendo que se pusiera en verde ya no soportaba estar ahí parado teniendo que aguantar a esos sujetos.

-Hey Sasuke y ¿donde esta el tonto de Uzumaki?- pregunto el piloto

-¿Uzumaki?, el chico rubio, el perdedor que decía que ganaría en todas las actividades del campamento- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si, ese perdedor, que se equivocó metiéndose al baño de las chicas en el campamento- contesto el piloto.

-Pues el perdedor, como lo llaman tiene una cita- Sasuke disfrutaría lo que diría a continuación.

-Jajá jajá, no nos hagas reír Sasuke, Uzumaki en una cita, y con ¿Quién?, con alguna cocinera del colegio, mira que se lleva bien con ellas- rió abiertamente el Piloto.

-No, con Tu prima, Neji- volteo con una media sonrisa Sasuke a ver al mencionado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Neji, borrando la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, y abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-Con ¿Hinata?, valla, valla- dijo Shikamaru.

-Si con Hinata Hyuga – dijo finalmente Sasuke acelerando su automóvil, pues el verde del semáforo al fin había llegado.

---------------------------------------

-Bueno, ¿Hinata?- decía Neji por su teléfono celular, recargado en su auto, frente a la casa de Ino.- ¿Hinata?

_-Bueno, Neji, no te escucho, la música aquí esta muy fuerte- decía del otro lado de la bocina una chica parecida a Neji._

-Hinata, ¿Dónde estas?

_-¿Qué? Neji, no te escucho_

-_Hinata, toma tu bebida.- se escuchaba Otra voz a través del teléfono._

_-Ah, gracias Naruto- La chica colgó el teléfono celular._

-Ese perdedor- decía Neji apretando fuertemente su celular.

-Valla entonces lo que Uchiha dijo era cierto- comento Shikamaru, que estaba a lado de Hyuga.- Uzumaki esta con Hinata.

-¿Quién es Hinata?- se escucho una voz de la entrada de la casa, haciendo voltear a los dos chicos.

-Ino- dijo Shikamaru

-Vamos no me mires así que me ruborizas- contesto la chica, que bestia un vestido color morado, que le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, de tirantes, con un discreto escote, y unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color de su vestido su cabello estaba recogido por un muy elegante pero sencillo chongo en forma de moño.- Mas vale que cuando me acerque a ti, no vuelas a nicotina- sentencio la rubia.

-Siempre tienes que arruinar todo verdad- Shikamaru cambio su expresión de admirado a aburrido.

-Hola- se escucho otra voz en la entrada de la casa.

Esta vez el admirado fue Neji, quien dejo de ver la escena de los novios discutiendo por el olor a nicotina y la dirigió a la dueña de aquella voz que había dicho Hola, No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera un poco, era sorprendente la vista que tenia ante el.

Sakura vestía un vestido del tono de su cabello, hasta las rodillas, algo entallado, de tirantes pero que eran cubiertos por una pequeña torera que le llegaba a la altura de sus pechos, por unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta pero dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

-Vamos Neji no vas a decir nada- dijo Ino al ver la cara del susodicho al ver a su amiga.

-Sakura te ves hermosa- sus palabras salieron por si solas de los labios de Neji.

-Vamonos antes que Neji babee más, además ahí una fiesta que nos espera- dijo Shikamaru abriendo la puerta del copiloto invitando a Ino a entrar.

-Shikamaru siéntate conmigo- dijo Ino desde adentro del auto en la parte trasera

-Pero yo venia al frente con Neji

-Shikamaru, entra y siéntate conmigo- dijo en un tono más amenazador la rubia

-Ah, esta bien, que problemático.- Shikamaru entro al auto.

Neji escolto hasta la entrada del auto a Sakura ayudándola a subir sujetando su mano, en el asiento del copiloto. Después el subió del otro lado del auto en su lugar correspondiente.

-Y dime Neji ¿Quién es Hinata?- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Hinata es mi prima- contesto el ojiazul.

-Y siempre celas así a tu prima cada que sale con alguien- volvió a preguntar Ino.

-Usualmente, no me importa que salga con alguien, pero me molesta cuando ese alguien es el perdedor de Uzumaki- contesto entre dientes Neji.

-¿Uzumaki?, ese apellido me es familiar.- dijo Sakura, llevando su dedo índice al mentón.

-Uzumaki studios, es hijo del dueño de los estudios de película que están en la zona del este.- contesto amablemente Neji a su compañera.- Hasta preferiría que saliera con el presumido de Uchiha a ese perdedor de Uzumaki- esta vez su tono fue mas severo.

-Uchiha, de las ¿franquicias de computadoras?-pregunto sorprendida Ino.

-Si Uchiha, los rivales de la compañía de la madre de Neji- dijo desde el asiento trasero Shikamaru.

-Pensé que tu madre estaba también en la política como tu padre- dijo Sakura.

-No, mi mama tiene igual que los Uchiha una compañía de computadoras, siempre a sido muy independiente, nunca le ah gustado la idea que mi padre la mantenga económicamente- explico el ojiazul a Sakura

-¿Conoces a Itachi?- pregunto alegremente la rubia una vez mas

-¿Ah?, si, bueno solo de vista al que conozco por desgracia es a su hermano menor- contesto Neji. Algo sorprendido por al pregunta de la rubia.

-Sasuke, conoces a Sasuke Uchiha, no te puedo creer, eh oído mucho de el, dicen que es uno de los chicos mas atractivos de la ciudad, de echo conocí una chica que salio con el, dice que es todo un caballero, además de muy guapo- decía como en un sueño Ino.

-Si, y un patán- contesto malhumorado el compañero de la rubia.

-¿Un patán?, no me digas que lo conoces Shikamaru- Ino volteo a ver a su novio de mala manera por la forma de expresarse de Sasuke.

-Pues si, si lo conozco, es un engreído y arrogante, Neji cuéntale porque es un patán ese de Uchiha- dijo el moreno.

-Pues cuando consigue lo que quiere de las chicas, pues ya no las vuelve a llamar, y dicen que tiene una lista en donde tiene los nombres de las mas bellas de la ciudad, y cuando logra su objetivo las borra de la lista y de alguna manera sufre amnesia, si se vuelve a encontrar con alguna de ellas- explicaba el ojiazul.

-¿Consigue su objetivo?- pregunto inocentemente Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura, cuando al fin logra meterlas en su cama y entre sus sabanas- dijo Ino sin ninguna inhibición.

-Que desgraciado- dijo Sakura.- Pero no entiendo porque prefieres que tu prima salga con ese tipo que con Uzumaki.

-Pues porque mi prima sabe que clase de tipo es, nunca aceptaría una cita con el, y sin embargo con Uzumaki si.

------------------------------

-¿Y por que la corbata?- pregunto Sasuke con un vaso entre las manos, viendo el horizonte, en aquella playa que estaba atrás de la casa de Rock Lee donde había sido la fiesta de fin de curso de su colegio, Sasuke estaba descalzo, pisando la suave arena y sintiendo el agua salada del mar tocar sus pies desnudos.

-Kira me dijo que seria buena idea- decía el chico rubio deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata y desabrochando los 5 primeros botones de su camisa azul claro, dejando ver un poco de su pecho. Y Mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo lo hacia.

-Debes de dejar de hacer que tu nana te vista- dijo burlonamente el pelinegro tomando un poco de su vaso.

-No es mi nana, es la ama de llaves de la casa- dijo furioso el rubio volteando a ver a su acompañante- además es la única persona que siempre esta en casa- continuo con un tono mas amargo esta vez el rubio.

-Lo siento- dijo casi en un susurro el ojo azabache.

-Ja eso si fue raro- dijo el rubio

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué tu ama de llaves escoja tu ropa?

-No, que Sasuke Uchiha se disculpe- el rubio volteo a ver a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cállate- Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio y le arrogo la bebida encima.

-Oye, me ensuciaste, que no ves que aun tengo que llevar a Hinata a su casa- decía tratándose de limpiar el ojiazul- que dirán sus papas si me ven así.

-Eso fue mas raro aun- dijo con una cara de escéptico Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio.

-Tu, preocupado por el que dirán los papas de la prima de Hyuga.

-jajaja, Kira me digo que tenia que dar una buena impresión, no se precisamente para que, pero me digo que no tenia que llevar a Hinata a su casa en estado alcohólico o sucio, Porque crees que ya quiero que sean las 12

-¿Porque?

-Pues porque llevare a Hinata a su casa y después regresare para festejar como es debido, como cada fiesta- dijo con un guiño a Sasuke, Naruto- Beber alcohol y beber y porque no filtrear con alguna chica.

-¿Porque no Hinata?

-Estas loco, es Hinata, es como… como… es Hinata

-Pues mas vale que corras- aconsejo el pelinegro.

-¿Correr?, ¿porque?- Naruto dejo de ver la mancha en su camisa y vio a su amigo.

Sasuke estiro su brazo izquierdo dejando ver en su mano un reloj.

-¡Que! 11:40, la casa de Hinata esta a 30 minutos de aquí, le prometí a su padre dejarla en su casa a las 12 en punto, no puede ser- Naruto abotono su camisa torpemente y trato de hacer nuevamente el nudo de la corbata.- Préstame tu auto

-¿Que?, debes de estar loco, ¿que ahí del tuyo?

-Esta hasta adelante y ahí muchos autos estorbando la salida, sabes cuanto tardaran en moverlos, además el tuyo esta en una de las cocheras, ten te dejo mis llaves- Naruto saco sus llaves de su bolsa derecha de su pantalón de vestir.

-Más te vale que no tenga ningún golpe o rasguño Naruto- Sasuke tomo las llaves del auto de Naruto- Por más pequeño que sea el daño a mi auto, mueres- Sasuke le arrogo las llaves de su auto.

-Si, no te preocupes- Naruto salio corriendo de la playa.

Sasuke le dio la espalda al amplio mar viendo como corría su amigo rubio por la playa para llegar a la mansión . Después de observar que su amigo entro ala mansión chocando con varios invitados en el camino, se dio media vuelta dirigiendo una ves mas la mirada al mar.

Pero algo llamo su atención, una pequeña hoja rosa iba jugando con el viento llegando hasta su pecho del lado derecho, tomándola delicadamente con sus dedos la miro con mayor atención.

-¿Una hoja de un cerezo?- se pregunto para si.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"El amor de una chica"** autoria de _**alichaSxS.**

No soy una gran fantaica de "NARUTO", como lo eh sido de "DRAGON BALL" por mas de 10 años y como habran notado si alguien vio mi perfil y mis historias, pero siendo sincera, me gusta mucho esta pareja, SakuraxSasuke, asi que si ven algo retorcido en la escensia de algun personaje que aparesca, no tomen represaria contra mi, no soy una completa conocedora sobre el anime "NARUTO".

**integra-drakulya**:Muchas gracias por el comente, aca el segundo capitulo, y claro con gusto pondre uno de Sasuke celoso, solo que tienes que esperar un pokito mas,vale.

**asukasoad:**Muchas gracias, si supongo q siempre sakura persigue a sasuke :D, pero gracias a **alichaSxS **autora de fic original fue quien decidio hacer que sasuke fuera esta vez el que va tras sakura :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Sasuke nunca habia visto un árboles de flores de cerezo en alguna playa, era demasiado extraño que esa hoja anduviera por ahí jugando con el viento, volteo a su lado derecho buscando el árbol dueño de esa hoja pero no encontró nada, al voltear al lado contrario quedo boquiabierto por la visión que tenia.

Ahí estaba ella, no lo podía creer estaba varios metros de el, estaba seguro que era ella, nunca había visto a otra chica con ese perfil tan perfecto y ese color tan peculiar de cabello, ella se encontraba viendo el inmenso mar, con sus brazos rodeando su frágil cuerpo como si se estuviera abrazando a ella misma.

Los pies de Sasuke no le respondían quería ir hasta donde ella estaba, pero no se podía mover, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, y un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago. Después de unos segundos sus pies le respondieron, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde ella se encontraba, sujetando aun entre sus manos aquella hoja de cerezo.

-------------------------------------

Ella hace mucho que no iba al mar la última vez que fue, había sido hace un año cuando su familia salia de vacaciones, le gustaba el mar, y de noche era aun más bellos, sentir la suave arena entre sus dedos de los pies y el espumoso tacto del mar.

Instintivamente ella voltio a uno de sus costados, y observo a un chico, que se encontraba algo alejada de ella, vestía pantalón oscuro, que lo tenia doblado hasta la altura de las pantorrillas, sus manos las tenia metidas en respectivas bolsas del pantalón, estaba descalzo, y usaba una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho, no lo podía distinguir totalmente sus facciones, para saber si lo conocía, pero siendo una fiesta de niños ricos, lo mas seguro es que no lo conociera, solo miraba como aquel chico caminaba hacia donde ella estaba, de repente un grito alocado de su rubia amiga hizo que dejara de ver a aquel chico.

-Que haces aquí, la fiesta es allá dentro- decía la rubia tomando la mano de su amiga y jalándola.

-Lo se, pero hace mucho que no veía el mar.

-Es cierto, valla que estos chicos ricos viven en un cuento de hadas, no crees- dijo Ino mirando el mar pero sin soltar la mano de la pelirosa.- Lastima que Shikamaru no es rico, si no seria el hombre perfecto- sonrió la rubia.

-Ino como dices esas cosas- reprocho Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura era broma, tu eres la suertuda, mira que encontrar un chico como Neji.

-Ino- Sakura dijo insultada, mientras regresaba la mirada a donde estaba el chico vio que este se acercaba cada vez mas, ahora podía distinguir un poco mas su rostro, podía observar que el chico la miraba intensamente, bueno en realidad no sabia si la miraba a ella o a Ino,- Es mejor que vallamos adentro.

-¿Por qué?, si la vista aquí es hermosa Sakura.

-Un chico viene hacia acá, es mejor irnos- dijo al oído de la rubia la pelirosa.

-Un chico- Ino volteo a la dirección que miraba su amiga- Wow, no estas tan perdida, quien te viera Sakura, esta como quiere.

-Ino, vamonos- Sakura era quien jalaba esta vez del brazo de la rubia.

-Vamos a preguntarle su nombre- insistió la rubia.

-No vamonos…

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke vio cuando una chica rubia se acerco a aquella chica que lo había flechado, por un momento se detuvo y pensó en no ir, pero después se arrepintió, y decidió acercarse a ella, no perdería esta oportunidad, estaba a pocos metros de acercarse de las dos chicas que hablaban en susurro, ambas lo miraban en especial la rubia, que al parecer quería acercarse a el, pero era lo que menos le importaba, lo que quería era saber quien era esa chica de hermosos ojos y cabello rosa. Pero justo cuando estaba a escasos metros de ellas, sintió un peso excesivo sobre su cuerpo.

-Es hora del baño Uchiha- grito un chico de cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, y de una forma redonda y pobladas cejas, vestía con un pantalón de vestir verde oliva y una camisa blanca, al igual que Sasuke iba descalzo. Este chico se arrogo sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y caminara desequilibradamente hacia el mar y cayera en el por completo.

-Rock Lee- grito Sasuke entre las olas del mar- eres un idiota.

-Vamos Sasuke, es la tradición, cada año nos arrogamos al mar- decía con un sonrisa el chico.

-Pero no cuando esta tratando de ligar Lee- Otra voz se escucho detrás de ellos.- Por cierto ya se fueron- decía el chico con un perro a lado, y entrando al mar caminando.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke volteo rápidamente a donde antes estaba la pelirosa y ya no estaba, se encontraba corriendo junto con su amiga hacia la mansión.

-¿Ligando?, lo siento Sasuke no lo sabia- se disculpo el de las cejas pobladas. Mirando a donde Sasuke miraba, colocando de pie entre las olas.

-Valla nunca cambias siempre son rubias- dijo el dueño de la gran mascota.

-Cállate Kiba- Sasuke comenzó a salir del mar.

-Se llama Ino- volvió a decir Kiba.

-Ino- susurro Sasuke, deteniéndose en seco.

-Si Ino, Salí con ella una vez, pero creo que tiene novio, llego con un tipo acompañada, pero no lo conozco- declaro Kiba saliendo del mar.

-¿Y su amiga como se llama?, es muy bella- pregunto Lee.

-la del cabello rosa, no lo se nunca antes la había visto.

-Espera- dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a los dos que se encontraban a sus espaladas.- ¿Quién es Ino?

-La rubia

-La otra ¿como se llama?, la pelirosa.- Sasuke tomo por los hombros ah Kiba y lo sacudió.

-No lo se, que no oíste, nunca antes la había visto.- dijo furioso Kiba quitándose las manos de Uchiha de encima.

-Espera Uchiha, yo la vi desde que llego así que es mía- reclamo el de cejas pobladas.

-Cállate- Sasuke tumbo en el agua a Lee y comenzó a caminar en dirección donde las chicas se habían ido.

-Será mía- grito Rock Lee pasando corriendo a lado de Sasuke, quien iba caminando.

-No, si llego primero- esta vez Sasuke fue el que paso a lado de Rock Lee dejando atrás.

Entro a la gran mansión algo agitado, había mucha gente ahí dentro y ni que hablar de que esa mansión era enorme, por donde el dirigía la mirada veía a personas, por sus pantorrillas corría agua bajando hasta la planta de sus pies, sus camisa la traía adherida al pecho debido a lo mojada que esta estaba.

Varias chicas lo vieron con miradas seductoras al verlo en ese estado, sus cabellos negros caían sobre su rostro, dirigía la mirada a diferentes direcciones y no podía encontrar a la pelirosa que lo tenía embrujado.

A lo lejos vio a la chica rubia que bajaba de las escaleras principales, se abrió camino entre la gente para acercarse a ella y preguntarle sobre la pelirosa.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo otra rubia tomando del cuello al chico.

-¿Tamari?- dijo sin querer el pelinegro.

-Valla al parecer ahora no sufriste amnesia- dijo divertida la chica.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Tonto, recuerda que mi hermano menor va en tu escuela así que vine de visita.

-¿Gaara?, pero, pero el no esta aquí, tengo entendido que volvió a tu ciudad desde ayer.

-Bueno, pues yo no lo sabia, así que vine y bueno aproveche la fiesta para verte- dijo picaramente la rubia.

-Si bueno como sea, tengo algo que hacer.

-No ¿quieres que te seque?

-No, quiero que te quites de mi camino- Sasuke aventó a la chica a un lado para abrirse paso.

Sasuke había perdido una ves mas de vista a la rubia, volvió a buscarla a ella y a la pelirosa, tenia que saber el nombre de aquella chica, se coloco arriba de uno de los sillones de la sala, para tener una vista mejor, pero nada, no estaba. Pero cuando volteo en dirección al comedor pudo ver al chico de cejas pobladas que lo miraba, con una risa burlona señalando la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

En seguida vio aparecer a la rubia abriendo la puerta, de seguro que la pelirosa estaba en la cocina, y Rock lee estaba muy cerca de ella, no permitiría que le ganara, que inventara alguna historia tonta a la pelirosa para poner en ridículo.

Justo cuando iba a bajar del sofá para salir corriendo a la cocina pudo ver que por segunda vez se abrió la puerta, pero esta vez lo hizo mas bruscamente, golpeando al de cejas pobladas en la cara quien estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, y haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Y ahí apareció otra vez ella, salio por aquella puerta, tirando a Rock lee en el proceso.

---------------------------------------------------

-Lee- gritaron varios invitados de la fiesta al ver como fue derrumbado.

-¿Qué? ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Sakura ingenuamente y extraña o lo que había echo.

-Resulta que golpeaste con la puerta al de la fiesta Sakura- dijo entre risas Ino.

-Oh lo siento - Sakura trato de acercarse a el chico al que golpeo para disculparse, pero mas gente se acerco para ayudar a Lee impidiéndole el paso.- De verdad lo siento- gritaba Sakura viendo a Lee. Y alejándose del lugar pues mas gente se acercaba a donde el pobre Rock Lee se levantaba con dificultad.

-Espera- decía sujetándose la nariz sangrante Rock Lee- espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto gritando pero la Pelirosa no lo escucho.

Sasuke a lo lejos aun arriba del sofá vio lo sucedido, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa al ver que Rock Lee no se le pudo acercar a la chica. Bajo de un salto del sofá y se dirigí rápidamente a donde estaba la pelirosa, pero nuevamente la había perdido de vista, no estaba. Se la paso un buen rato dando vueltas en la mansión de arriba ah abajo buscándola pero nada, supuso que ya se había ido, una vez mas se había ido de su lado, de sus manos, se le volvió a escapar, a esconder.

Estaba cerca de la puerta principal, aburrido y resignado a que ella ya se había marchado cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Hey Sasuke- Decía desde la entrada un chico rubio agitando sus manos

Sasuke solo levanto una mano con fastidio, pero al ver a un lado de su amigo vio una vez mas a la pelirosa que iba saliendo por la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La chica se detuvo por un momento en la puerta esperando a alguien, al ver el a la misma dirección que lo hacia ella pudo ver que esperaba a la rubia, que se encontraba despidiéndose de alguien.

Sasuke agito sus brazos y la señalo tratando de que su amigo rubio la detuviera.

-Naruto, detenla- gritaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el rubio no le entendía del todo a su amigo debido a la música.

-Naruto la pelirosa detenla- gritaba y señalaba Sasuke tratando de llegar a la entrada.

Naruto volteo detrás, su amigo trataba de decirle algo, algo que no le entendía, solo veía a Sasuke mover sus labios y sus manos.

Al momento que Naruto se meneo unos centímetros para ver detrás de el Sasuke pude ver que la mano de la pelirosa estaba sujetando a otra, y esa otra mano no parecía de mujer, de echo esa mano llevaba un reloj de hombre, alzo un poco mas la mirada tratando de ver quien era el que sujetaba la mano de su chica, pero la pelirosa lo tapaba lo poco que se mostraba pues al parecer el tipo estaba casi afuera de la mansión.

Sasuke fue detenido abruptamente por Rock Lee que se coloco enfrente de el.

-¿Dónde esta Uchiha?- pregunto el de cejas pobladas.

-Esta en la salida, quitate- contesto exasperado el pelinegro.

-En la salida- Rock lee dirigió la mirada a la puerta y si justo ahí estaba la chica que lo había golpeado

- Naruto, detenla- grito el de cejas pobladas.

-¿Qué?, ah ¿Quién?- pregunto el rubio ya escuchando un poco mejor la voz de los chicos.

Cuando al fin ambos chicos estaban frente ah Naruto, quedaron con la vista perdida al ver que la chica ya se había ido.

-¿Qué pasa muchachos? Ahí que divertirnos- dijo Naruto abrazando a sus amigos.

-Eres un torpe Naruto- dijeron ambos en unísono dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

---------------------------------

-Gracias por traernos.- decía Sakura cuando Neji abría la puerta del auto y la ayudaba a salir.

-No ahí de que, es un honor- dijo con una sonrisa el ojiazul, después ayudo a Ino salir de la parte trasera del auto- Siento mucho lo de Shikamaru Ino.- decía el chico con un tono serio.

-Mas lo siento yo, de no haber sido por el, no nos hubiéramos ido de la fiesta, y arruinado mi vestido- La chica lucia algo despeinada, y con vestido roto de la parte baja.- Dile a tu amiguito que en su vida se me vuelva acercar- La rubia se dirigió indignada a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla.

-Pobre Ino- decía Sakura.- Ya llevaba 3 años con Shikamaru, no era forma de terminar.- Sakura dirigió su mirada a su amiga que había entrado a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que ella entrara.

-Sakura- dijo el ojiazul haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo.- Quisiera saber, si, bueno si me permitieras conocerte un poco mas, ya sabes salir, invitarte al cine, a caminar, a la playa, a donde tu quieras- el chico sujeto las manos de las chica entre las suyas.

-Bueno yo…- la pelirosa se comenzó a ruborizar.

-Por favor.

-Claro Neji, me gustaría mucho salir contigo.- dijo sonriente la pelirosa.

-Bueno pues porque no me das tu número de teléfono.- decía el chico sacando el suyo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Claro es el…- la chica comenzó a decirle su numero telefónico, una de sus manos aun sujetaba la mano libre del chico.

-Bueno pues mañana te llamo- decía le chico.

-Sakura entras o ¿Qué?- gritaba desde una ventana de la casa la rubia.

-Si ya voy Ino- le contesto la pelirosa- Bueno adiós- dijo dulcemente a Neji.

-No, hasta mañana- dijo con una linda sonrisa el chico, acercándose a ella para depositar un beso en su blanca mejilla de la chica.

-Hasta mañana- La pelirosa, se soltó de la mano del ojiazul y camino a la entrada, desapareciendo al cerrar la puerta del portón.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"El amor de una chica"** autoria de _**alichaSxS.**

**lili:** Si bueno si habra sakurax neji, como en el fic original fue sakuraxneji, ademas de que la otra persona con la podria emparejarla seria, Rock Lee, pero el me sera mas util para otras situaciones x3, pero no te preocupes va a ver momentos intensos de sasukexsakura ... y si sasuke es un mujerioego x3 ojala sakura lo cambie. Gracias por tu comentario n_________n


	4. Chapter 4

_Primero que nada Feliz 14 de febrero :D, aunque para mi es un dia normal, se que para otros no, y se la pasan con sus novios dandose besos con babas xD... pero aun asi Feliz dia..._

_Despues ... pensaba actualizar hasta dentro de unos dias mas... pero este es mi regalo para cada uno que lee este fic :)_

_Realmente se les agradece de corazon._

_Ahora ah clara algunas dudas que por ahi me dijeron en sus riviews._

_1.- habra Neji x sakura... se que muchas me mataran, pero es necesario para darle sabor a la historia, y bueno ahi alguien que me pregunto sobre Ten Ten, pue si ella ara su aparcion pero mas adelante, se que a muchas les gusta el Neji x Ten Ten... asi que bueno complaceremos a esas fans :)... pero en unos capitulos mas...ademas la historia se basa en Sasuke x Sakura... haci que no estara tan enfocada en Neji x Ten Ten._

_2.-Chicas no se desilucionen... habra momentos intensos entre Sasuke x Sakura... y me refiero a una relacion... y no solo un amor de lejos que es el hasta el momento tiene Sasuke hacia la pelirosa._

_3.- Naruto x Hinata, honestamente, no tenia planeado hacerlo... pero escribiendo un capitulo salio sin querer quedaba perfecto para darle mas trama ala historia... mas adelante sabran por que. _

_4.- Vamos hacer sufrir a sasuke por un tiempo mas... pero disfrutaran los sucesos de su vida en ese tiempo :)... pero ya estoy escribiendo capitulos donde alfin sucede el tan ansioso encuentro._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"El amor de una chica"** autoria de _**alichaSxS.**

_

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 4_**

Eran las 6:00 a.m. pronto saldría el sol, la Mansión que horas antes se encontraba sobré habitada ahora estaba vacía, todas las personas se habían ido, ah acepción de unos cuantos.

Sasuke se encontraba, sentado en el sofá mas grande que tenia vista a un enorme ventanal de donde se podía ver el inmenso mar, pensando en que estuvo tan cerca de ella y a la ves tan lejos, no podía creer la suerte que tenia, se la paso toda la noche tratando de encontrarla que no filtreo con alguna chica, primer año que al final de esa fiesta no despertaba con alguien acostada a su lado y el levantándose sin hacer ruido para huir del lugar.

Desde que ella se fue de la fiesta, se sentó en ese sofá, pensando en ella, en los pocos momentos que la había visto, no presto atención a ninguna de las tonterías que los demás hacían, solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tomando copa tras copa, y a pesar de eso estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Increíble- susurro para si.- Itachi- dijo una vez mas al recordar que su hermano mayor le dijo que llegara a casa, porque esta vez no lo cubriría con sus padres, que a pesar que nunca estaban en casa, siempre sabían cuando el no llegaba o llegaba alcoholizado.

Le tomo menos importancia a la amenaza de su hermano, no le importaba, lo único que harían sus padres seria quitarle su automóvil por las vacaciones, por suerte ya tenia el auto de Naruto a su disposición después de que estuvo casi un mes en reparación, así que no lo importaba mucho el castigo que le dieran por no llegar ese día a casa.

-Sasuke, estuviste aquí toda la noche- decía Naruto tomando asiento a lado de su amigo.

-Al parecer esa chica te importo más de lo debido- dijo seriamente Rock Lee, quien tomo asiento en otro sofá.

-¿Chica?, wow se me hacia raro que no viera a Sasuke filtrear con alguien, de seguro que fue cuando fui a dejar a Hinata a casa.- decía divertido el rubio.

-Cállate si aprecias tu vida- digo sin ganas el pelinegro, con la vista perdida en el mar.

-Valla pues para haberla querido para un filtreo se la esta tomando muy enserio eso de la depresión- decía otra voz. Un sujeto sin playera y el cabello corto y castaño se acerco a la conversación, junto con un enorme perro de melena blanca.

-¿Depresión?, esta enojado consigo mismo por no poder llevarse a esa chica a la cama- decía en tono burlón Rock Lee.

-Cállate- grito Sasuke arrogando el bazo que tenia entre sus manos, pasando a lado de el rostro de Lee. Quien reacciono furioso y estaba apunto de ir a golpear al pelinegro.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto confundido el rubio, deteniendo al de cejas pobladas.- de verdad esa chica tubo que estar muy bien para enojarte así.

-Cállate Naruto, tu no entiendes nada- Sasuke se levanto del sofá y camino al enorme ventanal.

-Talvez Temari sepa de ella- dijo el dueño del perro.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Temari con ella? Kiba- pregunto viendo a Kiba.

-¿Qué? acaso no te enteraste, ayer Temari se peleo con Ino la rubia, amiga de la….

-Si Kiba ya se quien- contesto exasperado Sasuke.

-¿Qué?, Temari se peleo con una chica, no puede ser, me perdí una pelea de chicas- decía desilusionada Naruto.

-Si al parecer el novio de Ino, comenzó a ligar con Tamari, y bueno Ino se le fue encima, de verdad te perdiste una buena pelea Naruto- decía burlón Kiba.

-No puede ser, eso me pasa por hacer apuestas con Sasuke.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una apuesta con Sasuke y que te pierdas la pelea?- pregunto Rock Lee.

-Que aposté que haría lo que el quisiera, si ganaba un partido de básquet y gano y me hizo invitar a Hinata a la fiesta.- decía enojado el rubio.

-Wow apostaste salir con Hinata, sabes lo que te pasara si Neji se entera Naruto- decía sorprendido el de cejas pobladas.

-Eres hombre muerto- completo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ya se me hacia extraño que salieras con ella.

-Pero Neji, no debe de enterarse, si se entera les…- Naruto fue interrumpido en su amenaza por Uchiha

-Como sea- grito Sasuke interrumpiendo a su amigo- ¿Qué tiene que ver la pelea?, con que Tamari conozca a la pelirosa.

-Pues que después vi, como tu princesa le reclamaba algo a Temari, le decía que Ino llevaba 3 años con su novio, que era una cualquiera por quitarle el novio a Ino y no se que mas- decía Kiba acercándose a Sasuke.

En ese momento el sol estaba haciendo acto de presencia, Kiba abrió la puerta corrediza, y salio encaminándose mas a la playa. Naruto lo siguió, Sasuke seguía viendo el paisaje por la ventana, cuando Rock Lee se acerco a el.

-No es tu tipo Sasuke- le dijo el de cejas pobladas saliendo por la puerta corrediza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el comentario del chico de cejas pobladas, "no es su tipo", el que demonios sabe que tipo de mujeres son para el, Rock Lee, no conocía mucho de mujeres, solo porque desde hace 2 años que llego a esa ciudad Sasuke y Kiba le enseñaron a como ligar, ya se sentía todo un casanova, cuando eran pocas mujeres en su lista, cuando Sasuke ya tenia a muchas mas que el podía tener en su vida.

Sasuke vio otra pequeña hoja de flor de cerezo volar en el ambiente, y otra mas, eran varias hojas de aquel árbol, que le recordaba a aquella chica, salio de la mansión al ver esas hojas jugando con la brisa que había. Tomo una mas como lo había echo la noche anterior.

Rock Lee voltio a tras viendo como el pelinegro había salido de la mansión y sostenía una hoja de cerezo, se acerco a el, mientras que los otros dos ya habían llegado a la orilla del mar para ver el amanecer que cada ves se veía mas.

-Mi madre insistió tener un árbol de cerezos- decía Rock Lee ya frente a Sasuke.-a pesar de que este no es su ambiente, no es su **tipo** de ambiente- dijo con una sonrisa Rock Lee, enfatizando en la palabra tipo.- Lo ah cuidado mucho y cada año floréese, al parecer se ah adaptado a este ambiente, si un árbol puede porque no, una chica.

-Tratas de decirme algo- digo confuso Sasuke aun con la hoja entre sus manos.

-No la conociste anoche, de algún lugar anterior tuviste que conocerla, como para ponerte así por mi cometario. Solo te digo que tu peor error será enamorarte- Rock Lee dio media vuelta y fue a donde sus amigos estaban.

-No eres bueno para metáforas, ni para consejos, ¿Lo sabias?- dijo Sasuke aun en su lugar.

-Lose, solo que mi madre una ves me contó que cuando conoció al amor de su vida fue la mayor decepción del mundo- Rock Lee detuvo su andar y volteo a ver de reojo a Sasuke- El era como nosotros Sasuke, rico, arrogante, presuntuoso y jugaba con las chicas, mi padre en cambio el le ofreció protección y no tenia tan mala reputación entre las mujeres como la tenia el.

-Acaso la engaño- pregunto ingenuamente Sasuke.

-No lo supo, no sabia si estaba solo con ella o con alguien mas, no sabia si realmente creer en sus palabras, después de que varias chicas pasaron por su cama, a pesar de saber que lo amaba y daría la vida por el, nunca estuvo segura si el daría su vida por ella- Rock Lee volvió a ver al horizonte.- Mejor olvídala, esa chica no es como las que tiene en tu cama Sasuke.

-Acaso crees que es como tu madre- dijo irónico.

-Si, dime acaso la conociste en alguna fiesta como esta o en algún lugar de los que frecuentamos- pregunto el de las cejas, viendo como Naruto y Akamaru jugaban en el mar.

Sasuke pensó en el lugar donde la vio por primera vez, en la parada de un autobús, ella tomaba el autobús, es claro que no era del mismo nivel social, pues las chicas ricas, siempre andan en autos último modelo o en autos con su novio o amigas pero nunca en autobús.

Rápidamente miro la hora en su reloj 6:20 a.m., talvez hoy tomaría el autobús, pero no había clases, tal vez no estudiaba y trabajaba, pero llevaba uniforme y un portafolio es claro que estudiaba, pero aun así, tal vez, por alguna razón ella tomaría el autobús, tenia que ir allí para verla, aunque estuviera fuera de su alcance necesitaba verla, la visión de ella era adicto para el.

Rápidamente soltó el pétalo de su mano y salio volando en el ambiente, corrió a la parte delantera de la mansión cuando recordó que el no tenia las llaves de su auto, pero recordó traer las llaves del auto de Naruto iría en el, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba verla.

-------------------------------

Naruto jugaba con Akamaru en el agua, mientras Kiba los miraba, Naruto desvió un poco la mirada y vio como Sasuke salir corriendo del lugar, Naruto se incorporo, y fue a donde estaba Rock Lee.

-¿A donde fue Sasuke?- Pregunto aun a varios metros de Rock Lee.

-No lose, estábamos platicando y de repente salio corriendo

-De seguro le dijiste algo de mal gusto.- reprocho el rubio.

-Si le hubiera dicho algo de mal gusto, me hubiera golpeado, ya sabes como es- decía Rock Lee sintiéndose insultado por lo que Naruto decía.- Dime Naruto, ¿donde conoció a la Pelirosa?

-¿Pelirosa? Ah la chica de la que estaban hablando, pues en realidad no lo se, yo nunca eh visto a esa…- Naruto se quedo callado al recordar que a la única pelirosa que el había visto en su vida había sido la del autobús.

-¿Naruto?- decía Lee, ante la ausencia de palabras del rubio.

Ahora todo concordaba, porque Sasuke quiso pasar otra ves por la avenida donde se había detenido ese autobús haciendo que se retrasaran para llegar a la escuela, porque casi Sasuke y el se mataban estrellándose con un camión, ese día recordó ver a la misma chica, pero el no le tomo importancia.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos el Rubio.

-6:25 ¿Por qué?- contesto Lee.

--------------------------------------------

Ahí estaba una vez mas, estacionado en la misma esquina, esperando que ella estuviera presente. 7:25 a.m. estaba seguro que pronto aparecería, cruzo la intersección y busco un estacionamiento, al encontrarlo a pocas calles de ahí dejo el auto y fue caminando hasta el lugar donde antes había observado ala chica. Hacia algo de frió y el solo llevaba la camisa cubriendo su pecho, antes de salir del auto, tomo una sudadera que había en el auto de Naruto, color naranjada, definitivamente a su amigo le gustaba llamar la atención con esos colores tan extravagantes.

Sasuke camino hasta aquella esquina con sus manos dentro de las bolsas de la sudadera, con sus pantalones de vestir color negro mate, y zapatos de vestir, sin calcetines, se le había olvidado ponérselos al salir tan deprisa de la mansión.

En la esquina donde esperaba el autobús, había un pequeño café, el cual comenzaban abrir, entro a el para tomar algo. A través de las ventanas veía si la pelirosa hacia acto de presencia pero nada, 7:40 marcaba su reloj cuando lo vio por décima vez, se paro de la mesa y se acerco a el encargado del lugar.

-Disculpe, cada cuanto pasa el autobús.

-Bueno pues, pasa a las 7:45 el que te lleva a la avenida Kio y pasa por el colegio Star blue.

-¿Colegio Star blue?, como, ¿como es su uniforme?- pregunto Sasuke recordando que la chica las veces que la vio en el autobús vestía uniforme.

-Pues como todos los uniformes creo yo, de color blanco con azul.

-Ja te encontré- dijo en un grito un chico rubio de sudadera azul que entraba al café azotando la puerta y señalando a Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto sin mayor emoción Sasuke.

-Primero, para la otra que te lleves mi auto sin avisar, por lo menos deja mi sudadera, no me gusta la tuya, son colores tan serios.- Decía el rubio quitándose la sudadera que había en el auto del Uchiha.- Segunda, Te reconocí desde la calle por el bello color de mi sudadera así vi que estabas en este lugar, y Tercera, ¿Qué que hago aquí?, mas bien ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Sasuke, se quito también la sudadera del rubio y se la entrego, el rubio hizo lo mismo y ambos se pusieron sus respectivas sudaderas.

-Pues son mas discretos, para no ser visto, en cambio la tuya es de un color muy llamativo, de no haber sido por ese color tan chillante nunca me hubieras encontrado- decía Sasuke volviendo a la mesa en la que antes estaba sentado.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?, esperando a que la Pelirosa aborde el autobús- dijo con tono de complicidad el rubio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato, como era posible que Naruto se diera cuenta, quien era esa chica, con lo distraído que es, ni si quiera se daba cuenta que Hinata quería andar con el, pero si se percato de que chica hablaba Sasuke en la casa de Rock Lee.

-Pero…Pero…- Sasuke no sabia que decir, Naruto lo había acorralado y no sabia como manejarlo para su suerte de Sasuke en ese momento, se estaciono el autobús en frente. Sasuke salio corriendo del café y fue a la esquina donde ya había varias personas esperando abordar el autobús.

Sasuke buscaba la cabellera rosa entre toda la gente para saber si ella estaba ahí, pero no la encontró, Naruto había salido detrás de su amigo, y al igual que el Uchiha busca a la chica de cabello rosa, pero nada ella simplemente no estaba ahí para abordar ese autobús.

-Van a Subir o ¿Qué?- dijo desde arriba del autobús el conductor.

-No, gracias- dijo con tono apagado Naruto- Tu auto esta allá, veámonos- le dijo a Sasuke poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro y señalando el otro lado de la calle.

-El tuyo esta en un estacionamiento a tres calles, hacia allá- señalo Uchiha la dirección que tomo el autobús.

-Bueno pues… será mejor que te lleve a tu casa después yo regreso por el mío-aconsejo el rubio.

-No, ve por el tuyo, yo me iré en el mío ten tus llaves- Sasuke entrego las llaves del auto a Naruto y Naruto le dio las suyas.

-Estas seguro.

-Naruto, largate de aquí- Sasuke cruzo la avenida.

Naruto se dirigió en la dirección que Sasuke le indico y atravesó la intersección, cuando ambos chicos se alejaron unos cuantos metros del lugar un autobús de detuvo del lado de la cera en la que Sasuke tomo dirección. De ese autobús bajo la chica Pelirosa que venia de la casa de su amiga Ino.

La pelirosa vio mientras bajaba ah un chico de pantalón de vestir y sudadera azul que caminaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsas del pantalón y el rostro mirando el cielo, de algún lado ese caminar se le hacia conocido a la chica, pero le dejo de tomar importancia cuando comenzó a sonar su celular, dando aviso que tenia un nuevo mensaje de Texto.

_"Buenos días Sakura, me dijiste que todos los días te levantas temprano, por eso te envió este mensaje ah esta hora, Ojala no te despierte, Sabes… que te parece si vamos al cine a ver una película… Dime ¿Aceptas? Atte: Neji"_

La pelirosa sonrió al leer el mensaje, recordó que la noche anterior se la paso muy bien con aquel chico, era todo un caballero, y le hablo de su forma de vida, y ella de la suya, ambos tenían tanto en común, les gustaba la misma música, ambos querían estudiar medicina, era un chico de lo mas sencillo a pesar de ser rico.

Definitivamente se sentía en un sueño, al haber conocido a Neji Hyuga.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Itsuke-chan:** En este capitulo aclarare un poco, sobre lo que paso entre Ino y Shikamaru xD... Y gracias por la idea... lo tendre en cuenta :) y claro como ya aclare antes... si habra Naruto x Hinata... aun que no sera el tema principa, pero se tocara el tema.

**laura de uchiha** : Me encanta saber que te gusta la historia... de verdad... espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado :D.

**asukasoad:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario... si pobre sasuke pero ahi que hacerlo sufrir un poquito xD... y bueno tienes razon en sasusaku pero ahi que darle sabor al asunto con un nejisaku... como bien dices para los celos :)-

**lili:** para eso estoy para aclar algunas dudas que tengas sobre el fic... me encanta ver que sigues esta historia... simpre ahi un cometario tuyo y t lo agradesco de corazon. Y claro que sasuke se pondra celoso... pero sera un pokito mas adelnate...y bueno con Ten Ten... espero aclara tu duda con mis aclaraciones de arriba xD... y bueno esperomos que a sasuke se le quite lo mujeriego :).

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

-Oh vamos Itachi, solo déjame entrar a verlo, además tus padres solo dijeron que no saliera de la casa, mas no que no recibiera visitas- decía un chico rubio en la entrada principal de la mansión Uchiha.

-Ah, como sea, yo ya m voy, tengo cosas mas importantes que cuidar a mi hermano menor, allá tu si recibes algún reproche por lado de mis padres- Itachi salio de la mansión dirigiéndose a las cocheras.

-Gracias, y me saludas a la afortunada- decía desde la entrada Naruto.

Naruto cerro la puerta tras si y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, comenzándolas a subir, al llegar a la parte de arriba, se comenzó a escuchar música a todo volumen, mientras adentraba mas a los pasillos elegantes de la mansión de la parte superior comprobó que aquella música venia de la habitación del Uchiha menor. Normalmente no le sorprendería que escuchara música a todo volumen, lo que le sorprendió es que tipo de música escuchaba.

_Las flores de cerezo se han caído._

_Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor._

_Aquellos días en los que deseé volver a revivir aquella primavera _

_junto a ti Desaparecerán en el cielo._

_Las flores de cerezo se han caído._

_Ando mientras disfruto de la primavera._

_El sueño de volver a vivir junto a ti otra primera_

_Hace que sienta un fuerte dolor en el pecho; los pétalos bailan_

_junto al viento_

Naruto entro con cautela a la habitación del Sasuke, viéndolo tirado sobre un sillón, y mirando hacia fuera de la ventana que había en su habitación. La música acabo, Sasuke con el control remoto tenia la intención de repetirla, cuando su amigo rubio hablo.

-¿Qué se supone que estas escuchando?- pregunto divertido el Rubio al escuchar la canción.

-El CD, que olvidaste la ves pasada en mi auto- dijo el pelinegro viendo de reojo a su amigo y después regresando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Si, eso fue lo que me di cuenta, pero ¿Por qué lo escuchas?, es demasiado… demasiado… cursi

-Siempre tan distraído- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Anda Sasuke, mañana sales a una de las mas importantes ciudades del mundo, no veo porque tienes esa cara, deberías de estar feliz- El rubio se recostó en cama de Sasuke- en vez de darte un castigo parece que te dieron un premio, mira que ir a Bejín es fantástico, sabes cuantas hermosuras podrás conocer.

-Ir acompañado por mis padres, me parece tan emocionante- decía sarcásticamente el pelinegro

-Sasuke, vamos, no has pensado en escaparte del hotel, mientras tus padres arreglan sus asuntos- el rubio se sentó en la cama- Además de que…- el rubio se levanto de la cama acercándose a Sasuke y sacando algo de sus bolsillos.

-¿Además de que?- pregunto el ojo azabache al no escuchar continuar a su amigo.

-De que yo también iré- Naruto coloco frente a Sasuke un boleto de avión con destino a Bejín.- Crees que te dejaría solo con todas esas hermosuras rodeándote- Naruto se recargo sobre la pared presumiendo su boleto de avión.

-Debes de estar loco- decía sin humor Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no seas amargado, ya olvida a esa chica, que ni siquiera sabe que existes, ¿crees que ella esta en su habitación mirando a la nada pensando en ti?… te apuesto que no, en cambio en Bejín ahí varias chicas que si saben de tu existencia, y esperan que las invites a salir- Naruto sonrió con sonrisa de complicidad a su amigo.- Tu problema es que te obsesionas cuando no obtienes lo que quieres, te aseguro que si el día de la fiesta la hubieras metido a tu cama, el día de hoy ya ni la recordarías.

Sasuke miro a su rubio amigo, talvez tenia razón, odiaba aceptar que su amigo tenia razón, era demasiado extraño, aceptarlo, siempre el de la razón es el y no Naruto, pero pensándolo bien, era cierto, solo estaba obsesionado con aquella chica para meterla en su cama, en cuanto estuviera con otra, la olvidaría. No desperdiciaría su estancia en Bejín encerrado en una habitación de Hotel, pensando en ella, de seguro ella tenia novio, el tipo que la sujetaba de la mano el día de la fiesta, el saldría a disfrutar de todas esas mujeres que se arrogaban a el.

----------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya 6 semanas pronto entrarían a la colegio tanto Sakura como Sasuke, para su ultimo semestre en la escuela media superior.

Sasuke Y Naruto se la pasaron todo ese tiempo en Bejín, los padres de Sasuke solo iban por dos semana por asuntos de negocios, pero por arte de magia en el avión con dirección a Bejín apareció el rubio e hiperactivo amigo de su hijo menor, quien se ofreció ah hacerle compañía a Sasuke mientras ellos estaba trabajando, y por alguna razón ambos chicos nunca se encontraban en el hotel, siempre llegaban por la noche, y en cuanto salía el sol ambos volvían a desaparecer. El padre de Sasuke acepto que se quedaran hasta el final de las vacaciones, eran jóvenes y tenían que divertirse, además seria su regalo de graduación adelantado para ambos, aunque su madre no estaba de acuerdo con semejante locura, tubo que aceptar, dentro de poco su hijo menor entraría a la universidad y después se haría cargo de la empresa junto con su hermano mayor, ella sabia como era el trabajo, casi no tenias vida social, mas que con los empresarios y proveedores que por lo regular solo se les tiene que hablar por compromiso, y no hay tiempo para fiestas, ni diversión, así que acepto que su hijo disfrutara sus últimos meses de libertad antes que entrara al mundo adulto lleno de responsabilidad y obligaciones, ese fue el tan bien estudiado argumento que dio Sasuke para que ella aceptara.

En cuanto a Sakura, sus vacaciones fueron tranquilas, estudiaba cuando podía para su examen de admisión a la universidad, y entro a trabajar medio turno con un doctor, sirviéndole de secretaria solamente, pero el estar en ese consultorio aunque sea de secretaria hacia sentir a Sakura muy feliz. Por las tardes Neji pasaba a recogerla y la llevaba a caminar, a cenar, al cine, a la feria, ah infinidad de lados, aun Neji, no se le declaraba algo que tenia muy alterada a Ino, pues ya estaba mas que ansiosa por que Sakura tuviera un novio, un novio formal, porque Neji pues ya era como su novio, de echo los padres de Sakura ya lo conocían al igual que los padres de Neji ya conocían a Sakura, pero aun no le hacia la gran pregunta.

En cuanto a Ino pues no volvió a saber de Shikamaru, lo último que escucho fue que había entrado a trabajar a la empresa del padre de su nueva novia Temari, aquella chica rubia con la que se pelea en la fiesta a la que Neji las había invitado a ella y a Sakura. Algo que le sorprendió mucho, pues Shikamaru parecía estar en contra de trabajar, o hacer algo que lo hiciera gasta energía.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke y Naruto iba caminando por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, con sus respectivas maletas, Naruto saco las llaves de su automóvil, y desactivo la alarma, abriendo la cajuela y metiendo en ella ambas maletas, Naruto fue el primero en entrara al auto, después fue Sasuke.

-Baja la capota- dijo Sasuke en el lugar del copiloto.

-Y que fue lo que te dio esa chica ¿Cómo se llamaba?- decía Naruto oprimiendo un botón que era el que bajaba la capota de su auto y encendía el auto.

-¿Eh?, pues déjame ver- Sasuke saco un montón de papeles de la bolsa de su pantalón- Creo que es este, su e-mail- decía sin mucha importancia, Sasuke le enseño dicho papel a Naruto.

-Mira puso un corazón y su nombre para que no lo olvides- decía Naruto ya saliendo del estacionamiento.

-Es cierto, se llama Karin, que buen detalle el del corazón- sonrió Uchiha algo cinico arrogando el papel junto con los demás al viento haciendo que volaran en todas direcciones.

---------------------------------------------

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, al escuchar el sonido de su celular, indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, con sueño tomo el celular entre manos y leyó el mensaje.

"_Hola bella durmiente, Hoy primer día de clases, espero que tengas un buen día… Neji"_

El rostro de Sakura se adorno con una sonrisa, después de leer aquel mensaje. Se estiro en su cama y se levanto de ella hiendo al baño para ducharse.

------------------------------------

Un sonido estruendoso entro pos sus sensibles oídos, haciendo que brincara abruptamente de la cama, y mirara quien era el que había echo sonar el stereo a todo volumen, al poder visualizar mejor la escena vio que era su hermano mayor quien lo miraba con el control del estero en la mano.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- grito Sasuke enojado a su hermano.

-Mama me dijo que te despertara- decía Itachi apagando el estereo y saliendo de la habitación del chico deteniéndose en la puerta- Si en 15 minutos no bajas vuelvo a subir y esta vez te llevare a la escuela en bóxer y playera.-Itachi desapareció de la vista de su hermano menor.

-¿Llevarme a la escuela?-Sasuke se levanto rápidamente de la cama hiendo a la puerta- tengo auto ¿recuerdas?- decía Sasuke llegando hasta la entrada de su habitación, donde su hermano había regresado y coloco sus dedos anular y medio en la frente de Sasuke.

-No cumpliste tu ultimo castigo ¿Recuerdas?, así que te llevare a la escuela durante varios días, para mi desgracias, así que vistete rápido y baja a desayunar porque tengo que ir a un seminario a las 9 en la facultad y no quiero llegar tarde, porque mi irresponsable hermano menor no pudo cumplir su castigo de 2 semanas encerrado en una habitación de hotel en Bejín.- Itachi, quito sus dedos de la frente de Sasuke y una vez mas desapareció de la vista de su hermano menor.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura había llegado a la parada del autobús 10 minutos antes, no podía creer que se arreglara tan rápido, observo a a la gente ir y venir a través de la avenida, se coloco los audífonos para escuchar música mientras esperaba el autobús.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Puedes bajarle a tu stereo, aun estoy sordo por lo de la mañana- decía malhumorado Sasuke.

-Pues si hubieras cumplido tú…- Itachi fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-Si ya se… ahora quieres bajarle al stereo- decía Sasuke mientras se recostaba en el asiento del copiloto colocándose unas lentes negros.

-Que ridículo te ves con esos lentes- decía Itachi, mirando extraño a Sasuke.

-Me molesta el sol- decía el menor de los Uchiha cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco mas.

-¿El sol? Son las 7:45 de la mañana Sasuke.- decía Itachi mirando su reloj

La camioneta gris que abordaban los hermanos Uchiha, se detuvo debido a un semáforo que se puso en luz roja, se detuvieron justo en el lugar que tenia que ser ocupado por el autobús a esa hora. Detrás de ellos se estaciono el autobús. Itachi recibió varios reclamos de los pasajeros que esperaban el autobús, por estacionarse en ese lugar.

-Eh, muchacho, ese lugar es del autobús- grito una mujer pasando a lado de la camioneta para llegar al autobús que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Señora la calle es de todos ¿recuerda?, por eso pago impuestos.- decía Itachi.

-Solo por ser un niño rico no eres dueño de la calle- dijo esta vez un muchacho.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- decía Sasuke mirando del lado de su ventanilla.

-Esos subordinados- decía enojado Itachi.

Sasuke miraba a través de la ventanilla tratando de reconocer en que parte de la ciudad estaban y supo su localización cuando vio pasar a la pelirosa justo a lado de la camioneta, con sus audífonos puestos.

Sasuke se quito los lentes negros rápidamente y trato de abrir la puerta pero esta tenia seguro, seguro que trato de quitar pero solo el piloto, podía desactivar los seguros automáticos.

-Abre la puerta- grito el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? estas loco, ya se va a poner el verde- decía algo confundido Itachi.

-Que abras la maldita puerta tengo que salir- decía ofuscado Sasuke tirando de la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a tomar el sol?- dijo burlonamente Itachi.

-Tengo que abordar ese autobús- explico entre gritos Sasuke.

-Sasuke tranquilízate, mira ya esta el verde- justo cuando Itachi iba a avanzar Sasuke se le fue encima para tratar de alcanzar los botones que desactivaban los seguros automáticos de las puertas.

-Que abras la puerta- decía entre golpes y manoteos tratando de alcanzar los seguros.

-Sasuke quitate- Itachi trataba de quitarse de encima a su hermano. Después de unos segundos de estar peleando algo lo saco de esa pelea, un sonido de un claxon muy fuerte que pasó junto a ellos, era el claxon del autobús que los había dejado atrás.

-No otras ves- dijo Sasuke viendo alejarse al autobús.

-Tu estas realmente loco- decía en un tono molesto Itachi acelerando y cruzando la intersección.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"El amor de una chica"** autoria de _**alichaSxS.**

**Nota:** Por cierto hice un video de sasukexsakura... con la cancion que aparecera en este fic a lo largo de la historia, en el mismo video en la parte de "mas informacion" esta toda la letra en español :) ojala pasen y lo vean y claro dejan comentario. en mi perfil estara el Link del video :)

**LILI:** Hola de nuevo :)... que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado .. ya mero ya mero sasuke se va a dar cuenta que antes detener a la pelirosa la esta perdiendo debido a Neji... no comas ancias xD... sobre lo de Neji... mmmm honestamente despues de Shikamaru, Neji es mi personaje favorito... y no m gustaria que tubiera esa pinta de jugar con las chicas :(... y no creas que le di esa pinta de mujeriego a sasuke porq me caiga mal, no, de echo ese va a ser punto clave para varias curiosidades mas adelante xD... de echo sasuke es un de mis personajes favoritos. y ya sabes aca estoy para aclar tus dudas.. y gracias por tus riviewa de verdad.

**asukasoad:** se pobre sasuke... pero talvez tenga recompenza... como bien dices las cosas nunca son faciles ahi que luchar por ellas :). Lee de filosos... ps de echo no le queria dar ese perfil xD... pero mas adelante lee nos sera de ayuda con su filosofia xD.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- se acerco Naruto trotando a su amigo pelinegro que se encontraba agitado recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Uchiha si vas a seguir así mejor salte- grito Neji desde la esquina que quedaba detrás de los dos chicos.

Era el primer día de clases, y el primer partido de básquet boll nivel estatal, cada año el colegio privado de Konoha para hombres, ganaba las estatales y obviamente las nacionales, pero al parecer este no seria su año, pues el capitán del equipo estaba jugando de lo peor, estaba llevando a su equipo a un lugar que no era la victoria.

Sasuke no se podía concentrar en aquel partido, le tomo casi 4 semana olvidarse de aquella chica pelirosa, para que tan solo unos segundos viéndola volviera a sentir, esa atracción, ese cosquilleo en el estomago, esa obsesión como la llamaba Naruto. Una vez mas esa chica era en todo lo que podía pensar.

-Como vas a sacar al Capitán del equipo Neji- Grito furioso Naruto.

-Yo debería ser el Capitán, no ese tonto de Uchiha, de no haber sido porque su padre compro al entrenador para nombrarlo capitán, yo seria quien dirigiera este equipo- Neji se acercaba a los dos amigos con el balón entre las manos.

-Cállate Neji- Sasuke se incorporo- Crees que yo necesito de mi padre para lograr lo que quiero, crees que soy como tu y tu familia, yo no tengo que vivir bajo la sombra de mi propia familia como tu. - Sasuke también se acercaba ah Neji- Tu madre tubo que acostarse, con el empresario de Bejín para que les dieran a ustedes el nuevo software, que nos pertenecía a nosotros… Para que así su maldita empresa ascendiera y comprobara que ella no necesita ayuda de la familia de tu padre… pero ¿adivina que?… ustedes siempre necesitan de la familia Hyuga.

-Con mi madre no te metas idiota- Neji arrogo el balón a un lado y se le lanzo un golpe en el rostro a Sasuke.

-Que demonios te pasa- grito Naruto, arrogándose contra Neji para golpearlo, pero su mano fue detenida por su entrenador Kakashi.

-Mas vale que esto no siga- dijo con voz tranquila su entrenador.- Si no quieren ser suspendidos del equipo hasta nuevo aviso.

Sasuke giro su rostro debido a la fuerza del golpe, el cual ocasiono que se le abriera el labio inferior dejando ver un hilo de sangre, Sasuke solo limpio la sangre de su boca y volteo a ver nuevamente a Neji, que se encontraba frente a el, y los demás integrantes del equipo se acercaban a ellos.

-La verdad duele, no es así Neji- dijo con una media sonrisa Uchiha

-Sasuke- dijo Kakashi soltando la mano de Naruto que un sostenía.

-Te voy a…- Neji estaba apunto de arrogarse nuevamente a Sasuke, pero Rock Lee lo detuvo sujetándolo por la espalda.

-Suéltame Rock Lee, este no es tu asunto- Neji forcejeaba con el agarre de Lee.

-No debemos de pelear, sus problemas personales deben de arreglarlos en otro lugar- decía Rock Lee luchando por no soltar a Neji.

-No necesitamos de tu tontos concejos Lee- decía en tono arrogante Sasuke. Haciendo que Rock Lee lo mirara extrañado- Son tan tontos como tú, crees que me trague esa historia de que tu madre se enamoro de un casanova y salio decepcionada, solo lo dijiste porque quieres a esa chica para ti, la querías en tu cama. Además, que sabes tu de chicas para decir que son o no son mi tipo, que nunca te has dado cuenta, que con todas las que has tenido que ver primero pasan por mi cama y después por la tuya, en pago por estar conmigo.

En este punto Rock Lee abrió sus ojos como platos, atento, con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sasuke, ya había soltado a Neji, y miraba fijamente a Sasuke, Neji estaba atento con todo lo que el Uchiha decía, nadie decía ni una sola palabra, pasaron varios segundos en silencio, antes que alguien hablara y tratara de quitar un poco de tensión que se había formado en el ambiente de la cancha.

-Sasuke, tranquilo- decía el Rubio sosteniendo el hombro del Uchiha.

-No me toques Naruto- dijo de mal modo Sasuke quitando la mano de su amigo de su hombro- Tu eres igual que ellos, de no haber sido por mi, no serias lo que ahora eres, de no haberte salvado tu patética vida hace 10 años cuando esos niños te querían matar a golpes, ahora estarías en otra ciudad siendo un don nadie. Y aun así quejándote porque tus padres nunca están en casa y tu única compañía es esa ama de llaves que te tiene que escoger la ropa, Yo eh estado solo al igual que tu desde que tengo uso de razón y aun así no ando lloriqueando por todas las esquinas por ello.- Sasuke esta ves dirigió la mirada a Neji.- Y ¿adivina que Neji?, Naruto solo salio con tu prima Hinata por que perdió una apuesta conmigo.

-Sasuke, retirate de la cancha- decía Kakashi señalando las bancas.- estas suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

-Pues, no, no voy a ser suspendido, renuncio a este equipo de pacotilla - decía Sasuke, quitándose el Jersey del equipo y tirandolo al suelo y pasando sobre el.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Decía Kiba a un lado de Naruto viendo como Sasuke se marchaba de la cancha.

--------------------------------------------------

-¿Segura?- pregunto Sakura viendo a su amiga rubia.

-Claro, no te preocupes por mi, además tengo que ir a la florería a ver a Mama- decía sonriente la rubia.

-Te podemos, llevar a la florería- insistió la pelirosa.

-Sakura, no quiero hacer mal tercio, además estaré bien, no te preocupes, Hasta mañana- decía Ino dándose media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse de su amiga.

Sakura sonrió, y camino hasta donde estaba Neji, esperándola, recargado en su automóvil.

-Veo que dijo que no- comento el chico.

-Si, ya sabes como es- decía Sakura, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Neji.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Neji con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me dieron ganas de darte un beso- contesto algo ruborizada la chica.

-Ese beso a sido lo mejor que me ah pasado hoy- Neji acorto la distancia entre ellos, acercando mas su cara con el de la chica.

-¿Por qué?, acaso, no te fue bien en el partido.- decía la chica viendo a Neji a los ojos.

-Pues no nos descalificaron, pero…- Neji abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Sakura entrara.

-¿Pero que?- pregunto la chica subiendo al auto, Neji cerro la puerta y rodeo el automóvil, para llegar a la otra puerta y entrar al asiento del piloto.

-Pero por poco perdemos, por el inepto, del capitán del equipo- Neji encendió el automóvil, y comenzó ah avanzar.- resulta que estaba jugando de lo peor, y cuando le reclame, se soltó diciendo una sarta de insultos hacia mi madre y los demás del equipo.

-Pero, ¿porque?- pregunto curiosa

-No lo se, solo le dije que su padre le había comprado el puesto de capitán del equipo y comenzó a decir que mi madre era una cualquiera, y le solté un golpe en el rostro.

-Neji… tú hiciste eso

-No permitiría que insultara a mi madre.

-Lose, pero pudo ser peligroso.

-No, el entrenador llego antes de que Uzumaki, me golpeara.

-Uzumaki, el hijo de los dueños de los studios, ¿fue con el que peleaste?- pregunto una vez mas la chica.

-No el problema era con su amigo Sasuke, pero Uzumaki, lo defendió, pero no sirvió de nada, después Sasuke comenzó a insultar a un chico que me detuvo de volverlo a golpear y a su propia amigo que trato de defenderlo.

-Que mal agradecido- decía furioso la pelirosa.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se encontraba en el estacionamiento del colegio, sentado en una banqueta con el uniforme de básquet aun puesto, a excepción del Jersey que se había quitado en la cancha, llevaba una playera blanca debajo del jersey, con su mochila y su maleta deportiva tiradas en el suelo, esperando que su hermano fuera por el, no tenia automóvil, esa chica reapareció en su vida, le grito de insultos a su equipo, renuncio al equipo. No sabia porque tubo ese impulso de decir tantas cosas, simplemente sentía su mente explotar, al ver que nada le salía como quería y para acabar se le había quedado su cartera en la camioneta de Itachi, se le había caído de su bolsa trasera del pantalón cuando discutía con Itachi para que quitara los seguros de la puerta de la camioneta. Por esa razón no pudo comer nada a la hora del almuerzo, ni irse en un taxi o autobús a su casa. Definitivamente ese no era el día del Uchiha menor.

En lo que Sasuke pensaba en el karma de su vida, Naruto y los demás se dirigían al estacionamiento para retirarse a sus respectivas casas. Rock Lee, Kiba y Naruto iban juntos. Cuando vieron a Sasuke sentado en la banqueta, lo que menos querían era verlo después de todo lo que les había dicho, por esa razón todo el día escolar lo estuvieron evitando, pero esta vez no podían pues Sasuke estaba sentado cerca del auto de Naruto.

Naruto paso como si nada, como si Sasuke no estuviera ahí, al igual que Rock Lee, pero Kiba fue el único que hablo.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke- dijo al pasar a lado de el.

Sasuke como respuesta solo lo miro, no dijo ni una sola palabra. El auto de Naruto estaba justo enfrente de la ubicación de Sasuke. Naruto arrogo su mochila y su maleta deportiva en la cajuela del auto, al igual que Rock Lee, Rock Lee fue el primero en subir al auto, Naruto se quedo fuera esperando que Kiba llegara.

-No se porque pierdes el tiempo hablándole- le dijo Naruto a Kiba, con un pie dentro del auto, mientras Kiba también hacia uso de la cajuela del auto de Naruto.

Sasuke escucho lo dicho por el rubio y su reacción fue levantarse de la banqueta en la que estaba sentado y comenzar a aplaudir.

-Bravo, ahora Naruto Uzumaki, esta molesto, porque le dije sus verdades, me vas hacerme llorar- decía irónico Sasuke aplaudiendo.

Naruto al escuchar, lo dicho por el pelinegro, saco el pie que tenia dentro del auto y azoto la puerta volteando a ver a Sasuke.

-Naruto déjalo- dijo desde dentro del auto Lee con fastidio.

-No Sasuke, no me molesta que me digas mis verdades, eres mi amigo y por eso te confesé mis problemas y angustias, pensando que en cualquier momento me los echarías en cara- Naruto camino hasta donde Sasuke estaba, Sasuke también camina en dirección ah Naruto- Creeme puedo vivir con eso, y ni siquiera me molesta- Al fin los dos estuvieron frente a frente en medio del estacionamiento- Porque tu me conoces mejor que nadie, y tu eres el único que me puede hablar de esa forma, lo que en realidad me molesto fue lo de Hinata, no tenias porque decirlo Sasuke.

Sasuke solo miraba desafiantemente a Naruto a los ojos, escuchando cada palabra del rubio, pensando que ah Naruto no le molestaba ser ofendido por Sasuke de la forma que lo hizo, sino que lo único que lo molesto fue lo dicho de Hinata.

-Acaso tenías miedo de ser golpeado por Neji y que no estuviera yo para defenderte.- dijo en tono burlón Sasuke.

-Siempre te estaré agradecido por quitarme de encima a esos niños hace 10 años pero, ¿Crees que me importa Neji?, Neji no fue el afectado Sasuke, fue Hinata, ella es la única victima, en tu estupido juego de niños.- decía más furioso Naruto.

-Pues no te parecía tan estupido, cuando aceptaste salir con ella.- decía Sasuke aun con tono burlón.

-Sasuke, no lo entiendes, ese asunto era entre nosotros, ni Rock Lee ni Kiba dijeron nada, no veo por que lo hiciste tu, Quién se dice mi amigo. ¿Sabes lo que sentirá Hinata cuando se entere?

-A Sasuke le importa poco los sentimientos de las chicas- decía desde el auto Rock Lee que ya había salido de dentro del auto.

-Cállate Lee, nadie a pedido tu opinión- contesto toscamente Sasuke.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado?, si yo le hubiera dicho a esa Pelirosa que solo la querías para llevarla a tu cama- dijo enfurecido Lee acercándose a los dos chicos que estaban en medio del estacionamiento.

-A ella no la metas en esto- respondí Sasuke.

-¿A ella no la metas en esto?- pregunto extrañado Naruto.- a ella, Sasuke, otra vez con ese tema, entiende ella no sabe que existes, ella ni siquiera sabe que estas vivo.

-Te voy a decir lo que hubiera pasado- siguió diciendo Lee- Ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo que va a pasar Hinata, se sentiría usada, burlada.

-Te prohíbo que hables de ella Lee- grito Sasuke.

-¿Que acaso te hubiera importado?, claro que no, Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, el que cree ser el todopoderoso sobre las chicas, que le importa poco lo que ellas o las personas que te rodean sientan, Y con ella iba a ser lo mismo después de haber pasado por tu cama la olvidarías- seguía hablando Lee ya enfrente de Sasuke y a un lado de Naruto.

-Vuelves a nombrarla y te juro que no respondo por las consecuencias- decía Sasuke apretado más sus puños.

-¿Piensas golpear a Lee?, por esa niña, que ni siquiera sabes como se llama, ni que edad tiene, ni siquiera donde estudia- Pregunto Naruto- ¿Todo esto es por ella?- Naruto guardo silencio para esperar una respuesta de Sasuke, la cual fue ausente.- No puede ser- decía Naruto en voz alta dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose al auto- esto es increíble, nos insultas, porque no pudiste llevarla a la cama- decía Naruto aun caminando y sin dar la cara.

-Cállate- corrió Sasuke a donde Naruto estaba y lo tomo por la espalda haciendo que volteara, y golpeándolo en el rostro.

Rock Lee y Kiba quedaron inmovilizados, al ver como Sasuke se arrogaba a Naruto, no esperaban esa acción por parte del ojo azabache, vieron como golpeo con su puño a Naruto en el rostro y enseguida le proporciono otro golpe en la otra mejilla, provocando que Naruto cayera al suelo, en cuando vieron que Sasuke comenzó a patear al rubio, Lee salio de su trance y fue corriendo a detener a Sasuke, tomando de la espalda como lo había echo anteriormente con Neji, pero fue inútil, Sasuke vio cuando Lee lo iba a detener y le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro, haciendo sangrar su nariz y retrocediera varios pasos y cayera al suelo.

Kiba iba en ayuda de Lee, cuando estaba apunto de tomar por sorpresa a Sasuke golpeándolo por detrás Naruto se atravesó en su camino. Sasuke volteo viendo que el rubio ya estaba de pie.

-Anda golpeame, golpeame, hasta que ya no pienses en ella y todo vuelva a ser como antes- invitaba Naruto con la mano a Sasuke a que lo siguiera golpeando.

La mente de Sasuke decía que eso estaba mal, como golpearía a Naruto por algo en lo que no tiene nada que ver, pero su cuerpo no decía lo mismo, corrió nuevamente a donde Naruto estaba dándole otro puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder, le proporciono uno en el estomago haciendo que el rubio se doblara del dolor.

Cuando Sasuke le iba a dar una patada en el rostro al rubio, sintió unas manos sujetándolo por detrás, y arrastrándolo lejos de Naruto. Kiba lo había tomado por sorpresa evitando que siguiera golpeando al rubio. Sasuke no hizo forcejo por soltarse, quedo en trance al ver lo que había echo, vio Naruto arrodillado ante el sujetando con su mano su nariz que sangraba.

Una camioneta se enfreno al ver a Lee a medio estacionamiento tumbado en el suelo, quedando detrás de Kiba y Sasuke, viendo a Naruto arrodillado en el suelo. El conductor de la camioneta bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto sorprendido el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Sasuke al escuchar que era su hermano, lucho con el forcejeo de Kiba soltándose, e hiendo rápidamente a la camioneta. Itachi iba a bajar de la camioneta, cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto y abordando la camioneta.

-Vamonos- ordeno Sasuke cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

-Pero… Naruto y Lee no se ven bien… -decía Itachi

-Que nos vallamos, ese no es nuestro asunto.- grito Sasuke.

Kiba solo observo como Itachi camino de reversa y salía del estacionamiento.

-Maldito Uchiha- decía levantándose trabajosamente Lee.

-Naruto ¿estas bien?- pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas Kiba.

-Se le olvidaron sus cosas- respondió el rubio señalando la mochila y maleta del Uchiha menor, con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de parar la hemorragia.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

__

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado** "El amor de una chica"** autoria de _**alichaSxS.**

_**Lili:** ¿Si aparece Karin?... honestamente esa tipa me cae mal xD... creo q solo la puse ps es que no se me ocurrio otro nombre... pero quien sabe todo puede suceder... wa!! si va a ser mmmm algo desastroso cuando Sasuke vea Neji y a Sakura juntos :O ... pero ese sasuke no sabe lo q le espera mas adelante xD. Lo de itachi... ps... es itachi xD. Gracias por siempre dejar comentario de verdad :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola :D... Primero que nada mil disculpas por el retraso :/ cai enferma toda la semana pasada, y no tenia nada de animos de prender la maquina para actualizar._

_Segundo **POR KAMI-SAMA** me eh enterado de lo de **HINATA** despues de 10 años al fin le dice a Naruto **QUE LO AMA** y ese malvado de pein la mata :( o eso aparenta)... no saben como llore cuando m lo contaron mi cuerpo se eriso al ver por youtube el manga, por dios tambien estoy que me como las uñas al saber si Kakashi-sensei si murio o no... ojala que no, despues de todo lo que ah pasado en la serie el no se merese morir :(... y la pregunta de toda fan de sasuke ¿en que momento aparecera?... le encanta hacerle de emocion a Kishimoto... lo unico que se es que NARUTO cada ves se pone mejor ese manga :D._

_Tercero Me retrasare un poco en actualizar debido a que presentare examenes de admision y tengo q estudiar... por si no me quedo en este primero si me quede en los otros dos que vienen para el mes de junio o julio xD... asi que espero me tengan paciencia. Mi atencion esta dirigida ademas de los examenes en esta historia Volverte a ver (Naruto), en la de Warrior heart (dragon ball z) y una mas dirigida a Naruto la cual aun no publico pues solo pensaba hacerla de un capitulo pero resulta que ya salieron 2 xD y me eh trabado en el final... espero pronto acabarla para publicarla._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"El amor de una chica"** autoria de _**alichaSxS.**

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 7

Alguien iba caminando sigilosamente entre los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, Tal parecía que no quería ser descubierto, paso a paso, silencio entre su andar, solo el respirar de sus fosas nasales se escuchaban muy levemente. Hasta que llego a su objetivo, frente a una puerta blanca, delicadamente comenzó a girar el picaporte, tratando de no hacer ruido, comenzando abrir lentamente la puerta, un pequeño rechinido lo detuvo en seco, pero al escuchar que no había ruido dentro de la habitación o a su alrededor, prosiguió con su tarea, abriendo la puerta lentamente hasta que la tubo abierta por completa y tubo un completo panorama, de aquella habitación, al visualizar y estudiar mejor el lugar abrió sus ojos como platos, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto extrañado el sujeto que había abierto la puerta.

-Pues… - una chica de cabello castaño y piel blanca, se ruborizo al ver aquel chico en esa habitación.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- volvió a preguntar una ves mas aquel sujeto.

-El joven Sasuke salio desde temprano de la casa, joven Itachi- contesto la joven con una almohada entre las manos.- Y vine hacer arreglar su cuarto.

-A ¿Qué hora salio?- volvió a preguntar Itachi.

-Pues, temprano, me sorprendió verlo levantado tan temprano estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, cuando escuche la puerta, de la entrada cerrarse, y cuando me asome para saber quien era el iba caminando entre los jardines.- explicaba una ves mas la chica acabando de acomodar las almohadas en su respectivo lugar.

-¿Caminando?, ¿No se llevo su auto?

-No joven Itachi, el joven Sasuke iba caminando hasta la reja.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sus pasos eran cortos y lentos, era cualquier chico andando en la calle como cualquier otro.

Era una mañana fría, vestía con el uniforme del colegio Kohana, pantalón gris con camisa blanca y un saco del mismo color del pantalón, pero en lugar del saco grisesco lucia una sudadera de color azul marino, en uno de sus costados llevaba sosteniendo un portafolio.

A varias calles de su lugar de partida llego a una avenida muy transitada, donde se detuvo en una esquina y espero. Hasta que a lo lejos se visualizo un autobús, Que se detuvo justo en frente del chico.

Subió los peldaños y deposito la moneda en el torniquete, y miro en el pasillo de aquel autobús. Estaba casi vació a excepción de 5 o 6 personas que lo abordaba, había muchos asientos disponibles, el se sentó en la fila que esta detrás del conductor 3 asientos alejados de el, tomando el extremo de la ventana donde se podían ver el vaivén de la gente y autos.

--------------------------------------------------------

-7:35, creo que otra vez llegue temprano- decía una chica de cabello rosa mirando su reloj.

Sakura se encontraba parada esperando que pasara el autobús, era una mañana fría, arriba de su uniforme llevaba una especie de capa, que la cubría perfectamente, para que el frió no tocara su piel.

El autobús se detuvo frente a ella 10 minutos después, las demás personas que esperaban el mismo autobús comenzaron a subir, esta vez el autobús iba un poco mas lleno pero aun con lugares disponibles.

Sakura subió los 3 peldaños del autobús, se detuvo frente al conductor.

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al conductor y depositando las monedas en el torniquete.

-Buenos días señorita- contesto el conductor.

Sakura se detuvo al inicio del pasillo, viendo que asientos estaban disponibles, cuando encontró uno comenzó a caminar hasta la mitad del pasillo, donde había unos disponible a lado de una chica de cabello negro, la chica la dejo pasar a al asiento de alado dejándola del lado de la ventilla.

---------------------------------------------

Su corazón se acelero al ver que ella subía al autobús, una vez mas la veía, un día mas con ella en su vida, no dejaba de tener la mirada al frente, demostrando que no la veía, pero viendo hacia ella de reojo, vio cuando saludo al conductor, vio aquella sonrisa en todo su esplendor por primera vez, se veía aun mas bella cuando sonreía con tanta espontaneidad.

Ella se dirigía a escoger un asiento, el asiento de a lado de el estaba vació… Tal vez… solo talvez… No siguió derecho ella, Sasuke seguía observándola discretamente hacia donde ella se dirigía. Vio que se sentó junto a otra chica, de lado de la ventana, justo en la fila contraria de el unos cuantos asientos detrás.

La miraba discretamente, no podía despegar la mirada de sus movimientos, miro como saco su ipod de entre su portafolio, se coloco los audífonos y comenzó a ver a través de la ventana. La observaba de tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez.

Quito la mira de ella por un momento para mirar por la ventana y saber su ubicación, cuando se dio cuenta que pronto llegaría a una avenida donde tenia que bajar para tomar otro autobús que lo dejara en su colegio, hubiera sido mas fácil haber tomado desde un principio el autobús que iba directo a su colegio, pero tenia que verla, necesitaba verla y saber que era lo que pasaba con el, por eso tomo aquel autobús que lo desviaba de su ruta, para poder verla ese día.

Un sonido de la parte trasera del autobús llamo su atención, volteo discretamente una vez mas, y cuando la pudo visualizar nuevamente, noto que ella tenia algo entre sus manos y no era el reproductor de música, era igual pero con un color diferente y su forma casi parecida, ella estaba atenta, era su teléfono celular, de un de repente vio como las blancas mejillas de la chica, se tornaron color carmín, sonriendo, y comenzando a usar sus dedos para teclear el teléfono.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al pasillo del autobús, están hay parado, echo una ultima mirada a la chica que aun seguía tecleando en su teléfono, empezó a caminar a la puerta delantera del autobús cuando…

-La salida es por atrás chico- dijo el conductor- toca el botón una calle antes de tu bajada.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la parte trasera del autobús, volviendo a verla una vez mas, esta vez ella coloco su teléfono dentro de su portafolio y enseguida dirigío la mirada a la ventana. Sasuke esta ves la mira sin importarle que lo viera. Cuando al fin toco el botón el autobús se detuvo una calle después, en lo que eso pasaba Sasuke seguía mirando a la pelirosa mirar a través de la ventana. Al fin el autobús se detuvo, y Sasuke descendió de el, dejando ir una vez mas a esa chica.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Solo quiero verla- decía un chico rubio y con varios moretones en la cara y una sutura en su ceja derecha, a través de un telecomunicador que había fuera de una gran mansión.

-Por favor retirese, si no quiere que llame a la policía- decía una voz femenina a través de telecomunicador.

-HINATA- comenzó a gritar desde afuera de la reja Naruto- HINATA, NECESITO HABLARTE- cada grito se hacia mas fuerte, Naruto tomo entre sus manos los barrotes de la reja y comenzó a sacudirla, como si con eso fuera abrirla- HINATA, DEJAME EXPLICARTE.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Desde una ventana ahí estaba ella asomándose ocultándose detrás de las cortinas blancas de su alcoba, mirando con sus ojos llorosos como aquel chico gritaba y gritaba su nombre, exigiendo verla.

No podía creer lo que su primo Neji, le había dicho el día anterior simplemente no lo creía, no de el. De ese chico del cual se enamoro desde que tenía tan solo 7 años, el día en que aquel rubio hiperactivo llego a la ciudad.

Sabia de la fama que rodeaba al menor de los Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto, pero ella sabia que el no era así, Naruto no podía ser igual que Sasuke, pero tal parece que todo esos años tubo una venda en los ojos, tal parece que Naruto era igual a Sasuke.

La puerta de la alcoba de Hinata se abrió, dejando ver una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, ondulado, ojos de un color muy peculiar, rojos, y piel clara.

-Hinata, será mejor que te alejes de la ventana, tu padre ah llamado a la policía.- decía desde la entrada aquella mujer.

-Kurenai, solo quiere verme- dijo con la voz entrecortada la peliazul obscuro, formándose unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hinata- decía la mujer entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-El no es malo, yo lo se, todo debe de ser un error- Hinata ante todo seguía defendiendo a Naruto, La lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

-Hinata, Neji vino aquí escandalizando a tu padre, las ordenes de el son que no lo veas, que el no se acerque a ti.- decía Kurenai acercándose a Hinata.

-Esta herido, esta muy herido- decía preocupada Hinata.

-De seguro Neji lo golpeo…- Kurenai se acerco a la ventan, también viendo al chico rubio que seguía gritando.-…cuando… -la mujer guardo silencio.

-Cuando ¿Qué?

-Hinata… Naruto, no negó haber echo esa apuesta- Kurenai tomo a Hinata por la barbilla haciendo que la mirara.

Hinata sintió sus rodillas doblarse y caer poco a poco al suelo, Kurenai la tomo entre sus brazos y la acompaño a bajar al suelo. Hinata se soltó más en llanto

------------------------------------------

-¿Pero que?- volteo el rubio a ver detrás de el, había ya 2 patrullas estacionadas.- HINATA- volvió a gritar aferrándose mas a los barrotes.

-Hey chico acompáñanos- dijo un policía acercándose al rubio.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo quiero verla- decía el rubio sin voltearlos a ver y aun sujetando los barrotes- HINATA, ESCUCHAME PORFAVOR,- un policía tomo de la cintura a Naruto jalándolo para que soltara los barrotes.- suéltenme- Naruto forcejeaba con el agarre.- NO FUE MI INTENCION HERIRTE- volvió a gritar el rubio, pero esta ves sus dedos se resbalaban de los barrotes de la reja- YO…- Naruto se soltó de los barrotes, y el policía lo llevo hacia la patrulla, en el camino Naruto dijo en voz baja- yo nunca eh querido hacerte daño.

----------------------------------------------------

-A divina ¿Qué?- decía una muy feliz Ino.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura tomando asiento en su butaca.

-Que, mi abuelo al fin ha perdonado a mi madre.

-De verdad, Ino esa es una buena noticia, no sabes el gusto que me da, Tu madre a de estar Feliz- comentaba Sakura.

-Si, esta muy Feliz, pero adivina que mas.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya no tengo porque preocuparme de presentar examen de admisión para alguna facultad- Ino tomo las manos de la pelirosa entre sus manos.

-¿Acaso ya no piensas seguir estudiando?- pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

-Claro que esa no es la razón, mi abuelo materno es rico, y como desde que mi madre se caso con mi padre se dejaron de hablar por el nivel social de mi padre, ahora quiere recompensar todos los años perdidos conmigo y pagara mis estudios superiores en una de las mejores universidades privadas de la ciudad- explicaba alegremente Ino.

-Valla eso es muy bueno- decía Sakura con una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?, pensé que te alegraría- decía Ino.

-Si me alegra, es solo que bueno… yo pensé que seguiríamos estudiando juntas, ya sabes en la misma escuela, como lo hemos hecho todos estos años…Ahora que vas a ir a otra facultad, bueno pues no nos podremos ver constantemente -decía Sakura cabizbaja.

-Sakura- Ino tomo con su dedo índice la frente de su amiga alzándola para que la viera a los ojos- Tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigas, y así seguirá por siempre, no importa que yo valla a una escuela diferente, siempre habrá tiempo para vernos.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron, y acabaron dándose un afectuoso abrazo, que Ino fue quien lo rompió.

-Y dime ¿Qué te ah dicho Neji de la facultad?- pregunto Ino.

-Insiste en que me quiere pagar mis estudios, en la misma facultad que el entrara- decía Sakura apoyando su rostro en sus dos manos.

-Sakura no deberías de desaprovechar, mira que un chico ofrecerse a pagar tu carrera de medicina es muy difícil de encontrar.

-Ino, como voy aceptar eso de Neji, además solo somos amigos.- decía algo desilusionada Sakura.

-Valla que es lento, será muy rico y guapo, pero es muy lento, ya llevan más de 1 mes saliendo y aun así, no se te declara- decía Ino algo indignada.

-Ino, no le puedo aceptar esa propuesta aunque sea su novia.

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?- dijo un muy alterado Rock Lee con su celular en mano, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos de la clase.- ¿En donde?

-Rock Lee, ¿quisieras guardar silencio en mi clase?- decía el maestro.

-ah ¿Quién?- Rock Lee volteo a ver de mal modo a Sasuke que se encontraba unas cuantas butacas lejos de el.- Voy para allá, no te preocupes- Rock Lee colgó el teléfono y guardo rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

-Rock Lee, ¿Dónde se supone que vas en mi clase?, y sin pedir permiso- dijo un muy furioso profesor de Estadística.

-Lo siento profesor, pero un amigo me necesita, y no le daré la espalda- Rock Lee volteo a ver a Sasuke, mismo que lo miraba- si quiere castigarme, esta bien, pero que sea mañana- Rock lee desapareció el salón.

-Bueno, pues cuando vean a Rock Lee alguno de ustedes, infórmenle que, se ira directamente a extraordinarios este semestre- El profesor regreso su mirada al pizarrón.

Sasuke, discretamente saco su celular, de una de sus bolsas de su pantalón, comenzando a ver que tenía un aviso. _"10 llamadas perdidas", _al revisar de quien eran dichas llamadas, apareció el nombre que suponía _"Naruto". _

Sasuke en clases siempre tenia su teléfono sin sonido, cuando sintió el vibrar por primera ves entre su bolsa, saco enseguida dicho teléfono y vio que en la pantalla aparecía: _"llamada entrante Naruto ¿Contestar?" _La primera vez oprimió la opción de no, después a los pocos segundos fue lo mismo, esta vez decidió no prestar atención y esperar a que dejara de vibrar su teléfono, cuando lo dejo de hacer, le quito la opción de vibrar, ahora ni sonido ni el vibrador daba aviso que alguien lo llamaba.

Al ver la mirada tan intensa de Rock Lee, sobre el supuso, que Naruto le había llamado ahora a el, para pedir su ayuda, y cuando Lee lo miro y dijo _"Un amigo me necesita y no le daré la espalda", _confirmo su sospecha.

Termino el día escolar, Sasuke empezó a recoger sus cosas, y salio del salón de clases, caminaba por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la salida del colegio. Cuando al fin salio y se encontraba caminando por las jardineras que llevaban al estacionamiento algo llamo su atención.

-Hey, Sasuke- decía una voz casi en susurro entre los arbustos- Sasuke, por aquí.

Sasuke no presto atención y siguió caminando.

-Sasuke, Sasuke- el arbusto que le hablaba comenzó a caminar tras el.

Sasuke se detuvo ante lo extraño que era mirar a un arbusto caminar, y miro de reojo a dicho arbusto.

-Esos trucos tan infantiles, solo te sirven con Naruto, no conmigo Konohamaru.- decía Sasuke dándole aun la espalda al arbusto.

-Necesitamos hablar- seguía diciendo el arbusto.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, además no se que haces aquí, tu debes de estar en la sección de la primaria, esta es la Preparatoria.

-Ya voy en primer año de secuandria- Grito un pequeño niño asomándose detrás del arbusto. Cuando todos los que estaban cerca de los dos chicos voltearon debido al grito del pequeño, el mismo se volvió a esconder entre los arbustos- Necesitamos hablar.

-Ya te dije yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo- Sasuke, comenzó a caminar.

-Es importante… necesito saber donde esta Naruto- decía Konohamaru siguiendo a Sasuke ya sin el arbusto de disfraz.

-Y yo porque tengo que saber donde esta.

-Pues porque es tu amigo, lo busque en la hora del almuerzo y no lo encontré, necesito darle un recado.

-El no es mi amigo

-¿Qué?- Konahamaru, se detuvo al escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro.-Vamos Sasuke no es el momento de bromas- el niño corrió para estar una ves mas al nivel de Sasuke- Hinata me dijo que le diera esto- el niño con googles en la cabeza y una larga bufanda, mostró un papel entre sus manos.

-¿Hinata?- no quería aceptarlo, pero ese niño llamo la atención de Sasuke, y al escuchar que Hinata le había enviado algo a Naruto detuvo su andar.

-Si, Kurenai, vino a buscarme en hora de clases, y me digo que en cuanto viera a Naruto se lo diera de parte de Hinata. Y bueno, hoy por la noche saldré de viaje, con mi grupo, y no podré ir a verlo a su casa, podrías entregárselo- pidió el niño.

-No- dijo secamente Sasuke y comenzó a andar.

-Gracias…- el niño dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la cual en seguida desapareció- ¿Qué? ¿No?, Sasuke- cuando el niño salio de la sorpresa de la respuesta del pelinegro y comenzó a buscarlo para reclamarle pero este ya no estaba.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**asukasoad:** Si ahi que poner en aprietos a sasuke xD... por eso lo puse a golpear a todos (q mala soy) pero recivira su castigo... pues ya mero se entera de lo de sakura y neji creeme como en 2 capitulos mas se ve acechado por neji debido a sakura :D.

**carlita chan:** wa eres mi tocalla :D... y bueno ps si sasuke va a cambia sakura lo ara cambiar :D eso se notara en el siguiente capitulo n_____n pero bueno mientras ahi que seguirlo haciendolo sufrir :D. si bueno ya era hora q sasuke ande tras sakura :D.

**LILI:** Hola nena... si ese sasuke ahora si se paso de lanza---pero no t apures que se le bajaran los humos :)... y bueno sobre si sasuke quiere a sakura o solo la quiere para un acoston pues... esa duda se resovera en el siguiente capitulo :D nos adentraremos en los pensamientos de sasuke un poquito :D


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

Día 2: Nuevamente se levanto antes de lo acostumbrado, se baño, se vistió con el uniforme de su colegio, y salio caminando de la mansión en donde vivía. Nuevamente seguía la misma dirección que el día anterior, para llegar a la parada del autobús, aquel autobús que lo llevaría a ella.

Subió al autobús, el asiento que tomo el día anterior estaba vació, tomo el mismo asiento, esta vez imito a la chica que observaba, sacando un ipod de sus bolsillos de la sudadera y colocándose los audífonos.

Todo el camino observo por la ventana, mirando la vida diaria de las personas que vivía en esa ciudad, unos minutos después dejo de mirara por la ventana al darse cuenta de su ubicación, y miro a la puerta delantera del autobús, que se estacionaba en una esquina.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, CINCO, hasta ese numero contó a las personas que subían en el autobús hasta que ella lo abordo, como el día anterior ella le dio los buenos días al conductor de ese autobús, y el conductor respondió amablemente su saludo, esta vez los asientos del autobús iban mas llenos que el día anterior.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, cuando ella caminaba por aquel pasillo, el asiento junto a el de el estaba vació… Talvez… esta vez…talvez…

-¿Esta ocupado jovencito?- pregunto una mujer regordeta que iba enfrente de Sakura.

-¿Ah?... pues… pues…- Sasuke quería decir que si para que la pelirosa tomara ese asiento, pero observo que ella se sentó en el segundo asiento, de la fila contraria a la que el iba- pues no.

-Gracias- la mujer tomo asiento, provocando que Sasuke se repegara un poco a la ventana.

Sasuke iba muy pegado ala ventana debido a su compañera de asiento, la mujer hablaba y hablaba, no sabia en que momento esa mujer comenzó a platicarle tantas cosas, ni porque lo hacia, ni siquiera la conocía, además de que tenia una voz extremadamente chillona.

Sasuke estaba mas que arto con la voz de la mujer que no dejaba de hablar, sobre, a quien conocía, y que problemas tenían sus familiares, etc. Etc. Lo único bueno de esa situación es que ese día pudo ver mejor a la pelirosa, sin disimular, esta ves ella iba delante de el.

Algo llamo la atención del pelinegro cuando, la pelirosa, saco de su portafolio el teléfono celular, con un sonido parecido al del día anterior, la chica al revisar el celular sonrió, exactamente como el día anterior, después de sonreír se dedico a teclear el celular, justo como el día anterior.

Sasuke la veía tan atentamente, como si la vida se le fuera en eso, cuando vio pasar por la ventana en la que iba la chica la avenida en la que tenia que bajar, rápidamente pidió permiso a la señora regordeta para que lo dejara pasar.

Fue un logro salir de ese lugar tan estrecho en el que lo tenia aquella señora, pero lo logro, caminando lo mas rápido a la parte trasera del autobús, para tocar el botón que indicaba su bajada.

Al bajar del autobús se dio cuenta que lo dejo varias cuadras alejado, de donde tenia que tomar el otro autobús, que lo dejaba en su colegio, comenzó a caminar, lentamente, como si le diera igual llegar o no al colegio.

--------------------------------------------------

-Hey Naruto- se escuchaba una voz desde una esquina- Naruto- volvió a decir la misma voz.

El rubio volteo al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, estaba apunto de entrar al colegio, pero decidió ir a ver a que era lo que se le ofrecía a la dueña de aquella voz, así que comenzó a caminar a la esquina de la calle.

-Hola Ten ten, que gusto verte, hace mucho que no sabia de ti- decía alegre el rubio.

-Igualmente Naruto, valla, esta vez Neji, si te dejo mal- decía la chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Neji?

-Si me entere, de todo lo que paso con Hinata, supongo que Neji fue el que te golpeo.

-A te refieres a mis golpes, no Neji no fue el causante de esto- decía el rubio señalando su propia cara.

-ah ¿no?, entonces quien te golpeo de esa manera- decía curiosa la chica.

-Pues fue Sasuke- decía no tomándole importancia al hecho que Sasuke lo golpeo.

-¿Sasuke?, pero ¿Por qué?- decía aun mas confundida Ten ten, desde que conoció a Naruto y ah Sasuke siempre habían sido amigos, veía pequeñas riñas verbales, pero nunca riñas que llegaran a golpes.

-Bueno pues… - Naruto callo al ver que de tras de la chica se acercaba un auto color gris- Creo que ese es Neji- señalo el rubio para que la chica volteara.

-¿Neji?- la chica volteo a donde el rubio le señalaba- cielos, creo que es mejor irme.

-Pero Ten ten aun sigues sin hablarle a Neji- pregunto picaramente el rubio.

-No creo que sea tu asunto Naruto, además si me ve aquí se pueden complicar mas las cosas.

-¿Complicar mas?, de que hablas.

-Hinata, me envió a darte esto, tal parece que Konohamaru no pudo entregártelo, así que yo eh venido a dártelo- Ten ten saco de su mochila una carta, algo arrugada.

Justo cuando Ten Ten le entregaba la carta a Naruto paso a un lado de ellos Neji, conduciendo su automóvil, Neji, volteo sorpresivamente al ver a aquella chica ahí, y con Naruto, desde hace mas de 6 meses que no sabia nada de ella. La última vez que supo algo de ella, era que Hinata le había contado que se había cambiado de ciudad, ella se fue así como así, sin darle alguna explicación al Hyuga, solamente se marcho. Neji siguió de largo, no le tomo importancia a la presencia de la chica, si a ella no le importaba el como para no avisarle que se iba a otra ciudad, porque le tendría que importar el, ella, además, desde hace casi mas de un mes, conoció a Sakura.

-¿Hinata?, ¿las has visto?, ¿has hablado con ella?- pregunto el rubio presurosamente.

-No, en realidad quien me la entrego fue Kurenai, de echo ayer Hinata no fue a la escuela, Kurenai me dijo que su padre ah contratado tutores privados para que estudie en casa… además de que…

-¿Kurenai? Y ¿por que no me la dio Kurenai directamente a mí?

-Pues… resulta que Neji fue armar un escándalo en la casa de Hinata, contándole todo lo sucedido a su tío, y bueno el prohibió que Hinata te viera o que habla contigo, y si ven a Kurenai cerca de ti, es posible que la alejen de Hinata, ya sabes como es su padre- decía algo triste la chica.

-Si, es muy estricto, - decía cabizbajo el rubio- ayer quise verla, pero no me dejaron, Ten ten, yo nunca quise lastimarla.

-No se que creer Naruto, apostaste a Hinata.

-No la aposté, Sasuke y yo hicimos una apuesta en donde el que perdiera aria lo que el ganador quisiera, de haber sabido que Sasuke tenia en mente meter a Hinata en esto, no hubiera aceptado aquella apuesta.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué la cumpliste?

-Bueno… en realidad no lose, digo… Hinata casi nunca sale a fiestas, así que fue un buen pretexto para que ella se divirtiera.

-Solo eso Naruto- la chica sabia que había algo más.

-Bueno yo…- Naruto comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- es mi amiga, ella siempre ah estado cuando la necesito, desde que llegue a vivir aquí, así que bueno… yo casi no hago cosas por ella, así que me parecía divertido que saliéramos juntos a divertirnos… y hacer algo por ella.

-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Acaso te han castigado por golpear a Naruto?- preguntaba un chico pelirrojo, que camina en el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección.

-¿Eh?... ah eres tu Gaara- Neji volteo para ver al dueño de la voz.- ¿Por qué tu preguntas? A acaso te interesa.

-En realidad no, es solo que es extraño que tú, estés aquí en la dirección.- Gaara tomo asiento en un sillón que estaba en la sala de espera de la dirección.

-Pues, son asuntos diferentes por lo que estoy aquí… además yo no golpe a Naruto, no se porque todos piensan eso.- decía en su defensa Neji.

-Después de lo que hizo a tu prima era lo menos que se merecía- Gaara cruzo sus brazos y coloco su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

-Yo no soy niñero de nadie… además si Hinata salio con ese patán no es mi problema.- Neji coloco sus manos dentro de la bolsa de sus pantalones, quedando enfrente de Gaara.

-Eso no fue lo que escuche.- dijo en un tono burlón el pelirrojo.

-Y ¿que se supone que escuchaste?

-Que fuiste a armar un escándalo a casa de Hinata… y bueno también tengo entendido que su padre le ah prohibido la salida… y ya no asiste al colegio Kohona para mujeres.

-Valla quien te viera… tan serio y callado… pero muy bien enterado.- Neji era esta vez el del tono burlón.

-Es solo que en esta ciudad los rumores corren pronto, en especial con una familia tan conocida como la tuya.- Gaara se levanto del sillón y se disponía a retirarse.

-¿Es por eso que tu viniste a estudiar a una ciudad tan lejana de la tuya?… ¿acaso ahí secreto que escondes?

-Es algo que no creo que te importe…- Gaara desapareció en el pasillo dejando a Neji solo.

-Joven Hyuga, el director dice que, sus padres tiene que firmar estas formas, y en cuanto más rápido mejor… el proceso de traspaso de turno se llevara aproximadamente un par semanas.- decía la secretaria, dándole unos papeles a Neji.

------------------------------------------------

-Valla, que te ves mal- decía Sasuke detrás de un estante lleno de libros.

Naruto alzo la mirada para ver si había escuchado bien, Sasuke era el que había hablado, Naruto se encontraba en un pasillo de la biblioteca, y del otro lado del estante donde estaba parado Naruto estaba Sasuke, lo comprobó no solo por la voz, sino porque al mirar entre los libros observo la mirada del pelinegro en el otro pasillo.

-Si, el idiota que me golpeo me dejo mal- contesto el rubio.

-Pues no creo que sea tan idiota, valla que te dio una golpiza.- decía Sasuke mirando a Naruto entre los libros.

-Si, ese desgraciado descargo su ira en mí…

-¿Y porque lo permitiste?, ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-Porque era que descargara su ira en mi… u en otra persona.

-Y porque no otra persona ¿Por qué tu?

-Porque es mi amigo.

-Entonces cada que quiera golpear a alguien "tu amigo" tu podrás tu rostro para golpear.

-Le debo muchos favores a mi amigo, es una forma de pagárselos… además creo que me lo merecía.

-¿Acaso hiciste algo malo?

-Resulta que entre en un tonto juego de apuesta… donde una chica salio muy lastimada… era justo que alguien me golpeara… y que mejor que mi amigo.

-Pero tu amigo fue el que te metió a ese tonto juego.

-Pero yo fui quien acepto el reto… y ahora pago las consecuencias…-Naruto bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, seguido por Sasuke desde el otro lado.

-Solo un par de moretones… no creo que mueras…- decía Sasuke en el otro pasillo.

-Si tienes razón pero…- Naruto guardo silencio.

-¿Pero que?- Sasuke se detuvo al mismo tiempo, que Naruto lo hizo, y entre los libros Naruto extendió su brazo, dándole una carta al pelinegro, la cual tomo.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Una carta torpe- decía Naruto algo obvio.

-Ya se que es una carta… pero que tiene que ver con lo que hablamos.

-Léela… ahí están mis consecuencias.

"_Naruto, No se que fue lo que paso… yo confié en ti Naruto, todos estos años eh sido tu amiga, no veo porque hiciste esto, realmente me lastimaste, se que tal vez no te importe lo que quiera decirte, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas, has logrado tu objetivo, burlarte de mi y lastimarme, aun no puedo creer las cosas que dijo Neji, las cosas que le dijo a mi padre, tu me usaste como parte de una apuesta, me querías llevar a la cama… a mi, talvez de Sasuke lo hubiera esperado, ¿pero de ti Naruto?, tu que tanto tiempo decías llamarte mi amigo, cuando viniste a casa a exigir verme, por un momento pensé que querías aclarar las cosas, que me venias a decir que todo fue un error, pero creo que una vez mas me equivoque y pensar que maldije a Neji, a mi primo, a mi sangre, por haberte golpeado y dejarte en ese estado… como me gustaría escuchar de tus labios que todo lo que dijo Neji es mentira… pero ya no pensare en eso, Kurenai me dijo que tu no negaste haber echo la apuesta, talvez en Neji no esta toda mi confianza, pero si en Kurenai, ella siempre a estado conmigo desde que falleció mi madre y se que ella no me mentiría, por eso cuando me digo la verdad mi corazón quedo mas destrozado, mi confianza en ti y mi respeto han desaparecido… espero ahora estés feliz, dentro de unos días me iré de esta ciudad, gracias a ti, creo que es lo mejor no volver a ver a la persona que se decía mi amigo, la persona que me traiciono… Adiós Naruto" _

_Hinata._

-¿Que fue lo que paso después de que salí de la cancha ese día?- pegunto Sasuke al acabar de leer la carta.

-Neji, me dio la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, me digo que todo acusado tiene derecho a un juicio, para dar su versión de los hechos.- decía el rubio cabizbajo

-Le dijiste la verdad ¿Por qué no mentiste?

-Sabes que no soy bueno para mentir.- una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Y después?

-Me digo que no me acercara a Hinata, que si me veía cerca de ella esta vez no se resistiría a golpearme.

-¿Pero la viste?

-No, fui a su casa pero me negaron la entrada, llamaron a la policía.

-Fue por eso que llamaste tanto a mi celular.

-Si.

-¿Neji te golpeo?

-¿eh?, no ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lo dice la carta- Sasuke le entrego la carta a Naruto.

-Me vio todo golpeado, seguro pensó que Neji me golpeo, pero tu y yo sabemos que no fue así.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Semana 2.

Tomo el autobús de siempre a la misma hora en la misma esquina, comenzó a subir los peldaños hasta colocarse, frente al torniquete depositando las monedas.

-Buenos días- saludaba un chico de cabello negro al conductor de aquel autobús.

-Buenos días joven- contesto el conductor.

De alguna manera, aquella pelirosa hizo un cambio en el, no sabe ni como ni cuando, pero con el simple echo de darle el saludo a ese chofer, supo que la pelirosa tubo influencia en el, ni siquiera a sus padres saludaba, ¿Por qué lo haría con aquel chofer?, pero ver a diario a aquella chica hacerlo algo dentro de el quiso también hacerlo.

Ya llevaba 2 semanas siguiéndola, viéndola casi a diario, dos semanas de tenerla en su vida, no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, simplemente llego.

Ya había pasado mas de una semana desde que Naruto le contó la consecuencia de su tonta y absurda apuesta, nunca le pedio una disculpa al rubio por arrastrarlo hasta ahí, pero lo sentía, lamentaba haber echo eso, hacer que Naruto invitara a Hinata, lamentaba haber abierto la boca de mas el primer día de clases, revelando aquella apuesta.

Después de unos minutos llego a la tan anhelada esquina donde ella abordaría aquel autobús.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica de cabellos rosas al conductor.

-Buenos días- respondió al saludos.

La chica como siempre se coloco al inicio del pasillo y miro que lugares estaban desocupados.

Sasuke la miraba discretamente, para seguir sus pasos y saber a donde se sentaría el día de hoy.

La chica comenzó a caminar entre el pasillo, y se detuvo justo en frente de el…Sasuke miro al asiento que se encontraba a su lado… estaba vació… vació… ella… ella… iba ah…

Si, lo hizo tomo asiento junto a su lado, después de dos semanas de pensar en ese escenario, el día de hoy que ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza ella se había sentado ahí, junto a el. Mantuvo la mirada al frente que aria ella estaba hi justo donde la quería desde el primer momento.

Le hablaría definitivamente lo haría, no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad de hablarle, después de tanto tiempo. De reojo la volteo a ver ella, coloco sus audífonos en sus orejas como siempre, y sostenía entre sus manos el ipod.

Cuando de sus labios planeaba que saliera palabras, para llamar la atención de la pelirosa, una voz vino a su mente_. "No es tu tipo" "__El era como nosotros Sasuke, rico, arrogante, presuntuoso y jugaba con las chicas, mi padre en cambio el le ofreció protección y no tenia tan mala reputación entre las mujeres como la tenia el."_

Porque tenia que recordar al cejotas en esos momentos, y hacerlo recapacitar si le hablaba o no… "_Siempre te obsesionas con lo que no tienes"…_ la voz del rubio se hizo presente esta vez.

-Malditos…- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo la persona sentada junto a el, lo cual lo dejo frió, lo había escuchado

Sasuke giro lentamente el rostro había oído bien o aquella chica le había hablado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y con un pequeño tic en el ojo, cuando volteo a verla por completo.

-No, no te escucho que dices…- decía Sakura a través del teléfono celular- No te entiendo… - Sakura se dio por vencida y colgó el celular. Algo llamo la atención de la chica se sentía observada, cuando giro su rostro y vio el rostro del chico que estaba a su lado.

Sasuke no había escucho el sonar del teléfono, por estar pensando en aquellos dos que interrumpieron su plan de hablarle a la pelirosa, y cuando pensó que ella se dirigía a el resulto que en realidad estaba hablando por teléfono, y por alguna extraña razón el la seguía viendo embobado, a pesar de que ella ahora lo miraba a el, no era capaz de moverse.

-Vas ¿bajar?- decía Sakura tímidamente, al chico que la mirada sin si quiera disimular, no es que le hubiera dado miedo, de echo ese chico le pareció muy guapo, por esa misma razón ella se sintió ruborizada ante aquella atenta mirada de ojos azabaches.

Sasuke abrió mas los ojos ahora si se dirigía a el, o ¿no?, no sabia que hacer el nunca se había quedado así ante alguna chica, pero por alguna razón no salio voz de su garganta para contestarle a aquella chica y quizás así comenzar una conversación. Sasuke solo meneo la cabeza de arriba para abajo, aun faltaba para llegar a donde tomaría el otro autobús, pero el saber que aquella chica lo miraba lo desconcertó.

Sakura ante el meneo de cabeza de aquel chico se levanto del asiento dejando el paso libre al de cabellos negros. Sasuke se levanto igual del asiento pasando junto a aquella chica, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por completo del asiento, el autobús se enfreno bruscamente haciendo perder el equilibrio a la chica y a Sasuke.

Sasuke alcanzo a sostenerse del respaldo de uno de los asientos, mientras que con la otra mano tomo la pequeña cintura de la pelirosa, evitando que esta cayera.

Sasuke quedo inmóvil ante aquel movimiento impulsivo que tubo, la tenia tan cerca de su rostro unos centímetros mas y pudieron besarse, rozar el suave tacto de sus labios rosados, y ver tan de cerca el iris de aquellos ojos verdes que le encantaron.

Sakura también había quedado inmóvil ante el sorpresivo movimiento del chico, pensó que caería debido al enfreno del autobús, pero en realidad se vio sujeta por una mano rodeando su cintura, cerca del rostro de aquel chico que la desconcertó, esos ojos azabaches que hacían juego con aquella piel blanca. Ella al igual que el chico quedo inmóvil.

Sasuke pudo oler mucho mejor la esencia que desprendía el cuerpo de aquella joven ese olor tan fresco pero dulce a la vez, que embriagaba su sentido del olfato y su mirada al mundo real. Mundo real… en el mundo real tenia sostenida entre sus brazos a aquella chica y su rostro tan cerca que sentía el aliento de ella chocar contra el de el. Bien podía aprovechar y robarle un beso… Pero eso seria darle la razón a Lee y a Naruto de que aquella chica era solo una obsesión una chica mas en su lista…¿Que es lo que haria? ¿Que era para el aquella chica?.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"****El amor de una chica"** autoria de _**alichaSxS.**

**asukasoad:**Hola, Si naruto... no pudo aclara las cosas con Hinata :/, y ese Ssauke dando la espalda a asu amigos, pero el karma es grande y pronto pagara por ello xD.

**Lili****:** Hola, si me tard eun poco debido a que enferme xD, pero aca actualizo , y bueno Naruto salio con Hinata porque perdio una apuesta con Sasuke :/... y bueno veremos si en los capitulos mas adlenate sigues odiando a Sasuke xD... ahi que hacerlo sufrir pero tambien ahi que darle algo de recompensa :).

**Lado oscuro:** Hola, que bueno que te va gustando la historia, y si ya viste que sasuke a su modo pidio disculpas a Naruto :) o eso creo xD, hasta la proxima


	9. Chapter 9

_**Manga: **__Por dios Hinata al parecer esta viva… OMG ya van en su ayuda debido a Naruto y Pein se mueven y se alejan de Hinata… Naruto por dios saco las 6 colas y rompió el colgante del primer Hokage… eso quiere decir que ¿Naruto esta conciente de sus actos?...Y Yamato ya va tras el debido a que se ah dado cuenta de que Naruto ya tiene las 6 colas por dios ya quiero que vuelva a ser viernes para ver el siguiente tomo… ya no tengo uñas de tanto morderlas._

_**Nota del Autor**__: Bueno comencemos con una que otra aclaración, primero que nada __**NEJISAKU, **__en este episodio habrá Nejisaku a todo lo que da xD…segunda comenzaremos el __**NARUHINA**__ también a todo lo que da, quise evitarlo pero no pude… además de que a partir de este capitulo Sasuke comenzara a pagar su karma por lo ah echo a Naruto y porque no a las demás chicas del pasado rompiéndoles el corazón, necesite el Naruhina para hacerle pagar una que otra cosa a Sasuke y acercarlo a Sakura mas adelante sabrán porque. Desde este capitulo hasta el 11 o 12 estaremos un poco mas empapados de Naruhina… pero sin olvidar el __**SASUSAKU**__ aunque estará un poquito mas enfocado en que Sasuke pagué su karma xD. Pero mas adelante habrá otro encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

_Por cierto acabo de publicar una nueva historia… (se supone que tengo que estudiar y ando publicando nuevas historias)… buen en fin se llama __**You are my Friends**__, basada en la serie Naruto, es un final alternativo ojala lo lean y dejen su opinión._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 9.**_

Sasuke miro la avenida en la que se había bajado, 4 calles antes de donde tubo que bajar ahora tenia que caminar. La pelirosa la saco de su pelea interna de besarla o no cuando le dio las _gracias_ y lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Sasuke comenzó a caminar sin nada de prisa por la cera para llegar a la esquina donde tomaría el transporte que lo llevaría a la escuela.

¿Qué era lo que esa chica significaba para el?... bien pudo besarla en ese instante pero no lo hizo… "_mi padre en cambio el le ofreció protección". _Otra vez las palabras de Lee le rodeaban la cabeza… esa chica no era como las que el acostumbraba, era claro a simple vista, era obvio que a una chica como ella no se le conquistaba con un beso, o con una mirada como lo hacia Sasuke con las demás, ella era diferente… con ella seria especial. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro la cual desaparecía enseguida. ¿Y como seria eso?, como haría ¿especial una conquista?, para el filtrear era simplemente filtrear pero… hacer especial un filtreo eso si que era un reto… y una pregunta mas ¿solo la quería para filtrear?

Sasuke iba entrando al edificio en donde se ubicaba su aula en la cual permanecería 8 horas tomando clases. Caminaba tranquilamente pensando en lo cerca que tubo aquella chica cuando sintió perder el equilibrio debido a que sus pies se enredaron con algo que no pudo distinguir que era y callo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡BAKA!- se escucho a un lado de el, esa voz, esa voz la conocía a la perfección- Necesito tu auto.

-¡DOBE! – contesto Sasuke al verse tumbado en el suelo junto con el rubio.- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- decía enfadado el pelinegro levantándose del suelo.

-Yo le dije que no se metiera con el equipo de fútbol- decía llegando hasta donde ambos chicos se encontraban un moreno de cabello castaño y tatuajes en el rostro.

Sasuke solo le dio una mirada de confusión al recién llegado, para después mirar al chico rubio que se levantaba del suelo.

-Ellos tuvieron la culpa- dijo el rubio con el puño cerrado.- Pero eso no importa necesito tu auto- decía Naruto tomando por la sudadera al pelinegro y zarandeándolo.

Sasuke tomo las manos del rubio entre las suyas para quitarlas de su sudadera bruscamente y tirandolo una vez más al suelo.- ¡DOBE!, que acaso no recuerdas que desde hace dias no traigo auto.- decía Sasuke acomodándose la sudadera.

-Te lo dije- decía tranquilamente el moreno que se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Kiba- pregunto el pelinegro al chico de tatuajes en la cara.

-Pues resulta que este subnormal, poncho todos los balones del equipo de fútbol, y llevo a Akamaru a sus vestidores para que dejaran marca en sus ropas… y como consecuencia, los del equipo de fútbol le poncharon las llantas de su auto y lo llenaron con excremento de perro.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿porque demonios hiciste eso?- pregunto esta vez el pelinegro al rubio.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos y miro en otra dirección con los ojos cerrados, negándose a decir porque había echo eso al equipo de fútbol. Pero ante el silencio que había entra aquel trío, y sintiendo la pesada mirada del pelinegro sobre el decidió hablar.

-Es que…- el rubio bajo la mirada- es que… se burlaron de…- el rubio comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- de mis calzoncillos en las duchas.

-Solo por eso- decía el pelinegro y el castaño en unísono, mirando al rubio.

-Kira me los compro no iba a permitir que se burlaran de sus gustos- se defendió el rubio.

-Subnormal- decía en un susurro el pelinegro.

-Oye… eso no importa necesito tu auto- volvió a decir el rubio.

-Kiba…- decía el pelinegro ganando la atención del mencionado- ¿Para que quiere el Dobe un auto?- preguntaba tranquilamente el pelinegro.

-Porque quiere ir al aeropuerto- decía otra voz atrás de Sasuke y Kiba.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

-¿Tu?- pregunto el pelinegro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que las mujeres estudian en la escuela de la zona centro.

-Pero vine a darle información a Naruto- decía la castaña sonrientemente- Ayer hable con Shino, me dijo que hoy se iba Hinata.

-¿Shino?- decía confundido Kiba- ¿Shino? ¿Ah regresado?, y el muy infeliz no me ah hablado- decía esta vez con un tono mas furioso.

-¿Eh?, desde hace una semana que esta aquí- decía la castaña.

-¿Qué?... es un infeliz… claro siempre prefirió a Hinata que a mi- decía Kiba cruzándose de brazos

-Vino a despedirse de Hinata, Kiba, por eso regreso a la ciudad- decía una muy confundida Ten ten.

-Y ¿porque no te lleva ella al aeropuerto?- pregunto Sasuke tomándole menos importancia al enojo de Kiba.

La castaña se cruzo de brazos- Porque alguien se atravesó en mi camino cuando llegue, y provoco que chocara contra un árbol, haciendo que ya no arrancara el auto… Verdad Naruto- volteo a ver de mala gana al rubio el cual solo reía.

-De verdad lo siento Ten ten.- se disculpaba el rubio con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Era de esperarse- decía el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡NARUTO!- se escucha un grito a lo largo del pasillo.

-Cejotas- grito Naruto al reconocer quien era el que gritaba y se acercaba corriendo.

-Naruto… me eh enterado que Kakashi va a salir… y va en dirección al aeropuerto.

-¿Kakashi?... no era el tipo con el que salía…- no termino de decir la chica.

-Shhh- Kiba le tapo la boca rápidamente a la chica con una mano.- ese nombre es un tabú en esta escuela, mejor no lo menciones.

En ese preciso momento, se acercaba un chico de piel blanca y cabello largo, sus ojos se fijaron en la pose que tenia la chica castaña abrazada y la mano sobre su boca de otro castaño con tatuajes en el rostro. Entre mas se acercaba al grupo de personas que estaban en medio del pasillo, mas clavaba su mirada en la chica sostenida por el tipo castaño.

La joven abrió enormemente los ojos al distinguir quien era el que se acercaba a ellos, trato de safarse del agarre del castaño, el cual al ver los movimientos de la chica al tratar de safarse del agarre miro al frente y comprendió el porque de aquella acción, inmediatamente soltó a la chica, viendo al chico que se acercaba a ellos, llamando la atención de los presentes y que también voltearan a ver al recién llegado.

El chico de cabello largo, miro fijamente a la chica a los ojos, el ceño del chico se frunció cuando estuvo mas cerca de ella, mirándola pesadamente, al estar a la altura de aquel grupo, la dejo de ver a los ojos y dirigí sus ojos perla al frente no tomándole importancia al grupo que se encontraba en medio del pasillo.

La chica se tenso al tener tan cercal ojiperla y viendo como la miraba fijamente, en cuanto noto que estaba lejos suspiro, al igual que los demás sintieron un peso menos sobre sus hombros al ver que aquel chico se alejaba de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué hace Neji aquí?- pregunto algo confuso el de cejas pobladas.

-Aquí estudia no- dijo en tono sarcástico el pelinegro, mirando de mala gana al de cejas pobladas.

Rock Lee volteo a ver al pelinegro de mala gana, Naruto y Kiba ya lo habían perdonado, después de aquel incidente en la cancha y el estacionamiento pero el aun no lo perdonaba.

Naruto miro la forma poco usual en que se miraba aquellos dos, como queriéndose asesinar con la mirada así que el fue el que intervino en aquella batalla de miradas.

-Acaso no lo sabes… desde hace unos días Neji se cambio de turno- dijo el rubio, ganando la atención del pelinegro.

-Si, eh escuchado que es por que la chica con la que anda va en otra escuela, y para poder recogerla cambio de turno, ya sabes como es de posesivo Neji con sus novias… ¿verdad Ten ten?-pregunto el chico con tatuajes en el rostro mirando a la chica que tenia la mirada baja.

-Idiota- dijo el de cejas pobladas dándole un golpe al castaño- que no ves que Ten ten ya no anda con Neji.

-¿Ya no estas con Neji?- pregunto un tanto incrédulo Sasuke, usualmente a el le importaban poco quien anda con quien, pero le pareció extraño que Neji no saludara a su novia, al menos la que el le conocía desde hace casi 3 años.

-Y dicen que yo soy el despistado- decía Naruto en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- reclamo el pelinegro al rubio.

-Que acaso no lo escuchaste- contesto el rubio.- además de despistado, sordo.

-Dobe – dijo el pelinegro al rubio.

-Sabes una cosa Sasuke- el rubio señalo con su dedo índice al pelinegro- si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer seguiría discutiendo contigo.

-Naruto tiene razón- habla la chica- es mejor darnos prisa para que Naruto alcance a Hinata.

-Si vamos a buscar a Kakashi- dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar y seguido por los demás a excepción del pelinegro.

-Sasuke apurate- dijo el rubio deteniéndose.

-Hmp, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir tras una chica, que ni siquiera me interesa.- contesto fríamente dándose media vuelta para irse del lado contrario a los otros.

-Pero a mi si me interesa, así que vienes conmigo- decía Naruto hiendo a donde el pelinegro estaba.

-No- contesto el pelinegro.

-----------------------------------------------

-Bueno yo tengo que irme, aprovechare el día para ir de compras- decía la rubio acomodándose una mochila en sus hombros.

-Esta bien, gracias por todo- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro la pelirosa. Que permanecía sentada en una banca de un parque

-¿Estas segura que vendrá?- pregunto la rubia pero la pelirosa parecía no escucharla ¿Sakura?

La pelirosa estaba totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, y la cercanía que había tenido con aquel chico, por alguna extraña razón no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, pero que tonterías pensaba la pelirosa se decía a si misma, estaba saliendo con Neji, ¿porque pensar en otro chico? el cual apenas vio unos segundos, pero Neji aun no se le declaraba, eso la ponía triste ya llevaban tiempo saliendo y aun nada de nada.

-¿SAKURA?- grito la rubio en el odio de su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-INO NO HAGAS ESO- grito esta vez la pelirosa.

-Pues llevo rato hablándote y parece que no me oyes- se defendió la rubia.

-Lo siento es que estaba pensando en otra cosa…- la pelirosa bajo la mirada.

-En que pensabas, de seguro en Neji- decía picadamente la rubia.

-Pues si y no…- contesto la pelirosa.

-No entiendo- dijo confusa la rubia.

-Es que bueno… Neji aun… aun no me dice nada… y bueno hoy en el autobús…- La pelirosa callo cuando escucho un claxon sonar, al alzar la mirada vio el auto del chico al cual esperaba.

-Hablando del Rey de roma… el…

-Ino…- reclamo la pelirosa para que no siguiera con su frase.

-Esta bien, esta bien…

Neji se bajo del auto y se acerco en la parte del parque donde se encontraban las dos amigas.

-Hola- dijo secamente el chico a la rubia.

-Hola Hyuuga- decía la rubia con un tono un tanto enojado.

-Eso me recuerda, Shikamaru te manda saludos- dijo tranquilamente el ojiperla.

Ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos como plato al escuchar el nombre "Shikamaru".

-Neji…- decía casi en reproche la pelirosa, mientras miraba a la rubia que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

El ojiperla, miro a la pelirosa y entendió la indirecta, era obvio que aun le dolía a Ino que le mencionaran al flojo de Shikamaru, pero cuando lo llamo Hyuuga recordó que el también lo llamaba así, y que días antes había hablado con el y le había dicho que le saludara a Ino, y que regresaría dentro de unos meses a la ciudad, pero ya no le pareció prudente decir que regresara así que solo miro a la rubia, y después dirigió la mirada a la pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado.

-Nos vamos- dijo para bajar un poco la tensión o evitar alguna mala palabra que le fuera a dirigir la rubia.

-Claro- contesto la pelirosa- Ino… tenemos que irnos ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Claro Sakura- Ino forzó una sonrisa- no importa que tu novio allá arruinado mi día… ah pero se me olvidaba aun no es tu novio, se me olvidaba que es muy…- la rubia quería insultar al ojiperla pero sin querer también hizo sentir mal a su amiga, quien ya tenia la cabeza baja- lo… lo siento Sakura yo…

-No importa Ino, eso quieres decir que estas bien, nosotros nos vamos- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa y comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

El ojiperla comprendió las palabras de la rubia, y bueno no era que no quisiera nada con Sakura todo lo contrario, con ella se sentía bien, no era necesario ser tan expresivo para que ella lo entendiera, pero el día que le iba a decir a Sakura que si quería ser su novia, volvió a verla, volvió a ver a aquella castaña, con ojos color chocolate y ese brillo, el cual lo conquisto recién que los presentaron… ¿Estaba dudando? Hyuuga Neji ¿estaba dudando?, pero porque, aquella chica castaña lo había abandonado hace mas de 6 meses sin darle ninguna explicación, y ahora iba a echar a perder todo lo que había formado con Sakura solo por ella.

Claro que no Sakura era una chica… perfecta, aunque se escuche algo contradictoria, perfecta hasta con esos defectos, de ser a veces un tanto agresiva, pero Sakura se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de el, Sakura lo saco de la oscuridad en la que callo cuando aquella chica se marcho, definitivamente, no alejaría a Sakura, no la dejaría ir, ya era hora de poner todo en claro, y poner su vida otra ves en línea.

-Sakura…- llamo el ojiperla a la chica que iba caminando frente suyo.

-Dime…- la pelirosa se dio media vuelta para ver al chico.

-Yo…bueno yo…- Las mejillas de Neji se tornaban carmesí, solo una vez en su vida había echo eso, y aun así no del todo, pues quien había dicho la mayor parte de las cosas había sido Ten ten en el pasado.- Bueno yo… sabes…

-Neji…no te veas obligado a decirlo- la pelirosa se acerco al chico- Ino, solo lo dijo en broma, ya sabes como es…- Sakura sabia lo que trataba de decirle, pero tenia miedo que se allá visto obligado a decirlo por la gran boca de su amiga, lo que menos quería ella era que el se viera forzado.- Vamos, si no, no llegaremos al aeropuerto para despedir a tu prima- decía Sakura dándose media vuelta.

-No- dijo bruscamente el chico- no hagas eso… no pienses que estoy obligado a decirlo, por que no lo estoy… al igual que tu no estas obligada a contestar.- Neji se acerco a la espalda de la chica.- es solo que… bueno tu sabes que no soy bueno para hablar mucho…Sakura- Neji giro a la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos- ¿Quieres…- el chico se aclaro la garganta- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Neji bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron un tanto rojas.- No tienes que…

Neji no acabo de hablar cuando sintió aquellos labios rosados sobre los suyos, desde cuando se estaba perdiendo de esta sensación, solo por pena, por dudar con algo que sabía que no había duda ahora que sentía el roce de aquellos labios sobre los suyos y aquellas suaves manos sobre su rostro.

Cuando abrió sus ojiperla y se separo de aquel tierno roce, pudo ver los ojijade de aquella chica abiertos por completos, y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Eso es un si…- dijo un tanto inocente el Hyuga.

Sakura soltó el rostro del ojiperla y llevo una de sus manos a juntarlas con una de las de el, y colocándose a un lado del chico.- Si…- la pelirosa bajo su rostro, no quería que viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

Neji la jalo de la mano y la atrajo al cuerpo de el, donde la abrazo y la cargo y volvió a juntar sus labios una vez mas. Al finalizar el beso la volvió a bajar y miro a su alrededor un tanto apenado de que alguien lo hubiera visto, el nunca era tan afectuoso al menos no en publico, cuando bajo ala chica volvió a tomar una de sus manos y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos, si no, nos despediremos de Hinata y no le daremos la noticia- dijo con una media sonrisa el ojiperla.

La pelirosa, solo se quedo sorprendida ante el acto del ojiperla, pero en cuando su cerebro pudo reconocer aquellos movimientos, sonrió ampliamente, mirando de reojo al ojiperla. Sabia que el no era de esos chicos que andan por ahí abrazando a su novia y besándose frente a los demás, el era un tanto discreto, por no decir mucho. Hinata le contó que su primo era un tanto penoso en esa cuestión del amor, aunque no lo fuera en demás cosas, de echo el día que Hinata pregunto que si eran novios, además de recibir un regaño por parte de su padre, solo recibió un sonrojo por parte de Neji que dirigió una mirada de reojo a la pelirosa y casi se ahogaba con el agua que bebía aquella ocasión.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Lili: **_Hola si ya ando mejor gracias, y bueno va a ver NejixTenTen pues algo tal vez las razón por las que Ten Ten se fue y uno que otro flash Back, pero como pareja en el desarrollo de la historia no lo creo :/. Sobre Ino wow… espera un poco que Ino se volverá un personaje clave en la historia mas adelante debido a la pareja que se conseguirá o más bien que querrá conseguir. Y bueno Sasuke a partir de este capitulo pues como que pagara su karma xD. Y bueno creo que en este capitulo dejo algo en claro sobre si Sakura se enamora de Neji. Bueno ojala halla aclaro un poco de tus dudas te quisiera ser mas explicita en mis respuestas pero revelaría gran parte de la trama :O y ahí que hacerla de emoción Yo también espero que estés bien cuídate y otra vez gracias._

**Asukasoad: **_se al fin Sakura se dio cuenta que existe :) pero como bien dices ahí hacerlo pagar su karma y de echo en el siguiente capitulo lo ara… aun que después el karma le saldrá debiendo._

**: **_Hola :)… si a su manera pero Sasuke se disculpo... y bueno al fin Sakura se dio cuenta de que el existe veremos como se dan las cosas mas adelante._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Manga:** Por dios llore y volvi a llorar al fin al fin... una sorpresa mas...Naruto esta siendo seducido por el zorro a que lo libere del sello ... y cuando esta apunto de hacerlo... padre e hijo se reencuentran rompiendo la barrera de la misma muerte... __Yondaime aparece pues diseño el sello en caso que se fuera a liberar el sello, el apareceria en la conciencia de Naruto._

_(dialogo del Manga... llore... al fin Naruto sabe quien es su padre )_

_Yondaime: Esperaba que el dia de liberar el sello nunca llegara...dije que jamas volveria a ver tu rostro, zorro maldito... pero ... aun en estas circunsirancias, conocer a mi hijo ya crecido es un placer._

_Hola acá actualizando :D bueno me divertí escribiendo este capitulo ojala les guste… y bueno Sasuke comienza a pagar todo lo malo que hizo… bueno un poquito xD_

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 10.**_

-Quita a tu perro de aquí- decía un muy enojado Sasuke empujando a un lado a Akamaru.

-Se llama Akamaru- contesto Kiba, tratando de retirar a Akamuro de un lado de Sasuke.

-Vamos dejen de menearse- decía Naruto estampado en una ventana trasera del auto negro.- me lastiman.

-Esto es bueno para nuestros músculos, ahí que fortalecerlos- decía optimista Rock Lee pegado en la otra ventana trasera del auto.

-Nunca lo eh entendido- dijo en un susurro Ten ten que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Definitivamente se nota que es familiar de Gai- decía un hombre de cabello gris en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Porque trajeron al perro?- decía exasperado Sasuke, también en la parte trasera del auto.

-No iba a dejar a Akamaru en casa, además el también quiere despedirse de Hinata- decía Kiba con Akamaru encima de el y aun lado de Sasuke.

-No se como llegue hasta aquí- decía en un susurro Sasuke volteando a un lado donde estaba Naruto en una muy incomoda posición.

-¿Huelen eso?… huele a Ramen… pero no veo ningún puesto- decía el rubio mirando por la ventana.

-No creo que sea Ramen- dijo entre risas Kiba.

-Claro que es Ramen, ¿crees que no se distinguir el olor de mi comida favorita?- decía el rubio moviéndose para ver a Kiba y haciendo que los demás se incomodaran mas.

-No, ese olor no es de Ramen- decía Kiba.

-Naruto deja de menearte- grito Sasuke- que mas da si es o no.

-Tienes razón, ahí que alcanzar a Hinata, vamos Kakashi-sensei, acelere- decía Naruto desde atrás del auto.

-Pero eso no es Ramen- seguía diciendo Kiba.

-Si no es ramen, entonces ¿que es Kiba?- pregunto Rock Lee.

-Es que Akamaru tuvo un accidente… si se hubieran detenido en el parque que les dije.

-KIBA- gritaron todos en unísono

-MI AUTO NUEVO- grito Kakashi frenando abruptamente.

----------------------------------

-Gracias Shino-kun- decía Hinata con un regalo entre las manos.

-Espero te guste… mi mama lo hizo especialmente para ti- decía un chico de gafas y con una sudadera que cubría su cabeza y su boca.

-Ahí viene Neji, con aquella chica- decía Kurenai a un lado de Hinata.

-Viene con ¿Sakura?- pregunto Hinata, buscando con la mirada a su primo, y sus ojos se abrieron como paltos al ver que venían tomados de la mano.

Neji se acerco a la sala de espera donde su prima se encontraba acompañada de Kurenai y Shino.

-¿Y mi tío?- pregunto Neji, al no verlo ahí.

-Dijo que el tomara otro vuelo tubo asuntos que atender- explicaba Kurenai, volteando a ver a ala pelirosa y sonriéndole.

-Sakura… que bueno que has venido- dijo Hinata acercándose a la pelirosa.

-Claro, no podías irte sin despedirme- dijo la pelirosa soltando la mano de Neji y buscando algo en su bolsillos.- Toma, lo hice yo misma- decía Sakura dándole una pequeña caja a Hinata.

-No tuviste que molestarte Sakura- Hinata tomo la pequeña caja.

-No te preocupes, es una pulsera, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste- decía Sakura abrazando a la ojiperla.

-¿Ya son novios?- pregunto al oído de Sakura, Hinata.

-Si- le contesto al oído Sakura con una voz alegre.

-Felicidades- dijo Hinata rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Sucede algo Shino-kun?- pregunto Hinata la ver que su amigo volteaba a todos lados, como buscando algo.

-No, es solo que creo que será mejor ir a registrar tu equipaje, antes que allá más gente- Shino tomo una maleta de Hinata.

-Tienes razón- Hinata iba a tomar otra maleta cuando la mano de su primo la tomo primero.

-Yo la llevo- dijo tomando la maleta eh hiendo tras Shino.- Sakura ahora vuelvo.

------------------------------------

-Vuelo a pipi de perro- decia Rock Lee oliéndose a si mismo.

-Por suerte no estaba cerca de Akamaru- decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, buscala y larguémonos- decía Sasuke mirando los tableros donde estaban los vuelos.

-Oye Sasuke, a ti no ¿te toco regalo de Akamaru?- pregunto el rubio mirando de arriba abajo al pelinegro.

-Cállate, si no quieres que vuelva a golpearte- decía Sasuke sin quitar la vista del tablero.

Naruto bajo la mirada hasta la parte baja del pantalón de Sasuke, y pudo notar que estaba mas colorido la parte derecha que todo lo demás, indicio de que Akamaru también le dio un pequeño regalo.

-El vuelo de Hinata es el 345- decía Ten ten.

-Perfecto- dijo Naruto corriendo entre la gente

-¿Cuando crees que se de cuenta?- pregunto Ten ten, mirando como el rubio se alejaba del lugar.

-Hmp- Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar del lado contrario que el rubio se había ido.

-¿Qué pasa?, ahí que seguir a Naruto- decía Rock Lee – El poder de la juventud- grito Rock Lee al comenzar a correr en la misma dirección que el Rubio.

Ten ten solo se llevo una mano al rostro, apenada del comportamiento de esos dos.

-¿Y Naruto y Rock Lee?- pregunto Kiba acercándose a la chica.

-Se fueron por el camino equivocado- Ten ten comenzó a caminar por el camino que había tomado Sasuke con Kiba siguiéndola.

--------------------------------------

-¿Cuánto Falta?- pregunto Hinata a Kurenai que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Treinta minutos, para que empiecen a abordar- Kurenai miro su reloj.- ¿Por qué no va a comprar algo?, sabes que será un largo viaje- aconsejo Kurenai.

-Si, Sakura ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Hinata.

-Si- Sakura se levanto del asiento- Neji ¿vienes?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Voy al baño, después las alcanzo- dijo el ojiperla levatadose eh hiendo al lado contrario de las chicas.

Hinata y Sakura iban caminando cuando Hinata se sorprendió al reconocer alguien entre la gente del aeropuerto.

-Ten ten- grito Hinata.

-Hinata- Ten ten corrió a donde la ojiperla se encontraba, al estar frente a ella la abrazo, pero algo las distrajo.

-¡KIBA!- se escucho un estruendoso grito por todo el aeropuerto.

Cuando las chicas voltearon a ver el origen del grito solo vieron a un enorme perro corriendo entre la gente y un chico tirado en el suelo, de cabello castaño, mientras que un pelinegro iba siendo arrastrado por el enorme perro alejándolo del lugar.

-AKAMARU- grito el chico del suelo levantándose- AKAMARU, Ten ten ayuda…- Kiba guardo silencio cuando volteo a ver a Ten ten pues junto a ella se encontraba Hinata.- HINATA- grito el castaño olvidándose de su perro y de su amigo para ir donde su amiga se encontraba.

-Kiba-kun- dijo la ojiperla abrazando al castaño.- Valla sorpresa.

-Pues claro, como crees que no me iba a despedir de quien ah sido como mi hermana menor- decía Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kiba-kun- decía Hinata un tanto sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos índices- ¿Y dime que fue lo que paso con Akamaru?

-¿Eh?, ah! Pues resulta, que le dije a Sasuke que sostuviera un momento a Akamaru, pues iba a comprara algo, pero al parecer había unas perritas en una jaula, y cuando se las llevaron Akamaru salio corriendo tumbándome a mi y llevándose a Sasuke con el- decía entre risas el castaño.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué hace aquí el?- pregunto entre confundida y enojada la ojiperla.

-Pues vino a…- el chico de tatuajes en el rostro no siguió hablando pues, la castaña le tapo la boca y se coloco tras el, simulando un abrazo.

-Vino, a dejar a sus papas al aeropuerto, nos lo encontramos en la entrada- decía un tanto nerviosa la castaña- Y Dinos ¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto la chica sin soltar a Kiba.

-Ah, ella es Sakura, es…- Hinata recordó que hace tiempo Ten Ten y Neji eran novios, llevaba una buena relación con Ten Ten y ahora con Sakura, ¿seria necesario presentarla como la nueva novia de Neji?- es… es una amiga.

-Ah mucho gusto- dijo Ten ten quitándole la mano de la mano a Kiba, pues Kiba sujeto la mano de la castaña y ambas quedaron unidas al bajarlas, con la otra mano libre Ten Ten saludo a la pelirosa.

-El gusto es mío -respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- pregunto Kiba mirando a la pelirosa.

-No, creo- contesto la pelirosa.

-Es que, tu rostro… me es tan familiar… ¿Cuál es tu apellidó?- pregunto Kiba tratando de recordarla.

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno- respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Mmmmm… estoy seguro que te eh visto antes- dijo el castaño, aun con la mano de Ten Ten sujetando la suya.- Pero no recuerdo a donde.

-Sakura- se escuchó un pequeño grito tras las chicas, donde todos voltearon a ver.

Ten Ten, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, al ver al dueño de aquella voz, dos veces encontrárselo en un mismo día, y ahora que estaba junto a su prima estaba seguro que seria inevitable hablarle.

Neji miro a lo lejos que Sakura y Hinata estaban hablando con alguien, pero la gente no deja que viera quien era, hasta que distinguí esos chongos cafés, y esa mirada chocolatosa. Neji llego a donde su novia y su prima estaban, al llegar ahí lo primero que vio, fue a Kiba sujetándole la mano a Ten Ten.

-Neji, ¡Hola!- saludo Kiba alzando su mano derecha inconscientemente, mano que sujetaba a Ten Ten.

Kiba al mirar algo entre su mano recordó que le sujetaba la mano de Ten Ten, así que en cuanto afirmo que era verdad la soltó rápidamente.

-Lo siento yo…- Kiba trataba de disculparse aunque no tuviera que hacerlo.

-Han venido a despedirse de Hinata- dijo Neji.

-Si- contesto el castaño.

-Supongo que ya los presentaste- dijo Neji a su prima.

-¿Ah?, bueno yo…- Hinata ya los había presentado pero no de la manera que Neji hubiera querido.

-Claro, ya nos presento a su amiga Sakura- contesto Kiba al ver que Hinata no lo hacia.

-Si, y mi novia- dijo Neji serenamente, mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura con la suya.

Ten Ten sintió una cubetaza de agua fría recorrer todo su cuerpo "NOVIA" había dicho "NOVIA", Ten Ten alzo la mirada que hasta ese momento la había tenido en el suelo, desde que el Hyuga mayo apareció.

-Y ¿Shino?- pregunto la castaña para cambiar de tema.

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto ingenuo Kiba.

-Esta en la sala de espera con Kurenai- respondió Hinata, a la castaña, sabia que quería evitar el tema de la "novia de Neji".

-Valla… a lo mejor por eso la conozco, de seguro que la has llevado a la escuela, por algo se me hacia conocida- dedujo Kiba.

-No creo, nunca la eh llevado a la escuela- afirmo Neji.

-Y a ¿Qué hora sale tu vuelo?- volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-Ah no, ¿entonces en alguna fiesta?- volvió a preguntar Kiba.

-Dentro de unos minutos comienza a abordar- respondió Hinata, tratando de distraer a Ten Ten del tema de Neji y Kiba.

-Puede ser, la lleve a la fiesta de Lee- respondió Neji.

-¿La fiesta de Lee?... si seguramente ahí la vi ahí.

-Kiba… ahí que buscar a ya sabes quien- dijo la castaña.

-Si, no valla a ser que Sasuke no valla a cuidar a Akamaru- dijo el chico con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Uchiha esta aquí?- pregunto enojado Neji.

-Si vino ah…- Kiba se callo-… ¿A que vino Ten Ten?- Kiba volteo a ver a la castaña, pues e le había olvidado la excusa que había puesta la chica.

-A dejar a sus papas al aeropuerto- dijo entre dientes Ten Ten y sujetándole la mano a Kiba para apretársela.

-Si, eso…- confirmo Kiba ante el apretón doloroso que sentía.

-Bueno Hinata… en un momento mas te alcanzamos… vamos por Akamaru- se escucho Ten Ten, jalando de la mano a Kiba y retirándose del lugar.

------------------------------------

-Naruto- dijo un muy agitado rock Lee.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Averiguaste algo?- pregunto el rubio igual de agitado.

-Si, le pregunte a un oficial sobre el vuelo 345 y me dijo que estaba del otro lado del aeropuerto.

-¿QUE DEL OTRO LADO?- dijo un muy sorprendido y cansado Naruto de tanto correr para nada.

-Vamos Naruto, ahí que correr, para aclarar las cosas con Hinata- decía un muy repuesto Lee.

-¿De donde sacas tantas fuerzas?- decía Naruto.

-Vamos Naruto no ahí que descansar ahí que alcanzar a Hinata- Lee se coloco de espaldas frente al rubio y se inclino un poco- sube a mi espalda yo te llevare

-¿Cejotas?- dijo un sorprendido Naruto.

--------------------------------

-Me las va a pagar, me las va a apagar- decía Sasuke, con una correa para perro rota, y cojeando de un pie.

Después de aplicar mucha fuerza para detener al gigantesco animal que lo arrastraba, lo único que consiguió fue romper la correa, y así evitar que aquel endemoniado perro, lo siguiera arrastrando por todo el aeropuerto.

Retomo el camino que lo llevaría a la sala donde el vuelo de Hinata, saldría.

-Hinata- dijo entre dientes el pelinegro- Naruto- apretó mas sus puños de no haber sido por aquella apuesta nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Se detuvo en seco cuando miro unos mechones pelirosas entre la gente, no podía ser ella estaba ahí, no, de seguro que ya su cerebro le jugaba bromas como aquella, imaginándola en todos lados.

Iba a comenzar a caminar para comprobar si era ella o no cuando.

-SASUKE- se escucho un grito tras el. Cuando se giro, sintió pavor, al ver aquella imagen, el cejotas traía cargando a Naruto en su espalda eh iban a gran velocidad, la cual al parecer no podían controlar.

Y fue cuando sintió el golpe de la cabeza de Rock Lee en su estomago, y el golpe de la cabeza de Naruto contra su frente, definitivamente ese tampoco era el día del Uchiha menor.

-Ahí esta Hinata- llego a decir una muy sofocada Ten Ten, que había estado corriendo tras Lee y Naruto.

-¿Y Akamaru?- pregunto Kiba a Sasuke que estaba en el suelo.

-Perfecto, es momento de aclarar todo- dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo, y tronándose los dedos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Lili: **_Hola, bueno como dije antes, el sakuneji, es para darle mas trama ala historia, y lo que paso entre Ten Ten y Neji, pus eso se explicara mas adelante y ps no creo que Neji y Ten Ten se reencontenten :/, pues que ahí mejores hombres que Shikamaru?... no lo creo xD yo amo a Shikamaru y no creo que allá alguien mejor que el xD… y si ahí que hacer sufrir a Sasuke…wa… no sabes cuando Sasuke se entre de lo de Neji y Sakura hasta me vas a decir… que mejor ya no sufra Sasuke xD_

**Asukasoad: **_Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, y tu que crees ¿Qué si se encuentren o no en el aeropuerto? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo :D_

**LadoOscuro:**_ Bueno acá el siguiente capitulo :D ojala te allá gustado, y si ya mero se acerca ese momento en que Sasuke se entera de lo de Neji y Sakura… y bueno ya veremos que pasa cuando Sakura conozca Sasuke y sepa que es el enemigo de Neji _


	11. Chapter 11

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

**Nota del autor:** _Hola a todos :) aca dejo el capitulo 11 y con esto... vamos por el Naruhina :)... tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo rapido para acelerar la llegada del capitulo... sobre el tan anciado descucbriento de sasuke... cuando sabe lo de Neji y Sakura... aca dejo una pisca deS_asusaku_ :D... wow espero no me maten por que en el siguiente capitulo saldra a toda escena lo que sucedio con esos dos en este capitulo. _

_Bueno ya subi el 2do capitulo de **You are my friends** :) ¿que pasa despues de la ultima batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto?... ojala pasen a leerlo y dejen comentario. Bueno creo que es todo... lo que tengo que decir... creo q si xD bueno nos leeremos prontito, cuidense mucho y gracias por pasar a leer y por sus cometarios._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 11.**_

-Espera Naruto… - decía Ten Ten tomando al rubio del brazo antes que continuara su camino a Hinata.

-Ahora ¿Qué?, Ten ten tengo que hablar con ella- decía el rubio safándose del agarre de la castaña.

-Ya viste quien esta ahí- dijo Ten Ten dirigiendo la mirada a donde Hinata se encontraba acompañada.

-Neji- dijo Naruto apretando sus puños.

-La llevare al baño, estate cerca de ahí- decía Ten Ten dando un gran suspiro y dirigiéndose donde Hinata estaba.

-Uchiha… ¿Dónde esta Akamaru?- pregunto el chico de rostro tatuado al pelinegro que yacía en el suelo tirado con Rock Lee a un lado.

-¡AH!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke lanzándose rápidamente, hiendo sobre Kiba y sujetándolo del cuello.- AKAMARU, ESE PERRO ENDEMONIADO- decía fuera de si el pelinegro.

-Sasuke- se lanzo Rock Lee sobre la espalda del pelinegro tratando de quitar sus manos del cuello de Kiba que ya estaba con un tono morado en su rostro.

Naruto volteo a ver la escena tan desastrosa que formaban aquel trío, giro su vista al techo y la meneo de un lado a otro, después fue a donde aquel trío estaba y jalo a Sasuke de uno de sus brazos deshaciendo el agarre que tenia sobre Kiba.

-Vamos no ahí tiempo- decía el rubio jalando al pelinegro que aun quería estrangulara a Kiba. Y lo alejo del lugar.

--------------------------------

-Hinata- Ten Ten se acercaba a la ojiperla que estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería del aeropuerto.

-Ten Ten, has vuelto- dijo Hinata, no estaba segura si aquella chica regresaría después de lo que había sucedido momentos antes con Neji.

-Si bueno… - Ten ten se ponía nerviosa teniendo a Neji tan cerca-… me preguntaba si sabes ¿Dónde están los baños?- Ten Ten no se le ocurrió otra cosa para llevar a Hinata a los baños, para que se encontrara con Naruto.

-¿Ah?, claro vamos te acompaño- dijo Hinata parándose de su asiento- Sakura ¿quieres venir?- se dirigió a la pelirosa que llegaba con una charola entre sus manos.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto la pelirosa dejando la charola en la mesa.

-Al baño- contento la Hyuuga.

-No gracias Hinata- la pelirosa se sentó a un lado de su novio.

Ambas chicas se alejaron del lugar, dirigiéndose al baño y dejando a la pareja sola en la mesa.

-Ten Ten yo…- Hinata trataba de disculparse por no presentar a Sakura desde un principio como lo que era-… yo no sabia si decirte o no…

-No te preocupes Hinata- la castaña volteo a ver a la ojiperla- Uno de los propósitos por cuales me fui fue que el rehiciera su vida.

-Ten Ten… eso quiere decir que nunca…

-No le veo el caso Hinata, es claro que el esta bien con ella, para que abrir heridas que ya cerraron…

-Pero… el tiene derecho ah…

-El perdió ese derecho aquella tarde… y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe….- decía la castaña llegando al baño. La castaña busco con su mirada al rubio, pero no lo encontró, tenia que hacer tiempo en lo que el llegaba.

-Yo te espero aquí afuera- dijo Hinata cuando estaba frente al baño de damas.

-Pero… pero… promete que me esperaras…- decía un tanto inquieta la castaña.

-Claro- le sonrió la ojiperla.

La castaña entro al baño, pensando en tardarse lo mas posible para que Naruto llegara y hablara con Hinata, pero como sabría cuando el llegara, la chica saco de su pantalón su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar el numero del rubio… le estaba dando tono cuando algo la distrajo dentro de una de las cabinas del baño, del cual era un celular sonando.

Ten Ten se acerco lentamente a la cabina y cuando estaba apunto de abrirla esta se abrió súbitamente dejando ver al rubio dentro de ella, Ten Ten abrió sus ojos y los puso en blanco ante la sorpresa, esta apunto de gritar cuando una mano sujeto su rostro tapándole la boca. Al sentir aquella mano fría sobre su boca sospecho de quien podía ser pero lo confirmo hasta que una voz ronca le hablo al oído.

-Guarda silencio- decía el dueño de aquella voz quitando su mano de la boca de la chica y dejando que esta volteara a verlo.

-Pero… pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- reclamo Ten Ten.

-Me dijiste que la traerías al baño- dijo Naruto cerrando la cabina en donde estaba metido.

-Te dije que estuvieras cerca del baño, no dentro del baño- decía exasperada la castaña.

-Eso fue lo que lo le dije- contesto el pelinegro sentado en el lavamanos y con los brazos cruzados.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo permitiste que entrara aquí?- pregunto Ten Ten, creí tremenda tontería del rubio pero de Sasuke no.

Sasuke volteo su rostro a otro lado con los ojos cerrados- Yo cuando me di cuenta donde estábamos, ya estaba aquí dentro- decía con un leve sonrojo el sus mejillas- y cuando trate de sacarlo alguien iba a entrar y no tuvimos mas opción que escondernos, por suerte eras tu.- El Uchiha se bajo del lavabo y comenzó a caminar a la salida- Es mejor irnos de aquí.

-Hinata esta allá afuera – dijo Ten Ten provocando que Sasuke se quedara inmóvil.

-¿QUE ESTA AFUERA?- decía Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Por qué NO LA HICISTE ENTRAR?

-¿Cómo querías que supiera que estabas aquí dentro?- contesto enojada Ten Ten.

-Tengo una idea- decía Sasuke parado frente a Ten Ten y Naruto que tenían sus mirada fijas uno en el otro.

---------------------------------

Hinata se encontraba recargada cerca de la entrada de los baños del aeropuerto, mirando a la gente ir y venir en todo el aeropuerto, cuando miro su reloj, pronto abordaría el avión y Ten Ten no se apuraba en salir del baño.

Así que decidió entrar al baño a busca a su amiga, tal vez se había desmallado o le había sucedido algo, o talvez se encontraba llorando a causa de ver a Neji, cuando Hinata entro al baño, no vio nada todo estaba en silencio.

-Ten Ten- dijo Hinata acercándose a las cabinas. Cuando paso la segunda cabina, escucho que esta se abrió y la abrazaron por detrás tapándole la boca y metiéndola a la cabina del baño.

Hinata sintió sus piernas quebrarse y su corazón cada vez se aceleraba mas, cuando vio el rostro de la persona que la arrastro hasta aquella cabina de baño.

-¿Prometes no gritar si te suelto?- decía la persona que estaba dentro de la cabina con ella.

Hinata solo atino a menear su cabeza en modo de afirmación mientras sentía sus ojos nublarse, sus mejillas ardiendo, y sintiendo como aquella mano extraña se despegaba de su rostro.

-Na…ru…to…- dijo con sus labios temblando la ojiperla. Tenia el rostro del rubio tan cerca de ella que sentía que se desbarataba al tener su aliento tan cerca.

-Escúchame Hinata, necesitamos hablar- dijo firmemente el rubio.

-Naruto... yo no necesito…- Hinata hablaba casi en un susurro y con la cabeza baja.

-Claro que necesitas, necesitas sabes lo que en verdad fue lo que paso.- Naruto tomo el rostro de la ojiperla entre sus manos obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.-Hinata… no fuiste una apuesta,…. Bueno no del todo… Sasuke me reto a un partido de básquetbol el que perdiera aria lo que el ganador quisiera… y

-Y tu perdiste… tuviste que llevarme a aquella fiesta- Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada.

-NO- grito el rubio haciendo temblar a Hinata.- bueno si perdí… creeme de haber sabido que esa apuesta iba a provocar todo esto… no hubiera aceptado… pero Hinata…- el rubio esta vez dejo el rostro de Hinata y se alejo de ella recargándose en la puerta de la cabina, dando un gran suspiro.- Yo acabe aceptando porque… quería que te divirtieras, que pasaran un día de felicidad… que te sintieras como yo me siento cada que tu haces que cada día valga la pena sabiendo que estas tu ahí… apoyándome… quería devolverte un poco de todo lo que has hecho por mi- Naruto fue resbalando poco a poco por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo.

-----------------------

Una cabina de separación a donde Naruto y Hinata estaban, se encontraba un chico sentado sobre la tapa del retrete y una chica con la oreja pegada a una pared de la cabina.

-Creo que estamos de mas aquí- decía el pelinegro levantándose de el retrete y comenzando abrir la cabina.

-¿Qué?, no ¿quieres saber lo que le dirá Hinata?- decía Ten Ten en un susurro colocándose en la puerta para que el chico no la abriera.

-No.- el chico abrió sigilosamente la puerta y salio de la cabina. Cuando estuvo afuera giro el rostro para ver a su compañera con la oreja pegada a la pared de la cabina.

-Si te vas a ir vete- decía la chica cerrando la puerta de la cabina.

El Uchiha camino sin hacer ningún ruido entre el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida.

--------------------------

-Ya se tardo, empiezan a abordar el avión en 5 minutos- decía Neji con el seño fruncido.

-Si tienes razón, voy al baño ver si sigue ahí- decía la pelirosa levantándose de la mesa.

-Iré a ver si ya esta con Kurenai, si la encuentras llámame- decía Neji igual levantándose de su asiento eh hiendo al lado contrario de la chica.

-Ok- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa dirigiéndose a los baños.

-------------------------

-Lo lamento… de verdad… nunca quise lastimarte- decía en el suelo y la cabeza baja el rubio.

-Naruto-kun- decía Hinata acercándose al rubio y colocándose en cuclillas.- no… yo no puedo creerte.- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Hinata… es lo que merezco, que jamás me vuelvas a creer... pero sabes…- Naruto alzo la cabeza y tomo la barbilla de la chica entre sus manos para que lo volteara a ver- en estos días en que no pude verte… te extrañe…

-Naruto-kun – la ojiperla no sabia si podía seguir soportando aquella situación, sentía que el aire le faltaba en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-Hinata…- el rubio acerco mas su rostro al de la chica a pocos milímetros de que sus narices se tocaran- dime… ¿que debo hacer para que me perdones?… ¿para que vuelvas a creer en mi?

Definitivamente ya no podía mas con aquella situación lo tenia tan cerca sus respiraciones chocaban, todo le daba vueltas, y esas palabras fueron el punto culmine, todo se torno borroso a su alrededor no sentía su cuerpo… todo se torno oscuro.

-¿Hinata?- el rubio vio como la ojiperla cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer sobre el- ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata?

Sintió algo frió tocar su rostro, unas pequeñas gotas húmedas tocaban su blanca piel, comenzó abrir sus ojos poco a poco… y lo primero que visualizo fue al rubio, "no fe un sueño" se decía la ojiperla recordando lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos por completo se vio sentada en los lavabos del baño.

-Naruto-kun- al fin articulo la ojiperla.

-Hinata.

-Por fin has despertado- decía con un suspiro una tercera voz.

-¿Ten Ten?- miro confusa la ojiperla a la chica.

-Hinata, nos has metido un buen susto.- dijo la de ojos chocolatazos con una sonrisa.

-Solo se desmayo- hablo otra voz. Hinata miro detrás del rubio y vio a aquel pelinegro que desde hace un tiempo le había tomado algo de odio.- Yo ya me voy- dijo el pelinegro comenzando a caminar.

Sasuke ya estaba en la puerta de salida del baño cuando escucho la voz del rubio muy alta diciendo el nombre Hinata, no le tomo importancia eh iba a salir de ahí, cuando escucho el azotar de la puerta de una de las cabinas y el rubio comenzó a gritar el nombre de el y el de Ten Ten, al regresar para saber que pasaba miro al rubio con Hinata entre sus manos desmayada, muy a su pesar el Pelinegro tubo que regresar, para saber que era lo había echo esta vez su amigo.

Sasuke estaba por salir cuando no se dio cuanta que justo en la entrada había una cubeta y agua a su alrededor, a pesar de que el pelinegro iba caminando muy tranquilo, sus zapatos se resbalaron debido al agua y haciendo perder el equilibrio, cuando estaba en la lucha de poder equilibrarse y no caer, miro al frente y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver quien estaba justo enfrente de el.

Sakura se dirigía al baño para ir a buscar a la prima de Neji, comenzó a ver en diferentes dirección buscándola, por si ya había salido del baño no se pasara de largo sin verla, cuando estaba en la entrada de los baños, volteo la mirada a esta, para entrar, y se sorprendió al ver como un chico estaba apunto de caer sobre ella.

Sasuke sabia que se iba a caer sobre ella, y al verla perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, definitivamente iba directo hacia ella. Sasuke al sentirse mas cerca de aquella chica, la sujeto de los hombros y se impulso hacia delante para que el cayera primero en el suelo y ella sobre el y así no sufriera ningún daño.

Sakura sintió las manos del chico sobre sus hombros, definitivamente caería con el, no podía evitarlo, pues no reacciono lo demasiado rápido para quitarse de ahí, cuando cerro los ojos esperando recibir un doloroso golpe al impactarse contra el suelo, el cual nunca llego, en su lugar sintió que algo amortiguo aquel doloroso golpe cuando abrió los ojos se vio encima del chico que era el que había provocado todo aquel incidente.

Sasuke sintió el frió suelo sobre su espalda, y un doloroso golpe en todo su cuerpo, cuando pudo percibir que la caída había terminado, abrió sus ojos y levanto levemente sus cabeza, para comprobar si no había sido una alucinación lo que había visto, pudo sentir que sus manos sujetaban algo, pero necesitaba comprobar que en verdad era ella, cuando posesiono su cabeza en dirección hacia su pecho vio cabellos rosados sobre este, al verlos solo pudo sonreír ante aquella visión tal parece que no había sido una ilusión.

Los ojos jade de la pelirosa comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo sobre el que había caído hasta que llego al rostro de aquel sujeto, ojos azabaches, cabello negro y piel blanca… ese rostro se le hacia tan familiar…era aquel chico… no había duda, era el chico del autobús, la que la sujeto evitando que cayera cuando el autobús enfreno. No podía creerlo su corazón se acelero rápidamente al reaccionar y ver en que posición estaba recargada sobre el pecho de aquel chico que por alguna extraña razón tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"Es tan guapo"- pensó Sakura cuando recapacito mejor aquellas palabras y meno frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro- "pero que estoy diciendo"- se recrimino, rápidamente se levanto del pecho de aquel chico, y se sentó en el suelo.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo y al igual que la chica se sentó, en el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la pelirosa al chico que la miraba frente a ella.

Sasuke ante aquella pregunta lo único que hizo fue levantarse del suelo y extenderle el brazo a la chica para ayudarle a levantarla, por alguna extraña razón, no quería hablarle, o mas bien la voz no salía de su garganta.

------------------------

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto Ten Ten comenzó a caminar a la salida del baño y quedándose detrás de la puerta viendo que Sakura estaba en el suelo, sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke. Al ver aquella escena entro corriendo hasta donde Naruto estaba ayudando a bajar a Hinata de los lavabos.- Hinata… Sakura- decía algo nerviosa la castaña.

-¿Sakura?- dijeron ambos en unísono.

-¿Quién es Sakura?- pregunto el rubio mirando a Hinata.

-La novia de Neji- contesto la ojiperla.

-¿Novia de Neji?... pero aun no le dices nada…-el rubio miro a Ten Ten y vio en sus ojos tristeza.

-Hinata- se escuchó una voz entrando al baño.

-Ahí viene- dijo desesperada Ten Ten mirando a Hinata y Naruto completamente rojos.- Escóndanse- Ten Ten tomo a ambos chicos de las manos y los metió en una cabina, para después ella recargarse en la puerta.

-Hinata…- Sakura se detuvo al ver a la castaña recargada en una puerta.- Ten Ten ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- cuestión la recién llegada.

-Hinata… esta aquí en el baño… es que… es que…- Ten Ten no sabia que decir.

-----------------------------------

-Hinata- hablaba en un susurro el rubio- Toma- el chico saco algo de su cuello y se lo dio a Hinata Era un dije en forma de cristal alargado, Hinata sabia que ese dije se lo había dado su abuela antes que muriera, era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, ella fue la única que estuvo con el ante el abandono de sus padres debido a su trabajo.

-Naruto-kun… yo no puedo aceptarlo, era de tu…- Hinata no acabo de hablar cuando el rubio puso sobre las manos de Hinata el dije.

-Por favor tómalo… quiero que me recuerdes aunque este lejos… nunca Hinata… nunca te dejare sola aunque tu me impidas estar a tu lado… juro nunca volverte a lastimarte.

-Naruto-kun… yo… yo- Hinata se acerco al oído del rubio sintiendo sus mejillas que le quemaban- _"es ahora o nunca Hinata"_ - se decia a si misma la ojiperla- yo…yo… _**Te amo**_…- Hinata no sabia como aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Lili:** _Hola nena... wa aun quieres hacer sufrir a sasuke? pero... tendria que retrasar mas el momento donde esos dos ... espera ya voy a decir mas de la cuenta, pero bueno lo are sufiri mientras se pueda XD sobre Itachi, pues si se desaparecera por varios capitulos, pero se hablara de el, aun que sea apareceera en conversaciones xD... pero aparecera mas adelante... mucho mas adelante creo yo xD. Sobre lo de Neji creeme no se va a quedar solo tu no te preocupes por eso...bueno aca dejo el nuevo capitulo ojala te guste :)._

**carlita chan: **_Hola Si ese sasuke le paso eso por mujeriego xD ¿cuando se conoceran sasuke y sakura oficialmente?... chispas creeme ya mero... muy cercas esta ese momento..._

**LadoOscuro: **_Hola wa es que me gusta que se queden las cosas en suspenso xD... pero aca ya se ecnuuntran por segunda vez... aun que lo que paso en ese encuentro se explicara en el siguiente capitulo xD me gusta hacerla de emocion jejeje._


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota del autor: **_Pues ahí les va este capitulo :), Acá terminamos con el Naruhina… entre paréntesis porque aun aparecerán en lo largo de la historia, Además que les tengo una sorpresota :D… El próximo capitulo… en el próximo capitulo al fin llegara el momento que muchos esperan y me dices que ya quieren que llegue… Sasuke se entera de lo de Sakura y Neji… wa… que pasara… buen eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, mientras disfruten este… y Hasta el Lunes._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"****El amor de una chica****"** autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12.**_

-Gracias- decía la pelirosa tomando la mano del pelinegro.

Sasuke sintió la suave piel de aquella chica sobre su mano, eran tan suaves, y una vez más volvió a oír aquella voz, con la misma palabra que en el autobús.

-No te lastimaste- dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas Sasuke al ver ya de pie a la pelirosa.

-No, gracias a ti, otra vez- decía la pelirosa acomodando sus ropas y volteando a ver al pelinegro a los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos e Sasuke se abrieron enormemente, lo recordaba, o ¿no?, lo reconoció, ella sabia que era el mismo que la sujeto evitando que cayera en el autobús.

-Y tu ¿no te lastimaste?- pregunta la pelirosa.

El solo asintió a mirarla y meno la cabeza en forma de negación, después de haber echo eso se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

Sakura vio como el, pelinegro se alejaba de ahí, con una dificultad en su caminar estaba cojeando, Sakura se disponía a ir tras el, y saber el estado de su pierna pero se retracto, como iría tras el, era una buena excusa par hablar con el pero no… estaba con Neji como podía pensar en otro… además estaba buscando a Hinata.

Así que la pelirosa entro en los baños.

-Hinata- decía la pelirosa en la entra- Hinata…- volvió a repetir y cuando estuvo en el pasillo vio a la castaña a la amiga de Hinata recargada sobre la puerta de una de las cabinas.-Ten ten, ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Hinata… esta aquí en el baño… es que… es que…-decía la castaña, Sakura la miro extrañada, no la conocía pero aquel comportamiento no era normal en una persona.- es que… es que…- seguía diciendo la castaña.

-Le pasa algo a Hinata- pregunto preocupada, Sakura estaba por acercarse a la cabina para hablar con Hinata desde afuera.

Cuando vio que la castaña era aventada hacia adelante debido a que la puerta de la cabina se abría bruscamente aventándola, en seguida miro como Hinata salía de aquella cabina corriendo y con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Hinata?- dijo algo confundida la pelirosa al ver aquella escena.

Cuando Sakura iba a voltear a ver Ten Ten para saber si se encontraba bien, vio como esta cerraba una vez más la puerta de la cabina de la cual había salido la ojiperla.

-¡Ouch!- se escucho desde adentro de la cabina, algo que le pareció muy extraño a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto acercándose a la cabina para saber si había alguien ahí adentro.

-Nada- contesto presurosa Ten Ten- Ouch, es que me lastime mi brazo cuando Hinata me empujo, pero no es nada, porque no vas a ver que le sucede a Hinata, yo te alcanzo en un momento- aconsejo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sakura miro de una manera extraña Ten Ten, definitivamente los amigos de Hinata eran raros, primero aquel chico que llevaba un enorme perro al aeropuerto, el cual se llevo jalando a otro chico, y esa chica que era tan extraña para ella. Sakura salio del baño dejando a Ten Ten en este y seguir a Hinata.

--------------------------

Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado?, lo ultimo que recordó fue que algo golpeo su cabeza provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara con una pared y de ahí nada… no recordaba nada.

Se estiro dando un gran bostezo, se sentía como si hubiera dormido por días, cuando coloco sus brazos sobre aquello donde estaba acostado, era tan suave, parecía estar en una cama… ¿una cama?... pero si el estaba en el aeropuerto… si el fue hablar con Hinata… HINATA… ella le había dicho "Te amo". Rápidamente se levanto y miro a su alrededor, era… era… estaba en ¿su habitación?

Miro a un lugar a otro ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, cuando se coloco a un costado de su cama sintió algo esponjoso en sus pies, al mirar abajo vio un gran bulto blanco, el cual comenzó a moverse y se levanto y ladro.

-¿Akamaru?- pregunto un tanto confundido como si aquel animal le fuera a contestar sus dudas. Minutos después escucho abrir la puerta de su habitación, aun seguía confundido sentado en la orilla de su cama, preguntándose que había pasado.

-Valla ya era hora que despertaras- decía un chico moreno, el cual fue recibido por el enorme perro que fue a su lado.

-¿Kiba?- Naruto cada vez entendía menos.

-Naruto, has despertado- esta ves quien entro fue el chico de cejas pobladas, saltando en la cama- que paso… dinos que fue lo que te dijo Hinata.- decía el chico dando pequeños brincos en la cama.

-HINATA… ya se fue… ya no la pude alcanzar- dijo desconcertado Naruto.

Después de que Hinata le dijo ese "Te amo" se quedo helado, sentía que no podía menearse, habían paso unos segundos pero para Naruto fueron horas cuando al fin reacciono, vio que Hinata ya no estaba con el en el baño y cuando iba a salir tras Hinata vio como la puerta de la cabina se estrellaba contra su rostro, si ahora lo recordaba, después de eso se fue a estrellar contra la pared y de ahí, de ahí ya no recordaba nada.

-¿Cómo no pudiste decirle nada?- dijo un tanto enojado Kiba.- Tanto para nada.

-No…- el rubio aun seguía pensando en lo que ella le había dicho- no es eso… si le dije la verdad, pero… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Pues al parecer Ten Ten te golpeo con la puerta del baño y caíste desmallado, nos mando a llamar y te sacamos de ahí, y te trajimos hasta tu casa- explicaba Rock Lee ya sentado en la cama junto al rubio.

-¿Cuánto estuve así?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Desde ayer- contesto una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, el dueño de aquella voz se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué dormí tanto?- decía sorprendido Naruto

-Si realmente nos preocupaste, pero Kira nos dijo que no había que preocuparnos… que de seguro era cansancio- seguía explicando Lee- dijo que todas las noches salías sin dar explicación y que volvías entrada la mañana… ¿A dónde ibas Naruto?

-Pues… iba a casa de Hinata para tratar de hablar con ella- decía con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Todas las noches?... ¿desde cuando?- pregunto Kiba sentándose en la silla que estaba cerca de el escritorio de la habitación de Naruto.

-Pues… desde que recibí la carta todas estas dos semanas iba a tratar de hablar con ella… pero nunca pase del jardín debido a los perros de la mansión– decía con una enorme sonrisa el rubio.

-Y cuando logramos pasar del jardín, no supo cual era la ventana de Hinata- volvió a decir el sujeto de la puerta.

-¿Qué?, acaso tu ¿lo acompañabas Sasuke?- pregunto un muy sorprendido Kiba.

Sasuke adopto un tic en el ojo tal parece que había hablado de mas.

-Pues claro… el fue el de la idea que me escabullera en la casa de Hinata- contesto Naruto con una de esas características sonrisas en su rostro.

Naruto no supo como paso o en que momento pero sintió el puño de Sasuke sobre su cabeza y el estaba a un lado.

-No tenías que decirlo- decía Sasuke con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kiba se estaba riendo de aquella situación, nunca imagino al Uchiha en aquella situación, dándole ideas de ese tipo a Naruto y encima ayudándolo, Naruto se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar que el pelinegro lo había golpeado, mientras que Sasuke se cruzo de brazos frente al rubio. De repente se escucho un pequeño sollozo proveniente del que estaba sentado al lado de Naruto, todos al escuchar aquel sollozo dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico de cejas pobladas que tenia sus dos manos en el rostro y la cabeza baja.

-¿Cejotas te sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

Todos abrieron enormemente lo ojos ante la visión que tuvieron pues Lee alzo el rostro dejando ver lagrimas rodando todo su rostro.

-Lee ¿Qué su…- Kiba no acabo de completar su pregunta cuando Rock Lee hablo.

-Sasuke, ahora comprendo porque Naruto te perdono la golpiza que le diste y han sido amigos por tanto tiempo… eres un gran amigo, le ayudaste para que aclara las cosas con Hinata- Lee llevo su antebrazo a su rostro limpiando su nariz y las lagrimas que había en el camino, para después estirarlo - Por favor Sasuke estrechemos las manos y volvamos hacer amigos.

Sasuke tenia sus ojos en blanco y un tic en su ceja, no podía creer aquella escena y todo lo que Lee le había dicho.

-No pienso tocar tu mano que ah de estar llena de mocos y lagrimas- decía algo repugnante Sasuke.

-Entonces…- Lee se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Sasuke tan rápido que este no advirtió el movimiento- Abrasémonos fraternalmente.

Naruto y Kiba comenzaron a reír abiertamente ante aquella escena y Akamaru comenzó a menear la cola frenéticamente, mientras Sasuke luchaba para que Lee lo soltara, tal parecía que aquel cuarteto volvían a ser amigos nuevamente, Kiba nunca le dejo de hablar a Sasuke, Naruto después de haberlo encontrado en la biblioteca volvieron a ser las cosas como antes, y Lee era el único que no le dirigía la palabra al pelinegro y lo miraba con odio, pero al parecer ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad como en los viejos tiempo.

Una mujer alta, de cabello castaño, de cuerpo relleno y piel blanca entro a la habitación viendo a aquella escena de aquellos cuatro, bueno cinco con aquella enorme bestia a la cual ella le tenia algo de miedo al principio, pues ella pensaba que era imposible que un perro tan pequeño como ella lo conoció creciera tan grande en tan solo un par de años. Pero después le perdió el miedo.

-Vamos de que se ríen, cuenten el chiste- dijo la mujer haciéndose notar ante los chicos. Rock Lee ante la presencia de la mujer soltó a Sasuke.

-Kira- grito el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

-Valla pero ya has despertado pequeño- dijo dulcemente la mujer.

-No me digas pequeño Kira, ya casi cumplo los 18- decía con un rubor en las mejillas el rubio.

-Para mi siempre serás mi pequeño- decía la mujer acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Kira… ya… me pones en vergüenza- decía el rubio viendo como sus amigos tenían pequeñas risas.

-Pero que cosas dices… claro que no te pongo en vergüenza… o si ¿niños?- pregunto la mujer provocando que los chico dejaran de reír ante el llamado de "niños"- además yo los conozco desde que eran pequeños, Kiba siempre le tenia que dejar la luz prendida cuando se venia a dormir aquí de pequeño, para que así ningún moustro le saliera debajo de la cama y se comiera su cerebro, y mira ahora lleva un enorme moustro a todos lados- decía la mujer señalando a Akamaru

-Sasuke siempre antes de ir a la escuela pasaba por ti y yo lo peinaba y arreglaba su uniforme pues siempre venia muy mal vestido y despeinados míralo ahora es el chico mas seguido por las mujeres debido a su buen porte.

- Itachi siempre que venia por Sasuke para llevarlo a casa me pedía que le revisara su tarea, incluso una vez le ayude con una novia que tubo, y ahora dentro de unos meses tomara un cargo importante en la empresa de sus padres y esta comprometido- decía sonriente la mujer.

-A Rock Lee a pesar de que apenas tiene un par de año que se mudo aquí, venia a pedirme consejos con sus entrenamientos para entrar a algún equipo, y mira ahora es un deportista muy importante en la escuela, esta en el equipo de básquetbol, de relevos, de karate y no se en cuantos mas.

-Y tu Naruto…- la mujer volteo a ver con una mirada dulce al rubio- tu… tu… siempre has sido mi pequeño – la mujer volvió a abrazar a Naruto.

-Es lo mejor que pudiste decir de mi- decía un tanto molesto Naruto entre aquellos brazos que lo sujetaban.

-Claro que no, tienes una infinidad de cualidades al igual que tus amigos, por ejemplo ya eres todo un hombre que al fin pudo entrar a la biblioteca sin que yo tuviera que llevarte a rastras…has madurado y estoy segura que sabrás manejar a la perfección la empresa familiar, además has escogido a una tierna y hermosa chica para esposa.- antes estas palabras todos se pusieron pálidos y confusos.

-¿Una tierna y hermosa chica? ¿A quien te refieres?- decía Naruto provocando que Kira lo soltara y lo mirara a los ojos. Los otros estaban más que atentos a la plática.

-Me eh dado cuenta que ya no llevas el dije de tu abuela, y ayer cuando te trajeron Ten Ten me dijo que venían del aeropuerto de haber ido a despedirse de Hinata… además recuerdas lo que dijiste recién que llegamos a vivir aquí.

_**Flash Back hace 10 años atrás**_.

-Naruto, teléfono es tu mama- decía desde la entrada de una mansión Kira un poco mas joven

-Voy Kira- grito un pequeño rubio de uno 7 años.- Bueno tengo que irme, gracias por todo- decía con una gran sonrisa dirigida a una pequeña niña de cabello corto y ojos aperlados.

-De nada…- la niña quedo en silencio y con la cabeza baja y sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué, que sucede?- pregunto el rubio, buscando la mirada de la niña.

-Como… es que yo…- la niña comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- yo no se tu nombre.

-Ah soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- dijo señalándose a si mismo el rubio.- Y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Hi…Hinata- decía aun más sonrojada la pequeña niña. Y agachando más su cabeza.

-Buenos pues mucho gusto Hinata, gracias por ayudarnos a sacar a Akamaru de ese oyó.

-No… no fue nada además Kiba-kun… es mi amigo.

-¿Kiba-kun?, hey ese de Kiba-kun se escucha muy cool.

-Entonces… - la niña seguía jugando con sus dedos pero estaba vez alzo mas su mirada para ponerla en la del niño- entonces te llamare Naruto-Kun- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa tímida la niña.

-¿De verdad?, que bien… eso se escucha muy cool, tu serás la única que me puedas llamar así- sonrió enormemente el rubio.

-Naruto- se volvió a escuchar el grito de la mujer.

-Ya me voy Hinata… después nos vemos- decía el rubio corriendo hacia la mansión agitando su brazo derecho.

-Hasta luego Naruto-kun- dijo la chica igual agitando su mano.

-Pero que tanto hacías Naruto- dijo la mujer algo molesta cuando Naruto estaba dentro de la casa

- Estaba con mi nueva amiga Hinata, sabes es muy linda- explicaba el niño- sabes Kira, algún día será mi novia, y mi abuela me dijo antes de morir que si quería regalar mi dije a alguien tenia que ser a la niña con la que me casaría, espero que algún día entregárselo a ella.

_**Final del Flash Back**_

Naruto, recordó aquello que estaba en lo mas profundo de su memoria y corazón, en que momento había olvidado eso, en que momento comenzó a ver a Hinata con ojos de amistad, cuando desde niños sintió algo por ella, en que momento le puso un letrero a Hinata que decía Amiga, cuando detrás de ese letrero decía, Amor. Y ahora que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y el al fin quiso darse cuenta que en verdad el también la amaba ella estaba a miles de kilómetros.

-Bueno, es hora de comer, les eh llevado la comida a la sala para que puedan ver una película mientras comen- decía la mujer levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

-Me encanta como cocinas- decía Kiba siguiendo a Kira con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y seguido por Akamaru.

-Si eres la mejor cocinera, mi tío Gai dice que eres un explosión de juventud- decía sonriente también saliendo de la habitación Rock Lee.

Sasuke esta vez fue el que sentó a lado del rubio que tenia la mirada perdida. Mientras que los demás salían de la habitación. Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

-Me dijo que me amaba- confeso el rubio.

-Hmp- dijo simplemente el pelinegro, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Y tú?

-Le entregue mi dije- el rubio volteo a ver al pelinegro y le sonrió- y no me arrepiento Sasuke.

-Vamos a comer- dijo el pelinegro dándole una pequeña palmada al rubio y levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Y tu?, la viste hoy, por cierto no me dijiste que fue lo hizo ayer en el autobús tu pelirosa- decía el rubio siguiendo al pelinegro.

-Hoy no fui a la escuela…así que no la vi, la veré hasta el lunes… pero ayer…-los iban caminando entre el pasillo- ayer… ahí mucho que contar- dijo con una media sonrisa el pelinegro. Mirando al rubio.

-Vaya que si lo ahí- contesto el rubio también sonriendo, y colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**LadoOscuro:**_ _Hola si soy mala me gusta hacer sufrir con el momento en que Sasuke se entera de todo … pero tan tan tan… el próximo capitulo… al fin al fin… se entera de lo de Neji y Sakura… y si se lo contara a Naruto… pues puede ser… tal vez… quien sabe xD. Bueno me despido se cuida y se porta bien_.

_**Asukasoad**_: _yo soy mala porque aun no le rompo el corazón ah Sasuke kun?... chispas… no te preocupes el próximo capitulo llega el tan esperado episodio :)._

_**Lili: **__Hola... pues haber si después del siguiente capitulo vas a querré que siga sufriendo xD sobre Neji Ten ten… si se dirá la razón del porque de esa situación, pero tendrás que aguardar un tiempo mas… jeje pues como leíste en este capitulo Itachi ya tiene pareja xD pero no será muy mencionada esta pareja… xD sabes creo que soy muy predecible en mis historias xD pues me dijiste en el comentario que Naruto se quedaría como estatua y mira lo que paso xD… no, no ,no puedo aceptar que Sasuke sufra pero no mi sexoso de Shikamaru, con el ni te metas xD jejeje… wa te presto a Itachi, zaz ahí te lo mando por e-mail :D._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Manga:**__ Yondaime, ya le dijo a Naruto que es su hijo :)… que emoción, y después que Naruto golpeo a su padre por haberle encerrado al zorro de 9 colas en su cuerpo, entro en razón y ocupara sus propias fuerzas para vencer a Pein, y al fin Naruto volvió a su forma normal, ahora si el próximo viernes la batalla de Pein y Naruto, espero que haga papilla a ese Pein._

_**Nota del Autor.**__ Se que les dije que actualizaría hasta el Lunes, pero hoy tuve tiempo de conectarme y por eso actulize hoy._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13.**_

Comienzo de la semana 3, al fin era lunes, Sasuke el día viernes no fue a la escuela debido a que su amigo hiperactivo seguía inconsciente o mas bien dormido, pero Naruto se convirtió su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años atrás, y ahora que el era el único al que le contaba que miraba a aquella chica de lejos en el autobús se convirtió en algo mas que su amigo, en su hermano, ya tenia uno, pero no le hacia daño tener otro, además Itachi a pesar de que se preocupaba por el no se sentía tan cómodo en contarle ese tipo de cosas. Y con Naruto era diferente aun que al principio fue difícil contárselo, pero después de los ruegos del rubio termino contándole todo lo que aquella pelirosa hacia en el autobús mientras el la miraba. Así que ese viernes renuncio a haber a la pelirosa para estar al pendiente de la condición de su amigo, aunque sabia que estaba en buenas manos, los cuidados de Kira su nana, aunque Naruto prefería llamarla ama de llaves, el quería estar con su amigo y que esta vez el le contara que fue lo que paso con Hinata en el aeropuerto, por eso no mostró mucho interés, cuando Ten Ten le dijo que se quedara para saber lo que sucedería, el sabia que Naruto después se lo contaría.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobús, esperando al transporte que lo llevaría hasta donde ella estaba. Subió al autobús deposito las monedas en el torniquete y le dio los buenos días al conductor como ya era costumbre de el.

Se sentó en el asiento que al parecer siempre esta disponible para el, en aquel asiento en que días antes compartió con la pelirosa, sonrió ante el recuerdo de haberla tenido tan cerca de el dos veces en un día, después de lo que Naruto le contó de Hinata, y ver a su amigo algo deprimido debido a que no vería a Hinata por un largo tiempo, esta vez el decidió no verse como Naruto, esta ves si le hablaría aunque ella se sentara en otro asiento.

El Uchiha todo el fin de semana se la paso pensando y llego a la conclusión de que esa chica de cierto modo lo cambio a tal grado de que ayudara a su amigo rubio a que aclara las cosas con Hinata, y contarle al rubio como la observaba en el autobús, Sasuke no haría eso, pero necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara, tener a alguien con quien compartir aquella experiencia y por eso Naruto se convirtió además de camarada de borracheras y travesuras en su confidente de amor. ¿Confidente de amor? que tan ridículo se escuchaba eso pensaba el Uchiha menor, pero era cierto **SASUKE UCHIHA ESTABA ENAMORADO**, enamorado de aquella chica que lo cautivo desde el primer momento, a ella no la quería como una mas en su lista, no llego a la conclusión que la quería para que estuviera a su lado siempre.

Al fin llego a aquella parada en donde ella subiera, al fin había llegado el día, se acercaría a ella, aunque no sabia muy bien como actuaría, estaba nervioso, sus manos le sudaban, cuando vio que el autobús comenzó ah andar, abrió sus ojos enormemente ella no había subido no la había visto, se levanto de su asiento para ver por las ventanas, para saber si ella tomaría el siguiente autobús, pero ella no estaba en aquella banqueta, volvió a ver a todo el autobús para ver, quizás estaba tan nervioso que no la miro subir, pero nada ella no estaba ahí, se volvió a sentar en su asiento quizás ella enfermo.

-"Si posiblemente enfermo y por eso no asistió a ala escuela"- pensaba el Uchiha tratando de convencerse a si mismo- "quizás ahora no tubo clases"- seguía pensando una y mil excusas para que ella no estuviera allí.

Sasuke decidió no ponerse paranoico y tranquilizarse mañana la vería, y si mañana no la veía menearía cielo y tierra para saber de ella. Comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla, los carros iban y venían, cerro los ojos recordando las situaciones en las que estuvo con ella, cuando sintió que el autobús se detuvo, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que era a causa de un alto, volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Su corazón se acelero, comenzó a sentir un frió recorrer todo su cuerpo y vació en su pecho, nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver a aquel automóvil gris a un lado del autobús, ese automóvil que reconocía sabia quien era el propietario.

Vio a la chica pelirosa, meneo la cabeza no, no podía ser ella, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella volteo del lado donde el autobús estaba y puedo ver su rostro por completo, era ella su pelirosa sentada en aquel asiento de copiloto de aquel auto gris.

Vio como el piloto se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara y junto sus labios con los de la chica en un beso. Sintió que el aire le faltaba, no podía ser posible, aquella chica estaba en ese auto, sentada a su lado y le había dado un beso a aquel chico, que odiaba, y que ahora odiaba mas que nunca.

-Hyuuga Neji- salio aquel nombre de los labios del pelinegro.

Aquel ojiperla con el cual compitió para capitán del equipo de básquetbol, lugar que gano Sasuke, aquel chico, que era hijo de la dueña de la compañía que le hacia competencia a la de sus padres, pero a pesar de eso la empresa de sus padre era aun mas reconocida que la de la madre de el, aquel chico, con el cual competía años atrás para ser el primero en clases, donde Sasuke también le ganaba, siempre Sasuke acaba ganándole a aquel Hyuuga, pero ahora Neji Hyuuga le había ganado en algo que era importante para el o que se había vuelto importe para el en las ultimas semanas **"EL AMOR"**

El semaforo se coloco en verde y vio como Neji acelero alejándose rápidamente de la ubicación del autobús.

-_**Haruno Sakura… Sakura**_- el chico abrió sus ojos al recordar la conversación que tuvieron Kiba, Rock Lee y Naruto mientras comían en casa de Naruto, un dia despues de haber ido al aeropuerto.

_**Flash Back días antes.**_

-Fue una suerte que Neji no te viera Naruto- decía Rock Lee con los palillos en sus manos.

-Si- decía el rubio con un enorme tazón de ramen entre sus manos- fue bueno que Ten Ten la llevara al baño, ahí Neji no podía entrar-Naruto comió mas ramen.

-Aun así, creo que estaba muy ocupado como para ver a Naruto- decía Kiba dándole algo de comer a Akamaru.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kiba?- pregunto Lee.

-Pues que llevo a su novia al aeropuerto- explicaba Kiba- que por cierto se me hace conocida, pero no se de donde- Kiba se llevo un dedo al mentón tratando de recordar donde había visto a aquella chica.

-¿Novia? Cierto, cuando estábamos en el baño Hinata me hablo de ella- Naruto coloco un palillo dentro de su boca.- Me dijo su nombre…- Naruto trataba de recordar su nombre- Sara…Sa… estoy seguro que comenzaba con Sa… Saya… Sa…

-Sakura…- decía Kiba con los ojos cerrados- Haruno Sakura.

-Cierto Sakura… y tu ¿Cómo sabes su nombre Kiba?- pregunto el Rubio

-Pues porque Hinata nos la presento a Ten Ten y a mi-contestaba Kiba- pero esa chica se me hacia conocida, ¿tu no la conociste Naruto?- pregunto esta vez Kiba.

-No, no la vi, Hinata solo me dijo su nombre y que era novia de Neji… pues cuando estábamos en el baño y Sasuke se fue ella…- el rubio fue interrumpido.

-Quieren callarse de una vez y dejar escuchar la película- decía Sasuke semirecostado en un sofá con un plato entre sus manos- Que mas da la novia de Hyuuga- dijo con algo de fastidio, a el era al que menos le importaba la vida amorosa de Neji pero tubo que escuchar aquella platica debido a que sus amigos hablan muy alto. Después de haber dicho eso todos guardaron silencio y miraron la película.

_**Final del Flash Back**_

Ese día ella estaba en el aeropuerto, ella entro en el baño cuando el salía, después de que cayeron al suelo, ahora que recordaba Naruto le dijo que Ten Ten los metió a el y a Hinata a una cabina, debido a que ella entraba al baño buscando a Hinata.

Sasuke comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban para llegar al aula de clases, entro apresurado a esta abriendo la puerta abruptamente, miro en todo el salón y no estaban, Naruto y Kiba.

-Neji- dijo en un susurro, volvió a correr entre los pasillos de aquel edificio llegando a otro aula, donde la puerta estaba abierta, miro en su interior y no lo encontró no estaba aquel Hyuuga.

-¿Buscas algo Uchiha?- decía detrás de el una voz fría.

-Neji… ¿Dónde esta Hyuuga Neji?- preguntaba con rencor y odio Sasuke.

-¿Neji?... Neji desde hace días que esta en el turno de la tarde- decía un pelirrojo.

-¿En el turno de la tarde?- pregunto confundido. Había olvidado que Neji se había cambiado de turno.

-Si… me parece que es debido a que la chica con la que anda va en otra escuela, y en el turno de la mañana y para estar con ella se cambio a la tarde para llevarla y recogerla- decía cruzado de brazos el pelirrojo

-Sabes ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? Gaara- pregunto desesperado y en tono alto el pelinegro.

-Pues es alto, de piel clara, ojos de color aperlados y cabello largo y se llama Neji Hyuuga- decía un tanto burlón Gaara.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Gaara- Sasuke tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Gaara- me refiero a la chica con la que sale

-Fíjate bien con quien te metes Uchiha- Gaara retiro sin ningún esfuerzo la mano de Sasuke de el- en tu patética vida me vuelvas a tocar- decía con tono amenazador el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde vive?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro mas tranquilo.

-No lo se, me importa poco la vida amorosa de ese perdedor- Gaara comenzó a entrar a la aula- Pero si fuero tu, no andaría por ahí preguntando por la novia de otro como si me interesara… y mas aun si no es ni siquiera tu amigo- Gaara dejo a Sasuke en el pasillo.

Sasuke saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar.

-Contesta, contesta- decía desesperado

-_Bueno_- al fin contesto al que había llamado Sasuke.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde estas?

-_En la cancha entrenando ¿Por qué?_

-Kiba ¿esta contigo?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

_-¿Kiba?... si aquí esta ¿Qué suce…?-_ Sasuke colgó el teléfono sin dejara de acabara de hablar al rubio y corriendo a la ubicación que Naruto le había dicho.

Sasuke llego corriendo a la cancha de Básquetbol donde vio a quienes andaba buscando. Se detuvo en la entrada tomando aire y comenzando despues a caminar hasta donde el rubio y el castaño estaban.

-Hay Sasuke, has regresado, ¿te quieres volver a unir al equipo?- pregunto un hombre de cabellos grises y una mascara cubriendo su boca y nariz.

-No- contesto secamente Sasuke.-

-Pero Sasuke, necesitamos jugadores, primero tu renunciaste y después Neji

-Eh dicho que no Kakashi-sensei- Sasuke siguió su camino.- Y no menciones el nombre de Neji en mi presencia

-Hey Sasuke- el rubio comenzó a caminar junto con Kiba a donde el pelinegro estaba.

-Naruto… ¿viste a la novia de Neji?, ¿sabes como es?- pregunto tranquilo Sasuke

-¿La novia de Neji?, no… no te dije que cuando ella entro Ten Ten nos metió a Hinata y a mi en una cabina, no pude verla… pero ¿Por qué el interés?- decía confundido el rubio

-Kiba… ¿tu si la viste no?... Hinata te la presento- esta vez el pelinegro se dirigió al castaño.

-¿Eh?... pues si- contesto confundido.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo vestía?- pregunto Sasuke ansioso ante la respuesta.

-Pues era… era del tamaño de Hinata, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y grandes, y cabello rosa corto… vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa de tirantes del mismo tono de su cabello y sandalias ¿creo? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, estaba confirmado era ella, ella vestía así cuando se la topo en el aeropuerto, estaba confirmado su pelirosa era la misma chica con la Neji salía. Su vista se perdió al darse cuenta de las cosas.

-¿Cabello rosa y corto?- preguntaba sorprendido Naruto, este comenzando a sospechar algo del porque Sasuke tenia tanto interés en la novia de Neji.- Sasuke… ella…

Sasuke miro al rubio a los ojos y apretó sus puños, lo siguiente que hizo fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-SASUKE- grito Naruto al ver que su amigo corría, cuando Sasuke lo volteo a ver comprobó que su teoría era cierta, tal parece que la novia de Neji y la "pelirosa" de Sasuke como el la llamaba eran la misma. Naruto comenzó a correr tras Sasuke cuando fue detenido con un hombre moreno de barba y cabello negro con un cigarro en la boca.

-Naruto necesitamos hablar- decía el hombre sujetándolo por el brazo.

-Ahora no Asuma-sensei, después- Naruto trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-Naruto ¿Qué sucede?- llego Kiba preguntando.

-Es sobre Hinata, Naruto- decía el Asuma

Naruto se sorprendió ante lo dicho del hombre, ¿acaso le había pasado algo a Hinata?, ¿Qué aria?, ir tras su mejor amigo o saber de Hinata. Naruto miro a la dirección que Sasuke había tomado y a Asuma que seguía sujetándolo.

---------------------------------------

-Ahora entiendo- decía Kiba acariciando la enorme cabeza de Akamaru.- Ya decia yo que la habia visto antes.

-Entonces la tan sexy y hermosa Pelirosa de Sasuke es la novia de Neji- decía Rock Lee mirando el enorme mar a través de el ventanal de aquella mansión en la playa.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a salir de aquella mansión y a caminar hacia el mar donde se veía a Sasuke parado en la entrada del mar y con una botella de sake en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra la tenía metido en su pantalón.

Sasuke tenia los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa del mar acariciar su rostro y el meneo de sus cabellos negros, la fría espuma del mar tocando sus pies desnudos. Cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sasuke volteo a ver de reojo al dueño de aquella mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sasuke regresando la mirada al mar.

-Rock Lee llamo diciendo que estabas aquí bebiendo… ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- pregunto Naruto quitando la mano del hombro de su amigo y tomando la botella de sake de las manos de Sasuke. Y dándole un trago.

-Hoy no subió al autobús… y los vi juntos- decía Sasuke sin mirar a su amigo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- volvió a preguntar el rubio regresándole la botella de sake al pelinegro.

-Nada…- contesto Sasuke bebiendo de la botella- porque ahí que hacer algo.

-Sasuke… estas enamorado de ella, no la dejes ir así como así, mírame a mi... tantos años con la mujer perfecta frente a mi y ahora ella no esta

-¿enamorado?... porfavor eso no era amor... Ademas tu nunca te quisiste dar cuenta… es diferente ella ni siquiera me mira de la forma en que lo hacia Hinata contigo… como bien dijiste un día…ella ni siquiera sabe que existo...

-No es que me quisiera dar cuenta… simplemente me decía a mi mismo que tenia que ver a Hinata como una amiga… - el rubio agacho la cabeza.

Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio confundido con lo que había dicho, no comprendía sus palabras. Naruto ante el silencio de su amigo comenzó su relato.

-¿Recuerdas?... que cuando tenia 12 años llegue empapado y llorando a tu casa con una flor marchita entre mis manos… y no quise contarte nada a pesar que tu casi me golpeas para que te dijera lo que me pasaba… pero a pesar de eso no te lo dije- el rubio elevo la mirada para ver a Sasuke el cual afirmo con la cabeza.- ese día había sido el cumpleaños de Hinata…

_**Flash Back 6 años atrás**_

-¿Estas segura que le gustara?- preguntaba ruborizado Naruto con una rosa abierta entre sus manos, mirando a aquella mujer que siempre estaba ahí para aconsejarlo.

-Claro que si, a las mujeres nos gustan este tipo de detalles- decía con una enorme sonrisa Kira- Anda ve, llevala a comer un helado, al cine y de ahí la llevas a su casa entendido… y en ese momento le haces la gran pregunta… no la presiones deja que ella tenga su tiempo para pensarlo.

Naruto afirmo con su cabeza y una gran sonrisa, y salio de aquella mansión corriendo entre las calles para llegar a la casa de la ojiperla.

-¿Se encontrara Hinata?- pregunto Naruto a través de un telecomunicador.

-Hinata, salio hace un momento, Kiba vino por ella, creo que fueron al parque- decía Kurenai que se acercaba a la reja de la mansión por la banqueta caminando de la mano de un hombre moreno.

-¿Al parque?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si, Neji me hablo diciendo que habia salido con Kiba que no me preocupara cuando llegara a casa, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata, así que la llevo a dar una vuelta, y creo que esa rosa es para ella ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa Kurenai.

-¿Ah?... bueno pues si…- decía apenado Naruto.

-Pues que esperas ve a alcanzarlos, fueron al parque de la avenida principal- hablo el hombre moreno.

-Si, gracias Kurenai, Asuma-sensei- Naruto salio corriendo hacia el parque.

Naruto llego al parque buscando entre los pasillos a sus amigos, aunque estaba más interesado en encontrar a Hinata que ah Kiba, cuando entre unos árboles pudo reconocer a aquellos dos que estaban sentados en una banca, sonrió al ver que los había encontrado, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que Kiba se acercaba a Hinata y la besa.

Naruto sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, no podía moverse, vio como Kiba quito sus labios de los de Hinata y sonrió tomándola de la mano, vio que Hinata se ruborizaba, como siempre lo hacia cuando Naruto estaba cerca, y acepto la mano de Kiba. Trago saliva y comenzó a correr sin rumbo el rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta que comenzó a llover, estaba lejos de casa, la mas cercana era la de Kiba y la de Sasuke, no podía ir a la casa de Kiba, no a la de el, iría a la de Sasuke, mientras corría sus lagrimas brotaban mas al recordar la escena que presencio.

_**Final del Flash Back**_

-Desde ese momento, supe que Hinata nunca me vería como mas que un amigo, así que yo… yo comencé a verla solo como amiga, preferiría verla como eso antes de que estuviera lejos de mi- decía el rubio

-¿Kiba?- pregunto confundido Sasuke- ¿salía con Hinata? Pero si se nota que ella siempre te quiso

-Nunca hemos hablado de eso, creo que anduvieron en secreto, además Kiba es mi amigo, aunque lo odie en aquel momento, con el tiempo acepte que el era al que amaba Hinata.

-Por lo menos tenias a Hinata como amiga… y al final confeso que te amaba… conmigo es diferente, lo único que se es se llama Haruno Sakura y que es novia de Neji… da igual- Sasuke le dio un largo trago al sake.- Porque comenzarme a preocuparme por una chica que conocí en la parada de un autobús, nunca me eh preocupado ni siquiera con las que meto entre mis sabanas, porque comenzar ahora.

**Fin...**

_No esperen…_

_**Segunda Nota del Autor: **__La historia original, como bien saben aquellos que la leyeron abarca hasta aquí, donde Sasuke ve a Sakura con Neji, pero en esta adaptación no…Aunque lo duden, a partir de aquí es el parte aguas para comenzar el __**Sasusaku**__ al 100% aun no acaba, así que la palabra indicada seria_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Mil Gracias **__una vez más__a__**alichaSxS**_**. **Por _permitirme hacer esta adaptación. Y_ _**Mil gracias**__**a cada uno de ustedes**_ _que siguen esta historia y sus comentarios._

_**Lili:**_ _Hola… si te presto a Itachi (:… si realmente Hinata no puede vivir sin Naruto ni Naruto sin Hinata :D… o eso quiero pensar yo… pues ahí q ver q siente en realidad Sakura por Sasuke tal ves mera atracción o tal vez no xD Mira mandame un mensaje privado y pones tu e-mail y te agrego zaz!!. Por el momento Ino no saldrá en la trama mas adelante sabrás porque pero será pieza importante, y no te preocupes que ni Neji ni Sakura se quedaran solitos :D Acá sale Gaara, kankuro no de el si no lo creo o quien sabe a lo mejor lo acomodo por ahí xD. Bueno se cuida muchote eh!!_

_**carlita chan: **__si Naruto todo lindo (:, algún día tendría que cambiar Sasuke nop xD, y lo de Neji y ten ten lo sabrás mas adelante … es un gusto actualizar además quien tiene que dar gracias soy yo por leer y dejar comentarios :). cuídate_

_**LadoOscuro: **__Si ya era hora que Sasuke hiciera algo por Naruto (:, me agrada saber que te hice reír un ratito con el comportamiento de Lee, me divertí escribiendo estos capítulos xD. La que agradece soy yo por tus comentarios yo estoy aquí para contestarlos con mucho gusto. Te cuidas y hasta la próxima :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Gracias… Mil gracias a cada uno que pasa a leer este fic, y por sus comentarios.**_

_Ya actualize **You are My Friends** con un tercer capitulo... ojala se pasen y lo lean._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14.**_

Seis meses habían paso desde aquella tarde, que Naruto y Sasuke hablaban tomando sake, que por cierto ese día terminaron terriblemente bebidos, y Kiba y Rock Lee se les unieron a aquella pequeña reunión. Rock Lee fue al único que no bebió se ponía demasiado… feliz… y no tenían ánimos de cuidarlo ninguno de los tres así que decidieron que el de cejas pobladas seria el conductor designado y no bebería ese día. Botella de sake tras botella, entre risas y pláticas sin sentido.

Naruto estiro sus brazos y dio un enorme bostezo, sentado en su pupitre.

-Las clases de Iruka-sensei son realmente aburridas- decía el rubio.

-Para ti toda clase es aburrida- contesto el chico sentado en la fila continua.

-La única que le emociona es la de Asuma-sensei, y eso solo cuando le trae carta de Hinata.- contestaba el chico castaño sentado tras Naruto.

-Por cierto, ya les enseña la ultima carta que me envió- decía el rubio emocionado sacando de su mochila dicha carta.

-Esta es la vigésima vez que nos las lees- contesto tedioso Sasuke. Recargando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Anda Sasuke, ven con nosotros al viaje en las vacaciones, será nuestro ultimo festejo antes de entrar a la universidad- decía alegre el rubio.

-Se supone que esa tuvo que ser cuando estuvimos en Bejín que fue el regalo de graduación de mis padres para los dos, ¿recuerdas?, por tu culpa me quitaron el auto casi por dos meses e Itachi tubo que traerme.

-Ah Sasuke pero ese viaje fue muy divertido, además… este es el regalo por parte de la escuela- animaba el rubio

-Vamos Sasuke, será divertido además, será mixto, sabes cuantas bellezas habrá ahí- decía Kiba- este campamento fue el mejor regalo que la escuela pudo darnos de graduación… juntar la escuela de varones y el de mujeres para el viaje.

-No lo se, aunque quisiera ir, mi padre quiere que le acompañe a la empresa de sur… según el para que me valla familiarizando con la empresa.- decía con fastidio Sasuke

-Yo ya quiero salir… y que sea el viaje- decía Naruto alegremente.

-Claro, porque Hinata ira… esa es la única razón por la quieres ir, después de 6 meses sin verla- contestaba Kiba divertido recargado en su pupitre.

-Pues claro, al fin padre verla y…- Naruto agacho la cabeza y se puso rojo.

-Y decirle que sea tu novia- contesto Sasuke con una pequeña risa al ver a su amigo tan rojo.- Yo no se porque no le has dicho que sea tu novia por carta

-Porque Kira, dice que esa no es manera de declarársele a una chica… y menos a una como Hinata- respondió el rubio con cara seria.

-Hola chicos- entro al aula Rock Lee acercándose al trío.

-Hey cejotas, tu si iras al viaje de graduación, verdad que si- decía emocionado Naruto.

-Claro, como perderme ese viaje… por cierto Naruto creo que ese viaje será de muy buena suerte para ti no- decía Rock Lee guiñándole el ojo y ese brillo en sus blancos dientes.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Naruto algo confundidlo.

-Ahí Naruto… tengo que repetirlo- dijo algo enojado Kiba- porque veras a Hinata.

-No solo por eso…- comento Lee- eh escuchado que Neji no ira, al parecer viajara con su padre a donde vive Hinata por motivos de negocios, por todas las vacaciones… valla que eso si es tener suerte… no tendrás que lidiar con el sobre protector primo de Hinata.

-¿Eso eso es verdad?- pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

-Claro que lo es… mi Tío Gai me lo dijo anoche.

-Eso es genial- Naruto se levanto de su pupitre de un brinco- Neji no ira, eso quiere decir que no tendré que hacer un plan para ver a Hinata a escondidas.

--------------------------------

-Es una pena- decía Sakura sentada en un sofá.

-Creo que seré el único que no ira a ese viaje… incluso Hinata ira- decía Neji junto a la pelirosa.

-¿Hinata?

-Si, no se como convenció a mi tío, lo que me preocupa es que se encuentre a Uzumaki- Neji frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes… además dices que ese lugar es muy grande no… dudo que se encuentre con el- animaba Sakura.

-Ojala… por cierto tu ¿que harás en las vacaciones?, si iras a visitar a tu abuela.

-Si… mama quiere ir a verla, talvez regrese hasta que se acaben las vacaciones… será un verano aburrido.

-Por lo menos tú no estarás encerrada en una oficina- decía Neji mientras colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, y se acostaba a lo largo del sofá.

-Ya veras que se pasara rápido este verano- Sakura acariciaba el cabello del chico.

-Eso espero… no se como le voy hacer para no volverme loco por no verte - decía Neji mirando a Sakura a los ojos.

-Vamos todos los días me ves… acaso ¿no quieres descansar de verme por un rato?- dijo sonriendo la pelirosa.

-No… ¿tu si?- pregunto el Hyuuga.

-No- Sakura le dio un tierno beso al Hyuuga.- yo también te voy a extrañar.

-Me hubiera gustado aprovechar estas vacaciones para estar contigo todo lo posibles… en cuanto entremos a la universidad, no podremos vernos tanto…- Neji acariciaba el cabello de la pelirosa.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos… para vernos…- sonrió la pelirosa- lo que me preocupa es tu decisión de cambiar de carrera, ¿estas seguro?

-Si… mi padre tiene razón, yo tendré que hacerme cargo de la empresa algún día, y bueno como medico no podré dirigir una empresa… - decía Neji- pero estoy seguro que tú serás una gran doctora por los dos.

--------------------------------

Y habían pasado los exámenes finales pronto seria el día de la graduación se acercaba el viaje donde Naruto volvería a ver a Hinata, después de ese viaje entrarían a la universidad, a un mundo de gente mayor llena de responsabilidad. Bueno algunos.

Sasuke, se había vuelto mas mujeriego que antes, chica que lo miraba, chica con la que salía, algo que tenia muy preocupado a Naruto, pues cuando no estaba con alguna chica, estaba bebiendo, realmente estaba mal aunque Sasuke decía que estaba mejor que nunca, que no se preocupara ni que se pusiera paranoico con su vida, en las ultimas semanas Naruto tubo que arreglárselas para ayudar a Sasuke a pasar los exámenes finales para así poderse graduar, cuando en el pasado Sasuke era el que ayudaba a Naruto pasar los exámenes.

En cuanto ah Naruto a pesar de estar al pendiente de la vida de su amigo, esta mas que feliz, al parecer al fin la vida le sonreí, pues se comunicaba con Hinata cada semana a través de carta, Kurenai y Asuma-sensei eran los intermediaros para entregar dichas cartas, pues Asuma cada fin de semana iba a visitar a Kurenai a donde viva Hinata.

En una carta Naruto pregunto por su primo Neji, que como iba con su novia, Hinata le respondió que estaban muy enamorados, decía que Sakura cada que hablaba con ella por teléfono decía que estaba muy feliz por estar con alguien como Neji, el rubio sintió pena por su amigo cuando en otra carta Naruto le escribió que si algún día esa chica terminara con Neji, el le presentaba un amigo, Hinata pregunto a quien se refería y el respondió que ah Sasuke, el rubio puso de pretexto que ya era hora que sentara cabeza, y que le gustaría que fuera con una chica como la novia de Neji, a lo que Hinata le respondió, que buscara otra chica para su amigo, porque además que Sakura estaba bien con Neji, Sakura le caía mal aquel Uchiha, debido a que Neji le contó que era muy mujeriego y que era un mal amigo.

Hinata defendió al Uchiha de que fuera mal amigo, debido a que Naruto le platico todo lo que Sasuke hacia para que Naruto pudiera hablar con ella y aclara las cosas, además Sasuke siempre estuvo a lado de Naruto como su mejor amigo, pero no lo defendió de que era un mujeriego.

Naruto cada semana llega feliz, presumiendo la nueva carta a sus amigos, dejando que la leyeran, pero había una que otra carta que el mismo leía a su amigos, pero hubo una vez en que Naruto no dijo nada de la carta semanal de Hinata, Cuando Sasuke le pregunto porque no había mencionado de su carta semanal, que si se había molestado con Hinata, el rubio dijo que no era así, que simplemente no quería seguir molestándolo con las cartas que el y Hinata se escribía.

Sasuke sabia que había algo mas, algo en esa carta que no le quería mostrar así que un día a la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke pidió que se adelantaran que el los alcanzaría mas tarde, poniendo de pretexto que se vería con una chica de otro salón, y así fue sus amigos se marcharon, pero Sasuke no se iba a ver con nadie, si no que busco aquella carta que Naruto no le quiso enseñar, usualmente el no hacia eso, de echo en verdad lo fastidiaba de que Naruto le leyera aquellas cartas como 20 veces en un día, pero sentía gran curiosidad aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, así que busco entre las cosas del rubio en busca de la carta la cual leyó, y no fue nada bueno leerla, pues se entero que aquella chica pelirosa, Sakura sentía cierto odio hacia el.

-No quería que te pusieras mal- gritaba el rubio mirando como su amigo se paseaba a de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-Mal… Mal- Sasuke comenzó a gritar- mi mejor amigo habla de mi a mis espaldas- decía Sasuke poniéndose frente a Naruto.

-Yo nunca hable a tus espaldas, solo quería saber si…

-Si ella me quería… averiguar algo que era mas que obvio Naruto- Sasuke seguía gritando- ella nunca me conoció, ella no sabe que existo… se supone que eres mi amigo… porque no me dijiste nada, porque lo ocultaste…

-Sasuke… mírate en cuanto te enteraste que andaba con Neji, te pusiste mal, comenzaste a salir con chica que se te atravesara en el camino, te pones borracho cada fin de semana… no quería que te pusieras peor si sabias que ella…

-Que ella siente repulsión por Sasuke Uchiha. Sin ni siquiera conocerlo… solo por que su noviecito le dijo cosas de mí, porque siempre me ah odiado…. No veo por que me ocultaste que hablas con Hinata de ella.

-Porque Hinata me platica de ella y Neji no solo de ella, que tan bueno podía ser eso para ti…

-Vete, quiero estar solo- Sasuke se tumbo en su cama.

-Sasuke… necesitamos hablar… necesitas sacar todo lo que sientes…

-Yo no siento nada… desde hace meses que no pienso en ella… así que no eches a perder eso… además porque platicar de algo que esta fuera vida que siempre estuvo fuera… -gritaba Sasuke tirado en la cama- ahora largate.

------------------------

-Adiós… cuídate- decía Sakura con el rostro del ojiperla entre sus manos, y depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Sakura… aquí no- decía ruborizado, Neji al ser besado por Sakura en medio de todo el aeropuerto.

-Oh, vamos Hyuuga Neji ruborizado… porque su novia lo besa- dijo burlona Sakura soltando el rostro del chico.

-No, es eso… es que aquí están mis padres…- decía Neji mirando a un lado.

-Bueno, es hora de abordar el avión- decía un hombre de cabello largo y ojos igual a los de Neji.

-Si…- contesto Neji a su padre, para después voltear a ver a Sakura- Tu también cuídate – Neji fue el que deposito esta ves un beso en la frente de Sakura.

-Anda, que solo no la veras por unas semanas- decía una mujer de cabello largo y ojos color miel.- no será el fin del mundo.

-Adiós mama- Neji le dio un pequeño abrazo a su madre.

-Adiós, amor… ya veras que las vacaciones pasaran rápido.- La mujer vio como afirmaba con la cabeza su hijo y volteaba a ver una vez a su novia- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que ningún chico se le acerque, claro mientras este aquí, porque en cuanto se valla de Konoha, no la podré cuidar.

-Mama, que cosas dices… - Neji se acerco al oído de Sakura- Te quiero… - le dijo susurrándole al oído y tomando una de sus manos de la pelirosa.

-Te quiero…- le contesto la pelirosa también al oído.

-Vale, vale… ya basta de despedidas, es hora de subir o el avión nos dejara- decía el padre de Neji.

Neji comenzó a soltar lentamente la mano de aquella pelirosa, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que si la soltaba, la perdería… que ya no la volvería a ver. Cuando al fin soto aquella blanca mano comenzó a caminar en dirección para abordar el avión.

-Cuídense- grito la mujer a lado de Sakura- Bueno, es mejor llevarte a tu casa- decía la mujer comenzando a caminar a través del aeropuerto.

-Gracias…- dijo la pelirosa mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes ya lo estarás viendo otra vez.- dijo la mujer mirando como la pelirosa se perdía viendo aquel suelo gris.

-Si… tiene razón- sonrío la pelirosa- Pero hasta entonces… será un largo verano…

----------------------------------

Desde el dia en que Sasuke y Naruto habia hablado de aquella pelirosa habia pasado ya 1 semana la ultima semana de clases, solo iba a por motivos de papeles y la graduación, Naruto evitaba ya hablar de aquel tema al igual que Sasuke al parecer ambos olvidaron que se hablo de esa chica pelirosa

En la casa de Naruto había una camioneta roja elegante.

-Kiba… sube estas maletas en la camioneta… voy por mi cartera y mi celular- decía Naruto con bermudas naranjas playera blanca, y sandalias negras, arrogando una gran maleta, provocando que Kiba cayera al suelo debido al peso.

-Claro, ya sabes- decía Kiba desde el suelo con la maleta encima de el.

-Bien estoy listo- grito una voz saliendo de la mansión Uzumaki.

-Eso lo llevas diciendo toda la mañana- decía Kiba acomodando la maleta.

-Pues ustedes se tardan mucho para salir de haber sabido, me hubiera ido aparte- decía con cara de pocos amigos Rock Lee.

-A mi no me digas nada, Naruto es el culpable… no se por que no dejo listo su equipaje desde ayer.- se defendía Kiba

-Bien, ya esta todo listo- decía saliendo el rubio de la mansión.- haber, cartera, dinero, celular, playeras, bermudas, ropa interior, bloqueador… algo se me olvida…- decía el rubio.

-No te preocupes… desde que naciste no traes cerebro contigo- decía una voz sentada en las escaleras de afuera de la mansión.

-Lo que pasa es que estas amargado por que no iras al viaje- se defendió el rubio.

-Huy si, no sabes cuanto me afecta…- decía sarcástico el pelinegro, que vestía con bermudas negras una playera del mismo color sin mangas y tenis.

-Tengo 100 respuestas para ese sarcasmo… pero no quiero discutir contigo y acabar igual de amargado que tu- decía el rubio frente al pelinegro.- porque hoy…

-Si… ya sabemos que hoy es el gran día… hoy veras a Hinata- decía Kiba recargado en la camioneta- ya me arte de escuchar lo mismo desde hacer 3 semanas.

-Vamos Kiba… no te pongas celoso tuviste tu oportunidad- decía el rubio.

-Mi ¿oportunidad?- pregunto confuso el castaño.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, al recapacitar lo que había dicho al parecer había abierto la boca de mas.

-Ah que te refieres Naruto- hablo el de cejas pobladas- ¿Kiba? Te gusta Hinata.

-¿¡QUE?!- dijo exaltado Kiba.

-NO, nada yo no dije nada- decía el rubio nervioso moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.- es mejor que nos vallamos- el rubio se dirigía a la puerta del piloto de la camioneta.

-Si será lo mejor… no es por ofender Sasuke pero me alegra que no vallas- decía Rock Lee frente a Sasuke, el cual solo levanto su ceja.- Es que si ibas tú irías al frente con Naruto… y honestamente desde aquel accidente con Akamaru en el auto de Kakashi… no me dan ganas de ir con Kiba atrás.

-¿Que dijiste cejon?- gritaba Kiba ya arriba de la camioneta a través de la ventanilla.

-No nada… que es hora de irnos a la diversión- decía triunfante Lee subiendo en el asiento del Copiloto.

Sasuke se levanto de la escalera y se dirigí a donde estaba Naruto.

-Suerte- decía Sasuke estrellando su mano con la de Naruto.

-Gracias…- decía el rubio con una sonrisa- y diviértete mucho en tu viaje de negocios- continuo burlón.

-Largate de una vez, antes que te golpee, y Hinata te tenga que ver con un moretón en tu ojo- decía burlonamente Sasuke.

-Esta bien ya me voy… bueno nos vamos…Sasuke de verdad… cuídate y bajale a las chicas y al alcohol, mira que ahora no estaré para cuidarte.- aconsejaba el rubio

-No necesito que me cuides, además estaré trabajando todas las vacaciones, en la empresa del sur, crees que tendré tiempo para chicas y alcohol con mis papas cerca.

-Conociéndote si… eres capaz de escabullirte del hotel- contesto entre risas el rubio.

-Lo aprendí del mejor- decía con una sonrisa Sasuke- ahora largate- dijo casi en un grito.

-Hasta pronto...- decía Naruto alejándose del lugar y asomando el brazo por la ventanilla agitándolo de un lado a otro.

-Adiós Sasuke- gritaba en la otra ventanilla rock Lee y en la ventanilla trasera sacaba la cabeza un enorme perro blanco ladrando.

-Será un largo verano…- decía Sasuke con un suspiro y viendo como aquella camioneta roja se alejaba.

Sin duda… ese verano cambiaria por completo la vida del Uchiha menor.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**LadoOscuro: **_Hola!!, pues si Sakura hará algo para estar con Sasuke… mmm… no lo se, tal vez, puede ser, quien sabe, a lo mejor xD… si Sasuke estará con alguien mas, pues como leíste en este capitulo, pues si estuvo con alguien, pero no se mencionaron nombres, ni que estuviera estable con alguien… así que por eso ni te preocupes, será la única ves que se mencione algo así… Sasuke rendirse?... por dios no sabes lo que le espera._

**carlita chan: **_Si… sasusaku :D… valla quien no quisiera a un Sasuke en su vida xD… bueno yo quiero un Shikamaru :)…Si ahí que poner un letrero que diga "se busca un Sasuke–kun y un Shikamaru" xD (valla que si ahí cada pervertido)._

**Aiko: **_Hola :D, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic... Y claro que te agrego al msn, y te contesto preguntas, y te ayudo, claro si esta en mis posibilidades :D. Mira no salio tu msn, supongo que es Hotmail, solo pásame tu dirección, sin el arroba Hotmail shala la la… porque no aparece… o también, pon espacios entre el arroba, y el yahoo o Hotmail, o gmail y el com y el mx, para que te agregue y chateemo. Lo espero para agregarte._

**deli(S&S): **_Gracias, por el cometario, cada uno de sus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo :)._

**Lili: **_Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, si Sasuke sufriendo, les dije que después de esto me iban a pedir que no sufriera… pero no se preocupes, la suerte le esta apunto de sonreír :D. y de cómo se va a dar cuenta que si esta enamorado de Sakura pues… ya lo veras al paso de la historia, y de sai… pues no lo tengo planeado meter xD… pensaba en el, pero después lo sustituí por otro personaje al cual amo xD… y que saldra mas adelante… mi Shikamaru no es malo… oye no salio tu msn :/… solo pásame tu mera dirección, sin el arroba Hotmail sha la la… o también, pon espacios entre el arroba, y el yahoo o Hotmail, o gmail y el com y el mx zaz!! Para agregarte._

**Asukasoad: **_Si el capitulo tan esperado :D… claro que lo seguiré… de echo ya ando escribiendo los capítulos finales… y les aviso que se llevaran una sorpresota :D._


	15. Chapter 15

_**N/A:** Hola hola, queridos amigos :), pues aca dejo nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste, y ya sabes que se les agradece que pasen a leer este fic y por sus comentarios :D. porfin es jueves... no es por nada pero amo los jueves y los viernes, los jueves (nuevo capitulo de Naruto shippuden) que por cierto me eh enterado que el relleno durara hasta finales de abril y principios de mayo :/ rayos, mucho relleno justo cuando sasuke hiba a matar a orochimaru... y el viernes... el manga 441 wi!!... al fin la pelea entre pain y naruto... que ya eh leido por ahi varios spoiler y wow... me maraville, pero primero lo confirmo antes de contarselos xD... Bueno pues ojala disfruten este capitulo y hasta la proxima. Cuidense y portense bien, si se portan mal me invitan xD._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15.**_

-Esto es increíble… no puede ser…- decía furioso un hombre de traje negro cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, tez morena y unas marcas a la lado de sus ojos, que parecieran ojeras, cuando era un rasgo familiar. El hombre llevaba dos maletas de cada lado, caminando en el pasillo de un hotel.

-Cariño, tranquilízate… tienes que comprender que es época vacacional, era mas que obvio que todos los hoteles están llenos.- trataba de calmar una mujer mas baja que el hombre que caminaba enfrente de ella, de cabello hasta media espalda, de color negro al igual de sus ojos, iba vestida con un traje sastre color rosa pálido, y una bolsa en su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra, arrastraba una maleta de ruedas.

-Tranquilízate, tranquilízate… dos meses, desde hace dos meses hice reservación, pero claro me tenia que tocar la suerte que me atendiera un novato, que no supo hacer la reservación bien… y mira ahora estamos en una hotel de cuarta cuando había alquilado las suite presidencial- seguía reclamando el hombre furioso entre aquel pasillo de hotel.

-Vamos cariño, además no vamos a estar en el hotel por mucho tiempo, solo lo ocuparemos para dormir, la mayor parte del día estaremos en la empresa… -explicaba la mujer detrás de el.

-Aquí es… -dijo el hombre parándose enfrente de una puerta.- tu habitación debe de estar en el siguiente piso- el hombre miro al chico que estaba detrás de la mujer recargado en la pared.- es la 301- el hombre le aventó una llave al chico.

-Hmp, porque no dijiste desde un principio que mi habitación no estaba en este piso.- decía el chico, vistiendo unas bermudas de mezclilla, y una playera gris sin mangas, y tenis negros, cabello y ojos igual a la de la pareja, sosteniendo en uno de sus hombros una mochila, y con una mano una maleta de ruedas, sujetando la llave que le aventó el hombre.

-Porque no se me dio la gana…- contesto secamente el hombre entrando en la habitación.

-Sasuke cariño, todo el viaje se la pasaron discutiendo, por favor… has un esfuerzo por no discutir con tu padre, yo se que el viaje e graduación con tus amigos se significaba mucho, pero estamos hablando de tu futuro, pronto serás uno de los dueños de las empresas, necesitamos que te familiarices con ellas lo mas pronto posible- decía la mujer acercándose al pelinegro y acariciándole una mejilla.

Sasuke le regalo una media sonrisa a la mujer, a pesar de que no la veía mucho, su madre era la única que podía tranquilizar al Uchiha menor, de echo a los tres Uchihas que vivían con ellas.

-Así me gusta- sonrió la mujer al ver a su hijo menor sonreír- ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa, a partir de mañana empezara un mes muy pesado.- la mujer se paro de puntillas para poder alcanzar la frente de su hijo y depositar un beso. Cuando la mujer estaba por entrar a la habitación su esposo volvió a salir de esta.

-Y mas te vale que no vallas vestido así mañana a la empresa, eres un Uchiha no un vago… te quiero de traje – el hombre desapareció al entrar a la habitación, junto con la sonrisa que momentos antes Sasuke tenia en su rostro.

La mujer volteo a ver a su hijo menor.

-No te preocupes, iré vestido como un Uchiha…- decía con fastidio el pelinegro ante la mirada de la mujer. Para después recibir una sonrisa de esta que entro a la habitación. Sasuke se dirigió al elevador para subir a pido donde estaba su habitación.

Sasuke llego a su habitación y se introdujo en ella, encendió la luz, la miro, no era del tipo a las que estaba acostumbrado, pues en las que se hospedaba era casi todo un piso completo, esta era pequeña, con una pequeña sala, comedor y cocina, y otra habitación donde estaba la cama y el baño. Dio un suspiro y arrojo su mochila al pequeño sofá, y se sentó en este pesadamente, dejando su maleta en medio de la sala.

-Peor es nada, supongo- decía mirando alrededor, se levanto de aquel sofá y fue a la habitación, donde estaba la pequeña cama, con una pequeña mesa de noche a lado y el baño. Miro a un lado viendo que aquella habitación tenia un pequeño balcón, salio y pudo ver las como las luces de la ciudad iluminaban aquella noche.

Dirigí su mirada a su lado izquierdo, viendo otro balcón, que era de la habitación continua a la de el, aquellos balcones eran separado por un par de metros. Miro como se encendía la luz de aquella habitación, y una voz femenina entonando una canción que era irreconocible para el pelinegro. Sasuke con una ceja levantada al escuchar aquella voz.

-Realmente canta horrible- decía Sasuke entrando nuevamente a su habitación.- Estas serán unas largas vacaciones- dijo tumbándose en su cama, y escudando que aquella voz al parecer había salid al balcón.

---------------------------

-Sakura hija… quieres que te traiga algo de cenar- decía una mujer de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes, desde afuera de una habitación.

Sakura se levanto del sofá, donde había estado sentada mirando televisión y se dirigí la puerta.

-No, mama estoy bien- decía la pelirosa, con cara de sueño.

-Querida, siento haber arruinado tus vacaciones de verdad- decía la mujer entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-No te preocupes mama, además no tenía mucho que hacer en casa, Ino salio con sus papas, y Neji, salio a trabajar fuera con su padre- explicaba la pelirosa tomando otra vez asiento en aquel sofá.

-Prometo, que tratare de que no te aburras en este viaje, es una pena que tu abuela se allá ido a ver a tu tía a suna y no nos dijo nada, realmente espero que soportes de aquí hasta que regrese tu abuela… sabes que la quiero verla y estar unos días con ella, y bueno pagar para regresar a casa y después volver en 2 semanas seria un gasto, además necesitamos ahorrar para tu universidad- explicaba la mujer sentándose a lado de su hija.

-Mama, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos algo que hacer en esta ciudad- animaba la chica- ahora me voy a dormir, tengo sueño- la chica dio un enorme bostezo.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo ya sabes que mi habitación esta enfrente querida- la mujer se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta- que descanses hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- Sakura se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba una cama y un baño, se quito el suéter que llevaba encima, dejándose solo una playera blanca. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos blancos cómodos.

Después llevo la maleta a la cama donde comenzó a buscar su pijama, que consistía en un pantalón amplio y cómodo de color rosa, y una playera de tirantes del mismo color. Mientras se vestía, comenzó a cantar una canción que había escuchado en el autobús durante el viaje.

Después dirigió la vista hacia el balcón que tenia aquella habitación, salio de la habitación y miro a un lado pues, algo había llamado su atención, una sombra que se reflejaba de la habitación de al lado. Al ver que alguien podía escuchar como cantaba se cayó. Y miro aquel paisaje de la ciudad. Se sentó en una silla tejida colgante que había en aquel balcón y se quedo ahí por un tiempo.

Hasta que aquella sombra que había visto antes volvió a llamar su atención, pues se veía claramente que la persona que estaba ocupando dicha habitación se quitaba la playera, y pudo ver que era un hombre, no sabia de que edad pero tal ves no era muy grande pues se veía un cuerpo, delgado y bien formado además el peinado del sujeto, aconsejaba que era el de un joven. Ante aquella sombra que veía Sakura que se desvestía solo pudo sonrojarse.

-----------------------------------

-Sasuke- decía un hombre golpeando la puerta de la habitación- Sasuke, volvió a decir más alto el hombre.

-¿Qué?- se escucho desde adentro de la habitación.

-Tienes 20 minutos para arreglarte- decía el hombre.

Sasuke solo miro la puerta con enojo, su padre lo había despertado, demasiado temprano pues vio su reloj y eran las 7:00 a.m., estiro sus brazos, piernas pues se había levantado tan rápido ante el llamado de la puerta que no pudo despertarse con calma en la cama, después de tallarse los ojos se dirigió al baño donde comenzó a bañarse.

---------------------------

-Sasuke, Sasuke- escuchaban sus oídos junto unos golpes fuertes, se revolvió entre las cobijas llevándose la almohada a su rostro.

-¿Qué?- se escucho otra vos en la habitación de a lado.

-Tienes 20 minutos para arreglarte- otra vez aquella voz que la despertó, furiosa se quito la almohada de su rostro y se levanto de la cama, cuando miro el reloj que había en la mesa de noche vio que eran las 7:00 am.

-Pero que incontentes, no ven que ahí gente durmiendo- murmuro la pelirosa arrogando la almohada al suelo. Para después volverse acostar en la cama- Me han despertado, ahora no podré dormir de nuevo.

-------------------------

El padre de Sasuke se encontraba en la cabeza de aquella larga mesa, donde había varios hombre y mujeres sentados alrededor, Sasuke se encontraba del lado derecho de su padre, mientras su madre del lado opuesto.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente la platica de aquellas personas, aunque en el fondo estaba mas que aburrido de escuchar aquella platica, pero tenia que disimular, le había prometido a su madre no discutir con su padre, y si mostraba cara de aburrimiento, era seguro que se acercaría una pelea entre el jefe Uchiha y el menor.

-¿Estas seguro cariño? Que no, nos quieres acompañar- preguntaba la madre de Sasuke buscando algo entre su bolsa, afuera de aquel enorme edificio que era la sucursal del sur, de la compañía Uchiha.

-Si…- contesto el chico de traje negro, camisa Azul rey y una corbata negra con tonos grises.

-Mas te vale no irte por ahí de fiesta, mañana tenemos reunión a las 8 de la mañana- decía un hombre levantando la mano sobre la avenida, haciendo que un taxi se estacionara enfrente.

Sasuke solo miro a su padre que abría la puerta del taxi invitando a entrar a su esposa.

-Cariño, quiero que comas algo, cada día te veo mas delgado, se que en el hotel no ahí servicio a la habitación, pero puedes pasar a comprara algo… no me gusta que no comas, toma un taxi, mañana iremos a rentar los autos…- hablaba la mujer sin prestarle atención a su esposo que escuchaba un poco fastidiado aquella platica.

-Ya no es un niño de 12 años… ahora podemos irnos… no quiero hacer esperar a los inversionistas- decía el hombre sujetando la puerta del taxi.

-Ya voy, ya voy… -la mujer se acerco a su hijo y deposito un beso en su mejillas.

-Mama…-decía Sasuke con sus mejillas rojas, ante el acto de su madre en plena calle.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, puedes salir, pero no llegues tarde- le dijo la mujer en un susurro- Ten cuidado la ciudad puede ser peligrosa, después nos vemos cariño- decía la mujer hiendo al taxi y abordándolo.

-Se lo que te dijo tu madre, así que a las 11 a mas tardar Sasuke...- el hombre abordo el taxi y se alejaron de ahí.

Sasuke dio un suspiro y vio alejarse aquel taxi, miro su reloj 5:45 p.m., habían llegado a la empresa a las 8 de la mañana y todo el día se la pasaron ahí metidos, entre reunión y reunión, Sasuke estaba mas que aburrido, y no quería ir a la cena con los inversionistas, que tenia sus padres. Miro a ambas direcciones de aquella transitada avenida, definitivamente estaba demasiado cansado para ir de fiesta por ahí, además su estomago le exigía comida.

Entro a su habitación de hotel con bolsas entre sus manos, las puso en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a quitarse el saco y aventarlo sobre los sillones junto con su corbata, se desabotono los primeros 4 botones de aquella camisa fina azul rey y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina.

Saco comida tradicional japonesa, de ella, y comida instantánea, botellas de agua, refresco, y una que otra de sake, pues al parecer durante esas vacaciones comería eso, era eso o acompañar a su padre a esas aburridas cenas o comidas de negocios, ya le bastaba con que iba a estar metido en aquella empresa durante un mes por mas de 8 horas, como para que también a la hora de la comida estuviera escuchando de negocios.

Se sentó en el sofá y colocando su bebida y comida en la mesa de centro mientras prendía la televisión y se disponía a comer, depuse de aquella cena, le había producido algo de sueño, así que se dispuso a irse a dormir, entro a la pequeña habitación, y abrió la puerta que llevaba al balcón dejando entrar la brisa, se puso a buscar su pijama, cuando miro el reloj, 7:20 p.m.

-No puede ser, las 7 y yo ya voy a dormí… definitivamente es patético- decía Sasuke dejando de buscar la pijama y dirigiéndose al balcón, donde se puso a ver como comenzaban a encenderse las luces de aquella ciudad, se llevo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y estaba atento ante aquella vista.

-Es una linda vista ¿no crees?- se escucho una voz que venia del otro balcón.

Seguramente de la chica que cantaba la noche anterior, Sasuke la ignoro, quien se creía que era como para dirigirle la palabras. Sasuke mantuvo la mirada hacia la ciudad que cada ves se iluminaba más.

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad?... era de suponerse porque hablar con una desconocida- volvió a hablar aquella voz. Sasuke volvió a ignorarla.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke…- entonces ¿Por qué lo haces tu?- Sasuke esta ves dirigió la mirada a la dueña de aquella voz.

Su ojos se mantuvieron sin expresión, simplemente fijo la mirada en ella, no podía creer lo que estaba ante el, sintió su corazón acelerarse, y como su sangre corría mas rápido entre sus venas, como comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago.

Era ella, ella estaba ahí depuse de 6 meses sin verla, su pelirosa… Sakura Haruno estaba en el balcón de a lado y hablando con el.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Lili**__: Hola!! Ya te agrege al msn :). Haber que dia coincidimos en estar en linea. Bueno pues temo decirte que Sasuke ya no sufrira mucho al menos por varios capitulos xD.. Si amo a Shikamaru n________n … yo quiero un novio como el :D- bueno si Sasuke se enamorar de sakura… mmm tu ¿Qué crees?... bueno aca dejo nuevo capitulo ojala te guste y hasta la proxima ____._

_**LadoOscuro**__: Hola :D, wa!! Ya por fin por fin los comenzaremos a juntar a esos dos, si de ves en cuando ahí que descansar de estudiar n_______n, bueno aca dejo nuevo capitulo ojala te guste._

_**Aiko:**__ Ya te agrege al msn, ojal pronto hablemos, bueno gracias por escribir, aca nuevo capitulo. Hasta la proxima._


	16. Chapter 16

_**N/A:** __Hola amigos, aca dejando nuevo capitulo :), pues espero andes rebien. **Importante:** Por cierto... aca se dice el nombre de Sasuke... solo "sasuke" recuerden que sakura pues de cierta manera odia a "SASUKE **UCHIHA"...** pero bueno el no es el unico sasuke en la faz de la tierra ¿verdad?, o eso quiere creer sakura xD es por eso que no relaciona a ese sasuke y el que ella odia sea el mismo... mas adelante en un capitulo hablaran ellos dos de ese detalle :). les aviso que ya subi un 4to capitulo en **YOUR ARE MY FRENDS** quien ah leido esta historia se llevara una sorpresita, pues un personaje regresa...que mas les hiba a decir... que bueno **el manga** le hace mucho de emocion pero por lo menos Naruto ya encontro a el verdadero pein, y Hinata esta gravemente herida pero viva... pff ya me estaba asustando ahora ahi que esperar para saber de Kakashi :/... bueno pues ah regresado mi inspiracion despues de dos semanas perdidas... al fin puedo acabar de escribir los ultimos capitulos de esta historia... bueno sin mas que decir les deseo un buen inicio de semana y hasta la proxima!!..._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16.**_

Sakura llego al hotel antes que su madre, su madre se había encontrado con unas amigas en aquella ciudad donde antes viva, así que fueron a comer, y a dar una vuelta a los lugares importantes de aquella ciudad, claro con Sakura a su lado. Hasta que la madre de Sakura y sus amigas decidieron ir a un bar, Sakura definitivamente no iría, a pesar de que su madre le insistió.

-Que tan patético es que mi madre este en un bar divirtiéndose y yo aquí en una habitación de hotel- decía Sakura tumbada en el sofá, y cambiando entre canal y canal en la televisión.- No ahí nada- Sakura apago el televisor, y comenzó a caminar a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta que le llevaba al balcón, y salio, recargando sus codos sobre el barandal y su rostro entre sus manos, mirando como la ciudad comenzó a prenderse, como había visto la noche anterior.

Miro de reojo a un lado cuando vio, que la luz de la habitación de a lado se encendía, esta vez comenzó a ver la sombra que la noche anterior, al menos eso creía ella, pues aun no se distinguía con facilidad la sombra como la noche anterior. Escucho el correr de la puerta que llevaba al balcón, pensó que el que habitaba aquella habitación saldría, pero no lo hizo.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando vio salir al que ocupaba la habitación de a lado, cabello negro, nariz fina, piel blanca que hacia perfecto contraste con aquella camisa azul rey que llevaba, arremangada y desabotonada.

_-"por dios que guapo es"-_ comenzó a pensar Sakura_- "pero que dices tu tienes novio, pero eso no me impide reconocer lo guapo que es, háblale, claro que no, háblale, claro que no, además que le puedo decir, hola, ¿hola?, pero que original, además estoy con Neji, no, no le hablare, pero Neji no esta aquí, además estas muy aburrida puedes hacer platica con el para no aburrirte, además que es lo peor que puede pasar, solo que no te conteste"_

-Es una linda vista ¿no crees?, "_pero que cursi Sakura, solo quieres hacerle platica, no ligar con el, pensara que ¿quiero ligar con el?"-_ platicaba con su interior Sakura- _"si seguramente piensa eso, no me contesta, es porque no te conoce, quien le habla aun extraño así como así… pues al parecer yo"_

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad?... era de suponerse porque hablar con una desconocida- volvió a decir Sakura, al ver que aquel chico no le contestaba- _"por… por alguna razón se me hace conocido, como crees que tu vas a conocer a un chico así de guapo y sexy"_

-Hmp- bufo el muchacho- entonces ¿Por qué lo haces tu?—esta vez hablo dirigiendo la mirada a la pelirosa.

La pelirosa sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al ver el rostro completo de aquel chico, sintió como sus piernas temblaban bajo esa atenta mirada azabache.

_-"es… es… es el…"-_pensaba Sakura, con un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago- _"el chico del autobús, el del aeropuerto, estoy segura"_

El silencio reino en aquella escena, Sakura solo veía esos ojos azabaches mirándolas, por tercera vez, estaba segura que era aquel chico que la detuvo de caerse en el autobús meses atrás, y con el que cayo en el aeropuerto, cuando buscaba Hinata, a pesar de haber lo visto 2 veces en su vida, tenia memorizado aquel rostro.

Sasuke miraba aquellos ojos color jade, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, simplemente pensaba que era una broma, como era posible que estuvieran en la misma ciudad, en el mismo hotel y en habitaciones continuas, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver lo mas linda que se veía desde la ultima ves que la vio, se veía radiante, Feliz… Feliz, frío sintió recorrer por su cuerpo, ella era feliz con Neji Hyuuga.

-Porque quería hacerte platica- - le sonrió la pelirosa a Sasuke que aun la seguía viendo.- Sakura- decía la chica estirando su brazo a donde Sasuke estaba.

Sasuke dirigí la mirada aquella mano blanca que estaba frente a el, Sasuke camino dos pasos y estrecho su mano con la de la chica, sin decir nada, al tocar su piel sintió una pequeña electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

-Sasuke ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirosa.

Sasuke abrió enormemente sus ojos, como era posible que supiera su nombre, acaso ya lo conocía, según tenia entendido solo había escuchado hablar de el, además si supiera quien es dudaba mucho de que le hablara.

-Escuche a un hombre llamarte así en la mañana…- explicaba Sakura ante la mirada sorprendida que tenia el chico.

_-"¿Un hombre? ¿En la mañana?... mi padre_"- Sasuke resolvía mentalmente aquella situación por la que su pelirosa sabia su nombre.- Si Sasuke- al fin pudo articular el pelinegro aun con la mano de la pelirosa entre la suya.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, cuando ambos dirigieron su mirada a sus manos.

-Lo siento- dijeron ambos en unísono, soltándose las manos y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento yo… es que…- trataba de decir Sakura con nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-No… no te preocupes… yo fui quien…- Sasuke tenia rojas sus mejillas, y hablando igual nerviosamente.

Ninguno de los dos supo dar una explicación, así que guardaron silencio una vez más.

-Y ¿vienes de vacaciones?- rompió el silencio Sakura.

-¿eh?, no… vine ah trabajar…- decía el Uchiha menor no muy seguro de su respuesta.

Una vez mas se formo el silencio en aquellos balcones, Sakura se dirigí a la silla que había en aquel balcón, y comenzó a mecerse en ella, Sasuke por su parte regreso la mirada a aquella ciudad que ya estaba iluminada por completo. Sasuke se recargo en el barandal mirando de reojo como la pelirosa, se sentaba en aquella silla colgante y comenzaba a mecerse.

Su cerebro aun no podía asimilar aquella situación, como era posible que se encontrara con aquella pelirosa en esas ciudad, admitía que se sentía contento al haberla encontrado nuevamente, y mas aun que ella estuviera a su lado, pero aun recordaba aquella escena donde Neji Hyuuga tocaba aquellos rosados labios, que el había deseado tocar. Ella estaba con Neji… ¿eso le impedía conquistarla?, era la situación perfecta. Tenia entendido que Neji estaba en otra ciudad, lejos de ahí, y ella estaba ahí, Neji nunca fue su amigo, Neji le quito a la única chica que el había reconocido que quería mas allá de un filtreo… pero y si Sakura de verdad quería Neji. Ese seria un verdadero problema.

-Buenas noches- decía la voz de la chica que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke dirigí la mirada al balcón de a lado y miro a Sakura en la entrada de la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirándolo.

-Que descanses- Sakura entro a aquella habitación, dejando al Uchiha menor solo.

Sasuke solo miro como desaparecía del balcón aquella pelirosa, cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, y no le hablo, solo por sumergirse en aquellos pensamientos. Sasuke entro a su habitación para ver que eran las 10:00 p.m.

-Tan tarde es- se sorprendió al ver el reloj, para el solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, cuando en realidad fueron horas que estuvo observando aquella ciudad, pensando en ella y ella en el balcón de junto.

----------------------------------

-Sasuke…- se volvió a escuchar el golpe en la puerta que lo despertó la mañana anterior- Sasuke…- tal pareciera que todas las mañanas serian así…- Sasuke… 10 minutos.- el dueño de la voz se retiro.

Sasuke volteo a un lado a ver el reloj 6:40 a.m.

-Esta loco…- dijo el pelinegro tallándose los ojos y levantándose con pesadez de la cama- son las 6:40 de la mañana y ya esta gritando- Sasuke se dirigió a la ducha donde se dio un baño de agua caliente.

Después de haberse bañando Sasuke salio con una toalla enredada en su cintura, y miro al balcón, habría sido un sueño, acaso soñó que aquella chica estaba hospedad en la habitación de a lado. Comenzó a caminar con dirección a aquel balcón, abrió la puerta corrediza y cuando estuvo un paso afuera volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

-Te vas a resfriar si sales así a Trabajar- decía aquella voz femenina

Sasuke giro el rostro para verla, definitivamente no había sido un sueño. Miro a aquella chica recargada sobre el balcón dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo de pies a cabeza y como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

-Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo- pregunto Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

Sakura ante aquella pregunta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba y dirigir su mirada a otro lado, mientras trataba de articular palabra.

-Bueno yo… yo…deberías decirle al hombre que viene a despertarte que tenga consideración por lo que aun duermen- contesto la pelirosa haciéndose de todo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta para entrar a la habitación, las palabras de aquella chica, contestaron su pregunta, al parecer Neji, aun no pasaba mas de besos con ella, y eso de cierta manera lo alegro- No te preocupes, desde mañana ya no te despertara.- Sasuke comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro cuando otra ves la voz de la pelirosa lo detuvo.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto inconscientemente Sakura.

-Tengo que vestirme- contesto Sasuke con un pie dentro de la habitación.

-Me refiero a que si te vas del hotel… como dices que ya no me despertara- decía apenada Sakura.

-Me refiero a que ya no me vendrá a despertar, de eso me encargare para que puedas seguir de perezosa y despertarte a la hora que quieras- contesto Sasuke algo seco, pero divertido.

-Oye… no tienes ningún derecho en llamarme perezosa- decía Sakura enojada mientras veía al pelinegro meterse a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

La cara de enojo de Sakura se torno con una sonrisa, tal pereciera que aquel chico disfruto diciéndole perezosa y ella lo noto con esa expresión, aun que quisiera enojarse con el no podía y no sabia muy bien el porque.

----------------------------

Segundo día aburrido en aquella empresa para el menor de los Uchiha, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le importaba permanecer en aquel edificio por 8 horas encerrado en una sala de juntas, escuchando a personas que le triplicaban la edad y hablaban de cosas de las cuales el Uchiha no estaba interesado.

Su mirada se dirigía cada 5 minutos al su reloj, que al parecer no podía caminar, o al menos eso pensaba 6:10 p.m. y aun estaba encerrado en aquel edificio, sus pies golpeaban el suelo desesperadamente, y jugaba con una pluma entre sus manos.

-Bueno, entonces eso se arreglara mañana… es hora de retirarnos a nuestros hogares- decía el hombre que estaba en la cabeza de aquella larga mesa.- si donde estamos s ele puede decir hogar- le dijo en un susurro a la mujer que estaba su lado.

-Hasta mañana- decía todos los de aquel salón despidiéndose mutuamente.

-Hasta mañana, Fugaku, Mikoto - se acerco una mujer de edad y cabello blanco.

-Hasta mañana- respondieron.

-Hasta mañana pequeño Sasuke- dijo la mujer de cabello blanco.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo dirigí una mirada Mikoto.

-Ya puedo irme- dijo con apresurado el pelinegro.

-¿Irte?, pero no nos acompañaras a comer- dijo esta vez Fugaku, rejuntando los papeles que estaban frente a el.

-No, solo quiero llegar al hotel- dijo Sasuke hiendo a una puerta que estaba en aquella sala, que conectaba con la oficina de presidencia.

-Cariño…- la mujer fue tras su hijo, al llegar a la oficina vio como Sasuke tomaba su mochila y se metía al baño.- Sasuke vamos a comer, después iremos al hotel- explicaba Mikoto desde afuera del baño.

-No, gracias, yo pasare a comer por ahí- decía Sasuke desde adentro.

-Estas seguro... creí que no te gustaría estar en aquel hotel…

-Mama… solo es un hotel… quiero ir a descansar

-Descansar… si no has hecho nada…- decía el padre de Sasuke entrando a la oficina.

-Pues podría estar en el viaje de graduación haciendo algo divertido y no estar sentado en una sala de juntas…- decía Sasuke saliendo del baño, cambiado de ropa, llevaba unas bermudas, tenis, y playera negrea sin mangas.

-Piensas salir de esta oficina así- recrimino inmediatamente Fugaku al ver como vestía.

-Me eh aburrido del traje, además ya no son horas de trabajo- Sasuke se acomodo su mochila en los hombros.- adiós mama- Sasuke deposito un beso en la mejilla de su madre- hasta luego gruñón- decía Sasuke saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Gruñón?, mira quien habla- decía Fugaku hiendo al baño.

-Amor, no crees que es extraño…- decía Mikoto mirando la puerta donde Sasuke había salido.

-¿Qué?, que se comporte como un vago, yo desde un principio te dije que no me gustaba que fuera amigo de ese rubio de la familia Uzumaki- explicaba Fugaku, deteniéndose en la puerta del baño.

-No… eso no, es solo que, bueno el no me daba un beso de despedida sin que yo se lo pidiera, además te llamo gruñón, y eso no lo hacia desde que cumplió los 13- explicaba la mujer mirando a su esposo.

-Va, pero que cosas dices, son solo cosas tuyas...- el Fugaku entro al baño dejando a su esposa sola en aquella oficina.

------------------------------

-Veamos… que será bueno, haber esta y esta- decía Sakura tomando unas películas de un estante.- creo que solo estas dos, mañana vendré por mas.

Sakura se dirigí a pagar la renta de aquellas películas, su madre una vez mas iba a salir esa noche con sus amigas, cualquiera diría que su madre tenia mas vida social que la pelirosa, pero era mas que obvio su madre era conocida en aquella ciudad por sus amigas de colegio, y simplemente Sakura era una desconocida, no conocía a nadie, bueno excepto a aquel chico que se hospedada en la habitación continua a la suya, el cual estaba segura que era aquel del autobús y del aeropuerto.

Sakura llego al hotel subió al elevador y entro a su habitación, dejando las cosas en la mesa de centro de la sala, eh illendose a la habitación a colocarse su pijama, era temprano para ponerse la pijama, pero ya no saldría a ningún lado, se la pasaría viendo películas. Después de cambiarse fue a la sala, donde se disponía a poner las películas cuando había una nota, donde se supone que debía ir el reproductor de video. _"Si quiere un equipo de reproductor de dvd debe pedirlo en recepción y pagar una cuota, por su atención, gracias."_

-Genial… tengo que bajar- dijo fastidiosa.

--------------------------

Sasuke tomo el primer taxi que se le cruzo, para llegar rápido al hotel, no sabia si ella ya estaba ahí, pero el quería llegar a aquel hotel y verla una vez mas. En cuanto, llego al hotel subió el levador y cuando estaba por llegar a su piso miro sus tenis los cuales unos de ellos, tenían la agujeta desatada, escucho el abrir de la puerta del elevador indicándole, que había llegado a su piso, sin dejar de ver sus tenis comenzó a caminar para salir del elevador y atarse la agujeta en el pasillo.

Sakura salio de su habitación, para ir a rentar el reproductor de dvd, estaba revisando su cartera, viendo cuanto dinero le quedaba, iba caminando entre el pasillo, cuando estuvo cerca del elevador noto que no llevaba su llave, se dio media vuelta para regresar por ella, cuando metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón de la pijama y ahí estaba. Así que escucho que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se volteo súbitamente, para que no la dejara afuera. Cuando se dio cuenta que alguien salía de el con la cabeza baja y caminando hacia ella.

Sasuke alzo la mirada cuando escucho un pequeño grito enfrente de el, miro que era aquella pelirosa que estaba apunto de caerse sobre de el, Sasuke trato de sujetarla, cuando sintió que aquella agujeta suelta la había pisado con el otro pie, provocando que cayera, llevándose con ella a la pelirosa.

Sakura, ante aquella brusca vuelta que dio, para alcanzar el elevador, no pudo detener sus paso al ver que alguien estaba enfrente de ella y dirigiéndose a su misma posición, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un pequeño grito para advertirle a la persona que llevaba la mirada en el suelo, que ella estaba ahí y que iba a caer sobre el, cuando vio que unos ojos azabache la miraron, aquel chico trato de sujetarla para que no cayera sobre el suelo, pero por alguna razón el perdió el equilibrio también cayendo junto con ella en el pasillo.

-Auch- se escucho la vos de la pelirosa, que ya estaba en el suelo.

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada para que la pelirosa no cayera completamente en el suelo, así que el estaba igual tumbado en aquel pasillo y ella aun lado.

-Estas bien- atino a decir esta vez primero Sasuke levantándose del suelo, para después ayudar a la pelirosa.

-Si- decía Sakura, sujetando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse.- ¿siempre nuestros encuentros serán así?- pregunto la pelirosa, mientras se sobaba el brazo en el que había caído.

-¿Disculpa?- Sasuke se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, al parecer aquella pelirosa, lo reconocía.

-Bueno si… digo no estoy muy segura, pero que no eres tu aquel chico que me ayudo a no caer en el autobús, y con el que caí en el aeropuerto - decía Sakura ante la expresión de sorpresa y confusión que se le veía al pelinegro- bueno yo nunca olvido una cara… talvez no lo recuerdes… fue hace mucho- concluyo Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?... bueno yo… creo recordar algo- decía Sasuke algo tímido, como no iba recordarlo si desde que dejo de verla era el primer pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza al despertar y el ultimo al acostarse, aunque le había dicho a Naruto que ya pensaba en ella, el mentía por que si lo hacia cada día.

-Bueno… - Sakura hablo ante el silencio que se había formado- voy ah… a la recepción, resulta que tengo que rentar un reproductor de dvd, pues eso no venia con el hospedaje- Sakura se dirigía al elevador.

-En mi habitación si ahí reproductor- dijo sin pensar el pelinegro- bueno… si quieres puedes… tomarlo y llevarlo a tu habitación- ni Sasuke supo de donde había salido tanta amabilidad.

-Que amable… bueno, que te parece si… bueno, vemos las películas que rente en tu habitación… claro si quieres- Sakura esta sonrojada- _"pero que has hecho prácticamente le has dicho que quieres estar con el en una habitación de hotel_"- pensaba Sakura.- digo no vallas a tener problemas, si lo pasamos a mi habitación, _"si Sakura que gran pretexto_", claro que si vas a salir pues lo puedo llevar a mi habi…- Sakura no acabo la frase cuando Sasuke hablo.

-No, no voy a salir- contesto apresuradamente- no tengo planes- dijo mas tranquilo el pelinegro- así que bueno… si quieres podemos ver esas películas en mi habitación… en la sala…- aclaro el Uchiha- _"maldita sea, no empieces a tener esos malditos pensamientos, dijiste que con ella seria diferente_"- se recriminaba mentalmente el pelinegro.- claro si a tu madre no le molesta.

-Bueno, pues tal parece que mi madre tiene mas vida social que yo- decía menos apenada Sakura- resulta que volvió a salir a divertirse con sus amigas "_Sakura pero que estas diciendo, prácticamente le estas diciendo que estas sola_", me dijo que volvía a las 11.

-Bueno, entonces vamos ah mi habitación… ah ver películas- dijo lo ultimo apresuradamente Sasuke

-Ah ver películas…"_solo a ver películas Sakura solo va a ser eso_", bueno voy a mi habitación por ellas.

-Si- contesto Sasuke, ambos se quedaron ahí parados sin hacer ni dirigirse a ningún lado.- vamos…- al fin digo Sasuke cediéndole el paso a la pelirosa.

-Si, claro, ahí que ir- contesto algo nerviosa Sakura, comenzando a caminar en el pasillo con Sasuke detrás.

Sasuke miro como la pelirosa entrar en su habitación, para minutos después salir con un par de bolsas en sus manos, y dirigirse al Uchiha menor, Sasuke comenzó a abrir la puerta de su propia habitación eh invito a entrar primero a Sakura, después de cerrar la puerta, vio que Sakura se dirigía al mueble donde la televisión, prendiendo esta y el dvd.

-Espero que te guste la película… aunque siéndote sincera dudo que te guste- decía Sakura sacando la película de una de las bolsas.

Sakura al no recibir respuesta del pelinegro volteo a verlo, el estaba sentado en el sillón con una ceja arqueada y viéndola, eso provoco que Sakura se sonrojara un poco, para depuse seguir hablando.

-Bueno tengo entendido que a los chicos no les gustan la películas de romance, de haber sabido que la vería contigo, hubiera rentado, algo mas… hmm… no se algo con mas acción- Sakura tomo el control de dvd y fue a sentarse al mismo sillón que Sasuke.

-Hmp- fue lo único que escucho decir al pelinegro.

-Eh traído frituras y dulces- Sakura tomo la otra bolsa que estaba sobre la mesa, sacando de ella una pequeña bolsa de dulces y dándosela a Sasuke.

-No me gustan los dulces- dijo el pelinegro mirando aquella bolsa.

-En ese caso, tú te quedas con las papas y yo con los dulces- Sakura intercambio bolsas.

Sasuke tomo aquella bolsa, la cual no abrió por un buen rato, Sasuke a lo que menos le ponía atención era a aquella película, lo único que el veía era a aquella pelirosa sentada a lado de que hacia diferentes expresiones al ver lo sucedido en la película, soltaba pequeñas risas, se ponía nerviosa, volvió a reír, maldijo a alguien que aparecía en la película por algo que hizo, se sintió triste, lloraba, nunca había visto a una persona cambiar tanto de humor en menos de una hora.

Y sin embargo ese seria uno de muchos acontesimientos importantes que pasaria en su vida... y que el recordaria...

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Lili:** Hola!!... no te apures que las personas cambian xD, no te preocupes ya hablaremos cuando te conectes :). Wa!! Olvidémonos de Neji por un momento y concentrémonos en sasusaku :D… Itachi pues aun tardara un poquito en salir, pero cuando salga te vas a llevar una sorpresota jajajaja… solo de recordarlo me muere de la risa xD, bueno se cuida y hasta luego._

_**Bongio:** He yaca recicibiendo tu reporte de tu existencia xD… es bueno tenerte de vuelta leyendo… muchas gracias por darte un tiempo y leer esta historia, bueno se cuida mucho y hasta la proxima._

_**LadoOscuro:** Hola, hola… si, si ya van a estar juntitos que emociones, espero andes de lo mejor!! Se cuida mucho :D._


	17. Chapter 17

_Saludos!!... espero anden de lo mejor y disfruten este nuevo capitulo :). Gracias por pasarese por este Fic, sabes que de corazon les doy las Gracias, Ahora no vengo muy platicadora xD fin se cuidan mucho y hasta la proxima._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17.**_

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, el cual tomo hasta la mitad, se deshizo de sus zapatos, dejando sus pies descalzos, pisando el frió piso de aquella habitación, dirigiéndose a su recamara, mirando el reloj de la mesa de noche en su trayecto 8:23 p.m. camino mas presurosa, hacia el balcón, abriendo la puerta corrediza, y salio, ahí estaba como cada día, sentado en aquella silla colgante, con los ojos cerrados, la brisa acariciando su blanca piel.

Tomo con las puntas de sus dedos un poco de agua que llevaba en el vaso, y se recargo en el barandal estirándose lo mas que podía para alcanzar el otro balcón, para acortar la distancia para llegar a aquella silla colgante, cuando estuvo lo mas cerca que pudo, arroga el agua que tenia en sus dedos contra aquel rostro.

-Despierta…- decía arrogando gotas de agua en el rostro del chico.

-¿Oye?- atino a decir el pelinegro, algo desconcertado y secándose su rostro.

-Y dices que yo soy la perezosa…- comento divertida Sakura, yéndose a sentar en la silla colgante de su balcón.

-Pues… tu no te tienes que levantar a las 6 de la mañana- Sasuke se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a recargarse al barandal.- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Sasuke al ver que la ciudad ya estaba iluminada.

-Las ocho y media- digo tranquilamente Sakura cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Las ocho?... me eh quedado dormido por un buen rato- cometo el Uchiha, volteando a ver a la pelirosa.

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura, abriendo sus ojos y dirigiendo la mirada a Sasuke, el cual retiro inmediatamente la suya de ella y volviendo a ver aquella ciudad.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Por llegar tarde, mi madre me llevo a comprar unas cosas, para llevarlas de recuerdo a sus amigas en Konoha.- explica la pelirosa, mirando a Sasuke.

-No tienes que disculparte- explicaba Sasuke, aun sin mirarla.

-Lo se pero… bueno siempre llegas a las 6 o 7 al hotel y estoy aquí para ver una película o ver la ciudad, y bueno yo quería estar cuando llegaras- confesaba sonrojada.

-No tienes por hacerlo… no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.

-Lo se pero…

-Puedes volverte una molestia, si estas aquí cada que llego…-dijo Sasuke sin pensar, tal parece que el ser así de distante con las chicas, no se podía cambiar en una semana.

Que era lo que llevaba conviviendo con aquella pelirosa, mirando películas, mirando como la ciudad se iluminaba al llegar la noche o hablando, aunque si hablar se le consideraba intercambio de 10 palabras en una noche, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban observando el paisaje.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Sakura tristemente, aquellas palabras del pelinegro le habían dolido.- puedo ser una molestia… creo que será mejor retirarme… ya es noche.- Sakura se levantaba de aquella silla para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Espera… yo no…- trataba de explicar Sasuke ya viendo a la pelirosa, que se detuvo en la entrada de su habitación.

-No te preocupes… estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir… además no quiero molestarte… de seguro fue un día duro en el trabajo- Sakura entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza.

Se tumbo sobre su cama, sintió algo que se clavaba en su corazón, cuando Sasuke le había dicho que podía ser una moletas, no entendía bien el porque de aquella sensación, apenas llevaba una semana de conocerlo, no eran tan amigos, como para que aquellas palabras la molestaran, pero no solo le molestaban le dolía, saber que quizás era una molestia para aquel pelinegro, abrazo con fuerzas su almohada y una lagrima furtiva hizo acto de presencia.

--------------------

-Maldición- Sasuke estrello su puño contra la pared lastimando un poco sus nudillos y haciéndolos sangrar levemente.

Porque le había dicho que podía ser una molestia, en verdad no lo quería decir, pero su maldito orgullo, no le permito decir que en verdad se alegraba que ella estuviera ahí esperándolo, desde hace ya una semana, de echo el salía presuroso de la oficina cada día, para llegar al hotel y verla.

Ese día había llegado corriendo que casi choca con una señora de edad en la entrada del hotel, cuando entro a su habitación, inmediatamente se dirigió al balcón para verla como cada día a su llegada, pero ella no estaba, la puerta estaba cerrada indicio que ella no estaba en aquella habitación, incluso salto a su balcón, para asegurarse que no le había pasado nada, pero al ver por los cristales pudo ver que aquella habitación estaba vacía, algo que le dolía de cierta forma, era la primera ves que el llegaba y ella no estaba en el balcón, así que decidió esperarla como ella hacia con el, sentado en la silla colgante que había en el balcón de su habitación.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, como había arruinado ese día, con su gran boca, a veces le era difícil demostrar que en realidad se la pasa bien con ella, por eso siempre guardaba silencio, para no decir algo que la ofendiera o la lastimara, y al parecer ella no le incomodaba aquel silencio.

-Es novia de Hyuuga, era de esperarse- decía entre dientes Sasuke cerrando fuertemente su puño, haciendo que sus nudillos volvieran a sangrar.

Hyuuga no era muy platicador, de echo una vez escucho a hablar a Rock Lee que Ten Ten, era la única persona que soportaba el carácter del Hyuuga y no solo porque a veces era explosivo, si no porque casi nunca hablaba, era demasiado distante, de echo supo que Ten Ten, tubo que declarársele a Neji, pues el orgullo de aquel ojiperla no se lo permitía, o al menos ellos llegaron a aquella conclusión.

La idea de pensar que Neji era quien había acostumbrado a Sakura a aquel disfrute de silencio y no el, le hacia enojar mas de la cuenta, que Neji había tenido aquellos labios, el tener los pensamientos de ella, en verdad lo hacían enfurecer. Su mandíbula se apretó ante aquellos pensamientos, al igual que sus puños.

Después de controlarse, para no volver a golpear la pared que estaba uno de sus lados, se dirigió a ver esa pared, la pared que separaba aquellas habitaciones, donde sabia que ella estaba acostada y dormida, tranquilamente, mientras el estaba que se moría por ir a golpear al Hyuuga.

-------------------------

Sakura, no podía dormir le daba mil vueltas a aquella cama y no encontraba alguna posición cómoda, para conciliar al sueño, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras del pelinegro, en verdad le dolieron, se giro mirando aquella pared que ella sin saber Sasuke también miraba, pensando que era lo que estaba sintiendo por aquel chico, con Neji no era así, es verdad que le hacia ruborizarse y tener miedo de actuar mal ante el, pero con Sasuke era diferente, no tenia miedo de mostrarse tal como era, no le molestaba que el viera el rubor en sus mejillas, de echo le gusta que aquel chico la ruborizara.

-Neji…- salio aquel nombre de los finos labios de la pelirosa.

Porque estaba pensando en otro chico, cuando ella muchas veces se digo que tenia al chico perfecto con ella, porque Sasuke le hacia sentir esa sensación de vació en su estomago cuando estaba cercas, porque le encantaba ese silencio que compartía con el cada día, y con Neji le disimulaba para que el no notara que estaba incomoda con aquel silencio. A la ves eran tan parecidos, pero a la ves tan diferentes.

--------------------------

-Pero si es sábado…- comentaba Sasuke un tanto molesto, en la sala de la habitación de sus padres.

-Los sábados ¿también comes no?, porque no tendrías que trabajar- decía su Fugaku sentado en el sofá y acomodando unos papales en su portafolio.

-Vamos cariño, solo será medio día- trataba de convencer Mikoto a su hijo menor que fueran a la oficina.

-Pero… mama…- decía Sasuke casi con un puchero, algo que le pareció muy raro a su madre, quien le sujeto de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación donde cerró la puerta para que tuvieran más privacidad.

-¿Cómo se llama?, ¿es de aquí? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Estudia o trabaja? ¿Dónde la conociste?- Mikoto decía pregunta tras pregunta, sin dejar que su hijo respondiera, el cual tenia cara de confusión.-Uchiha Sasuke no me mires con esa cara de confusión que sabes a lo que me refiero- decía con mas autoridad la mujer.- Sales corriendo de la oficina al finalizar la jornada de trabajo, te cambias de ropa al salir de la oficina, y al parecer siempre llegar al hotel directamente, eso me dijo el portero, las discusiones con tu padre bajaron de tono, le llamas gruñón y te despides de mi con un beso cuando sales de la oficina sin que yo te lo pida… ¿crees que no se reconocer cuando mi hijo esta saliendo con una chica?… paso lo mismo con Itachi cuando conoció a Rina.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cama donde se sentó pesadamente y dio un suspiro.

-Sakura Haruno, no es de aquí, tiene mi edad, estudia, la conocí en el hotel.- las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron algo rojas.

-Sasuke, cariño- Mikoto se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo de la mejilla- Si la conociste en este hotel, eso quiere decir que no es de una familia de sociedad.

-Mama- dijo con enojo Sasuke quitando la mano de su madre de su rostro y levantándose de la cama.

-Sasuke, se que has tenido muchas novias, pero… creo que estas tomando en serio a esta chica, la cual apenas conociste hace una semana, como sabes como no va tas tu fortuna, ya ves lo que le paso a Itachi con Rina…-Mikoto fue interrumpida por su hijo.

-Ella no es igual que la bruja que Itachi tenia como prometida años atrás- decía Sasuke algo enojado- Además… como sabes que no es de familia de sociedad, ¿solo porque esta en este hotel?... por favor, a lo mejor le paso lo mismo que nosotros, y un tonto recepcioncita perdió sus reservaciones y vino a parar en este hotel…- explica Sasuke de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Haruno… discúlpame pero ese apellido no lo conozco, y se que no es de alguna familia de nuestra sociedad.- explicaba la mujer tomando del brazo a su hijo para que se detuviera.

-Ella no sabe que soy heredero de una gran fortuna- decía el pelinegro mirando a los ojos a su madre- ella no sabe que soy un Uchiha, para ella soy solo Sasuke, un chico común y corriente, así que no te preocupes que valla tras mi dinero- Sasuke se soltó del agarre de su madre y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke… lo que menos quiero es que salgas lastimado…-explicaba la mujer.

-Madre…-decía Sasuke volteando a ver a su mama a los ojos.

-En tus ojos veo un brillo, que vi meses atrás y eso me preocupa… es igual como hace unos meses, nunca me lo dijiste y se que pensaste que nunca me di cuenta, pero a pesar de no estar en casa vi tu cambio de actitud meses atrás, tomabas el autobús, no contestabas ante los regaños de tu padre, le tomabas poca importancia a las bromas que Itachi te hacia -Mikoto acariciaba una vez mas la mejilla de su hijo, haciendo a un lado los mechones negros que caían en su rostro.- no se quién fue esa chica pero algo paso entre ustedes porque después te volviste mas reservado, siempre llegabas tomado a casa, incluso las peleas con tu padre fueron mas severas… enamorarse puede ser la cosa mas maravillosa que nos puede suceder, pero también la mas dolorosa… no quiero verte sufrir…

- Y ¿quieres que esta con alguien por arreglo como Itachi y Tu?... quieres que este yo con una mujer a la que no quiero, solo porque es de mi nivel social, o porque es por el bien de la compañía familia, o de la sociedad…- explica Sasuke con un tono mas bajo de voz.

-Yo aprendí a querer a tu padre…- decía la mujer.

-Pero yo no quiero aprender a querer a alguien con quien me unieron por obligación- Sasuke acercaba más su rostro al de su madre.

-Hablare con tu padre, para que los fines de semana te los de libres- Mikoto dejo de tocar el rostro de su hijo y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Gracias mama

-No te precipites, es lo único que te pido…- ambos estaban de espaldas- tal vez sea solo un amor de verano.- la mujer salia de la habitación dejando a su hijo solo.

-No permitiré que sea solo eso…- decía Sasuke para si mismo

---------------------------

Los golpes de la puerta comenzaron a despertarla, se descubrió el rostro que estaba cubierto por las cobijas, y sus ojos se cerraron al entrar con el contacto de la luz solar que se colaba por la ventana, parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la luz, y miro el reloj de la mesa de noche 8:00 a.m. se levanto aun adormilada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?... mi madre no se levanta hasta las 10…-comentaba consigo misma la pelirosa acercándose a la puerta principal.

-Buenos días perezosa- decía un pelinegro, cuando Sakura abrió la puerta.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo algo confundida y adormilada la pelirosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía tallándose los ojos.

-Me invitas a pasar- decía Sasuke mirado como lucia la pelirosa.

-Bueno… yo, no se si sea correcto que entres- explicaba Sakura ya con los ojos mas abiertos.

-La ultima semana, has estando entrando tu a mi habitación, que diferencia ahí que yo entre a la tuya.

-Bueno es que…- Sakura no sabia como decirle, demostrarle, que estaba enojada con el después de lo que le había dicho ayer.

-No eres una molestia- Sasuke saco de sus pensamiento a Sakura la cual solo lo miro- es solo que bueno, digamos que suelo ser algo… como explicarte… es solo que suelo hacer bromas, pero no muchos las entienden.

-¿Me estas diciendo tonta?- pregunto Sakura con una mirada retadora.

-No exactamente…- decía Sasuke con un tono burlón.

-Oye- Sakura le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Auch, eso dolió- decía Sasuke sobandose el brazo y riendo, dejando ver aquellos dientes blancos que pocas veces enseñaba.

Sakura rió, era la primera vez que veía Sasuke reír tan espontáneamente, pero la mano con la que se sobaba el brazo Sasuke le llamo la atención, tomándola entre las suyas.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Sakura sostenía la mano del pelinegro.

-Nada, no le tomes importancia- decía Sasuke quitándole su mano a la pelirosa.- Me vas a invitar a pasar o me vas a dejar aquí afuera.

-Pasa.- Sakura se hizo a un lado para que Sasuke entrar- voy por unas vendas y alcohol para curarte esa mano- decía la pelirosa dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Sasuke tomo asiento en la sala, y miro lo ordenada que estaba aquella habitación, después miro como el celular de la pelirosa comenzó a menearse en la mesa de centro, Sasuke lo tomo y pudo ver que era una llamada y el que llamaba a la pelirosa a su pelirosa, era Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke corto la llamada y apago el teléfono escondiéndolo debajo de aquel sofá. Sasuke miro como la pelirosa otra vez aparecía en la sala.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a pregunta Sakura sentándose a un lado de Sasuke- pensé que hoy trabajarías.

-Descanso los fines de semana… -explicaba Sasuke, sintiendo el ardor en sus nudillos debido al alcohol.

-Oye… y dime ¿en que trabajas, nunca me lo has dicho?- cuestiono la pelirosa, comenzando a abrir un frasco.

-Bueno pues…- Sasuke no había que decirle, era obvio que no le diría que trabaja en la empresa de su padre, que era el dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes del mundo de la computación, y mucho menos que era un Uchiha, tenia claro que Sakura no le caía nada bien los Uchiha, en especial el, pero no sabia que el era Sasuke Uchiha.-… pues en mensajería.

-Mensajeria eh…- Sakura untaba una crema en los nudillos de Sasuke- y no estudias.

-Bueno pues entrare a la universidad en cuanto terminen las vacaciones.

-Sabes es extraño… una semana conociéndonos y nunca habíamos hablado de esto- Sakura colocaba las venda alrededor de su mano.- y ¿que vas a estudiar?

-Pues… - Sasuke comenzó a pensar, si le decía que iba a estudiar, después le preguntaría que en que universidad, y Sasuke no conocía de universidades publicas, de echo ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba donde se supone que entraría a estudiar, solo sabia que ya tenia su lugar reservado y que era una de las mejores del país, si se lo decía a Sakura era mas que claro que comenzaría a sospechar que era rico, y como consecuencia iba querer saber su apellido.

-Aun no lo sabes…- dijo Sakura ante el silencio de Sasuke- suele pasar, varios de mis amigos aun no saben que es lo quieren estudiar, mi amiga Ino, primero quería medicina al igual que yo, después modelaje, después contabilidad y hasta la fecha aun no decide- explica Sakura terminando de vendar la mano de Sasuke- Listo- Sakura le sonrio a Sasuke.

-Quieres estudiar Medicina eh… pues eres beuna en eso…- decía Sasuke sujetándose su mano vendada.

-Gracias, pero solo la vende cualquiera puede hacerlo… pero ahora dime… a ¿Qué debo el honor de tu visita?- pregunto curiosa Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

-Pues vine a invitarte a salir- decía Sasuke mirando a otro lado con sus mejillas levemente rojas.

-A ¿salir?- el corazón de Sakura se acelero- "_si, si al fin te invito a salir, eso es Sakura_"- pensaba ella- bueno pues… tendré que avisarle a mi mama.

-No te preocupes, ya pedí permiso a tu madre- explicaba Sasuke levantándose del sofá.

-¿Le pediste permiso a mi mama?- decía sorprendida Sakura.

-Si- contesto el pelinegro sin mirar a Sakura, ni el mismo supo como decidió pedir permiso para que Sakura saliera, nunca lo había echo, de echo se burlaba cada que Rock Lee o Naruto, tenían que ir a pedir permiso a los padres de las chicas con quien saldrían, incluso hubiera querido estar cuando Naruto le pidió permiso al padre de Hinata para llevarla a aquella fiesta- Dijiste que tu madre se hospedaba en la habitación de enfrente… al menos que no sea así y le halla pedido permiso a otra mujer.

-Bueno pues, si esa mujer estaba de mal humor porque la despertaste temprano, llevaba tubos en la cabeza… si esa era mi madre- explicaba divertida la pelirosa

-Si, es la misma- contesto Sasuke con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno entonces, déjame ir a cambiar, hago algo para que desayunemos y nos vamos.- explica la pelirosa hiendo a la habitación.

-Saldremos a desayunar a fuera- decía Sasuke mientras la pelirosa se introducía en la habitación.

-¿Seguro?- preguntaba la pelirosa asomando su cabeza entre la puerta.-no me molesta cocinar

-Si…

-Bueno, entonces deja me cambio.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Poly: **__Hola!! Ojala sigas la historia, e alegra saber que es de tu agrado… de veras… Si ya era hora que Sasuke fuera el que sufra :). Y el sasusaku empieza…_

_**Lili:**__ Hola, mmm pues por un ratito no aremos sufrir a Sasuke xD, y bueno los dos se enamoran ¿tu que crees?, bueno en este fanfiction yo coloque ah Neji solo como conocido de Sasuke, nunca lo coloque como un amigo, Sasuke sola la quiere para la cama?... jejej logre lo que quería xD que pensaran que Sasuke solo la quisiera para eso… pero mas adelante sabrás que onda… nah, no te puedo decir porque te reirás cuando Itachi aparezca xD bueno te puedo decir que será un momento un tanto bochornoso xD, Una de dos o tu eres adivina o yo soy muy predecible en mis relatos XD… va a ver ¿lemoon? Opss. Ah se me olvidaba xD si si va volver a pareces mi Shikamaru sexy!!, pero mas adelante y con una sorpresita._

_**LadoOscuro**__: Hola!! Me gusta saber que te gusto el capitulo pasado, si ya sabes las mujeres somos muy sentimentales, aun que sea con una película xD y mas si las ves con un tipo como Sasuke a lado xD, bueno si Sasuke vuelve a la conquista xD pero ahora solo y exclusivamente con Sakura wi!!._

_**carlita chan: **__Hola, si ya al fin esos dos se conocieron :), pues con que solo acaben en el suelo y no en otro lado todo esta bien xD jejeje al menos por el momento, valla que si caes en una situación bochornosa es difícil y divertido a la ves xD. Pues trato de actualizar pronto para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, porque a veces me pasa así a mi xD. _

**_Bongio:_** _Hola!!... me da gusto que volvieras, y me hace mas feliz que dejes comentario :), Si el sasusaku ya esta entrando en accion xD... se... digo quien se resistiria a una invitacion asi xD....jeje pues ojala andes rebien y espero leerte pronto!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18.**_

Casi parecía un departamento, cuando en realidad era una habitación de hotel, dentro de el había una enorme sala, con una pantalla de plasma, con una pequeña cantina, a un lado el comedor para 10 personas, a lado del comedor había una puerta blanca giratoria que llevaba a la cocina, que parecía una cocina para un chef profesional, del lado contrario a la cocina había dos puertas que llevaban a habitaciones, donde había una cama grande, una televisión, y su respectivo baño en cada una y un enorme ventanal, que permitía ver el paisaje de un rio y un pequeño bosque.

Aquél lugar seria perfecto, a excepción de que había tirada por toda aquella habitación, tanto en comedor, sala, y habitaciones, bolsas de frituras vacías, cajas con pedazos de pizza, refrescos, platos de ramen vacíos y ropa tirada.

En medio de aquella enrómeme sala, se encontrada un chico castaño con tatuajes en el rostro riendo desesperadamente, con un perro acostado a un lado. Sentado en el sofá mas grande estaba un rubio con los brazos cruzados y con su rostro se tornaba rojo, en otro sofá mas pequeño estaba un chico, de cabello negro y cejas pobladas, que se reía no tan exagerado como el castaño.

-Jajajajaja- el castaño se doblaba de la risa.- es que… jajaja… tu creíste que…. Jajá jajá… por eso tu jajajaja- el castaño dio un suspiro, indicio que decía que ya había parado de reír pero volvió a voltear a ver a aquel rubio- jajajajaja… Naruto de verdad jajajaja… pensaste que Hinata…. Jajajaja

-Ya te quieres callar- grito Naruto levantándose de aquel sofá- que querías que pensara después de lo que había visto- decía el rubio que ya estaba sujetando por la playera al castaño.

-Es que Naruto… porque nunca me preguntaste…- Kiba trataba de respirar normalmente.

-Porque pensé que eras mi amigo y me lo contarías- Naruto seguía tomando a Kiba por la camisa.

-¿Qué?... es verdad que estuve enamorado de Hinata por muchos años, y quería que ella fuera feliz, pero eso no significaba que le iría a decir al chico del que siempre estuvo enamorado lo que ella sentía por el.- Kiba sujeto las manos de Naruto y lo hizo soltarlo- no le entregaría a Hinata en bandeja de oro, además supuse que tu te habías dado cuenta… no pensé que fueras tan, tan… y también por eso nunca dije nada. De hecho antes de que me dijeras que Hinata te decía que te amaba yo aun tenía esperanzas de que ella y yo fuéramos algo más, pero cuando vi que tú correspondías ese sentimiento, no me quedo nada mas que hacerme a un lado- explica Kiba ya tranquilo y tomando asiento en el sofá donde antes estaba el rubio.

-¿Qué, que dices?-preguntaba Naruto sorprendido.

-Kiba, ¿aun estas enamorado de Hinata?- pregunto igual de sorprendido Rock Lee.

Kiba cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos, llevando su pierna derecho sobre la izquierda.

-Hinata, fue mi primer amor… desde que la conocí me gustaba y su forma de ser me acabo de conquista por completo…- decía muy serio el castaño.- todo iba bien, hasta que apareciste tu- Kiba abrió de repente sus ojos y señalo a Naruto.

-Pero… pero…- Naruto trataba de defenderse.

-De haber sabido que ella se enamoraría de ti, nunca te hubiera invitado a jugar pelota esa tarde en el parqué- Kiba se cruzo de brazos y giro su rostro a un lado.- Ultimadamente quien debería de estar enojado en todo esto seria yo y no tu.

-Pero ¿Por qué tu?... tu fuiste la que la besas y no nos contaste…- recriminaba el rubio.

-Yo nunca firme un papel donde decía que tenía que contarles todo sobre mi vida amorosa- Kiba se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar- además yo que iba a saber que tú ibas a estar de fisgón.

-Yo no estaba de fisgón- se defendió el rubio- yo esa tarde iba a felicitar a Hinata por su cumpleaños, y a decirle que fuera mi novia… pero tu, tu te aprovechaste de ella.

-Yo solo le dije lo que sentía por ella…- Kiba se detuvo frente al rubio y lo miro a los ojos- pero me tubo que decir que estaba enamorada de otro- la mirada de Kiba se hacia mas furiosa al igual que la de Naruto.

-Chicos, chicos, porque discutir de algo que paso hace tantos años- decía Rock lee sujetando el hombro a ambos, pero estos lo ignoraron.

- Yo solo le pedí, que si no me aceptaba como novio, que por lo menos me regalara un beso…- Kiba sonrió.

-AH- grito furioso Naruto, viendo como Kiba se dirigía a la puerta.- pues ahora sus besos son míos- dijo triunfante Naruto.

-Pues, eso no me quita que yo fui su primer beso- Kiba dio una sonrisa y salio de aquella habitación con Akamaru siguiéndolo, dejando a Naruto furioso.

-Lo mato, yo lo mato- Naruto quería ir tras Kiba, pero Rock Lee, lo sujeto por atrás para que no avanzara.

-Naruto clámate, solo fue un beso, un beso de niños de 12 años- trataba de explicar Lee.

-Yo tuve que ser su primer beso no ese Inuzuka- decía Naruto tratando se zafarse del agarre del rock lee.

-Pues hubieras llegado mas temprano ese día- Kiba asomo su cabeza nuevamente por la puerta y enseguida salio corriendo, dejando aun mas furioso a Naruto.

Kiba corría en aquel lujoso pasillo cuando comenzó a bajar la velocidad y empezar a caminar, al llegar al elevador, este se abrió dejando ver a la ojiperla, de cabello largo azul oscuro.

-Hey Hinata- saludo alegremente el castaño.

-Kiba-kun… hola- le sonrió la chica.

-Mejor ve a ver a tu noviecito que esta algo furioso- comentaba Kiba con voz burlona.

-¿Qué? que… que… le sucede a Naruto-kun- pregunto Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Hinata aun se seguía ruborizando si de Naruto se trataba o salía a flote en alguna plática, a pesar de que en cuanto lo volvió a ver a aquel rubio, le había pedido que fuera su novia, ella aun no podía controlar aquel rubor que siempre aparecía en su rostro.

-Pues, resulta, que sabe lo de nuestro primer beso- decía Kiba como si nada con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y subiendo al elevador.

Hinata, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas.

-Naru…Naruto… sabe de… pero si… prometimos no…- trataba de explicar Hinata mirando a Kiba.

-A mi no me mires, yo no le dije nada- se defendió algo molesto Kiba, debido a que Hinata dudaba de su palabra de no haber dicho nada de aquel único beso que esos dos tuvieron años atrás.- el estaba de fisgón esa tarde en el parque- Kiba oprimió un botón y las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-¿De fisgón?- quedo aun más confundida Hinata, mirando como se cerraba el elevador.

Kiba se recargo en una de las paredes de aquel elevador, aspirando aun el perfume de la ojiperla que se había quedado impregnado en esas cuatro paredes, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar.

_**Flash Back.**_

-Kiba-kun, muchas gracias- decía Hinata tomando el ramo de flores lilas- las pondré en agua, pero pasa…-Hinata invito a entrar a aquel castaño a la mansión. Hinata desapareció del vestíbulo para buscar un jarrón con agua.

Kiba miraba aquella mansión, no era la primera ves que entraba pero cada que iba aquella mansión, se le hacia mas silenciosas, mas desabitada, mas fría, Hinata, no se merecía vivir en aquella jaula de oro.

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo una voz que provenía de las escaleras, cuando miro en aquella dirección, miro a un chico de cabello largo y ojos iguales a los de Hinata.

-Neji, hola, vine a visitar a Hinata, hoy es su cumpleaños y le…- Kiba fue interrumpido por el ojiperla.

-No te hagas ilusiones, tu sabes que esta enamorada de ese tono rubio- Neji lo miraba a los ojos desde las escaleras- tu eres el único culpable, para que los presentaste, sabes que a mí tío le agradas para prometido de Hinata, las empresas familiares se fusionarían si ustedes dos se casaran… serian las mas importantes del mundo.

-A mi no me interesa Hinata para que la empresa crezca, si ella va a ser feliz con Naruto que así sea, pero hasta que eso no suceda, yo no me daré por vencido- contesto enojado Kiba.

Kiba tenía una mirada furiosa y mostraba sus blancos colmillos, mientras Neji se mostraba tan tranquilo.

-En verdad eres un estupido- dijo finalmente Neji, Kiba estaba apunto de ir a golpear al ojiperla cuando una voz entro en el vestíbulo.

-Ya esta…- Hinata entraba con un florero entre sus manos, con aquellas flores lilas.- ¿eh? Neji…- decía algo confundida Hinata debido a la mirada de Kiba dirigida a Neji.

-Hinata, crees ¿que podrás salir a dar una vuelta? quiero decirte algo… en PRIVADO…-decía Kiba, mirando a Neji quien dio una sonrisa cínica.

-Bueno, pues…- Hinata nos había si podía salir su padre no estaba en casa y Kurenai había salido con Asuma.

-Ve Hinata, yo le explicare a mi tío, y le avisare a Kurenai- decía Neji acercándose a su prima.

-Pero Neji…

-Vamos, es tu cumpleaños, además talvez algo beneficioso salga de esto- Neji seguía sonriendo cínicamente mirando al castaño.

-¿Algo beneficioso?- pregunto confundida Hinata.

-No me hagas caso, yo me entiendo, ahora ve- decía Neji mirando ahora a su prima.

-Bueno, entonces, solo deja subo estas flores a mi habitación- Hinata estaba apunto de ir a las escaleras cuando Neji la detuvo.

-Hinata, no te preocupes, yo las llevo- Neji tomo el florero, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Kiba Y Hinata se dirigieron a un parqué cercano, donde se sentaron en una banca.

-Y Akamaru, por que no lo trajiste- pregunto Hinata.

-Lo deje en casa, es que quería estar a solas contigo…- decía Kiba algo ruborizado

-Bueno… pues… ¿que es lo querías decirme?- Hinata se ruborizo ante las palabras del chico.

-Bueno… yo… sabes que… bueno es que… yo bueno tu… Hinata me gustas mucho- Kiba dijo lo último apresuradamente.

-Kiba-kun…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?... te aseguro que te are muy feliz- comentaba Kiba mirando como Hinata bajaba la cabeza.

-Kiba-kun… yo... es que… yo… tu eres… como un hermano para mi… y yo… estoy enamorada de otro… chico- decía Kiba jugando con sus dedos.

-Naruto…- dijo débilmente Kiba.

-Kiba-kun… si yo no… bueno… si yo no amara a Naruto te aseguro que… tú bueno… tú serias el chico que me gustaría tener como novio.- Hinata seguía mirando sus dedos.

-Hinata- Kiba tomo el rostro de Hinata para que lo viera- solo quiero pedirte una ultima cosa.

-Dime

-Bueno, yo siempre eh querido que mi primer beso sea contigo- las mejillas de Kiba se tornaron un poco más rojas al igual que las de Hinata.

-Kiba-kun… yo

-Vamos Hinata, solo un beso, por lo menos concedeme ese deseo… por favor- Kiba se acercaba al rostro de Hinata.

-Pero prometes no decírselo a nadie- comentaba Hinata roja y mirando los ojos cafés del chico.

-Si- Kiba miro como Hinata cerraba los ojos, y el hizo lo mismo y acerco sus labios a los de Hinata en un tierno e inocente beso, que se rompió casi enseguida.

-Gracias por ser mi primer beso- comentaba Kiba, sujetando la mano de Hinata.

-Gracias a ti… Kiba-kun- decía sonrojada la ojiperla,- tu… tu también fuiste mi primer beso- aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Kiba y lo llenaron de Ilusión y esperanza al castaño, tal vez aun no tenia la batalla perdida ante Naruto.

_**Final Flash Back**_

Kiba dio un gran suspiro saliendo del elevador y dirigiéndose a afuera, definitivamente ahora si tenia la batalla perdida, Naruto en cuanto, llegaron a aquel viaje y vio a Hinata lo primero que hizo fue que fueran novios, ella acepto, el sonrió al ver que Hinata al fin estaba con aquel rubio, pero a la vez sintió una pulsada en el corazón, su primer amor, de la chica que siempre estuvo enamorado, ya estaba con otro, con uno de sus mejores amigos. Aun recordaba la ves que Naruto le contó a Rock Lee y a el que Hinata le había dicho que lo amaba, Kiba quiso golpear en ese momento al rubio, como desde el momento que Hinata le dijo que amaba a Naruto y lo rechazo a el. Pero no tenía caso, con esos golpes no haría que Hinata lo amara al contrario. Incluso el día que se entero que Naruto había echo sufrir a Hinata debido a la apuesta, también quiso golpearlo, pero una puerta de esperanza se abrió para el, si Hinata odiaba a Naruto, tal vez estaría después con el, pero esa puerta se le cerro en el rostro cuando supo que Asuma-sensei le entregaba una carta a Naruto de parte de Hinata y esos dos comenzaron a comunicarse por carta.

-Hey… Hola nena- dijo coquetamente Kiba, al ver a una chica de cabello negro y largo.

-Hola- le contesto sonriente la chica.

-Quieres que te acompañe- Kiba sujeto a la chica por la cintura. Definitivamente Kiba seguiría con la estrategia que había tomado hace ya un par de años, olvidar a Hinata con otras chicas, pero eso era imposible porque siempre aquellas chicas con las que se metía eran parecidas a Hinata.

--------------------------

Comenzó a introducir su llave ah aquella puerta que lo acercaba más a la persona que le había cambiado por completo su vida. Sintió unas manos sobre sus ojos, no fue necesario escuchar la voz de quien le había cubierto sus ojos, con su simple olor sabia quien era.

-Se supone ¿Qué tengo que adivinar quien eres no?- pregunto con la cabeza un poco reclinada hacia atrás. Las manos que sostenían su rostro movieron su cabeza con movimientos de afirmación- mmm, no lo se, es difícil…- se hizo el dudoso por un momento- creo que eres esa chica perezosa de la habitación de alado.

En seguida sintió como aquellas manos le soltaban y el miro hacia atrás viendo a la pelirosa con un enojo falso.

-No soy perezosa- decía Sakura mirando al pelinegro.

-Entonces, ¿Porque me soltaste cuando dije que eras perezosa?, para mi eso fue una afirmación- decía retador Sasuke.

-Claro que no…- Sakura dio unos pasos a lado de el, donde se agacho y tomo un paquete del suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso Sasuke señalando el paquete que llevaba Sakura en las manos.

-Esto…- Sakura levanto un poco aquella caja blanca.- esto… es una sorpresa- Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro y se adentro en esta.

-Sabias que es de mala educación, entrar donde no eres invitada- decía Sasuke entrando a la habitación de hotel y cerrando la puerta.

-Pues si quieres me voy…- Sakura comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, donde Sasuke aun estaba parado.

-Ya estas aquí… que mas da- Sasuke detuvo a la chica por el brazo- ahora dime ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando el paquete.

-Por qué no lo abres, para saber que es- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-Como se que no es un explosivo, o un tipo de broma- decía Sasuke mirando a Sakura desconfiado.

-Valla que eres difícil…- Sakura se dirigió a la cocina con aquella caja en sus manos y dejándola sobre la plancha. Sakura comenzó a abrir aquella caja, sacando el contenido de esta con todo cuidado.

-¿Un pastel?- pregunto Sasuke confuso.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no?- Sakura coloco el pastel en la plancha y tiro la caja en el cesto de basura.

-Y… tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto aun mas confundido Sasuke acercándose a Sakura.

-Pero, que distraído eres, no recuerdas que una vez me dijiste la fecha de tu cumpleaños, cuando te dije sobre lo que habías sido en tu otra vida- Sakura se dirigía a la alacena y saco un cuchillo.

-Ah… es cierto, me dijiste que había sido un ninja que traiciono a su aldea para ir tras un demonio que le ofrecía poder, a cambio de su cuerpo, y que termine matando a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo… para vivir hasta el ultimo día de mi vida en la oscuridad y soledad, y no se que cosas mas…- decía Sasuke tomando asiento en un banco que había en un lado de la plancha.

-Ya te explique que es muy asertivo ese test que te hice, yo fui una excelente medico en mi otra vida, y eso lo compruebo porque me gusta mucho la medicina… halla tu si no me quieres creer- explicaba Sakura sacando una pequeña vela y un encendedor de la bolsa de su pantalón. Para colocar la vela en el pastel.- Pide un deseo.

-¿Un deseo?- miro Sasuke aquella vela encendida sobre el pastel de cubierta de chocolate.

-Si, ¿acaso nunca tuviste pastel en tus cumpleaños?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues no desde mis 11 años… -explicaba Sasuke mirando a la pelirosa.

-Desde tus 11 años, pero ¿Por qué?- decía sorprendida Sakura, ella cada año siempre celebraba su cumpleaños con un pastel aunque sea pequeño.

-Pues… además de que no me gustan las cosas dulces… creo que es una tontería…- Sasuke miro como la pelirosa bajo su mirada, lo había echo otra vez, otra vez la había echo sentir mal, siempre hacia eso sin que el quisiera, el y su gran boca.- Sakura, no quiero decir que… bueno… yo no…- Sasuke quería disculparse para lo que no era muy bueno, pero miro que Sakura estaba entretenida buscando algo entre las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Aquí esta… - Sakura saco de una de sus bolsas, un anillo dorado, sin ninguna decoración, solo con el nombre de "Sakura" escrito en su interior.- Me lo quite cuando me fui a la lavandería, no quería que se extraviara- explicaba Sakura colocando el anillo en la vela.

-y el anillo ¿Cómo para que?- pregunto Sasuke algo desconcertado por su cambio de actitud, hubiera jurado que se había puesto triste y ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… pues el anillo hace que se cumplan tus deseos, o algo así- Sakura sonrió- cada año mi mama hace eso, y no es malo comer dulce una vez al año y el pastel no es una tontería, es algo que puedes compartir con los que quieres, celebrando que has sabido sobrevivir en esta vida.

-Que la tierra le dio una vuelta mas al sol- dijo Sasuke mirando el anillo.

-Como quieras verlo… ahora sopla- ordeno Sakura.

Sasuke soplo sobre aquella vela, pidiendo su deseo mentalmente, cosa graciosa desde que tenia 11 años no había pedido un deseo o había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños, en sus cumpleaños, siempre estaban solo Itachi y el, pero desde que Naruto había llegado a la ciudad, celebraban el cumpleaños de Sasuke en casa de Naruto hasta los 12 años, que ah Kiba se le ocurrió la idea de celebra cada cumpleaños de cada uno con una fiesta, desde ese entonces no había celebrado un cumpleaños con un pastel.

- ¿y?- pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-¿Y que?- Sasuke miro a la pelirosa

-¿Qué pediste?

-Desde hace años, no celebro un cumpleaños con un pastel, pero tengo entendido que los deseos no se dicen, si no, no se cumplen- decía sarcástico el pelinegro.

-Esta bien… tienes razón- Sakura iba a retirar la vela y el anillos cuando Sasuke tomo su mano.

-El anillo ¿también es un regalo?- Sasuke tomo con su mano libre la vela y aquel anillo.

-Bueno pues… no creo que sea de tu talla- decía Sakura con un rubor en su rostro, debido a que Sasuke le sostenía la mano.

-No importa…- dijo Sasuke mirando aquellos ojijades.

-Pues mi nombre esta escrito en el, no valla a ser que tu novia se ponga celosa- dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que tenia novia- Sasuke acerco mas su rostro al de Sakura que casi sentía su aliento chocar con el suyo.

-Pues en ese caso… puedes conservarlo… - decía nerviosa Sakura y con una felicidad en su interior, cuando sintió que Sasuke la había embarrado aquella cubierta chocolatoza en su nariz.

-Oye…- Sakura tomo con su dedo un poco de aquella cubierta y la embarro en la nariz de Sasuke

-No sabes con quien te has metido Sakura- dijo amenazante mente Sasuke tomando una porción del pastel.

-No… el que no sabe con quien se metió fuiste tu Sasuke…- Sakura también tomo un pedazo de pastel.

Así ambos chicos comenzaron a batirse de pastel en la cara, en sus brazos y ropas, hasta que terminaron con aquel pastel, batido y tirado por toda la cocina y sala, los dos se sentaron en el suelo para tomar un poco de aire.

-Y tanto que me costo conseguir un pastel de chocolate- decía Sakura mirando sus manos cubiertas de pastel.- En verdad estaba rico…- Sakura lamió uno de sus dedos que tenia poco del pan del pastel.

Sasuke estaba atento a cada movimiento de la chica, como lamió chocolate de uno de sus dedos y después le sonrió, Sasuke no podía negarlo, cada día quedaba más prendado de aquella sonrisa, de aquella inocencia de aquella chica. Sasuke tomo una de las manos de la pelirosa y lamió aquella cubierta chocolatosa de uno de sus dedos.

-Deliciosa…- dijo Sasuke al retirar el dedo de su boca, mirando como las mejillas de la pelirosa se tornaban color carmesí.

Mil unas escenas pasaron por la cabeza de Sasuke después de aquel acto, no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo aunque estaba mas que ardiendo, pero el se prometió que con aquella chica seria diferente, no era hora de romper aquella promesa, además de que inmediatamente Sakura se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina dejándolo solo en el suelo.

-Pues tendré que pagártelo…- decía Sasuke incorporándose.

-¿Pagármelo?- pregunto Sakura limpiándose con unas servilletas.

-El pastel… no lo pudiste probar…

-mmm era tu regalo, podías hacer con el lo que quisieras- explico Sakura dándole una servilleta al pelinegro.- Aunque…

-¿Aunque que?- pregunto Sasuke…

-Podríamos ir al cine- decía sonrientemente- y ver esa película de la que te platique.

-Ah no, todo lo que quieras menos eso… ya te dije ese tipo de películas siempre acaban en lo mismo, la chica enferma se queda con el chico que ama hasta el final de sus días- Sasuke se limpiaba su rostro.

-Claro que no… anda si quieres pagarme el pastel vamos al cine…- Sakura tomo el brazo del chico- Por favor… - decía con una tierna mirada.

-Hmp- fue la única contestación que obtuvo del pelinegro, Sasuke se dirigió a su recamara.- 500, 499, 498, 497, 496, 495….- Sasuke comenzaba a contar mientras entraba a su recamara.

-Antes de que llegues a 100 estaré lista- Sakura salio corriendo de aquella habitación para ir a la suya a cambiarse.

Sasuke tenia una forma muy peculiar de terminar aceptando lo que la pelirosa le proponía, cada que ella quería que fueran a algún lado que a Sasuke no le gustaba o no quería, comer algo que el no quería o hacer algo, siempre comenzaba a contar, si llegaba a cero, y ella no estaba lista o no había pedido la comida en ese lapso simplemente Sasuke no lo hacia.

La primera vez Sakura no lo entendió muy bien hasta que llego a cero y ella no se había movido de su lugar y esa tarde tubo que quedarse toda la tarde viendo películas de mafias, y comer una comida muy extraña, según Sasuke era chapulines de alguna parte del mundo que eran muy nutritivos, pero desde ese día, Sakura siempre acaba antes que Sasuke llegara cero, algo que provocaba que Sasuke frunciera el ceño como señal de enojo, pero a ella le gustaba ver como Sasuke siempre acaba complaciéndola y con ese ceño fruncido y su clásico monosílabo.

Sasuke nunca comprendió del todo como Sakura, comprendió rápidamente lo del conteo, incluso a Naruto le tomo casi 4 meses entenderlo, y aun así de ves en cuando se le olvidaba, pero de cierta manera le gusta ver sonreír a la pelirosa por haberle ganado antes de llegar a cero.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola!! espero que les alla gustado este capitulo!!... bueno bueno... Proximo capitulo... "El beso" XD jejeje asi es lectores en el proximo capitulo estos dos tienen el primer beso :).... y valla que necesitan ir recordando los flash back... y ciertas conversaciones... pues se iran desarrollando complicaciones, secretos... secretos (nejixtenten)... ya quiero llegar a ese capitulo jejeje... una nueva pareja aparecera, algo bizarra pero despues explicare porque elegi a esa pareja xD... wa momentos fraternales... familiares... etc... etc... bueno se cuidan y hasta la proxima._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"****El amor de una chica****"** autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

* * *

_**Bongio:** Hola!!... con calma, con calma... si ese sasuke ya la hubiera besado pero...ahi que hacerla de emocion xD, bueno no te preocupes que una vez que la bese ya no parara xD..._

_**asukasoad:** Valla, que sasuke aprovechara el momento con sakura... y mira que la explicacion de muchas cosas wow!!, apenas comeinza lo mero bueno._

_**Lili:**Hola!! bueno pues ITachi esta comprometido porque... mmm pues la verdad, es que Itachi ayudara mucho a sasuke y ese "compromiso" sera algo asi como un ejemplo... xD mas adelante sabras que onda...esq wa!! se ve que solo esta entrelasada la relacion sasusaku, pero ahi mas detras de cada unas ya viste aki ahi "kibahina" y pues saldran mas cosas y parejas al paso de los capitulos... y bueno esa sakura... es sakura xD y no te preocupes por el bochosrno de Itachi... no lo afectara a el directamente... ya mero se acerca su paricion... wa tan malo crees ah sasuke para que diga eso?... mmm chispas creo que ya estas perdiendo el don de predcir los capitulos xD._

_**Isakaru:**Hola!! wow gracias... me alegra saber qute te late la historia, pues si tod acabara en un final feliz :O... no se aun no lo se xD pero si sera algo complicado... pues no tengo contemplado que neji y ten ten vuelvan... ademas ahi que saber el secreto oscuro de estos dos!! xD._

_**LadoOscuro:** Hola, bien gracias, espero que tu tambien andes bien... si esa sakura ya esta empesando a remplsar a Neji... ¿pero si lo hara?.... wa... eso lo sabremos mas adelante :D_

_Se cuidan Mucho y se portan bien si se portan mal me invitan xD. Hasta la proxima_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19.**_

-Oye mama, no tendrás…- Sasuke guardo silencio cuando entro en la habitación de su madre- ¿Qué haces?

-Pues empacando cariño, un trabajador de la empresa, nos consiguió una habitación en otro hotel mejor- la mujer arreglaba sus cosas en la maleta.- Acaso no te lo dije ayer

-No…- contesto secamente Sasuke- no me pienso irme de aquí.

-Pero que cosas dices Sasuke… como te vas a quedar aquí- Mikoto vio a su hijo.

-Váyanse ustedes yo me quedo.

-Claro que no jovencito…- un hombre con una tolla en la cintura salía del baño.- Tu te vas con nosotros, estas no son vacaciones.

- Fugaku déjame hablar con Sasuke, en lo que tu te vistes- la mujer invito a Sasuke ah que salieran de la habitación ala sala.

-No me pienso ir…- dijo enojado Sasuke.

-Lose…- dijo su madre dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunto confundido Sasuke.

-Ayer la conocí- Mikoto bebió un poco de agua.

-¿La conociste?

-Si a la chica… vi que te tapaba los ojos, y quiero creer que te dio un regalo para tu cumpleaños, vi como llevaba un paquete en sus manos.- explicaba Mikoto.

-No espiabas…- dijo molesto Sasuke

-Claro que no- se ofendió su madre- solo iba a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, cuando los vi… y dime ¿Qué te dio?- pregunto curiosa Mikoto.

-Un pastel- dijo tímido Sasuke.

-¿Un pastel?... pero si a ti desde hace años no te gusta el pastel

-Tal vez no me gustaba porque siempre lo acabábamos comiendo solo Itachi y yo…- reprocho Sasuke

-Sasuke…- Mikoto entendió la indirecta- de verdad lo siento… pero tu sabes que…

-Si el trabajo, por el futuro de Itachi y mío, ya se me esa palabrería mama.- Sasuke se sentó en un sofá.

-No quiero discutir contigo Sasuke… así que no lo are… le diré a tu padre que te empezaremos a tratar como un adulto, trabajaras en la empresa con paga, y tu pagaras la habitación de hotel en donde seguirás hospedad y tus comidas… quiero saber si en verdad eres tan maduro como dices…- su madre se sentó a un lado de Sasuke.

-Mama gracias…- Sasuke le sonrió a su madre.

-Ahora dime, ¿que era lo que querías cuando entraste a mi habitación?- pregunto Mikoto.

-Bueno quería saber si no tenías alguna cadena, que me dieras.

-¿Cadena?- pregunto confundida Mikoto.

-Si es que, bueno…- Sasuke saco de su bolsa de su pantalón un anillo.- quería colgármelo, ya que no me queda.

La mujer se levanto del sofá, y se dirigió a su habitación, donde tardo unos minutos y salio de ahí.

-Haber, préstamelo- Mikoto estiro su brazo para que Sasuke le diera el anillo.

Sasuke le entrego aquel anillo, y vio como su madre comenzó a colocarlo en una fina cadena dorada, y también observo que su madre leía el escrito en aquel anillo.

-Así que se llama Sakura- dijo su madre acercándose de su hijo.- siempre me han gustado las flores de cerezo- su madre comenzó a colocarle aquella cadena con el anillo a Sasuke- lo único malo que cuando acaba la primavera las hojas de cerezo caen y no florece hasta la primavera siguiente… ahí veces que no vuelven a florecer- decía la madre de Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo nunca permitiré que deje de florecer…- decía Sasuke entendiendo la indirecta de su madre.

--------------------------

Sasuke se levanto de la cama estirándose y dando un bostezo, abrió la puerta corrediza que lo llevaba al balcón, salto al balcón vecino y abrió aquella puerta de cristal lentamente, desde hace unos días Sakura dejaba aquella puerta abierta, pues había veces en que Sasuke entraba a su habitación a media noche para platica de banalidades, o ella entraba a la habitación de Sasuke. En tan solo una semana aquellos dos se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Sasuke entro a la habitación, donde vio que Sakura aun dormía, se acosto a un lado de ella sobre las cobijas, y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo.

-Perezosa- le susurro en el oído de Sakura.

-Envidioso- dijo Sakura dándose media vuelta para ver al pelinegro.

-Yo no soy envidioso…- contesto enojado el pelinegro.

-Claro que lo eres… yo puedo dormir mas que tu, quedarme en cama mas tiempo y eso te molesta.

-Talvez me molesta que no pases ese tiempo con migo en cama- dijo picaramente Sasuke en el oído de Sakura.

Sakura ante aquellas palabras abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-Jajaja, estas roja…- dijo Sasuke divertido y enseguida se levanto de la cama- y dime que desayunaremos hoy- Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina.

Sakura salio del trance al que se había sometido ante las palabras del chico.

-Debes en cuando, podrías preparar el desayuno tu…- dijo molesta Sakura dirigiéndose a la sala.

-La ultima vez que trate de cocinar, se me quemo el pan… -explicaba Sasuke abriendo el pequeño refrigerador y sacando leche.

-Es cierto… llenaste de humo la habitación- decía divertida Sakura.

-Y dime… ¿quieres salir a desayunar fuera?…- pregunto Sasuke bebiendo leche directo del cartón.

-Pues debido a que llenaste de babas mi leche, supongo que si... Sakura se sentó en un sofá- ¿Qué no vas a trabajar hoy?- pregunto Sakura viendo como Sasuke se le acercaba.

-Acaso no te gustaría compartir mis babas- decía Sasuke sentándose sobre la pelirosa- y hoy es sábado, si no te la pasaras la mayoría del tiempo dormida lo sabrías…- Sasuke se levanto de las piernas de la pelirosa.

Sakura se puso roja al ver como Sasuke se sentaba en sus piernas, últimamente Sasuke disfrutaba haciendo que se sonrojara y perdiera momentáneamente el conocimiento.

-Pues estoy cansada, no eres el único que trabajas, de haber sabido que mi abuela nos ocuparía solo para pintar su casa mejor no hubiera venido- decía Sakura hiendo a la habitación para cambiarse.

-Pues a mi me gustaría ver que tan sexy te verías batida de pintura- decía Sasuke siguiéndola.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, cada día Sasuke se volvía mas descarado, si no fuera porque siempre terminaba diciendo algo como "ja te engañe" o "te sonrojaste" "mira que roja estas" realmente creería que la estaba tratando de ligar, algo que la ponía feliz.

-Me voy a bañar… ¿vienes?…- dijo Sasuke pasando a un lado de ella, y dirigiéndose a la recamara.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sobresaltada Sakura dirigiéndose al baño.

-Que me voy bañar… te espero en 20 minutos en el vestíbulo- decía Sasuke desde el balcón y brincando al suyo.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa afuera de un restaurante que se encontraba frente a un parque.

-Pues tú no eres la única Sakura en este planeta…- decía algo nervioso Sasuke, revolviendo el café con una cuchara.

Sakura le había dicho a Sasuke que su nombre siempre le pareció conocido, pero no sabia de donde, de echo ella no era muy buena para recordar nombre, Sasuke tubo temor a que le preguntara su apellido, o descubriera que era Uchiha Sasuke, su apellido nunca le había causado ese problema al contrario su apellido era lo que atraía a muchas mujeres, pero la única mujer que le interesaba, odiaba su apellido, o mejor dicho lo odiaba a el.

-Tienes razón… no me hagas caso…- Sakura comió un pedazo de pastel.

-Y… ¿que quieres hacer hoy?…- pregunto mas tranquilo Sasuke bebiendo de su café.

-Pues…- Sakura comenzó a pensar- no se tengo tantas ideas en mente…

-Tal vez podría ayudarte a realizarlas- dijo Sasuke seductoramente recargándose en la mesa.

-Tal vez…- le contesto Sakura en voz baja, esta vez no se dejaría intimidar por aquel pelinegro- pero… no creo… que quieras… es algo… descabellado…- decía sensualmente aquella pelirosa, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de la chica, era la primera vez que ella no se ponía roja, ante las palabras seductoras del pelinegro, que no pasaban de eso, palabras, Sasuke pensó que planeaba algo.

-Y ¿que es lo que quieres hacer?… haré lo que me pidas…- dijo aun mas sensual el pelinegro, tratando de hacer ruborizar a la pelirosa.

-¿Seguro?...- Sakura acerco su rostro al de Sasuke, Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

Su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo, sentía el sudor en su frente, su sangre le hervía, no podía creer que estaba ahí con ella, en aquella situación, tomo una bocanada de aire.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Sasuke en el odio de la joven

-Si… toda mi vida lo eh querido hacer…- contesto la pelirosa

Aquella adrenalina nunca la había experimentado, ni siquiera con Naruto, y valla que Naruto tenía ideas descabelladas, pero aquella idea era simplemente imposible, aun no comprendía bien como era que acabo allá arriba.

-¿Están listos?- grito un hombre.

-Si- contesto Sakura con el mismo tono del hombre.- ¿Sasuke?- pregunto la pelirosa al ver como Sasuke tenía sus ojos enormemente abiertos.- ¿estas bien?.

-¿Eh?... si…- contesto no muy seguro.

Sasuke estaba a mas de dos mil pies de altura, con un traje que le pareció ridículo, pues era un pantalón completo desde hombros a pies, traía un visor cubriendo sus ojos y una mochila en su espalda, estaba apunto de saltar en paracaídas.

Sasuke miraba afuera desde la puerta que saltaría de aquel avión, era realmente alto, el desde que tenia memoria había viajado en avión, pero nunca había saltado de uno, retiro la mirada de aquel paisaje de nubes, cuando sintió una mano sujetar la suya, cuando volteo a ver su mano estaba sujeta de la de Sakura, después volteo a ver el rostro de la pelirosa, que le sonreía.

-Saltaremos juntos… no te dejare solo…- decía casi en un grito la pleirosa, para que Sasuke la escuchara.

-No necesito que me cuides- respondió Sasuke también casi en un grito.

-Pero quiero hacerlo… quiero cuidarte- gritaba Sakura apretando mas la mano de Sasuke- quiero hacerlo contigo…

Sasuke ante esa ultima frase abrió mucho mas su ojo, no pida creer lo que ella había dicho, el sabia que ella se refería a saltar de aquel avión, pero su mente de adolescente le hizo pensar que quería algo mas con el… salio abruptamente de aquellos pensamientos cuando sintió el tiron de su brazo, y cuando pudo ver ya estaba saltando de aquel avión.

Se escucho el grito de Sakura, que aun sostenía la mano del pelinegro, Sasuke volteo a verla, y vio como sus cabello jugaba con aquella fuerte brisa, y su boca se abría dejando salir gritos, Sasuke sentía un cosquilleo extremo en su estomago y la adrenalina mas pura que pudo haber experimentado en su vida. Sakura dejo de gritar y miro a Sasuke acercando su otra mano para que la sujetara de ambas manos.

Sasuke sujeto la otra mano de la pelirosa, y miraba detrás de ella, nubes y el cielo azul, volteaba a ver cuanto faltaba para llegar al suelo, pero aun se veía muy lejano. Aquella chica de verdad hacia que el se sorprendiera de si mismo, En menos de una semana Sasuke hablaba tranquilamente con Sakura, algo que era difícil con el, de echo con el único que hablaba mas allá de unos insultos y sarcasmos era Naruto, pero aquella pelirosa lo hacia sentir bien, rápidamente tomo confianza, hasta llegar al extremo de coquetearle descaradamente y luego hacer pensar a la chica que era una broma para no hacerla sentir acosada y arruinar lo poco que había construido con ella.

Sakura veía el mover de aquellos cabellos negros, y esa mirada azabache detrás del visor, definitivamente nunca pensó estar saltando de un avión con aquel chico, que apenas había visto un par de veces en Konoha y después lo encontró hospedado a la habitación continua a la suya… "destino"… era la razón que siempre encontraba la pelirosa, cada que Sasuke estaba con ella, ese chico la atraía, no solo físicamente… a pesar que al principio era callado, no mostró distancias entre ella y el, de echo juraría que el quería acercarse a ella… cada día que despertaba ansiaba el momento de volverlo a ver.

Sakura vio el mover de los labios del chico, al parecer estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no lo escuchaba debido a todo ese aire que los rodeaba, solo lo miraba confundida. Vio como Sasuke se impulso hacia ella para cortar la distancia y se acerco al oído.

-Es hora de soltarnos… o si no los parecidas se enredaran- decía Sasuke.

-Esta bien- grito la chica en el oído de Sasuke.-Prometes que te veré allá abajo.

Sakura tenia miedo de que algo pasara y no viera mas a Sasuke… y mas si estaban cayendo en caída libre desde dos mil pies de altura, solo con un paracaídas, y era el su primer salto de ambos.

-Te lo prometo- grito Sasuke en su oído, soltándole una mano- ¿estas lista?.

-Si…- grito Sakura.

Sakura sintió que Sasuke se alejaba de su oído solo sujetándolo con una mano, cuando estaba apunto de soltar la mano del pelinegro este la jalo hacia el y le planto un beso en sus labios, para después jalar el hilo del paracaídas de Sakura y soltando su mano de inmediato. Sakura estaba sorprendida por el beso que el le había dado, pero inmediatamente reacciono al sentir el tiron del paracaídas que ya estaba abierto, y ver a Sasuke alejarse.

En realidad lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo a Sakura era un _"Me gustas, Te amo"…_ pero al parecer ella no lo escuchaba debido a aquel viento tan ruidoso que los rodeaba, miro hacia abajo y considero que ya era momento de abrir aquel parecidas, así que se acerco a la pelirosa y le dijo que era hora de que se soltaran, ella le dijo que si, cuando escucho aquel _"prometes que te veré allá abajo_" en su oído, sintió la enorme necesidad de decirle que nunca la dejaría… porque la amaba, pero se arrepintió y solo le dijo que si se lo prometía, cuando estaban apunto de soltarse, Sasuke jalo a la pelirosa, para robarle un beso, robarle aquel beso que le quiso robar desde aquella ves en el autobús donde ella por poco caía y el la sujeto, ese beso que deseba darle cada noche cuando ella le deseba buena noche.

Además estaba cayendo en caída libre, que tal si su paracaídas no se abría y moría, no quería morir sin haber probado aquellos labios. Supuso que ella se sorprendería y se le olvidaría de abrir el paracaídas, el estaba dispuesto a morir si era el pago por un beso de ella, pero no quería que ella muriera solo por no abrir el paracaídas a tiempo debido a que el la beso de repente, en cuanto jalo el hilo que abría el parecidas la soltó alejándose de ella.

Sasuke abrió su parecidas, y comenzó a descender mas lentamente, mientras a lo lejos veía a Sakura llegar al suelo antes que el.

Sasuke aterrizo, y vio que ah varios metros de el estaba Sakura, y comenzó a dirigirse a ella, deshaciéndose del paracaídas, Sasuke miraba como Sakura se sentaba sobre el paracaídas.

La cabeza de Sakura daba mil vueltas, el la había besado, desde que lo vio ella había soñado con aquel momento, incluso cuando el evito que cayera en el autobús, quiso besarlo, pero no lo hizo, todo ese día estuvo pensando en el, el día en que Neji se le declaro… "Neji"… pensó Sakura ella estaba con el, que tan malo era que Sakura desde que conoció a Sasuke no pensaba en el, de echo ella había perdido su celular y no le importo, sabia que Neji le hablaba todos los días, pero desde que perdió su celular, no había echo nada para hablar con el.

-Sakura- escucho la voz de aquel pelinegro llamándola y sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿estas bien?

-Si...- contesto cortantemente la pelirosa, levantándose del suelo, sintió la mano de Sasuke sujetando la suya, ella le quito su mano rápidamente. Y comenzó a quitarse el paracaídas.

-Sakura…- Sasuke la volvió a llamar, su rostro parecía preocupado.

-HEY CHICOS…- grito un hombre acercándose en una camioneta.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y le llamo al parecer ella estaba algo desconcertada, no pensaba que ella se pusiera así por aquel beso, cuando pregunto si estaba bien ella solo le dijo que si, sin expresión en aquella palabra comos siempre lo hacia, vio como Sakura comenzaba a levantarse y quiso ayudarla pero al tomar su mano, Sakura se la quito y ella se levanto sola, comenzando a deshacerse del paracaídas. Sasuke solo la miraba al parecer aquel beso le molesto, había cometido un error en haberle robado ese beso.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a llamarla para hablar de aquel suceso, un hombre se acerco a ellos, para recoger los paracaídas, y llevarlos a las oficinas, donde se cambiarían eh irían ah casa, durante el trayecto a las oficinas ninguno de los dos hablaban, solo escuchaban el hablar de aquel hombre que les relataba anécdotas de otros que habían brincado, cuando estaban de camino al hotel el silencio fue igual su compañero, nadie hablo ni dijo nada. Hasta que llegaron a sus habitación, aquel silencio le molesto a Sasuke, pero no quería decir algo y pues temía que su gran orgullo y boca salieran a flote y arruinara mas aquella situación.

-Buenas noches Sasuke- decía Sakura mirando al pelinegro con una media sonrisa débil, y entro a su habitación.

Sakura fue a su habitación donde se encerró, y fue a cerrar con seguro aquella puerta corrediza, no quería que el entrara, necesitaba pensar, saber que era lo que sentía por el, por Neji.

Sasuke entro a su habitación, hiendo directamente a la alacena donde tenia botellas de sake, su cabeza pensaba en lo sucedido, una parte de el se arrepentía por haberla besado, y otra parte le decía que era lo correcto, tal vez ella había tomado ese comportamiento por Neji, tal vez en verdad le quería y sentía que lo traiciono, aquella idea hizo enfurecer a Sasuke que tomo un largo trajo de aquella botella y después la arrogo contra el suelo.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación con una nueva botella de sake en la mano, fue abrir de par en par la puerta corrediza por si ella iba esa noche para hablar de lo sucedido, después se sentó en su cama esperando que ella apareciera en aquel lugar.

---------------------

-¿No se como llegaron las cosas hasta aquí?- decía un rubio sentado en una mesa con comida, y mirando a lo lejos a una chica ojiperla y cabello largo en otra mesa platicando con unas chicas.

-Tu eres el único culpable- explicaba Kiba comiendo un bocado.- yo no se porque le tomas tanta importancia a un beso.

-Pues si tú lo dices tan tranquilo, porque tú fuiste su primer beso y no yo- decía exasperada Naruto

-Vamos Naruto ya deja eso por la paz, llevabas casi mas de una semana sin hablar con Hinata-explicaba Rock Lee.

-Si las mujeres suelen ser problemáticas- se escucho una voz detrás del rubio

Naruto volteo a ver detrás de el y estaba un sujeto de espaldas sentado en una silla, con el cabello sujeto en una coleta, Rock Lee y Kiba lo miraron.

-Pero, aun tienes otros campos en lo que puedes ser el primero…- decía aquel chico volteando a ver al trío en aquella mesa.

-¿Quién… quien eres tu?- pregunto Kiba alterado.

-Nara…- comenzó a decir rock Lee- eres Nara Shikamaru, ¿no es así?, eres el hijo del famoso farmacéutico Nara Shikaku, dueño de una de las mas importantes cadenas de farmacias en el país

-Si algo a si…- decía Shikamaru levantándose de la silla.- pero no lo digas tan fuerte, puede ser problemático…

-¿A que te refieres con que ser el primero en otros campos?- pregunto Naruto ignorando lo dicho por Rock Lee.

-Pues ya sabes, a las mujeres recuerdan, su primer beso, su primer novio, su primera rosa, su primera vez…- dijo con media sonrisa.- sueles ser así de complicadas.

-¿Su primera ves? – decía inocente Naruto.

-Vamos Naruto- hablo animado rock lee- ya sabes… cuando tienen intimidad con un hombre por primera vez.

-Su primera vez…- decía Naruto pensativo

-Ni lo pienses Naruto- decía Kiba gritando y golpeando la mesa.

-¿No se de que me hablas Kiba?-Naruto se encogió de hombros y se levanto de la silla y comenzó a salir de aquel comedor.

-Naruto- grito Kiba.- A ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-A nadar un rato al rió- decía tranquilamente Naruto alejándose de aquella mesa, dejando a un Kiba sumamente enojado.- es mi imaginación… o hace calor aquí.

-Adivino, a ¿que es el ex de la novia de Uzumaki?- decía Shikamaru en un susurro a Rock Lee. Viendo a Kiba enfurecerse y casi romper un vaso de vidrio con una de sus manos

-No exactamente, digamos que lo rechazo por Naruto…- explica rock Lee.- Oye, y tu como sabes que Naruto ¿es un Uzumaki?- pregunto Rock Lee

-Bueno, pues digamos que lo conocí a el y al primo de su novia en un campamento, es algo problemático de explicar…- El moreno saco de uno de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo.

-¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga?- volvió a interrogar el de cejas pobladas.

-Si…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hola, primero que nada quiero __**ofrecer disculpas**__, por mi mala redacción xD creo que en la nota que deje en el capitulo pasado les di a entender que en este capitulo abría __**NejixTenten**__… en verdad no quería que lo entendieran así xD… solo quería decirles algo así como un Spoiler de los próximos capítulos. Lo de NejixTenTen será parte de los últimos capítulos, pues será un punto clave en la historia, vamos algo así que definirá el final de nuestros protagonistas. __**Lo de Shikamaru**__, al principio lo catalogue como un chico de clase baja (eso se escucho a raza saiyajin xD), y acá ya se conoce algo de Shikamaru que no sabíamos… pero esa explicación de porque primero lo describí como alguien así se dará mas adelante, solo le diré que tiene que ver por cierta rubia xD… a ¿que no van a saber ¿por cual rubia?. En fin, nos veremos hasta __**la próxima actualización**__. Ya sabes trato de actualizar dos veces por semana, para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia, y aunque sean vacaciones, yo no saldré a ningún lado así que si seguiré actualizando con regularidad al menos que mi maquina se ponga loca xD, bueno sin nada mas que decir solo les digo que se cuidan mucho y __**FELICES VACACIONES**__, los que vallas a salir de paseo se divierten por mi xD._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

* * *

_**Ansurea**__: Hola… gracias por el comentario… y esperate que aun se pondra mas lindo xD jejeje._

_**Poly**__: Hola… si ya sabemos lo de Kiba y Hinata… si me encanto la idea de un Naruto celoso :), ah ese Naruto me encanta xD…. Y si ese sasuke y su batalla de hormonas y mira aque en este capitulo tambien lo tubo jejeje…_

_**Asukasoad**__: Hola!!... wa si que harasakura cuando se entre que es un Uchiha :O… chispas pasaran muchas cosas valla que si… se al final de cuantas Kiba acabo ganando xD o al menos por el momento :O… ammm creo que me explique mal lo De NejixTenten aun tardara un poquito, de echo ya se muestra en los ultimos capitulos, pues sera un punto clave :D._

_**Lili:**__ Hola… ya mero no desesperes Itachi se acerca xD… si Naruto y Hinata ya son novios, bueno creo que la pareja protagonica es el Sasunaru, y un poco de Naruhina, talvez bueno pues no contemple el relato de cómo se hicieron novios pero si de cómo daran el siguiente paso esos dos :) wa el beso esta en este capitulo :O… y de Shikamaru… pues algo por el estilo, pero bueno aca ahí algo de su sopresa xD. Si los padres de sasuke no les va agustar mucho sakura pero no solo a ellos, pues aun falta un personaje que se interpondra tambien, y no me refiero a Neji xD._

_**LadoOscuro**__: si bueno es que tenia que aclarar exactamente lo que paso entre Kiba y Hinata xD… pero no me olvide de poner un momento aunque sea pequeño sasunaru xD… wa pues valla que esa sakura si esta reemplazando a Neji :/._


	20. Chapter 20

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS.**

_**N/A: **__Mi conciencia me digo "no seas mala adelántales tantito de Neji y Ten Ten", y mi conciencia gano, tenia planeado este relato de Neji y Ten Ten, como un Flash Back y como dije antes seria parte de los capítulos finales, pero pude acomodar un poquito de ese relato en este capitulo, pero el final de este relato, se presentara como flash Back en capítulos finales, por cierto dentro de poco comenzaremos con el conteo regresivo para el final… pero bueno, creo que se las debo… es mi regalo de vacaciones al igual que este capitulo por adelantado :), pues pensaba actualizar hasta el Lunes. Acá aclaro del porque Shikamaru se describió en un principio como un chico normal, de bajo nivel, mas adelante sabrán que hacia de metiche en la conversación de Naruto y compañía cuando le dio la idea de la primera vez XD… Chicas no se preocupes que Sasuke ya no va a tomar xD… ah por cierto, ¿ya vieron el nuevo opening y ending? De Naruto Shippuden... si quieren babear un rato veanlo, no es por nada, pero me enamore de Sasuke en ese opening y ending xD… Bueno sin mas que decir hasta la próxima!!._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 20.**_

-Solo un rato y nos largamos- decía el ojiperla entrando en un bar.

-Vamos Neji, no seas pesado, toda la semana hemos estado encerrados en esa oficina trabajando, un poco de diversión no hará daño- decía un chico de cabello castaño y moreno.- ¿verdad Gaara?- volteo a ver aun pelirrojo que tenia una cara de fastidio aun peor que el ojiperla.

-Valla que ustedes dos son unos amargados- decía una rubia que entraba detrás de ellos.

-Como si tu novio no lo fuera también- decía el pelirrojo.

-El no es un amargado, solo es problemático.- la rubia sigue de largo para dirigirse a la barra de aquel bar.

Neji viajo a Suna, donde su padre estaba de representante del país de fuego y de Konoha, aunque la mitad de las vacaciones se la paso en la empresa de su madre en cuanto acabo con los deberes ahí su padre lo arrastro con el, pues en un futuro Neji también seria heredero de su puesto en el gabinete político de Konoha y del país de Fuego al que pertenecía, fue ahí donde conoció a ese trío de hermanos, bueno a Gaara ya lo conocía estudiaba con el en el colegio de Konoha para varones, algo que Neji nunca comprendió, porque Gaara se fue a estudiar tan lejos, si en su ciudad había excelentes colegios. La última semana convivía con ellos, pues ellos también serian herederos del puesto de su padre en el gabinete político de la ciudad de Suna y quizás alguno de ellos seria nombrado Kazakage del país del viento, como lo era su padre.

Una sorpresa más que se llevo Neji fue encontrarse con aquella chica con la que Shikamaru andaba, y por la cual acabo con Ino, y fue aun mas su sorpresa al enterarse que se habían comprometido hace poco menos de 2 meses. _"Realmente Shikamaru esta enamorado de ella_", fue lo que pensó Neji, pues Shikamaru era mas joven que aquella chica, y a pesar de que Shikamaru no tenia la idea de descartar la idea de matrimonio, no pensaba hacerlo tan joven o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo alguna vez al ojiperla. Shikamaru, tenia buen nivel social y económico así que no le afectaría mucho un matrimonio ah tan temprana edad, era hijo de un hombre importante en el mundo de la farmacéutica, algo que el moreno no daba a presumir, pues le parecía tonto, darse a conocer por eso, además no quería que las chicas se le acercaran por su dinero, seria demasiado problemático para el. Fue por eso que nunca le dijo a Ino, su ex-novia, sobre su verdadera identidad a pesar de que duraron un par de años como pareja.

Pero Kankuro le contó ah Neji que esta vez Shikamaru si tubo que sacar a relucir su dinero y apellido, al menos frente al Kazakage de Suna, pues el no estaba de acuerdo que su única hija anduviera con un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, pero al enterarse de que su padre era Shikaku Nara, las cosas cambiaron y su futuro suegro acepto el noviazgo y tiempo después el compromiso, aunque le parecía algo precipitado, pero Temari y Shikamaru así lo decidieron.

Esa tarde habían acabado una semana ardua de juntas y presentaciones ante otros políticos, así que Temari y Kankuro sugirieron que fueran a divertirse, ya que al día siguiente tenían día libre para después prepararse para otra semana mas de juntas. Neji y Gaara no querían ir, pero los llevaron a la fuerzas a aquel lugar, ¿que clase de adolescentes no les gustaba divertirse?

-No se ustedes pero yo ya encontré chica para esta noches- decía Kankuro recargado en la barra y viendo a una pelinegra del otro lado del bar- Te quedas con los amargados Temari.

-Si ya sabes, déjame la peor parte- Temari Bebió de su copa y miro al pelirrojo y al ojiperla sentados junto de ella.- Tal vez no fue una buena idea traerlos- decía en susurro.

Kankuro se había desaparecido, por un buen rato, aquel lugar se estaba llenando, y la música cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, en aquel lugar comenzaba a sentirse un calor infernal, así que Neji decidió quitarse el saco que llevaba y se desabotono su camisa.

-Si no quisiera tanto a Shikamaru, andaría contigo- decía Temari al ver el pecho blanco del ojiperla. – Pero aquella castaña tal vez no tenga novio y por eso casi te come con la mirada- decía juguetona Temari en el oído de Neji y tomando su rostro con una mano y haciendo que volteara ver a dicha chica.

Temari ya estaba un poco pasada de copas, así que no le tomaba mucha importancia a lo que le decía, pero cuando lo obligo a voltear a ver a aquella chica que según Temari lo comía con la mirada, no lo pudo crees, no supo si agradecerle o reclamarle, por hacerle que notara la presencia de la chica de ojos chocolatazos que lo miraba y que dejo de hacerlo cuando el la vio.

-Ten Ten…- dijo Neji en un susurro pero perceptible para la rubia a su lado.

-¿La conoces?... valla pues ve a saludarla- Temari aventó a Neji por la espalda.

Neji se levanto del asiento debido al abrupto golpe de la rubia, comino solo un par de pasos se detuvo en seco, mirando como la castaña se levantaba de su mesa y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a Neji. _¿Por qué huía?,_ se pregunto Neji, siempre era así con ella, ya estaba arto de nunca entenderla y de querer saber porque no la entendía. Neji comenzó a seguirla, vio que tomaba dirección a la salida, pero antes de que pudiera salir Neji la tomo del brazo.

-Siempre será así…- le dijo Neji al oído.

-Neji…- contesto exaltada la castaña.- Tengo que irme.

-Es temprano aun, te invito algo de tomar.

-No gracias, tengo que irme, me están esperando.

-Hey Ten Ten- grito una mujer de cabello azul dirigiéndose a la pareja.- Porque te levantaste de la mesa, solo iba al baño, vamos no me digas que ya te vas…- La chica noto al ojiperla.- Wow pero quien es este joven tan apuesto…

-Tengo que irme- Ten ten trataba de salir, pero Neji no la soltaba.

-Me dijeron que me comías con la mirada- decía Neji aun mas cerca del oído de la castaña.- Si te vas querrá decir que era verdad, y tienes miedo de aceptarlo.

-Ja, no te creas tan importante Hyuuga, no te tengo miedo.- Ten Ten jalo su brazo para safarse del agarre y camino de regreso a la mesa que antes ocupaba. Seguida por la peliazul y el ojiperla.

Neji se sentó con aquel par, la peliazul solo hablaba y hablaba de cosas que Neji no le importaban y que no escuchaba, solo miraba a Ten Ten, quien trato de evitar a toda costa mirar al Hyuuga. Neji esperaba el momento indicado para, que la chica peliazul se fuera y el pudiera hablar a solas con la castaña, pero nada aquella chica parecía nunca callarse o tener alguna intención de irse. Temari veía a lo lejos a Neji , como miraba fijamente a la chica de cabello castaño, mientras la peliazul solo meneaba sus brazos y labios, al parecer esa chica era una molestia para que Neji pudiera ligar abiertamente con la castaña, que por alguna razón ya no lo miraba como antes.

-Hola amiga- se acerco Temari a la mesa dirigiéndose a la peliazul.

-Lo siento amiga, no soy lesbiana- decía inmediatamente la chica.

-Yo tampoco soy lesbiana- decía con una vena en la frente Temari- solo venia a decirte que mi hermano, te quiere conocer.

-¿Tu hermano?- esta vez gano la tensión de la peliazul.

-Si, es aquel pelirrojo, con cara de pocos amigos, que esta en la barra, es muy tímido, por eso no se atreve a hablarte.

-Valla que es una monada tu hermano, esta como quiere, y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Gaara, porque no vas y le haces platica- aconsejo la rubia.

-Claro que lo are- la peliazul se levanto de la mesa.

-Suri, no te vallas- pidió Ten Ten.

-Lo siento amiga, tu ya conseguiste galán ahora es mi turno- La peliazul se fue de la mesa y se acerco a Gaara quien la ignoro por completo, pero la peliazul no le tomo importancia y comenzó a hablar sin parar.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy a dar una vuelta- Temari le guiño el ojo a Neji, y dejo a la pareja sola.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Neji jugando con su copa.

-Bien- contesto secamente Ten Ten.

-Y ¿que haces en esta ciudad?

-Vine de vacaciones.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No, ¿tendría que estarlo?- Ten ten le respondía sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No, el que tendría estar enojado seria yo- Neji bebió de su copa.

-Y tu ¿Por qué?- pregunto tajantemente Ten ten mirando por primera ves al ojiperla.

-Porque, te largaste sin darme explicaciones, desapareciste de mi vida- dijo Neji mirando a Ten Ten con el ceño fruncido; Neji no pensaba ser tan directo, pero ya que mas daba, necesitaba saber porque ella lo abandono.

-Pues no vi que te afectara- Ten ten quito otra vez la vista del Hyuuga.

-Ja, y como sabes, si te largaste… no sabes cuanto me afecto- Neji miraba perdidamente algún punto fijo en la nada.

-Pues, no se nota, andas con esa chica pelirosa ¿no? O con la rubia que se acaba de ir

-La rubia es Temari, la conocí en el trabajo y es prometida de un buen amigo mío, y Sakura… Sakura me saco del hoyo al que caí por tu culpa.-Neji volvió a mirara a la chica

-Por mi culpa, por favor… que tonterías dices.- decía burlonamente.

-Maldita sea Ten Ten- Neji aventó su copa contra el suelo, sobresaltando a Ten Ten- quieres dejar de comportarte como si te diera igual mi presencia y regresar a hacer aquella chica de si me ponía atención cuando le hablaba y de la cual me enamore.

-Por ser aquella chica de la que según tú te enamoraste, solo me usaste como un maldito juguete- Ten Ten se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a correr a la salida.

Neji trataba de entender sus palabras "_solo me usaste como un maldito juguete",_ porque había dicho eso, si el solo se dedico a amarla todo el tiempo que estuvieron junto, porque le decía que solo la uso. Neji reacciono cuando vio a Ten Ten cruzar la puerta de salida, así que el fue corriendo tras ella, esta vez se aclararía de una vez por todas las cosas.

Ten Ten corría para dirigirse al estacionamiento, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, aun no lo olvidaba, aun le quería con cada parte de su ser, pero jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo en el pasado, encontró su auto y se subió en el, pero cuando iba avanzar el cuerpo de Neji cayo sobre el cofre del auto.

-Esta loco- grito Ten Ten, apagando el auto.

-Maldita sea Ten Ten, estoy loco, desde hace mas de un año estoy loco por esta situación- Neji abrió la puerta del auto del lado de Ten Ten y la obligo a bajar.

-Suéltame Hyuuga.- Ten Ten era sujetada de un brazo, para después ser recargada en el auto.

-¿Por qué?… dime ¿porque siempre huyes?, huyes de mi…- La voz de Neji al principio fue fuerte pero después se debilito- ¿Por qué?… ¿porque ya no me amas?

-Crees que haciéndote del papel de victima, olvidare todo Hyuuga.

-No me digas Hyuuga- grito Neji recargándose en el cuerpo de la chica, y acercando sus rostros- Soy Neji… Neji, Neji, aquel chico que se sonrojo como nunca cuando nos presentaron, aquel chico torpe que no supo como decirte si querías ser mi novia, aquel chico que te hizo el amor por primera y única vez- Neji estuvo apunto de tocar los labios de la chica.

-Suéltame Hyuuga, no te basto con esa única vez para humillarme y hacerme sufrir.- decía quedamente Ten Ten con mas lagrimas en sus ojos, le dolía tanto que le dijera esas palabras.

-¿Humillarte? ¿Hacerte sufrir?... los tres años que tuvimos de novios solo me dedique a protegerte a amarte… tu fuiste la que me hiciste sufrir- Neji dejo a la chica y se sentó en el suelo recargado en el auto.-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué te fuiste?, acaso no era yo al hombre al que amabas, había alguien mas importante que yo en tu vida.

-Tal vez lo había…- Ten ten comenzó a deslizarse por el auto hasta llegar a la misma posición de Neji.- Pero no fue por eso que me aleje de ti, fuiste tu el que me alejo…

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba recostado en aquel amplio sofá lujoso de la oficina de su padre, con las persianas cerradas y las luces pagadas. La noche anterior no durmió nada, esperando que Sakura apareciera por aquella puerta, y tomando sake, estuvo tentado ah ir a la habitación de Sakura, pero olía a alcohol y estaba levemente ebrio, ¿que pensaría ella de eso?, además bajo los efectos del alcohol podría hacer cosas de las que después podría arrepentirse.

-Levántate de una buena vez…- entro a aquella oficina el padre de Sasuke- estas en horas de trabajo- fue abrir las persianas- Mas vale que cambies esa cara, la siguiente junta es con inversionistas importantes- Fagaku salio de aquella habitación

Sasuke se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió al baño, donde se enjuago la cara, se seco, estaba abotonando la camisa, cuando sintió el anillo de Sakura entre sus dedos, después de verlo por unos segundos, lo volvió a colocar dentro de su camisa para acabarla de abotonar, y acomodar su corbata, y salio de ahí.

El día se le hizo eterno a Sasuke, juraba que los relojes se habían parado, solo escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de las personas que estaban en aquella sala de juntas.

-Sasuke… Sasuke…- llamaba su madre al chico el cual aparentemente esta despierto pero no respondía.- Sasuke. -Su madre le dio una pequeña palmada en su mejilla.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke abruptamente y mirando que aquella sala de juntas ya estaba vacía a excepción de sus padre y el.

-Te dije que no era buena idea tratarlo como adulto, cuando en realidad aun es un chiquillo- decía su padre a lado de la mujer.- míralo de seguro ayer se fue de fiesta.

-Quieres dejar de criticarme- grito Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.- si es lo único que ibas hacer mejor hubieras traído a Itachi a esta viaje.- Sasuke se dirigía ala oficina principal.

-Y crees que no lo pensé, pero tu madre insistió en que vinieras- decía su padre tras Sasuke.

-Pues si tanto te estorbo me largo…- Sasuke tomo su mochila.- por mi quédate con tu empresa de…

-Cuida tus palabras jovencito- interrumpió Mikoto entrando a la oficina.- es la empresa familiar de la que hablas.

-¿Familiar?, esto es todo menos una empresa familiar, porque no ahí una familia como tal…

-Uchiha Sasuke- grito su padre- no le hables así a tu madre.

-Me largo… y no volveré a pisar tu empresa familiar- decía Sasuke con una mirada retadora a su padre.

-Escuchas tus palabras Sasuke… estas renunciando a tu futuro- decía su madre.

-¿Mi futuro?… y ustedes como sabes que este es mi futuro…

-Tiene razón- decía Fagaku - es mas que obvio que Sasuke no puede manejar la empresa, lo mejor será que el cargo se le quede completamente a Itachi… el si es un Uchiha… digno heredero… y no un chiquillo consentido.

-Pues bien déjasela a tu hijo prodigo… yo me largo- Sasuke salio de aquella oficina azotando la puerta.

-Sasuke…- su madre iba ir tras su hijo cuando su marido la detuvo.

-Déjalo… ya basta de que siempre quieras arreglar sus problemas, el se las sabrá arreglar solo.

-Pero… pero… es mi hijo no puedo dejar que…

-Es un Uchiha, le guste o no, y no ahí manera de negarlo, ya se le pasara, es solo uno de sus berrinches- decía el hombre sentándose tras un enorme escritorio.

----------------------------

Sasuke llego a paso apresurado al hotel, abrió la puerta principal de la habitación y la cerro con fuerza, esta mas que enojado, su padre siempre se la pasaba criticándolo, diciéndole que aprendiera de Itachi, como si Itachi fuera solo su hijo.

Sasuke aventó la mochila contra el suelo al igual que el saco que se quitaba de mala gana. Después se deshizo la corbata y tubo el mismo destino que el saco y la mochila, comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa. Se dirigí a la alacena por una botella de sake, pero para su sorpresa ya no había. Se las había acabo la noche anterior.

-Maldita sea- grito Sasuke golpeando con una patada la puerta de la alacena.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta y fue con pasos golpeados hasta ella, donde la abrió bruscamente.

-¿QUE?- dijo de mal modo Sasuke. Al abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke… ¿pasa algo?- pregunto asustada Sakura.

-NO, NO PASA NADA- seguía hablando casi en un grito el pelinegro.

-Bueno te traje algo de comer…- decía Sakura entregándole una bolsa de platico.

-Ya comí gracias- Sasuke dio media vuelta para irse a sentar al sofá dejando la puerta abierta.

-Bueno… de todos modos aquí te la dejo- Sakura se adentro a la habitación cerrando la puerta y llevando la bolsa a la cocina.- Sasuke, ¿seguro que no pasa nada?- volvió a pregunta Sakura.

Había escuchado el azotar de la puerta, y una maldición ante que tocara en la habitación además la noche anterior había escuchado que Sasuke había roto algo de, quiso verificar si estaba bien, pero aun no estaba lista para verlo por eso la noche anterior no lo fue a verlo. Sakura no recibió respuesta de Sasuke, quien estaba viendo la tele cambiando de canal en canal.

-Sasuke…

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO PASA NADA, ACASO NO ENTIENDES.- grito Sasuke.

-Lo, lo siento no quise molestar- Sakura se dio media vuelta para retirarse de aquella habitación, ya llevaba casi un mes conviviendo con Sasuke, pero nunca lo había visto de tal humor.

-Es lo que eres una molestia…- decía Sasuke en un susurro, pero que Sakura alcanzo a escuchar.

Sakura apretó sus puños ante aquellas palabras que escucho, sintió un dolor en su corazón, como la primera vez que la había llamado molestia, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, era mejor salir de ahí antes que el la viera llorar.

-Ya no lo seré mas- decía Sakura abriendo la puerta- Adiós Sasuke, fue un placer conocerte- Sakura salio de la habitación azotando la puerta tras ella.

Sasuke se quedo atónito ante aquella escena y ante aquellas palabras _"adiós Sasuke, fue un placer conocerte"_, Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, acaso ella se despidió de el definitivamente, acaso ya no le quería ver.

-Maldita sea…- grito Sasuke levantándose abruptamente del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sasuke se maldecía mentalmente por haberle dicho que era una molestia, estaba tan enojado con el asunto de su padre que se desquito con la primera persona que vio, con la única persona que se preocupaba por el, que le llevaba de comer, y el le había dicho que era una molestia.

-Sakura- comenzó a golpear Sasuke la puerta de la peliroa- SAKURA- llamo mas fuerte- SAKURA ABRE LA PUERTA- Sasuke no recibía respuesta

Sasuke volvió a su habitación y se dirigió a la recamara, donde salio al balcón y salto al balcón de Sakura, trato de abrir la puerta pero esta tenia seguro, se asomo a través de los cristales y nada, ella no estaba ahí.

-Maldición, maldición- repetía Sasuke golpeando el barandal de aquel balcón.

-----------------------

Sakura había salido corriendo del hotel, en verdad aquellas palabras la hirieron, sus ojos comenzaron derramar lágrimas, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre las calles iluminadas de aquella ciudad. Definitivamente se tenía que alejar de Sasuke, la confundía, primero la besa y después le llamaba molestia.

Después de muchas horas de caminar sin rumbo decidió regresar al hotel, al llegar a su piso y ver las puertas del elevador abrirse dio un gran suspiro, camino sigilosamente en aquel pasillo, no quería que Sasuke la escuchara y saliera para seguirla insultando.

Llego hasta la puerta de su habitación donde abrió la puerta con cuidado, y entro con delicadeza, cerro la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrió, no encendió las luces, no quería que se dieran cuenta que ella estaba ahí, así que se dirigió a la recamara, donde entro y le puso seguro a la puerta, estaba quitándose los zapatos cuando algo la asusto.

-Sakura…- decía una voz ronca entre la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién… quien… anda ahí?- Sakura estaba temerosa, y estaba punto de encender la luz cuando una mano se lo impidió sujetando la suya.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar- al fin vio el rostro del pelinegro entre la obscuridad.

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo entraste?...- Sakura volteo a ver la puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón y esta estaba rota.

-Creo que ya sabes como- dijo Sasuke al ver que Sakura miraba aquella puerta con el vidrio roto.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Sakura forcejeaba con el agarre de Sasuke.

-Si, si tienes, y no me iré hasta que hablemos- Sasuke sujetaba más fuerte la muñeca de Sakura.

-Pues si no te vas tú, me iré yo…- Sakura le dio una cacheta a Sasuke haciendo que este aflojara su agarre.

Sasuke vio que Sakura se safo de su agarre y enseguida la jalo de la cintura, impidiéndole llegar a la puerta, Sakura quedo de espaldas a Sasuke.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- decían el pelinegro en el oído de Sakura- después de casi un mes y aun no lo notas…

-Yo no tengo que notar nada, y no me interesa…- Sakura volvió a forcejear con el agarre del chico, la voz de el en su oreja la hacia estremecer.

-Sakura…- dijo mas sensualmente Sasuke al odio de la pelirosa- no hagas eso, no te menees de esa forma…- decía con al respiración entre cortada Sasuke.

-Déjame maldito pervertido…- Sakura hizo caso omiso al pedido de Sasuke.

-Sakura…- Sasuke dejo de sujetarla por la cintura y le abrazo por la parte del pecho llevando los brazos de la chica en aquel abrazo.

-Suéltame o grito- amenazo Sakura aun tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-Solo… déjame explicarte…

-No tienes nada que explicarme, ahora suéltame

-Tuve un mal día… palié con mi padre- hablaba Sasuke en el oído de Sakura mientras ella seguía forcejeando- ayer no dormí nada… porque la mujer a la que amo no me corresponde… ayer la bese y ella simplemente se alejo

Sakura dejo de forcejear al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Sasuke "_La mujer que amo no me corresponde… ayer la bese y ella simplemente se alejo"… _la respiración de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse.

-No eres una molestia- volvió a decir el pelinegro ante el silencio y quietud de Sakura.

-Vete Sasuke- dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

Sasuke sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón ante las palabras de la chica, y comenzó a soltarla lentamente quedándose aun detrás de ella.

-Dime que no sientes nada por mí…- decía Sasuke aun detrás de la pelirosa.

-Vete- volvió a pedir la pelirosa.

-No- Sasuke sujeto por los brazos a Sakura obligándola a que lo volteara a ver- hasta que me digas que no sientes nada por mi… dilo y me largo de aquí… y te prometo que no volverás a saber de mi.

-No siento nada por ti- dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja.

-Dímelo mirándome a los ojos- ordeno Sasuke sosteniendo la barbilla de la ojijade entre una de sus manos y obligándola a verlo- dime que no te estremeces cuando te hablo al odio, dime que no te gusta mi cercanía, dime que todo este maldito tiempo me has detestado, dime que ayer cuando te bese no sentiste nada. Hazme creer que no existo para ti.

-Sasuke…- Sakura miraba aquellos ojos azabaches a los que era imposible engañar- solo vete… por favor…- decía Sakura cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura ya no sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su barbilla, pero sintió una respiración demasiado cerca de su boca, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y el rostro del pelinegro estaba demasiado cerca del de ella.

Sasuke se acerco al rostro de la pelirosa, quería volver a besar aquellos labios rosados, ella no le había dicho que no quería nada con el, algo que le dio gusto pues significaba que ella correspondía sus sentimientos o eso quiso penar el, poso sus finos labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura… sintió aquello calidos labios una vez más sobre los suyos, comenzó besarlo, con deleite, algo que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer la primera vez…

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura cuando el pelinegro dejo de besarla…- yo…

-¿De verdad quieres que me valla?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a la ojijade.

-No…- Sakura fue quien esta vez tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y se adueño de los labios del pelinegro.

----------------------------

Se escuchaba un pequeño sonido que provenía de la ventana. Pareciera que alguien la golpeaba con algo, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar descalza hasta aquella ventana, cuando estuvo frente a ella abrió las blancas cortinas, y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba parado sobre aquel árbol que estaba enfrente de su ventana.

-¿Qué… que… haces aquí Naruto-kun?- decía sorprendida Hinata

-Pues además de congelarme aquí afuera… vine a hablar contigo- decía Naruto frotando sus manos contra su cuerpo, para que no sintiera tanto frió.

-Si, vas a seguir con el mismo tema será mejor que….- decía Hinata con la cabeza baja

-Hinata, solo quiero hablar civilizadamente- insistió Naruto.

-Pues, entonces será mañana a una hora civilizada…- decía Hinata con sus mejillas rojas.

Naruto de un salto que dio del árbol en donde estaba, metió medio cuerpo por la ventana a la habitación de Hinata, la cual se hizo hacia a tras, mirando como Naruto se metía por completo a aquella recamara.

-Naruto… esto no esta bien… son las 12 de la noches… alguien puede venir y…-Hinata callo al ver como Naruto se dirigía a la puerta y le ponía seguro- ¿Naruto que haces?- pregunto asustada.

-Solo evitando que alguien entre, para que no me descubra aquí…- Naruto paso a lado de Hinata dirigiéndose a ella- ¿Ya no soy Naruto-kun?- pregunto en un susurro al oído de Hinata, provocando que Hinata sintiera un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, y siguiéndose de largo para cerrar la venta - no quiero que te resfríes- Naruto ahora caminaba hacia Hinata nuevamente.

-Na…na... Naruto-kun… ¿de que quieres hablar?- decía Hinata caminando hacia a tras.

-Me encanta, cuando te pongo nerviosa…- decía con una media sonrisa Naruto acercándose a Hinata, y mirando como ella chocaba con la cama y se sentaba en esta.

-Na…naruto-kun… sabes que si alguien…- Hinata no siguió hablando.

-Shhhh- decía Naruto con su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hinata.- no te preocupes nadie se dará cuenta que estoy aquí…- hablaba bajo el rubio- Hinata…perdóname- Naruto se arrodillo ante Hinata, tomando una de sus blancas manos entre las suyas- perdona por ser un celosos, perdona por haberme molestado cuando me entere que Kiba fue tu primer beso.

-Naruto-kun… será mejor olvidar todo eso- decía con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si… será lo mejor…- Naruto se levanto un poco para besar los labios de Hinata- como extrañaba tus labios- decía Naruto alejándose unos milímetros de los labios de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun…- dijo dulcemente Hinata.

-Te amo…- Naruto volvió a besarla- Te amo…- volvió a decir. Mientras Hinata se recostaba en la cama, debido a la cercanía del rubio.

Naruto detuvo los besos, cuando Hinata estuvo completamente acostada sobre la cama, con su cabello esparcido en esta, Naruto se encontraba sobre ella, con las piernas de ella entre las suyas.

-Naruto-kun… yo creo que será… mejor que te… vallas- decía nerviosamente Hinata, viendo como aquellos ojos azules la miraban tan fijamente.

-¿De verdad quieres que me valla?- decía Naruto al oído de Hinata y depositando un beso en su fino cuello.

-Naruto…- dijo con un suspiro Hinata ante aquella nueva sensación.

-Hinata…- le volvió a decir Naruto a su oído.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**LadoOscuro**__: Hola… bueno pues aca la respuesta de sakura a sasuke xD… wa!! ¿Qué le va a decir a Neji cuando llegue el momento?... creeme te llevaras una sorpresa con eso :)__._

_**Poly**__: Hola… si bueno de echo la idea del beso la saque de una novela xD… me parecio divertido y tierno a la vez la idea :D… bueno ese Neji… pues aca hubo un adelanto de lo pasa con el, pero mas adelante sabremos toda la verdad que oculta Ten Ten.. Se ese Naruto xD, vien inocente pero a la vez bien abusado… pues Shikamaru sigua siendo amigo de Neji, depuse sabras el porque esta ahí de metiche xD._

_**Asukasoad**__: si se lo robo :O… nah!! Pero yo creo que ya no esta tan confundida o ¿si? x/. pues el desenlase entre Neji y Ten Ten si se revelara hasta capitulos finales :)._

_**Lili**__: Creo que sigue apagado debajo del sillon xD… wa es que hasi son de despectivos los padres de sasuke… aunque eso del porque exactamente se sabra mas adelante, pero es sobre lo mismo clase social… wa mira que si hablaron de ese beso xD… chispas pues yo creo que si se esta olvidando del lindo de Neji… NO con solo leer el nombre de esa bruja de cabello de zanahoria me hace temblar xD esa ka… no va estar aca… xD, por cierto vete preparando porque Itachi ya va a regresar :)._


	21. La niña Maravilla

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**__… Este capitulo contiene Lemon, si no te gusta este tipo de relatos no lo leas… va a ser __**el UNICO CAPITULO**__ con relato de este tipo… no es tan explicito en cuanto al momento de consumar la relación a excepción del final… pero si es descriptivo en otros aspectos… no se si me explique xD… pero bueno quedas advertido… __**Si tu decisión es No leer este **__**capitulo**__, no te preocupes en el siguiente se dará un resumen de lo mas relevante que se hablo acá… _

_**N/A:**__ Me eh permitido ponerle titulo a este capitulo, debido a lo que se relata acá, y en la parte donde dice SASUNARU, no es yaoi… solo es lo que ambos sienten en ese momento por sus respectivas parejas._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de __**alichaSxS.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 21. La Niña Maravilla.**_

Naruto comenzó a recorrer aquel blanco cuello con pequeño y delicados besos, mientras sujetaba aquella pequeña cintura con su manos, escuchaba en su oído la respiración de Hinata. Una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando comenzó a sentir la fina y suave piel de la ojiperla bajo su playera de la pijama, comenzando acariciar levemente aquella piel.

Naruto se coloco en horcadillas sobre Hinata, viendo como ella estaba ruborizada, y lo miraba tímidamente, Naruto le sonrió, aquella chica era la mas perfecta que había conocido, como estuvo ciego por tantos años, porque se puso esa maldita venda que solo la dejaba verla como amiga, Naruto se despojo de su playera aventándola a alguna parte de aquella habitación, donde los vidrios de la venta comenzaban a empañarse levemente, Naruto dejo su pecho desnudo. Y volvió a besar a Hinata en los labios con un contacto más efusivo.

Naruto sintió aquellas manos sobre su espalda, algo que lo hizo temblar, todo el cuerpo de aquella chica se sentía tan suave al contacto, dirigió nuevamente sus manos a la cintura de ella, donde comenzó a acariciarla una vez mas por debajo de la playera, subiendo poco a poco a través de su vientre plano, coloco su manos a las orillas de aquel cuerpo contorneándolo con delicadeza.

-Hinata…- dijo entrecortadamente el rubio, para tomar aire.- Hinata…- el rubio se escondió entre el cuello de la ojiperla, cuando sus manos estuvieron a la altura de sus pechos y comprobó que ella no llevaba sujetador, permitiéndole tener aun mas contacto con su piel y sobre aquellos montes.- Hinata…- volvió a decir el chico esta ves dejándose caer un poco mas sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, juntando su cadera con la de ella.

-Na…ruto… kun- dijo Hinata al sentir la intimidad del chico sobre la suya, pero aun con la ropa de por medio, instintivamente ella abrazo por la cintura al rubio con sus piernas, uniendo mas sus caderas.

-Por dios Hinata… me vuelves loco- decía el rubio al sentir como Hinata hacia mas cercano la unión de sus caderas, y a pesar de que la ropa aun esta de por medio sintió aquella calidad de la intimidad de la chica.

Naruto se levanto, tomando a Hinata por la espalda, para ayudarla a levantarse, aun con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura del rubio, Naruto se sentó en aquella cama, con Hinata sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a quitarle aquella playera que le impedía sentir su piel sobre la suya.

La respiración de Naruto se hizo mas acelerada, cuando vio desnuda la parte alta de Hinata, con aquella piel tan blanca, la miro de la cintura para arriba detenidamente, tratando de memorizar cada rincón de su parte desnuda. Hasta que llego a aquellos ojiperlas, que lo miraban tímidamente.

Hinata comenzó a cubrir sus pechos con sus ante brazos, sintió una enorme vergüenza estar así frente al rubio. Y más aun como la miraba tan intensamente.

-No- dijo el rubio antes de que Hinata colocara por completo sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos- No… por favor no lo hagas- volvió a decir Naruto sujetando las manos de Hinata y llevándolas a un lado.- no tienes por que avergonzarte- Naruto unió su frente con la de ella- siendo tan perfecta, no tienes que avergonzarte.

Naruto soltó una de las manos de Hinata y llevo su mano a los hombros de la chica comenzando a bajar suavemente hasta llegar a aquel redondo y duro pecho, comenzando a dibujarlo con la yemas de sus manos, lo tomo con su mano, descubriendo que su mano no cubría por completo aquel pecho, algo que lo éxito aun mas. La beso posesivamente una vez mas derrumbándola otra vez contra la cama, sin dejar de disfrutar el contacto con aquel pecho.

Comenzó a depositar besos haciendo un camino, comenzando desde su boca, depuse su barbilla, su cuello, hasta que llego en medio de aquellos montes, donde comenzó a besar un suavemente mientras acariciaba el otro.

Hinata arqueo su espalda al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre su pecho, y dio un enorme suspiro cuando sintió la boca del rubio abrirse y comenzado a comer aquel pecho, dando pequeños y suaves mordiscos en la punta de sus pezones.

Naruto dejo de acariciar aquel pecho que tenia entre su mano, para comenzar a bajar aquella mano hasta la cintura de Hinata donde sintió el borde del pantalón que llevaba, la despojo de el lentamente solo dejándola con aquel pedaso de tela que cubrió su intimidad. Naruto esta ves volvió a Besarla en los labios mientras el se desasía de su respectivo pantalón.

Hinata, sintió las piernas desnudas de Naruto contra las suyas, algo que hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa, pero los besos de Naruto la distraían de tener aquellos pensamientos. Hinata sentía aquellos labios bajar por todo su cuerpo, desde sus hombros, pasando por sus pechos, los cuales mordió levemente a cada uno, para después depositar besos en el centro de estos, comenzó a sentir aquellos calidos y mojados besos comenzar a bajar por su estomago hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde se arqueo aun mas al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a succionar aquel ombligo que estaba en su plano vientre. Mientras pasaba sus traviesas manos por lo largo de sus piernas, Hinata solo sujetaba con una mano los rubios cabellos de Naruto, mientras que con la otra sujetaba con fuerza la colcha.

Naruto se separo de ella, salio de la cama, mirando como Hinata respiraba con dificultad y tenia sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios hinchados, Naruto tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y la acomodo en el centro de la cama, para después comenzarla a cubrir con la colcha que ya estaba media tirada en el suelo. Después el se acostó a un lado de Hinata pero por enzima de la colcha.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba el se había detenido sin mas ni mas. Los miedos de Hinata comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, tal vez no le había gustado a Naruto, el era el que había echo todo y ella nada, talvez era eso, o talvez su cuerpo no era del agrado de Naruto.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata, en la que comenzaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos y le dio una media sonrisa.

-No sabes, cuanto deseo de hacerte mía en este preciso momento…- Naruto comenzó abrazar a Hinata.- de seguir tocando cada perfecta parte de tu cuerpo… de sentirme dentro de ti… de hacerte el amor toda la noche -Naruto acerco su nariz con la de ella.- pero… are las cosas bien…

-A…a… ¿que te refieres?- pregunto aun mas confundida Hinata.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Konoha iré hablar con tu padre y te pediré en matrimonio…- Naruto deposito un beso en la fina nariz de la Ojiperla.

-Pero… pero… Naruto…

-¿No te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto Naruto con tono triste y asustado.

-Cairo que si- contesto apresuradamente Hinata- pero… pero… yo creí que tu…

-Yo quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez… pero la primera vez que lo haga será en nuestra luna de miel… cuando estemos casados…- sonrió Naruto besando los labios de Hinata. Y la abrazo fuertemente, para después hundir su cabeza en el cuello de ella oliendo aqulla esencia que Hinata desprendía, mientras sentía las manos de Hinata posarse en la espalda desnuda de el.

---------------------------

Sakura sintió tras su espalda la fría pared, pero eso no le impidió dejar de saborear aquellos labios, aun sostenía entre sus manos aquel rostro que la cautivo, comenzó a deslizarse a través de aquella pared hasta llegar al suelo.

Sasuke dejo de besarla en los labios y comenzar besar su oído mordiendo aquel lóbulo, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, y se la quitaba dejando al descubierto su pecho. En cuanto se quito la camisa, llevo sus manos a las piernas de la pelirosa, haciendo que estas lo rodearan por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que sentía, las manos de Sakura sobre su pecho.

Sakura sintió una electricidad al sentir los besos de Sasuke sobre su oído y arqueo la espalda al sentir como mordía su lóbulo, después sintió con sus manos el desnudo cuerpo de Sasuke, no supo en que momento se quito aquella camisa, ella comenzó a depositar besos sobre el cuello de Sasuke el cual dio un gemido al sentir aquellos labios en su cuello, Sakura dibujo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su hombro, donde se detuvo y comenzó a mirar algo que la sorprendió.

-No es lo que piensas- decía Sasuke besando su cuello.

-Y ¿que se supone que pienso?- dijo Sakura sorprendida aun más por lo que Sasuke le dijo.

-Que es un tatuaje- Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos- no soy un vago que se tatúa el cuerpo por diversión…

-Y ¿Cómo sabes que lo miraba?- pregunto una vez mas la pelirosa.

-Porque detuviste tus besos cuando llegaste a la parte de mi hombro, supuse que la notaste- Sasuke depósito un beso en los labios de Sakura.

Sakura paso sus dedos sobre aquella marca que tenia Sasuke sobre su hombro y al inicio de su cuello, era un circulo delineado suavemente con tres marcas dentro de el en forma de gotas de agua algo distorsionadas de color negro.

-entonces ¿Qué es?- pregunto Sakura sin dejar de tocar aquella marca.

-Es algo así como una herencia…- decía Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

-¿Una herencia?- pregunto confundida Sakura

-Toda la familia de parte de mi padre la tiene, es un rasgo familiar, mi padre la tiene, el hermano de mi padre, mi abuelo, el padre de mi abuelo… nuestros hijos la tendrán…- explicaba sin expresión en sus palabras Sasuke.

-¿Nuestros hijos?- Sakura dejo de tocar su hombro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Acaso crees que te voy a dejar, después de lo que va a pasar hoy…- Sasuke volvió a besar el cuello de Sakura.

-Y… que…- Sakura hablaba entrecortadamente- que se… supone que va a pasar hoy…

-Lo mejor de mi vida- Sasuke le hablo al oído, mientras se levantaba con ella y la llevaba a la cama sin dejar de besarla.

La sentó en la cama, y de un tiron abrió aquella blusa rompiendo los botones, y comenzó a quitársela, dejándola solo con sujetador.

"_Nuestros hijos"…_ pensaba Sakura sintiendo como Sasuke la sentaba en la cama… _"Rasgo Familiar"_… _"Neji"…_ llego el nombre de aquel ojiperla a su mente, debido a que recordó que toda la familia de Neji se caracterizaban por el color y forma de sus ojos, además de que cuando se enojaban las venas que rodeaban los ojos sobresalían de su rostro, Neji una ves le explico que era un rasgo familiar, todos los Hyuugas lo tenían sin excepción.

-Sasuke- Sakura trato de detenerlo- Sasuke…- Sakura lo empujo un poco, pero Sasuke no hacia caso y seguía besando sus hombros y cuello.- Necesito decirte algo… detente…-

Sabia que lo que diría a continuación acabaría con ese momento, pero no quería engañar a Sasuke el tenia que saber que ella estaba en una relación con alguien mas, ella nunca se lo dijo, no lo creyó necesario, pues solo eran amigos o ¿no? que tal vez después de las vacaciones no se volverían a ver.

-Al menos que me digas que se incendia el hotel…me detendré- decía Sasuke comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de Sakura.

-Sasuke- Sakura tomo las manos de Sasuke para que no siguiera, ganándose una mirada ruda por parte del pelinegro.- Sasuke necesito decirte algo antes que sigas… y tal ves después de escucharlo ya no querrás saber de mi…- dijo con tono triste Sakura.

-Habla- dijo con voz fría, mirándola a los ojos y separándose un poco de ella.

-Sasuke… yo nunca…. Yo nunca te dije algo importante… no lo creí necesario, digo tu y yo somos… éramos amigos… además… nunca pensé sentir esto por ti…- Sakura dejo de mirar a los ojos a Sasuke y bajo la mirada.- Sasuke yo tengo novio y llevo poco mas de seis meses con el.

Sasuke se separo completamente de ella, caminando un par de pasos hacia a tras, Sasuke sintió un vació en su estomago, el siempre supo que estaba con Neji, y ella nunca se lo dijo algo que lo tranquilizaba, le hacia pensar que no pensaba en el, que en verdad no lo quería, pero ahora lo sacaba a relucir, cuando estaban apunto de pasar la noche juntos, talvez, ella en verdad lo amaba y sentía que lo traicionaba.

-¿lo amas?- pregunto Sasuke. Sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?- Sakura volvió a ver sorprendida a Sasuke quien tenía una mirada fría, esa mirada que le conoció la primera vez que lo vio en ese hotel.-

-¿Qué si lo amas?- volvió a repetir Sasuke con los puños apretados.

-Yo bueno… creí que lo amaba- Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada- pero después… tu, tu apareciste… me besaste… me hiciste sentir cosas que el no provoca en mi… lo siento- Sakura tomo su blusa que estaba en el suelo y trato de cubrirse un poco- si después de esto nunca quieres volver a verme lo entenderé.

"_Me hiciste sentir cosas que el no me provoca"…_ esas palabras las analizo con toda calma, mientras veía a Sakura ahí sentada en la cama con la mirada baja y mal cubierta con la blusa.

Sakura no noto a que hora Sasuke volvió a estar frente a ella, noto su presencia cuando el tomo su cabello.

-No permitiré que otro te llame suya… cuando solo eres mía…- Sasuke sujeto suavemente el cabello de Sakura jalándolo para que lo viera- en cuanto volvamos a Konoha terminaras con el…- Sasuke volvió a besar el cuello de Sakura.

-Sasuke- Sakura tiro la blusa que sostenía, al sentir los besos de Sasuke nuevamente en su cuello.

Sasuke regreso a su labor de desabrochar el pantalón de Sakura, la recostó sobre la cama, mientras le quitaba aquella prenda dejándola solo en ropa interior, mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo, Sasuke se acostó sobre Sakura comenzando a bajar los tirantez de su sujetador, cuando sintió las manos de Sakura buscando el broche de su pantalón, Sasuke se alejo de ella por un instante para que desabotonara su pantalón y comenzara a bajarlo, mientras el comenzaba a bajar por su pecho.

Sasuke se desasíos por completo de su pantalón, besando efusivamente los labios de Sakura quien recorría la espalda de Sasuke con su manos, Sasuke se recostó sobre el pecho de Sakura, comenzando a recorrer con la yemas de sus dedos aquella piel desnuda, comenzó por su mano recorriendo su brazo, para después tocar su hombro su cuello, comenzar a bajar por su pecho donde se detuvo y desnudo uno quitando de el aquella tela blanca que lo cubría, comenzó acariciarlo con la misma suavidad que había echo su recorrido, lo rodeo y comenzó a sentir su duro pezón tocándolo con uno de sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano la tenia en la espalda de Sakura desabrochando el sujetador.

Sakura sentía el suave tacto de Sasuke recorrer su brazo, su hombro, su cuello, cuando comenzó a tocar su pecho sintió un cosquilleo en su intimidad y cuando sintió aquel dedo jugando con su pezón no pudo evitar arquear la espalda debido a la sensación tal placentera que sintió, esa acción permitió a Sasuke meter su mano detrás de su espalda y comenzar a desabrochar el sujetador.

Sasuke miraba con atención el recorrido que hacían sus dedos, mirando aquel pecho que esta frente a el, tocando lo desnudo y duro que estaba junto con aquel botón rosado que lo adornaba a la perfección, cuando acabo de desatar el sujetador retiro su cabeza del pecho de Sakura y tiro a un lado aquel pedaso de tela.

Se sentó sobre Sakura, a la altura de sus rodillas, viendo como ella estaba algo ruborizada, con los ojos cerrados, y mordiendo su labio inferior, Sasuke comenzó nuevamente su recorrido con la yemas de sus dedos, no quería dejar ningún espacio sin tocar de aquella chica, así que con cada mano comenzó a carisias suavemente sus pechos, después comenzó a deslizar sus dedos de ambas manos hacia abajo recorriendo su vientre, hasta que llego donde había un obstáculo mas, aquel pedaso de tela que aun estorbaba.

Sasuke tomo el borde de cada lado de la braga de Sakura y cuando iba a comenzar a bajarla, sintió las manos de Sakura sobre las suyas, Sasuke miro a la pelirosa que aun estaba acostada.

-Dime que me detenga… y sacare fuerzas de donde sea para hacerlo…- decía Sasuke con voz baja, rogando que ella pidiera que no se detuviera.

La quería tener, hacerla suya, pero si ella le decía que se detuviera lo aria, se prometió desde un principio que con ella las cosas serian diferentes, incluso la manera en que la acariciaba era diferente que con las chicas con las que había estado, nunca había prestado tanta atención en tocar a una chica como lo estaba haciendo con ella, de echo a su mente llego aquella frase de _"hacer el amor"…_ por primera ves en su vida le había pasado esa frase mientras estaba con una chica… para el era solo sexo y solo eso, pero con ella no… quería _"hacerle el amor",_ memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, que en su piel quedara impregnado el olor de ella.

-Sasuke… yo… soy… virgen… - decía con un temblor en sus labios Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquella confesión, era mas inocente y pura de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, nadie aun le tocaba, aun no estaba con nadie íntimamente, el ser el primero le lleno de felicidad.

-Era lo menos que esperaba de mi futura esposa…- dijo Sasuke acercándose al rostro de Sakura.- Dime que me detenga y lo are…- dijo Sasuke sensualmente en el oído de ella.

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura con un suspiro- quiero que me hagas el amor…- esto ultimo se lo susurro en el oído, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Sasuke, por aquellas palabras y que cerrara lo ojos, tratando de memorizar aquellas palabras y ese tono de voz.

-Te amo…- dijo Sasuke una vez mas en su oído de Sakura.

-Y yo a ti…- contesto Sakura acariciando aquel cabello negro.

-Tu a mí ¿Qué?- pregunto en un ronroneo Sasuke.- quiero escuchártelo decir…

-Te... amo…- decía Sakura lentamente

Sasuke la beso apasionadamente en sus labios, por fin había escuchado esas palabras que tanto añoraba desde hace tiempo, una vez mas comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta la ultima prenda que Sakura llevaba, asumió la posición de antes que lo detuviera y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente por sus piernas que acariciaba en su camino. La miro de pies a cabezas, no podía creer que tenia a aquella pelirosa que lo flecho en aquella parada de autobús, ahí desnuda apunto de hacer le amor.

----------------------------------

**Pensamientos SasuNaru.**

Mi ojos se abrieron se abrieron lentamente, debido a que sentí una brisa sobre mi nariz. Pude ver la cercanía que tenían nuestros rostros, su respiración era aquella pequeña brisa que chocaba contra mi nariz.

_-"Despertar contigo es impresionante"_

_-"Desnuda primavera esta acostada junto a mi"_

_-"Dormida tan tranquila junto a mi"_

_-"Como decirle al mundo que te amo_

_-"Y que por primera vez soy feliz"_

_-"La magia se acurruca junto a mi"_

_-"Yo no sabia hasta donde me amabas"_

--------------------------

-**La niña Maravilla esta acostada junto a mi**- dijo el rubio acercando su frente a la de Hinata

Sus ojos perla, comenzaron abrirse lentamente, descubriendo aquellos azules que la enamoraron, pudo ver como la miraban con un brillo en sus ojos. Sentía sus manos alrededor de aquel torso desnudo, por un momento se sintió en un sueño, aun no creía que era novia de Naruto, de aquel niño hiperactivo que la enamoro desde que lo vio en el parque. Hinata escucho un susurro que fue que la hizo despertar "La niña maravilla esta acostada junto a mí".

-Naruto-kun…- articulo Hinata recostando su cabeza el pecho de el.

Naruto deposito un beso en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, se sentía tan suave, le encantaba como lucia Hinata con el cabello largo.

-Hinata…- dijo el rubio haciendo que Hinata lo volteara a ver- ¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo que?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra.

-Cuando quieres que sea la boda.

--------------------------------

-**La niña Maravilla esta acostada junto a mi**- decía Sasuke mirando a Sakura dormir a un lado d el.- _"Yo no sabia hasta donde me amabas"_- pensó Sasuke retirando unos mechón del rostro de Sakura- **Y anoche aquella niña murió por mi.**

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura comenzando a abrir sus ojos jade.

-Shhh- dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos y abrazando más aquel cuerpo desnudo- solo… solo quédate aquí.

-Pero…

-Un solo beso, un solo tacto de tu piel, una sola noches y soy adicto a ti…- Sasuke comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Sasuke…- Sakura también comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sasuke, cuando el estuvo sobre ella.

Sasuke comenzó una vez su camino de besos, cuando decidió acostarse sobre su espalda y llevar a Sakura en aquel movimiento para que ella quedara encima de el.

Sakura se sentó en horcadillas sobre la cintura de Sasuke sintiendo, la excitación de el bajo su intimidad desnuda, Sakura comenzó a menear suavemente sus caderas para sentir la intimidad del chico superficialmente sobre la suya, comenzando a besar todo el pecho de el, dibujando con sus manos todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke dio un ronco gemido cuando sintió el calor de Sakura sobre el suyo propia, y aquel gemido se hizo mas fuete al sentir como ella friccionaba sus intimidades superficialmente, mientras depositaba, caluroso y mojados besos sobre el. Comenzó a llevar ambos manos a la espalda de Sakura sintiendo su espina dorsal marcada, acariciándola para después llevar sus manos a los pechos de la chica, para comenzarlo a sujetarlos y acariciarlos de una manera salvaje.

Sakura se incorporo al sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre sus pechos, como los tocaba tan bruscamente pero ala ves tan excitante, una de sus manos aun estaban posadas sobre el pecho de Sasuke mientras que con la otra la llevo a la intimidad del chico que estaba completamente excitada, la rodeo con su mano y escuchó un gemido por parte de el, provocando que apretar mas su pechos, Sakura dio un gemido al igual que el y lentamente fue introduciendo aquella parte endurecida del chico dentro de su intimidad.

Una vez mas estaban entregándose, el uno al otro, haciendo ese vaivén de sus cuerpos, que ahora llevaba el ritmo Sakura, cuando horas antes esos movimientos fueron marcados por Sasuke. Una vez más estaban haciendo el amor.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**LadoOscuro:**__ Hola… de verdad crees que ah Neji no le tome importancia, a lo de Sakura y Sasuke?... si demuestra interés aun en Ten Ten… pero aun no sabemos cual fue la razón por la que ella se fue… quien sabe las cosas pueden cambiar aun xD._

_**Lili**__: Hola, gracias por las felicitaciones :). Si en el siguiente capitulo reaparece Itachi :D. se ahí el rumbo de la relación Sasuke y Sakura wow!! Ya esta subiendo de tono xD… se se ve que Neji aun siente algo por Ten Ten, pero ahora ahí que esperar a averiguar que fue y si volverá… bueno ya mera sabrás quien mas se opondrá en la relación sasusaku… aunque no sera un villano del todo, pero pondrá de su parte xD… bueno si Shikamaru es problemático xD…_

_**carlita chan**__: Muchas gracias :D. si por el momento ahí que disfrutar los momentos sasusaku :D. se ese Naruto… xD tienes razón no es la manera usual de comportarse, pero ya viste que al final no hizo nada malo xD… y ni siquiera por influencia de Shikamaru xD._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Resumen del capitulo anterior…**_

Naruto después de haber tenido a su completa merced a Hinata para hacerla suya rectifica, aun que es muy difícil parar pero el lo hace, acomoda a Hinata semidesnuda en la cama y la comienza a cubrirla con la colcha.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba el se había detenido sin mas ni mas. Los miedos de Hinata comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza.

-No sabes, cuanto deseo de hacerte mía en este preciso momento…- Naruto comenzó abrazar a Hinata.- de seguir tocando cada perfecta parte de tu cuerpo…de hacerte el amor toda la noche -Naruto acerco su nariz con la de ella.- pero… are las cosas bien…

-A…a… ¿que te refieres?- pregunto aun mas confundida Hinata.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Konoha iré hablar con tu padre y te pediré en matrimonio…- Naruto deposito un beso en la fina nariz de la Ojiperla.-¿No te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto Naruto con tono triste y asustado.

-Claro que si- contesto apresuradamente Hinata

-Yo quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez… pero la primera vez que lo haga será en nuestra luna de miel… cuando estemos casados…- sonrió Naruto besando los labios de Hinata.

---------------------------

El ambiente en la habitación de Sakura se torna pasional, ambos chicos se besan con tanta pasión hasta que Sakura nota algo en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-No es lo que piensas- decía Sasuke besando su cuello.

-Y ¿que se supone que pienso?- dijo Sakura sorprendida aun más por lo que Sasuke le dijo.

-Que es un tatuaje- Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos- no soy un vago que se tatúa el cuerpo por diversión…

-Y ¿Cómo sabes que lo miraba?- pregunto una vez mas la pelirosa.

-Porque detuviste tus besos cuando llegaste a la parte de mi hombro, supuse que la notaste- Sasuke depósito un beso en los labios de Sakura.

Sakura paso sus dedos sobre aquella marca que tenia Sasuke sobre su hombro y al inicio de su cuello, era un circulo delineado suavemente con tres marcas dentro de el en forma de gotas de agua algo distorsionadas de color negro.

-entonces ¿Qué es?- pregunto Sakura sin dejar de tocar aquella marca.

-Es algo así como una herencia…- decía Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

-¿Una herencia?- pregunto confundida Sakura

-Toda la familia de parte de mi padre la tiene… nuestros hijos la tendrán…- explicaba sin expresión en sus palabras Sasuke.

-¿Nuestros hijos?- Sakura dejo de tocar su hombro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Acaso crees que te voy a dejar, después de lo que va a pasar hoy…- Sasuke volvió a besar el cuello de Sakura.

-Y… que…- Sakura hablaba entrecortadamente- que se… supone que va a pasar hoy…

-Lo mejor de mi vida- Sasuke le hablo al oído, mientras se levantaba con ella y la llevaba a la cama sin dejar de besarla.

"_Nuestros hijos"…_ pensaba Sakura sintiendo como Sasuke la sentaba en la cama… _"Rasgo Familiar"_… _"Neji"…_ llego el nombre de aquel ojiperla a su mente, debido a que recordó que toda la familia de Neji se caracterizaban por el color y forma de sus ojos, además de que cuando se enojaban las venas que rodeaban los ojos sobresalían de su rostro, Neji una ves le explico que era un rasgo familiar, todos los Hyuugas lo tenían sin excepción.

-Sasuke- Sakura trato de detenerlo- Sasuke…- Sakura lo empujo un poco, pero Sasuke no hacia caso y seguía besando sus hombros y cuello.- Necesito decirte algo… detente…-

-Al menos que me digas que se incendia el hotel…me detendré- decía Sasuke

-Sasuke- Sakura tomo las manos de Sasuke para que no siguiera, ganándose una mirada ruda por parte del pelinegro.- Sasuke necesito decirte algo antes que sigas… y tal ves después de escucharlo ya no querrás saber de mi…- dijo con tono triste Sakura.-Sasuke… yo nunca…. Yo nunca te dije algo importante… no lo creí necesario, digo tu y yo somos… éramos amigos… además… nunca pensé sentir esto por ti…- Sakura dejo de mirar a los ojos a Sasuke y bajo la mirada.- Sasuke yo tengo novio y llevo poco mas de seis meses con el.

-¿lo amas?- pregunto Sasuke. Sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?- Sakura volvió a ver sorprendida a Sasuke quien tenía una mirada fría, esa mirada que le conoció la primera vez que lo vio en ese hotel.-

-¿Qué si lo amas?- volvió a repetir Sasuke con los puños apretados.

-Yo bueno… creí que lo amaba- Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada- pero después… tu, tu apareciste… me besaste… me hiciste sentir cosas que el no provoca en mi… lo siento- Sakura tomo su blusa que estaba en el suelo y trato de cubrirse un poco- si después de esto nunca quieres volver a verme lo entenderé.

-No permitiré que otro te llame suya… cuando solo eres mía…- Sasuke sujeto suavemente el cabello de Sakura jalándolo para que lo viera- en cuanto volvamos a Konoha terminaras con el…- Sasuke volvió a besar el cuello de Sakura.

-Sasuke… quiero que me hagas el amor…- esto ultimo se lo susurro en el oído, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Sasuke, por aquellas palabras y que cerrara lo ojos, tratando de memorizar aquellas palabras y ese tono de voz.

-Te amo…- dijo Sasuke una vez mas en su oído de Sakura.

-Y yo a ti…- contesto Sakura acariciando aquel cabello negro.

-Tu a mí ¿Qué?- pregunto en un ronroneo Sasuke.- quiero escuchártelo decir…

-Te... amo…- decía Sakura lentamente

Sasuke le beso apasionadamente en sus labios, por fin había escuchado esas palabras que tanto añoraba desde hace tiempo. La miro de pies a cabezas, no podía creer que tenia a aquella pelirosa que lo flecho en aquella parada de autobús, ahí desnuda apunto de hacer le amor.

* * *

_**Capitulo 22.**_

-Llegaremos tarde a la exhibición… y solo por venir hacerle de niñeros… en un lugar tan poco artístico…- decía enojado un rubio de cabello largo, y un mechón cubriéndole medio rostro.

-Vamos, Deidera toda la semana va a estar ahí esa exhibición... además nunca es malo conocer nuevos lugares … como este…- comentaba un chico de cabello negro algo alborotado y unos googles anaranjados en su cabeza- en lo que si estoy de acuerdo es en lo de hacerle de niñera… mi primo ya esta bastante crecidito como para estarlo cuidando…

-No venimos a cuidarlo, solo ah saber que esta bien…- explicaba un pelinegro de cabellera larga y sujeta en una coleta baja. Caminando al frente de los otros dos.

-Por favor… de seguro es un berrinche, ya sabes como suele ser Sasuke- volvió a decir el de googles.- pero como siempre tu y mi tía lo sobreprotegen.

-Como sea, solo lo vemos y nos vamos- dijo el pelinegro frente a la puerta.

-Eso espero… no quiero perderme la exhibición de Hidan- comento el rubio mientras se recargaba a un lado de la puerta.

El pelinegro golpeo la puerta… pero no obtuvo respuesta, una vez mas la volvió a golpear y nada, una tercera vez, el esta tranquilamente esperando cuando.

-Ah ya… vámonos de aquí, no abre- dijo el rubio algo exasperado y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

-Espera- dijo el pelinegro, comenzando a sacar algo de sus bolsillos. Saco una llave con la cual comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-Itachi, por que no hiciste eso desde un principio- preguntaba el de googles naranjas con sus ojos medios abiertos.

-Porque no quería interrumpirlo por si…- las mejillas de Itachi se sonrojaron un poco, mientras empujaba la puerta hacia adentro.- ya sabes…

-¿Qué se?- pregunto el pelinegro confundido acercándose a la puerta.

-Pues si estaba haciendo… ya sabes.

-No, no tengo idea de lo que hablas Itachi- respondió incrédulo el chico

-Por si esta teniendo sexo con alguna chica- dijo apresuradamente pero con voz baja el rubio, que estaba entrando a la habitación dejando a los otros dos afuera.

-¿QUE?- dijo sorprendido el de googles.- Sasuke con una chica teniendo… no te lo puedo creer

-Como bien dijiste ya esta crecidito, como para no hacerlo- explicaba Itachi entrando a la habitación.

-No esta- decía el rubio sentando en un sofá.

-Y lo descubriste ahí sentado- decía sarcástico el de googles quien cerro la puerta- aunque mirando este lugar, no ahí muchos lugares donde pueda estar.

-Debe de estar en la recamara…- Itachi se detuvo frente a la puerta de la recamara.

-¿Qué que sucede?- pregunto el de google detrás del pelinegro.

-Acaso eres retrasado Tobi…- volvió a decir el rubio- tal vez este ahí dentro con una chica.

-No… no creo- Tobi se dirigió a la puerta y a abrió rápidamente.

-Espera- grito Itachi pero Tobi ya había abierto aquella puerta

-NO PUEDE SER- dijo alterado Tobi

-Te dije que esperaras- decía exasperado Itachi.

-No me digas que…- Deidera se levanto del sofá yendo a la recamara.

Itachi y Deidera se colocaron detrás del Tobi para saber que era lo que le había sorprendido, cuando miraron dentro de aquella recamara vieron… ¿nada?

-Este lugar es un basurero- dijo Tobi entrando a la habitación- Ahora se porque mi tía se quejo toda el desayuno de este lugar- Tobi se coloco en medio de esa recamara.

-Eso era todo…- dijo Deidera con una gota de sudor sobre su frente.

-Pues si… ¿Qué pensabas?... sucio- dijo picadamente el Tobi. Mientras que Deidera le dirigí una mirada de odio.

-La puerta del balcón esta abierta- decía Itachi mirando aquella puerta.

-Tal ves se le olvido cerrarla- dedujo Tobi, mientras se acercaba a la pared pues salgo llamo su atención.

Itachi comenzó a ver la habitación, viendo las cosas de su hermano menor ahí, su maleta con ropa, su mochila, el celular.

-WOW- decía Tobi con la oreja pegada a la pared.

-Ahora que…- pregunto Deidera algo fastidiado, pero acercándose a Tobi.

-Escucha.- dijo Tobi señalando la pared, el rubio imito la misma pose que Tobi.-Valla que los de a lado se saben divertir.- decía el de googles con una mirada picara.

-A que te refieres- Itachi se acerco a aquel par asumiendo su misma posición.

Itachi abrió enormemente sus ojos, al escuchar los ruidos de la habitación de alado, se escuchaba un rechinido acelerado de una cama, junto con gemidos, y el golpeo de algo sobre la pared, y pequeños gritos.

-Pervertidos…- decía Itachi mientras se alejaba de aquella pared y aquel dúo aun seguía escuchando.

_-"Sasuke… Sasuke… oh… Sasuke"- _se escucho una voz femenina mas fuerte, venir de la otra habitación, que incluso Itachi escucho sin estar pegado a la pared.

Tobi y Deidera se alejaron de aquella pared rápidamente como si se hubieran quemado, al escuchar aquella voz que mencionaba aquel nombre. Aquel trío solo miraban con los ojos en blanco y la boca levemente abierta, aquella pared.

_-"Sakura…sigue…así… Sakura, así…"-_ esta ves una voz masculina llego a los oídos de aquel trío. Muy conocida por ellos.

_-"¡AAHH!, Sasuke…"-_ se escucho un poco mas fuerte la voz femenina- _"Sakura"-_ seguida por la voz masculina.

-Ya… ya… se acabo…- dijo nerviosamente el rubio unos segundos después que ya no escucho nada.

-Creo que… no tienes que preocuparte de que mi primo Sasuke este mal…- decía Tobi quedamente.

-Va… va… va… vamonos- dijo Itachi tragando saliva.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- Deidera se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Wow… quien lo diría… Sasuke dando tanto placer… y apenas siendo un niño, ahora imaginate cuan… ¡AH!- grito Tobi al sentir que sus cabellos eran jaldos por la mano de Itachi dirigiéndolo a la puerta.

-Cállate y camina- decía Itachi jalando a Tobi y sacándolo de la habitación, hasta el pasillo, con reclamos e insultos por parte del pelinegro.

-Eso dolió- reclamaba el de googles, sobandose su cabeza.

-Vamonos… ahora que viste tu hermano esta bien, vamos a la exposición- decía el rubio.

-Esperen…- tobi saco su cartera y comenzó a buscar algo- Aquí están…- entre sus manos tenia varios pequeños sobres metálicos, el cual arrojo bajo la puerta.

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunto el rubio ya algo alejado de los pelinegros.

-Preservativos… sabes lo que aria mi tío si se entera que Sasuke embaraza a una muchacha… y más aun que no es de la clase social de Sasuke.

-Y ¿Cómo sabes que no es de la misma clase social?- pregunto Itachi.

-Ahí por favor… mira en que tipo de hotel esta hospedada, además escuche la plática que tenias con mi tía, antes de venir aquí

-Además de pervertido, chismoso- Itachi comenzó a caminar al elevador junto con los otros dos.

-Sabes lo que me dejo esta experiencia- decía Tobi frente al elevador. Pero no recibió respuesta por ninguno de sus acompañantes- Que nunca me vendré a meter a un hotel de este tipo cuando valla a tirarme a una chica, se escucha todo en las habitaciones continuas… ¡AH!- volvió a gritar, al sentir un golpe sobre su cabeza- Itachi, ya te estas pasando de la raya- reclamo una vez mas Tobi.

-Pues entonces cierra la boca- decía Itachi entrando al elevador.

-Hoy mas que nunca agradezco no tener hermanos, ni primos- decía el rubio entrando al elevador.

-----------------------------

-Maldición- dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que no llevaba la llave de la habitación. Así que comenzó toco el timbre que se hallaba aun lado de la puerta. Nadie le abría así que volvió a tocar pero esta vez quedándose pegado en el.

-Ya voy, ya voy- decía un castaño desde adentro de la habitación, bostezando y con los pies descalzos.

Se tallaba los ojos cuando comenzó abrir la puerta, al alzar la mirada para visualizar quien era, la persona que lo había despertado, su sorpresa fue mucha dejo caer su quijada, y se despertó por completo.

-NA..NA…NA..-decía gritando pero sin completar la palabra.

-Pareces tarado balbuceando- entro Naruto con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-NARUTO- articulo al fin el castaño azotando la puerta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto despreocupado el rubio mirando a Kiba.

-¿COMO SALISTE DEJE A AKAMARU CUIDANDO TU PUERTA?- Kiba dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la recamara del rubio y compro que Akamaru seguía ahí.

-Pues por la ventana- Naruto comenzó a ir a su habitación.

-¿por la venta?... Naruto- volvió a Gritar Kiba.

-¿Ahora que?- volvió a verle el rubio con serenidad.

-¿DONDE ESTABAS?

-Por ahí… tomando aire- Naruto contesto tranquilamente y salto a Akamaru que estaba frente a su recamara. Y abrió la puerta.

-ERES UN INVESIL- Kiba corrió hasta Naruto y lo tomo de la playera haciendo que lo volteara a ver- SABIA QUE LO HARIAS… LO SABIA… ENCUANTO TE LARGASTE DEL COMEDOR, DESPUES DE QUE ESE INVESIL TE HABLO DE LA PRIMERA VEZ… SABIA QUE LA IRIAS BUSCAR- Kiba gritaba cada vez mas- QUERIAS VENGARTE DE QUE YO FUI SU PRIMER BESO.- Kiba al fin soltó a Naruto aventándolo en el suelo.-Te aprovechaste de ella solo por tus malditos celos.

Naruto, estaba furioso ante aquellas palabras de Kiba, se levanto del suelo y fue a estrellar su puño, contra el rostro de Kiba, provocando que este cayera ahora en el piso.

-Jamás… escucha me bien Kiba… jamás permitiré que digas que me aprovecho de Hinata… yo nunca le haría daño, y mas por una estupidez como esa… además lo que Hinata y yo hagamos es nuestro problema…- Naruto se dio vuelta para entrar en su habitación.

-Mas vale que tus palabras sean sinceras Uzumaki- decía Kiba incorporándose un poco del suelo.- Si me llego a enterar que ella sufre por tu culpa, esta vez no me abstendré de golpearte como cuando lo de la apuesta.

-Aun la amas ¿verdad?- Naruto volvió a ver a Kiba. Kiba solo guardo silencio viendo al rubio- Sabes eso de cierta manera me tranquiliza… - el rubio extendió su brazo para ayudar a Kiba a levantarse.

-¿A que demonios te refieres?- Kiba aventó a un lado la mano de Naruto y se levanto por su cuenta.

-Que… si algún día llegara a pasarme algo tu serias la única persona a la que se la confiaría… -decía con una cara sumamente seria- Bueno en realidad la primera seria Sasuke… pero pues sabes que Hinata nunca se a llevado con el- el rubio cambio su expresión a una graciosa.- Además… no es que dude de que Sasuke la cuidaría, se que lo haría, pero lo haría porque yo se lo pidiera…y tu- el rubio volvió a poner cara seria- y tu lo harías sin que yo te lo pidiera… se que nunca la dejaras de protegerla incluso si estoy yo de por medio

-Es bueno… que tengas en claro que siempre la proteger incluso de ti…- Kiba miraba los ojos del rubio.

-Sabes… si me dijeran que yo no puedo estar con Hinata… pero que puedo escoger con quiero que este… te escogería a ti… se que tus sentimientos por ella son sinceros.

-Mas te vale que nunca te pase nada… ella sufriría mucho aunque yo estuviera ahí para protegerla y consolarla…- Kiba comenzó a caminar a la cocina.- ¿Vas a desayunar aquí o con Hinata?- pregunto el castaño antes de entrar a la cocina.

-Pues… sabes una cosa… Hace mucho que tú y yo no desayunamos como cuando te quedabas en mi casa a dormir…

-Ja dudo que te quede tu traje de zorro aun…- decía burlón Kiba.

- Oye… no era un taje… era mi pijama y yo no me refería a eso- decía enojado el rubio.

-Si lo se pero realmente te veías gracioso con esa pijama jajaja, iré por mi chaqueta para ir a comprar el desayuno…- Kiba giro sobre sus talones y se dirigí al lado contrario de la cocina.

-Aquí te espero… esta vez no es necesario que Akamaru me vigile- decía el rubio en un grito para que Kiba lo escuchara, pues ya había entrado a su habitación.- ¿Verdad Akamaru?- el rubio volteo a buscar a Akamaru pero este no estaba.- ¿Y Akamaru?

-En cuanto empecé a Gritarte salio de la habitación- explicaba Kiba saliendo de su recamara.

-¡Ah!- Naruto y Kiba salieron de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo.-Oye…ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Cómo crees que este Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio.

-De seguro fastidiado en esa aburrida ciudad- decía riendo Kiba.

---------------------------

El sol molestaba sus ojos, así que cubrió su cabeza con la sabana, para después buscar el cuerpo desnudo que estaba a su lado. Pero al buscarlo solo sintió un lugar vació, no había nadie a su lado, se descubrió el rostro, y vio aquella habitación vacía. Se levanto perezosamente de la cama, tallándose los ojos, para después quitarse la sabana que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo y comenzar a caminar a la puerta que conectaba con la salsa.

-¿Por qué saliste de la cama?- pregunto al abrir la puerta.

-Pues, ya son las 3 de la tarde… además mi madre vino a preguntar si estaba enferma, pues no había salido durante la mañana… y después que se fue ya no tenia sueño… sabes lo difícil que es hacer que tu madre no entre a tu recamara, donde tienes a un chico dormido completamente desnudo.- decía riendo Sakura, dándole la espalada Sasuke pues estaba cocinando algo.

-No… no tengo idea…- Sasuke había caminado hasta Sakura mientras ella hablaba, y lo sujeto por la cintura. Y acariciando con su nariz el cuello de la chica.

-Sasuke… vamos no estas cansado- decía la pelirosa sonrojada. Y comenzando a dar media vuelta para ver a Sasuke.

-No…- contesto simplemente el pelinegro mientras veía que Sakura se giraba.

-¡AH SASUKE!- grito la pelirroja cuando vio a Sasuke- ESTAS DESNUDO.- su rostro de volvió completamente rojo.- VISTETE- la pelirroja le arrogo un trapo que había cerca.

-Vamos… como si fuera la primera vez que me ves desnudo… el que debería estar ofendido soy yo- Sasuke atrapo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Y tu ¿porque?- pregunto confusa Sakura.

-Porque traes demasiada ropa encima.- Sasuke comenzó una vez mas acariciar por debajo de la ropa aquella piel.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hola… Bueno GRACIAS por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que a muchos les gusto el Lemmon… ahora se preguntaran… ¿Por qué no diste mas detalles sasusaku? ¿Por qué tan corto este capitulo?... Pues son tres razones._

_1ra. Razón__: Debido a que puse resumen del anterior… pues quien no le guste el Lemmon y se salto ese capitulo lea lo que paso en el capitulo pasado con censura xD… _

_2da razón__: también porque quería dar la presentación de un nuevo personaje,__que es nada mas y nada menos que TOBI (:, es el único Akatsuki al que amo xD… Itachi me caí bien pero Tobi me hace reír a más no poder…. Tenia un gran dilema… se dice por ahí que en el manga que Madara esta en el cuerpo de Óbito… así que bueno iba introducir a Obito en ves de ah Tobi, pero como Madara también aparecerá en esta historia, pues decidí introducir a Tobi, quien desempeñara el papel de hijo de Madara, y como Tobi es de la creación de Madara o al menos el personaje que el creo en el manga, por eso mejor introduje a Tobi. Y lo caractericé con el cuerpo de Obito, por eso lo de los googles que trae. ¿No se si me explique? xD…_

_3ra razón:__ La otra razón porque este capitulo es corto es porque a partir del capitulo siguiente comenzamos la cuenta regresiva para el final (: Cinco capítulos mas y acabamos… Bueno me retiro ojala los halla echo reír un poquito con este capitulo, porque yo si me reí al escribirlo xD. Se cuidan Mucho y hasta la próxima._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de __**alichaSxS.**_

* * *

_**Isakaru:**__ Hola… me alegra saber que te gusto el Lemmon (: ah! Pues yo lo escribí xD, gracias por la felicitación, wa… me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia… si ahí que ver que pasara con Neji :O… ¿crees que se reconcilie con Ten Ten?, y no le tome mucha importancia a lo de Sakura y Sasuke… pues quien sabe las cosas pueden tornarse complicadas xD… _

_**Lili**__: Si hizo calor el capitulo pasado xD… chispas no son novios y ya le entrego el tesorito… wa, pues al parecer su relación de eso dos va bien… por el momento xD… La niña Maravilla, es una canción del grupo Novel, wa.. si en este capitulo reaparece tu novio :D… y aquí su momento algo bochornoso xD…. Ojala te halla gustado._

_**LadoOscuro:**__ Hola… tan malo crees a Sasuke… Sasuke-kun quiere a Sakura a la buena (: … pff pues ya mero nos acercamos en donde Sakura se entera que es un Uchiha… se va a ser algo problemática la situación ahora que se entrego a el_

_**angeeLIIkaa**__: Gracias (:… ojala te halla gustado este capitulo._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23.**_

Su caminar era lento y hasta perezoso a cierto punto, si por el fuera no hubiera salido de aquel hotel, no se hubiera despegado de ella, el simple echo de haber logrado que esa chica pelirosa lo mirara como algo mas que amigos, de cierta manera lo hacia sentir bien ¿Feliz?... Sasuke se sentía feliz por saber que ella todas las mañanas al despertar le decía un"Te amo". Poder besar libremente sus labios. Pero desde hace dos días, le enviaban mensajes diciéndole que tenia que ir a ver sus padres, y si no iba era seguro que su madre se iría asomar por el hotel, y lo que menos quería era una discusión ahí, y que Sakura se enterar que fuera un Uchiha, aun no, al menos no hasta que acabara definitivamente con cierto ojiperla. Llego a la dirección indicada en el mensaje de texto del celular, y subió hasta el último piso de aquel Hotel, se puso frente a la única puerta que había en ese piso y toco el timbre.

-Te ves cansado…- decía Itachi mientras Sasuke entraba en aquella lujosa suite.

-Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo seco Sasuke adentrándose en aquella suite

-Valla esa no es la forma de saludar a tu hermano después de casi un mes sin verlo…- Itachi seguía a Sasuke.

-Da igual… ¿Qué haces…- Sasuke guardo silencio cuando vio a alguien sentado en aquella amplia sala.- ¿tu?

-Hola primo… cuanto tiempo sin verte- decía alegremente otro pelinegro.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Sasuke a su hermano.

-Pues… Deidera quería venir a ver una exposición en esta ciudad, y pues como dentro de 2 meses me caso, dijo que seria un viaje perfecto como despedida de soltero, y Tobi se nos unió- decía el Uchiha mayor tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.- Además de que mi madre nos cito aquí.

-Ya veo…- Sasuke igual fue a sentarse.

-Si… queríamos que te nos unieras, pero creo que tú tienes tu propia despedida cada noche…- le guiño Tobi el ojo a Sasuke.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confuso Sasuke.

-Cállate Tobi…- sentencio Itachi.

-Buenos días- entro una mujer de cabello largo y con ropa casual.- valla miren que sorpresa, los tres primos Uchiha juntos.

-Buenos días mama- contestaron en unísono los hermanos.

-Buenos días tía.- Tobi fue hasta donde su tía estaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla- valla cada día estas mas hermosa, ahora entiendo porque mi tío se caso contigo.

-Tobi… sabes que eres malo con las mujeres, ni yo te creo esos piropos, pero aun así gracias… ahora vamos a la terraza a almorzar.

Los hermanos Uchiha se reían de su primo Tobi por el cometario de su madre mientras se dirigían a la terraza, tras Mikoto

-¿Papa?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido Tobi.

-Trabajando, alguien tiene que hacerlo, ya que tú aun no te dignas ah hacerlo- decía un Hombre de cabellera larga negra, suelta, pero debidamente peinada, y con rasgos Uchiha.

-Vamos, no empieces- dijo fastidioso Tobi.

-Buenos días Madara- saludo Itachi tomando asiento a lado de su padre que estaba en un extremo de la mesa- padre.- inclino la cabeza un poco Itachi.

-Buenos días Padre- Sasuke hizo la misma reverencia a su padre, tomando asiento junto a Itachi.- Buenos días Tío.

-Tobi, toma asiento junto a tu padre- ordeno la mujer, sentándose del otro lado de su esposo.

-Ya que me queda- decía Tobi sentándose a un lado de Madara que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Quitate esos estupidos anteojos, sabes que en mi presencia están prohibidos- dijo Madara viendo a su hijo inquisidoramente.

-Son googles… y no son estupidos- Tobi se quito dichos googles.

-¿Y que significa todo esto?- pregunto Itachi.

-¿Es tan malo junta a la familia para almorzar?- decía Mikoto.

-Supongo que no… pero siendo un Uchiha, se que cada que la familia completa se junta es por asuntos importantes.

-Hablaremos de eso después, por ahora solo almuercen.- dijo Fugaku.

En el almuerzo, los únicos que hablaban eran Tobi y Mikoto, mientras que los demás escuchaban, Itachi de ves en cuando daba opinión, Sasuke al igual que su padre contestaban con un bufido, mientras Madara estaba mas que atento en su almuerzo y en su periódico que leía, cuando al fin terminaron de comer, y la servidumbre rejuntara la mesa comenzó la platica por la que todos estaban reunidos.

-Se pueden dar prisa, tengo cosas que hacer- hablo Sasuke, acomodándose en su silla.

-Valla que tienes "cosas que hacer"- dijo burlonamente Tobi.

-¿A que demonios te refieres…?- decía Sasuke con mirada desafiante.

-A que…- Tobi fue interrumpido.

-No vinimos aquí para escucharlos pelear- hablo por primera ves desde que comenzó el almuerzo, Madara.

-Entonces…. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo el departamento de policía?- pregunto Itachi.

La familia Uchiha era conocida, por los logros que ambos hermanos tenias. Fugaku Uchiha, era dueño de las empresas de computación mas importantes en el mundo, mientras Madara Uchiha era un reconocido político, de la ciudad de Konoha y pieza primordial para el país del fuego, mas sin embargo algo mas que la sangre y el apellido unían a estos dos hermanos, que era el Departamento de Policía, que fundo el abuelo de su padre y de la que ellos eran dueños. Y que era el departamento que dirigía a los demás departamentos policíacos en todo el país del fuego.

-No… no ahí problema con el Departamento- comenzó a explicar Fugaku.- vamos hablar de algo mas personal…

-¿Más personal?- pregunto un incrédulo Tobi.

-Así es Tobi…- esta vez quien hablo fue Madara- Como bien sabes dentro de dos meses se casa Itachi con Konan, la hija de un inversionista importante en la empresa de Faguka.

-¿Y?... eso ya lo sabia…-respondió Tobi

-Tobi… ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto serio Madara.

-¿Edad?... ahí papa por favor no empieces…

-Que edad tienes…- hablo mas fuerte Madara.

-Di… di… dieciocho…- dijo en un susurro.

-No es verdad, tienes veintiséis- dijo burlonamente Sasuke.

-Cállate Sasuke- grito Tobi- si tengo veintiséis… pero me veo de dieciocho

-Como sea… - Madara seguía hablando con el mismo tono serio- Sabes que la familia es la base de la sociedad… de nuestra herencia.

-Si…- contesto Tobi sin entender nada aun.

-Bueno… Itachi dentro de poco formara la suya… va siendo hora de que tu hagas lo mismo, tu serás heredero, de mi puesto en el gabinete político de Konoha y del país del fuego.- Madara dirigí una mirada severa a su hijo- al igual que del 50% del departamento policíaco. Ahora necesito un heredero de tu parte… no puedo morir sin tener un nieto.

-¿¡QUE!?- decía exaltado Tobi.

-Valla esta es una reunión, como cuando escogieron a la esposa de Itachi, que fastidio, yo me voy- decía Sasuke apunto de levantarse.

-Tu te quedas- ordeno el padre de Sasuke- después seguiremos contigo.

-¿Qué?... están locos, yo no pienso dejar que escojan a mi esposa.

-Cariño… solo será un momento, no tardaremos, creo que el "asunto" que debes atender puede esperar unos minutos.- hablo la mujer, para tranquilizar a su hijo, quien se volvió a sentar.

-Bueno… y ¿quienes son las afortunadas en la lista?- decía Itachi bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Ahí una joven… nieta de un político del país del fuego… seria perfecta para Tobi- explicaba Mikoto.- es de la familia Yamanaka

-¿Yamanaka?... hablas de Aroshu Yamanaka… pensé que no tenia hijos – comento Itachi.

-Tiene una hija, al parecer la chica se caso con alguien de baja clase y su padre le dejo de hablar, pero hace poco se reconciliaron. Y ella tiene una linda hija de la edad de Sasuke- sonreía la mujer explicando.

-¿QUE?- dijeron los tres primos sorprendidos.

-Probé chica, tan joven y ya la quieren casar y aun peor con Tobi…- decía Sasuke.

-Cállate Sasuke- grito Tobi.

-A mi no me callas- respondió Sasuke.

-Los dos se callan ya- esta vez quien grito fue Mikoto, dejando sorprendido a los Uchiha.- Lo siento…- decía la mujer con un suspiro- en cuanto nos enteramos de la nieta de Aroshu Yamanaka, pensamos primero en ti Sasuke, debido a que es de tu edad.

-¿Qué?... ya te dije que yo no permitiré que escojas a mi esposa- decía exasperado Sasuke a su madre.

-Cuida tu tono de voz Sasuke- esta vez hablo Fugaku- Al menos que por ti mismo sepas escoger una mujer adecuada… no la escogeremos por ti… además, hemos decido que Tobi sea el esposo de esa chica, es heredera del puesto político de su abuelo, y si se casa con Tobi los Uchiha tendrán mas poder dentro del país del fuego.

-Así es… ya hable con Aroshu personalmente, y me dijo que aceptaba, la unión de la familia Yamanaka y Uchiha, dentro de unas semanas iremos a pedirla formalmente Tobi- explicaba Madara- Pero ahí dos condición.

-¿Qué condiciones?- pregunto Itachi.

-Como ella aun es joven, debemos esperar a que se unan en matrimonio hasta que acabe una carrera, es claro que en cuanto se case con Tobi y herede el puesto de su abuelo, ella no trabajara dentro de la política, pues Tobi se ocuparas de ambos puesto, el que yo le herede y el de Aroshu, pero el deseo de su abuelo es que ella tenga un titulo profesional.

-¿Y la segunda?- pregunto Tobi que hasta el momento había permanecido atento.

-La segunda… no es tan importante pero que incluye a Sasuke…- hablo Fugaku.

-¿A mi?- pregunto incrédulo el Uchiha menor.

-¿Por qué a Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi.- No veo en que pueda entrar Sasuke en todo esto.

-Aroshu, investigo algo de mi primogénito, y supo que su vida era algo… extrema… que a su edad aun no trabaja a pesar de haberse graduado con honores y a temprana edad… eso no le tomo mucha importancia, confía en que Tobi se haga responsable… al fin y al cabo es un Uchiha- explicaba Madara.

-¿Responsable?... esa es la antitesis de Tobi- volvió a decir Sasuke burlonamente.

-Además de que- Madara hablo antes que comenzara otra discusión entre Sasuke y Tobi- esta enterado que Tobi, práctica las carreras de autos y deportes extremos, esos tipos en cualquier momento pueden morir en el acto.

-Ja… pero yo no, desde mis diecisiete estoy en eso y aun estoy con vida- decía triunfante Tobi.

-Como sea… aquí es donde entra Sasuke…-Madara guardo silencio por un momento- Tobi se comprometerá con Ino Yamanaka, y estarán así por un largo tiempo, antes de contraer nupcias… si Tobi llega a morir, que esperemos que eso no suceda- dijo Madara mirando a su hijo con una mirada de "mas te vale no morirte"- Ino quedara pues de cierta manera desprotegida, pues al haber estado tanto tiempo con Tobi, no le será fácil conseguir esposo, después, ya sabes como suelen ser las familias de Konoha demasiado conservadoras y estrictas, y su abuelo no quiere ver a su nieta dejada solo porque Tobi murió en sus tontos juegos de niño, el caso es que si Tobi muere automáticamente Sasuke estará comprometido con ella.

-¿QUE?- volvieron a preguntar en unísono los primos Uchiha.

-Pero… pero…- Sasuke trataba de defenderse.

-Ja, ja, ja… ahora tu vida depende de que yo este vivo primito. -Decía esta vez burlonamente Tobi

-No es justo…- hablo Itachi- aunque entiendo las razones, de que Ino no conseguirá esposo tan fácil después de haber estado tanto tiempo comprometida con Tobi, si este muere, no veo porque mezclar a Sasuke, entiendo que si Ino y Tobi se casan nuestra familia tendrá mas podré dentro del país del fuego, pues Tobi es tu heredero, pero… Sasuke no es heredero de ningún puesto político, no tendría caso.

-Ino Yamanaka aun será heredera de un puesto importante en la política del país del fuego, si Tobi muere, así que por consecuencia quien se case con ella, será quien maneje ese puesto, así que aun con Tobi muerto, seguiremos teniendo poder en el gabinete político, si Sasuke se casa con ella.- explicaba esta vez Fugaku.

-NO…- Sasuke iba a empezar a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Itachi.

-Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo… Sasuke aun es joven puede encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida… y no necesariamente de la forma en que me han unido a mi con Konan o a mi madre con mi padre, o a mi tía con Madara… no me parece que el matrimonio de Sasuke, una familia que puede formar con alguien que el le parezca se vea arriesgada por las imprudencias de Tobi.- decía exasperado Itachi defendiendo a su hermano menor.

-Itachi… entiende es por el bien de la familia- explicaba su madre.

-¿Por el bien de la Familia?… por el bien de la familia yo me voy a casar con alguien que no quiero… con la que me están obligando a casarme- Itachi ya se había levanto de su silla.

-A quien quisiste, solo quería tu dinero Itachi…- hablo Madara.

-No es verdad- grito Itachi.- creen que no estoy enterado de que ustedes armaron todo ese teatro donde me hicieron creer que Rina estaba detrás de mi dinero…- Itachi se retiro un poco de la mesa- Cuando me entere de toda la verdad Rina ya estaba casada, y con un hijo que pudo haber sido hijo de Rina y mío…

-Pero no lo fue…- esta vez quien se levanto de su silla fue fugaku- deja de comportarte de esa manera Itachi… lo que paso con Rina ya paso y se acabo, ahora déjanos manejar esta situación como mejor creamos.

-No dejare, que le impidan a Sasuke que el si forme una familia con la persona que el escoja

-Vamos hablan como si ya estuviera muerto… aun estoy aquí eh- hablo Tobi.

-Vamonos Sasuke- Itachi se fue de la terraza.- SASUKE- grito una vez Itachi al ver que su hermano menor no le seguía.

-Voy- Sasuke se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y fue tras Itachi.

Los hermanos Uchiha habían salido, de aquel lujoso hotel dirigiéndose a una avenida principal, Cuando fueron alcanzados por Tobi, que iba exhausto pues tubo que correr para alcanzarlos, Sasuke fue quien dirigí a su hermano y primo, llevándolos por calles menos concurridas, hasta llegar a una cafetería que estaba frente a un parque.

-Oh, que genial una tienda de Dangos… anden, anden, vamos- decía ansioso Tobi.

-Ve tu, nosotros te esperamos en aquí- decía Itachi, tomando asiento en una de las mesas de afuera de la cafetería.

-Dangos, dangos, dangos- repetía Tobi felizmente mientras corría a dicha tienda.

-A veces pienso, que cuando nació alguna enfermera lo tiro y quedo así.- decía Sasuke mirando como Tobi corría.

-jejeje, no digas eso…- decía Itachi- sabes que desde su madre murió adopto esa actitud, para ocultar su verdadero dolor.

Les atendieron en aquella cafetería, donde cada uno pidió un café, después de que se fue la chica que les tomo la orden hubo un silencio entre esos dos.

-Lo siento…- decía Sasuke, ganando una mirada de confusión de su hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de Rina… yo no sabia que…

-No te preocupes… con el paso del tiempo lo estoy superando…

-Y también Gracias…- dijo esta vez en un susurro Sasuke.

-Valla que te ah cambiado mucho esa chica- comento sonriente Itachi.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto confundido Sasuke.

-Mama, esta preocupada por el comportamiento que tuviste el otro día en la oficina, supone que tiene que ver con ella- decía tranquilamente Itachi.

-Hmp, si quiere buscar culpables, pues deberias de ver al hombre con el que comparte la cama cada noche- decía Sasuke molesto.

-Supongo… pero aun así le preocupa que esa chica tenga mala influencia en ti…- Itachi guardo silencio cuando la mesera volvió con sus ordenes, en cuanto se marcho volvió a hablar- Aunque yo no lo creo.

-Ninguna chica a tenido influencia en mi… ni la tendré- Sasuke comenzó a beber un poco de café seguro de sus palabras.

-Si tu lo dices…- Itachi miraba incrédulo a su hermano- Pero si, el hacerte defenderla ante mama diciendo que no va tras tu dinero, el mejorar algo la relación nuestro padre volviéndolo a llamar gruñón, el traer ese anillo colgado de tu cuello, el quedarte en un hotel de cuarta solo para verla, y no salir en dos días de la recamara, ¿no es tener influencia sobre ti?… entonces definitivamente no se que es lo que sea…

-Y se puede saber… de donde sacaste esas tonterías- pregunta un desconcertado Sasuke.

-Porque mama me lo dijo… bueno a excepción de no salir en dos días de la recamara…- explicaba tranquilamente Itachi.

-Pero… pero…

-Dangos… dangos…- Tobi se acercaba a los hermanos Uchiha para sentarse junto a ellos- No cabe duda podría comer Dragos todos los días y no me aburriría- Tobi comió un Dango, mientras dejaba 3 ordenes sobre la mesa.

Itachi estaba punto de tomar un Dango cuando Tobi lo golpeo en la mano.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto exaltado Itachi.

-Son mis Dangos… si querías me hubieras dicho…- decía Tobi arrimando los Dangos hacia el y protegiéndolos.

-Pues yo no pensé que fueras tan envidioso…- Itachi le dirigía una mirada de enojo a Tobi.

-Bueno…- Tobi se dirigió al Uchiha menor- ¿y que tan en serio va la cosa? Digo para así cuidarme mas… por que si yo muero dudo que puedas seguir con aquella chica.

-¿Qué tu también lo sabes?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Vamos Sasuke somos familia, tenia que enterarme en algún momento, y mira que cuando me entere… wow ni yo lo creía- decía riendo Tobi recordando la escena del hotel.

-Pues mas vale que no se te ocurra morir…- decía Sasuke tomando a Tobi por la playera.

-Hmp…- rió discretamente Itachi, ganando la atención de los otros dos.- veo que es muy en serio…

-No creo que sea tu problema- Sasuke se recargo sobre la silla.

-Mío no… pero si de nuestros padres…

-¿Porque tendrían que importarles?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Y dicen que yo soy el Baka- decía en un susurro Tobi.

-¿Qué?... anda vuélvelo a decir y estrello mi puño contra tu rostro- decía Sasuke.

-Sasuke… acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Itachi, sobre Rina… mis tíos junto con mi padre se encargaron de separarlos, solo porque Rina, no era de la clase social de Itachi…- explicaba Tobi con el palillo de los dangos en su boca.- Lo mismo pasara con tu chica…

----------------------------------------

Entro por la ventana de aquel balcón para descubrir una maleta encima de aquella cama, después dirigí la vista hacia la puerta que conectaba con la sala, viendo entrar a la pelirosa con ropa entre sus manos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Sasuke señalando la maleta.

-Sasuke… Hola- Sakura le dio un suave beso en los labios al chico- ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Olvidar que?

-Mañana salgo para Konoha, tengo que tomar un curso propedéutico antes de entrar a la universidad- explicaba Sakura metiendo ropa en su maleta.

-Y te ibas a ir sin decirme nada- el tono de Sasuke se torno mas molesto.

-Sin decirte nada… Sasuke te lo dije hace como 3 semanas…- Sakura se sentía molesta porque Sasuke lo había olvidado.

-No es cierto

-Claro que lo es, otra cosa es que no me pongas atención…-

-¿A que hora te vas?

-Hmp- Sakura se volteo molesta- lo ves, como no me pones atención, hace unos días te dije que mi camión salía a las 7 de la mañana.

-Esta bien…- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de salir de aquella recamara.

Sakura quedo pensativa, había veces que Sasuke la sacaba de sus casillas, como era posible que no recordara lo del curso propedéutico ella se la paso hablando casi una semana de el, y ahora le salía con que no le dijo nada, y en ves de disculparse o hacer algo para remediar el mal, solo se fue sin mas ni mas, se largo de la habitación.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/a:** Hola queridos amigos lectores :), aca dejo un capitulo mas espero que les guste... Por ahi alguien me pregunto sobre ¿que paso con Neji y Ten Ten?... pues la parte final de esa escena que se mostro anteriormente, vendra en unos capitulos mas y sera recordada por Neji en un Flash Back... Ahora les explicare el InoxTobi... recuerdan que les dije que habria una pareja algo Bizarra XD pues son ellos dos... una pareja demasiado dispareja creo yo... pero bueno era necesraio mesclar a Ino (la mejor amiga de sakura) con un Uchiha... y bueno Itachi ya esta ocupado xD... y no saben lo que se vendra xD...__ aparecio una intriga mas en este capitulo... ¿se morira tobi?.... ¿me creen capas de matar a mi Akatsuki favorito?... pues eso lo averiguaran mas adelante xD... Bueno que mas les hiba a decir... asi Ya salio la segunda pelicula de Naruto shuppuden Lazos wi!!... si ya se desde el año pasado salio, pero teniamos que esprar el dvd para que llegara via internet a todos loque no vivimos en japon y no fuimos al cine a verla xD... esperamos solo la traduccion se!!... cuando la tenga les paso el link para que la puedan descargar... bue solo me queda decir**... 5....** cuanta regresiva xD vale se em cuidan mucho y hasta la proxima... ya m voy son las 2 de la mañana y yo actualizando xD._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"****El amor de una chica****"** autoría de **alichaSxS.**_

* * *

_**Lili:**__ Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo pasado… pues yo te dije que seria algo bochornoso pero no afectaría directamente a Itachi xD… se ahí que controlar a Sasuke… pues mira tanto como destruir una tercera persona la relación de sasusaku no… pero si pondrá de su parte para que se separen será pues los mismos que con la relación de Itachi y Rina, o sea los padres de Sasuke y Madara xD…_

_**Isakaru**__: Hola… si esta un poquito pervertido XD pero nomás poquito… se Tobi y Deidera bien metiches xD… escuchando lo que no deben. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Bueno lo de Neji y Ten Ten ya pronto se acerca creeme… les adelante un poquito, pero en realidad esa parte de la historia se iba a hacer en un flash back mas adelante, de echo el final de nejiten será un flash back mas adelante… Tú también cuídate :) y hasta la próxima._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 24.**_

Sakura paso esa noche sola, Sasuke no había ido a su habitación y era claro que ella no iría tenia orgullo, además que tontería de que Sasuke se enojara porque según el no le aviso de aquel curso, quien tenia que enojarse seria ella por haberlo olvidado.

Se levanto y se cambio para irse a la estación de autobuses, se sentía triste no quería irse si estaba enojada con Sasuke, apenas llevaban unos cuantos días de… ¿novios?, los cuales dos solo se la pasaron en la cama, pero aun así Sasuke había echo algo en ella que hacia sentirle feliz. Cuando salio de aquella habitación de hotel se dirigí a la de Sasuke y comenzó a tocar la puerta. Nadie contestaba dentro de aquella habitación.

-Sasuke… ábreme, ya me tengo que ir- Sakura volvió a tocar la puerta en vano.- Bueno creo que sigues molesto y no se muy bien el porque, aun así, te dejo mi dirección para cuando regreses a Konoha- Sakura estaba a punto de deslizar un papel por debajo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

-No sonó mi despertador- decía Sasuke tallándose los ojos y con su playera mal colocada.- Espera solo un momento…

Sakura solo lo miro confundida, como iba de un lugar a otro, tomando algo de la mesa de centro y dirigirse a su recamara, para sacar su mochila y regresar a la recamara, después fue a la cocina, comió algo que había en el refrigerador y volvió a la recamara para salir esta vez con una maleta, tomo su mochila y la coloco en sus hombros, después tomo la llave de la habitación y la maleta y salio al pasillo cerrando aquella habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto al fin Sakura mirando como Sasuke le quitaba su maleta.

-Es tarde, no alcanzaremos el camión- Sasuke tomo su maleta y la de la pelirosa, comenzando a caminar por aquel pasillo.

-Sasuke…

-¿Y tu mama no vendrá?- pregunto Sasuke volteando a ver a la pelirosa.

-Ella se quedara unos días mas, yo tengo que regresar por el curso…

Sasuke oprimió el botón del elevador el cual se abrió enseguida, Sasuke le indico a la pelirosa que entrara, después el entro, y se coloco justo enfrente de la pelirosa. Dándole un beso en sus labios.

-Creías que te iba dejar regresar a Konoha sin mí…- decía Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Pero… Sasuke tu trabajo

-Pero nada, tenia que volver a Konoha, que más da el trabajo, no pienso dejarte sola ni un solo día…

-Pues ayer me dejaste sola- decía con un enojo falso la pelirosa.

-Pues fui a comprar mi boleto para el autobús y cuando regrese me recosté y no desperté hasta ahora por la mañana… ayer fui un día largo- decía Sasuke pensando en todo lo que Itachi y demás miembros de la familia Uchiha habían platicado.

Para Sasuke ese viaje fue el mas largo de su vida pero también el mas placentero, se la paso casi 12 horas en aquel autobús sentado con la pelirosa, Sasuke observaba como dormía aquella chica, mientras el pensaba que meses atrás quería estar así con ella, no hubiera creído si alguien meses atrás le hubiera dicho que estaría con ella en un autobús y que esta vez no serian desconocidos, incluso Sasuke en poco tiempo supo conocer muchas cosas de aquella pelirosa que lo flecho. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba que llegando a Konoha le diría quien era en realidad el, fue fácil ocultar que el era un Uchiha en aquella ciudad pero en Konoha seria casi imposible, además Sasuke quería algo mas serio que un noviazgo con aquella chica, era hora de que ella se diera cuenta que todo lo que Neji le dijo de el no era del todo cierto, o al menos ya no fue cierto desde el momento en que la volvió a encontrar en aquel hotel.

-Te llevo a tu casa- decía Sasuke tomando las maletas.

-No te preocupes…- Sakura dio un enorme bostezo- tomare un taxi, debes de estar cansado, anda ve a casa y descansa.

-No fue una pregunta…- Sasuke siguió caminando.- te estoy diciendo que te llevo a tu casa.

Sasuke le hizo la parada a un taxi donde ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke estuvo atento todo el camino y comprobó que Sakura vivía solo un par de calles de la parada del autobús. Al llegar a la casa Sasuke bajo ambas maletas y despidió al taxi.

-Pero… pero ¿tu como vas a regresara casa?- pregunto Sakura viendo como se iba el taxi.

-Acaso no quieres recuperar lo de anoche- decía Sasuke al odio de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke… estamos en la calle- Sakura sentía la mano del pelinegro pasarse por una de sus piernas.

-Entonces entremos…- decía Sasuke mientras le quitaba las llaves a la pelirosa y abría aquella casa, para entrar.

Sakura encendió las luces, atrás de ella entro Sasuke dejando aun lado las maletas y abrazándola por la cintura comenzando a besar su cuello. Sakura se giro para quedar frente a frente a Sasuke, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azabaches que le encantaban aquella mirada inexpresiva, que la volvía loca, lo beso en los labios y comenzó a tomar sus manos que rodeaban su cintura para entrelazar sus dedos con los de el, una vez que Sakura logro que Sasuke le quitara las manos de la cintura, corto el beso y se dirigí a la sala, riendo divertida.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y siguiendo a la chica.

-Tengo que hablarle a mama para avisarle que llegue- Sakura se sentó en un sofá y tomo el teléfono que estaba en una pequeña mesa.

-Hmp- Sasuke se dirigió a la sala y se sentó junto a la pelirosa.

-Hola mama- decía Sakura.- Si ya llegue- Sasuke comenzó a besarla una vez mas en el cuello- ah… mmm… si- Sakura sentía sensaciones ante aquello calidos labios- si mama… estoy… bien…- Sakura trataba de no soltar un gemido de placer.- claro… yo, yo lo checo… mmm… si mama… adiós- Sakura colgó inmediatamente.

-Ahora podemos continuar con lo nuestro- decía Sasuke metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la playera de la chica.

-Espera… solo checo los mensajes de la contestadora…- Sakura oprimió un botón para que los mensajes se reproducirán.

Sasuke no escucho lo que la pelirosa le dijo y comenzó a besarla en los labios seguidos por el recorrido de sus manos por debajo de su ropa.

"_Hablas a la casa de la familia Haruno, por el momento no nos encontramos, pero deja tu nombre, tu mensaje y tu numero telefónico y nos comunicaremos contigo… gracias"-_ decía una voz femenina, que le pertenecía ala madre de Sakura.

"_Hola señora Haruno, su esposo me pidió avisarle que se complico el viaje que regresara hasta dentro de un mes mas, quiso comunicarse al hotel pero no la a podido encontrar"…_ decía la contestadora, mientras Sakura le quitaba la playera a Sasuke.

"_Hey Sakura, te tengo una nueva… a que no sabes quien me mintió todo este tiempo…"_ decía una voz femenina algo chillona _"además de irse tras esa chica el día de la fiesta, resulto ser rico… que digo rico… millonario… "_

-Que molesta- Sasuke estaba apunto de apagar la contestadora cuando Sakura le detuvo.

-Espera.

"_Así es Sakura…"-_ la voz se escucho quebrada- _"Shikamaru me engaño, me entere de la verdad en una fiesta… resulta que es hijo de uno de los mas famosos farmacéuticos… además de que esta comprometido con esa maldita rubia que conoció aquella vez que terminamos"_

-Es un desgraciado- decía Sakura atenta a las palabras de la contestadora. –

Mientras Sasuke estaba con el ceño fruncido, se supone que solo era un mensaje corto no una historia de telenovela.

"_Bueno háblame en cuanto llegues, de verdad te necesito además de que mi abuelo me ah dicho que tengo que…"-_ Sasuke oprimió el botón.

-Oye- reclamo la pelirosa mirando a Sasuke.

-Mañana te enteraras de todo- Sasuke comenzó a besarla.

"_Hola Sakura_"- se escucho una voz de varón.

-Que no la apague- decía furioso Sasuke.

-Creo que oprimiste el botón equivocado- Sakura rió divertida para después tomar la mano de Sasuke y levantarse del sillón – Vamos a la habitación

"_Te estuve llamando al celular pero al parecer siempre lo tenias apagado"_- Sakura comenzó a reconocer aquella voz deteniéndose- _"no me dijiste en que hotel te hospedaste así que bueno… no eh podido hablar contigo en todo este tiempo…"-_ Sasuke no le tomaba importancia al mensaje el seguía besando a Sakura, comenzando a desabotonar su blusa- _"Te extraño amor…"-_ Sasuke paro en seco al escuchar aquello- "_no sabes cuanto me has hecho falta… ya quiero que acaben las vacaciones para poder verte de nuevo…"-_ Sasuke comenzó a reconocer aquella voz.- "_tengo algo importante que platicarte…"-_ la voz se escucho algo triste_-"sakura… te necesito… no sabes todo lo que ah pasado…"-_ se escuchaba como si aquella persona llorara-_"en fin ojala estés bien amor, te quiero mucho nunca, escúchalo bien Sakura nunca olvides lo importante que eres para mi y lo mucho que te quiero, hasta luego… Neji"- _

Ambos chicos miraban la contestadora, Sakura estaba consternada, que egoísta era, se había olvidado de Neji por completo, no le llamo, a pesar de que el le dejo numero telefónico del hotel y de su celular, el haber perdido su celular no era pretexto para no llamarle pues ambos teléfonos los tenia en su agenda anotados, pero desde que conoció a Sasuke… Sasuke era en lo único que pensaba.

Sasuke sintió una rabia recorrer su cuerpo, e iba aumentando conforma escuchaba aquel mensaje, como se atrevía a llamarle a Sakura "amor", cuando el era el único que podía, incluso era el único que podía decirle que le quería, pero después reacciono, para Neji Sakura aun sigue siendo su novia, a pesar de lo que paso entre ellos, Sasuke miro a Sakura quien se abotonaba la blusa.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?- dijo algo nerviosa la pelirosa.

-Lo que quiero es que le dejes las cosas bien en claro a ese imbecil.

-No lo insultes- respondió Sakura.

-¿Qué?... lo estas defendiendo- Sasuke comenzaba a enojarse.

-No es eso, es lo que… el no se merece que lo insultes, el…

-El ¿Qué?- el tono de Sasuke se escuchaba totalmente furioso, pero en su interior sentía miedo, miedo de que Sakura al volver a escuchar a Hyuuga se arrepintiera de todo lo de ellos.

-El no se merece que yo lo allá engañado, como para que encima lo insultes… el ah sido muy bueno conmigo, no se merece esto…- Sakura se sentía afligida.

Sasuke solo miro como Sakura tenia la mirada baja, ¿el no se merecía eso?, claro que se lo merecía, no tubo porque meterse entre ella y el, el nunca tuvo que hablarle a Sakura, ella solo era suya y de nadie mas, en cuanto la vio en aquella parada de autobús ella le pertenecía, pero Neji la había conocido primero o ¿no?, o al menos el tuvo mas valor para hablarle que el… las ideas de Sasuke eran muy confusas.

-¿Y que piensas hacer…?- decía Sasuke firmemente, pero con temor por dentro.

-Yo… yo no se…- Sasuke la interrumpió.

-No sabes, ¿piensas ignorar lo que ah pasado entre nosotros?- Sasuke tomo por lo hombros a Sakura.

-Quieres dejarme acabar de hablar y ponerme atención- Sakura se safo de las manos de Sasuke- yo no se, como le voy a decir todo esto, el ah sido muy bueno conmigo, además de que el ya ah sufrido en el pasado, no quiero que lo vuelva hacer, pero… no quiero estar con alguien a quien no amo… y dejar ir a la persona con la que en verdad quiero estar siempre…- Sakura tomo el rostro del pelinegro- Sasuke, aun no le entiendes, te amo…

Sasuke sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras, tuvo miedo de que ella quisiera estar con Neji en ves de con el, a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

-Sakura yo…

-Shhh- Sakura lo beso tiernamente en los labios- me encanta ver que estas celoso, no es algo que vea todos los días, eso me demuestra que me quieres…- Sakura comenzó a mirar mas intensamente aquello ojos azabaches…-Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres de comer? yo cocino

-En ese caso, no gracias… mejor pedimos una pizza.

-Oye…- Sakura fingió enojo- pero ya que insistes no me apetece cocinar, pidamos una pizza- Sakura se dirige nuevamente al teléfono.

-Eres difícil de persuadir verdad…- comento con ironía Sasuke.

--------------------------------

_**Una semanas después.**_

-Naruto-kun- decía nerviosamente Hinata.

-Oh, vamos somos novios no es tan malo- explicaba Naruto.

-Lo se, pero… es que ahí mucha gente…- miraba a su alrededor.

-Quiero que todos sepan que ERES MI NOVIA- grito divertido el rubio.

-Naruto-kun, no grites- decía mas avergonzada Hinata al ver como todos los miraban.

-Vamos Hinata, solo uno besito, pequeñito- Naruto abrazo a Hinata por la cintura.- por favor

Para Hinata, Naruto era su primer novio, e incluso el primer hombre al que amo, y sabe que amara siempre, le encantaba sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyo, le encantaba que Naruto la tomara de la mano y caminaran por ahí juntos, pero no estaba muy acostumbrada a darse besos con Naruto enfrente de los demás, incluso cuando Naruto le pidió que fuera su novia enfrente de todos en aquel hotel en el que vacacionaban, se puso roja, y en cuanto ella le dijo que si, el se abalanzo contra ella para besarla en los labios, y ella como respuesta solo se desmayo.

Hinata acabo accediendo a darle un beso a Naruto en medio del aeropuerto al que habían llegado y esperaban su equipaje, lo besos que Naruto le daban eran para ella los mas sinceros y mas dulces que pudo probar, no era que fuera una experta besadora, pero con el simple echo de saber que Naruto era quien la besaba, para ella eran los besos mas perfectos.

-Te amo…- dijo en un susurro Naruto.

-yo también te amo, Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-TE AMO- volvió a gritar al rubio sin soltar la cintura de Hinata y ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata se torno mas sonrojada.

-¿Acaso tu no me amas?- pregunto tristemente el rubio.

-Claro que te amo…- contesto apresuradamente la ojiperla.

-Entonces… porque no lo gritas como yo… anda, anda, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me amas igual que yo a ti

-Pero Naruto-kun, ahí mucha gente aquí.

-Quiero que todos se enteren que solo me amas a mí, que eres mía…anda grita TE AMO HINATA HYUUGA- volvió a gritar el rubio

-Esta loco- decía Kiba tomando su maleta de mala gana.

-Vamos acéptalo Kiba, se ven muy bien juntos- decía Rock Lee mirando a la pareja- No cabe duda que la juventud es hermosa.

-TE AMO NARUTO-KUN- grito al fin Hinata.

-¿Qué?- voltearon aquel par a ver a Hinata quien ya esta besando una vez más los labios de Naruto. Como había logrado Naruto hacer que Hinata gritara, cuando era la persona mas tímida del mundo.

-No cabe duda, Naruto es una mala influencia para Hinata- decía Kiba con los ojos cerrados.

-Ja, pues si hubiera gritado tu nombre en ves que el de Uzumaki, no pensarías lo mismo- decía un chico de tez morena a un lado de Kiba.

-Cállate Shikamaru… no tiene que irte ya

-Pues, el vuelo de Temari llega en unas hora tengo que esperarla, seria problemático ir a mi casa para que en cuanto llegue regresar otra vez al aeropuerto…- decía Shikamaru sacando un cigarrillo.

-Shikamaru, aquí no se puede fumar- decía Rock Lee quitándole el cigarrillo.

-Valla que problemático, mejor me largo ah un lugar donde si pueda- Shikamaru comenzó a caminar a donde la pareja estaba.- Adiós Naruto- Shikamaru tomo el hombro del rubio.

-Adiós Shikamaru, nos veremos en tu boda- decía alegremente el rubio.- O en la de nosotros haber cual sucede primero.

-Si, como sea… Adiós Hinata, saluda a Neji de mi parte.

-Si, Adiós Shikamaru cuídate.- contesto la ojiperla, viendo como se alejaba el moreno.

-Valla, ya era hora que ustedes dos terminaran juntos- decía una voz del lado contrario a donde la pareja veía.

Naruto volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz tan conocida, viendo a un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra, y su clásica pose de "Soy el mejor".

-Sasuke…- Naruto se dirigió al pelinegro abrasándolo y saltando.

-Naruto suéltame- decía Sasuke tratando de safarse.

-Ah, Sasuke no creerás esto pero ya extrañaba pelear contigo…- Naruto soltó del abrazo a Sasuke- Rock lee siempre me daba la razón y Kiba me ignoraba, y Shikamaru solo me contestaba con un "Que problemático" o un "Que flojera"

-¿Shikamaru?- pregunto confundido.

-Si… lo conocí en el viaje, o bueno no… de echo es aquel chico que trabaja en el campamento de verano al que fuimos hace tiempo… el que limpiaba las piscina, incluso se hizo amigo de Neji, es moreno, con el cabello en una coleta, fumaba y…

-Si, si, creo saber quien es Naruto, no soy tan Baka como tu…- decía algo fastidiado Sasuke por la explicación de Naruto, en realidad se fastidio cuando menciono el nombre "Neji".

-Ja, por primera ves tu insulto no me enoja, ¿sabes?, resulta que ese tal Shikamaru termino siendo el hijo de un famoso y rico farmacéutico… solo que ese verano estaba castigado y su padre lo puso a trabajar- decía divertidamente el rubio.

-Como sea- Sasuke se acerco a Hinata- no se como lo soportas- decía con una media sonrisa.

-Hola Sasuke.

-Bueno pues los llevo a sus casas… necesito hablar contigo Naruto.

-¿Conmigo?... ah estas ansioso porque te cuente como me le declare a Hinata verdad.- decía picadamente el rubio.

-Naruto-kun…

-No tiene nada de malo Hinata, además el es mi mejor amigo. Y espero que también sea el tuyo

-Bueno nos vamos- decía Sasuke tomando una maleta que estaba junto a Hinata y comenzando a caminar, seguido por Naruto y Hinata.

-Si, solo vieron a Sasuke y se olvidaron de nosotros- decía Kiba, para después voltear a un lado y descubrir que esta hablando solo- ¿Lee?

-Tío Gai- veía a lo lejos gritar y saltar al de cejas pobladas, acercándose a un hombre igual a el pero con la tez más morena.

-Rock Lee- grito aquel hombre tomando al lee en un abrazo y comenzando a llorar.

-No cabe duda, necesito una novia o por lo menos un tío loco…- Kiba tomo su maleta- vamos Akamaru.

----------------------------------

-NO PUEDE SER- gritaba a todo pulmón el rubio en su habitación.- NO PUEDE SER

Naruto estaba en trance después de escuchar todo lo que Sasuke le contó, que se había encontrado con aquella chica y que estaban en el mismo hotel en habitaciones continuas, y acabaron siendo algo más que amigos.

-Sasuke… eso se llama tener suerte…- decía Naruto guardando la compostura.

-Bueno, ahora necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta…- decía Sasuke mirando por la ventana.

-¿Una fiesta?, Sasuke acabo de regresar además pensaba ir hablar con el padre de Hinata hoy en la noche.

-Puedes hablar con el hoy en la fiesta.

-¿Qué?, no te entiendo.

-Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Tobi, sabes que en esas fiestas esta invitada media sociedad, y los Hyuuga no serán la excepción, talvez Hinata también valla.

-¿Tobi?... fiesta de compromiso, no me digas que el tarado de tu primo ya se va a casar- decía divertido Naruto.

-Pues si… no me preguntes el nombre de la novia porque no me acuerdo- Sasuke se dirigía a la salida.

-Valla que ah pasado mucho en este tiempo que no estuve en Konoha… tu te reencuentras con Sakura, yo me hago novio de Hinata, y Tobi se casa…- Naruto se acerco a Sasuke- Y dime llevaras a Sakura

-No, ella tiene un compromiso con una de sus amigas, además al llevarla se enteraría que soy un Uchiha, y primero necesito hablar con ella sobre eso.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ella no sabe que eres Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo al que odia por ser un mal amigo y mujeriego.- decía sorprendido Naruto.

-No…mañana hablare con ella, porque quiero que nuestro compromiso se anuncie lo más pronto posible.

-¿Compromiso?- Naruto estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-Le pediré matrimonio mañana- Sasuke saco una caja pequeña, negra de sus bolsillos, abriéndola y en señalando una sortija con un diamante blanco adornándola.

-------------------------------------

-Y ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a Neji?- preguntaba la rubia con un helado entre sus manos.

-En cuanto vuelva…- contestaba una pelirosa.

-¿Y eso será…?

-Bueno, llega hoy por la noches, lo mas seguro es que lo vea mañana.

-Aun no lo puedo creer Sakura, como fuiste a enamorarte de otro chico, cuando tenías novio.

-No lo se- Sakura decía acompañada de un suspiro.

-Ojala lo conozca pronto, ¿porque no le llevas esta noche a la fiesta?

-Tiene una cena familiar…- Sakura comió un poco de su helado- Además no creo que le guste esos tipo de ambiente, yo solo voy porque es tu fiesta de compromiso… Aun no puedo creer que te vallas a casar con un desconocido.

-No es un desconocido. Es un Uchiha, Tobi Uchiha.

-Solo lo has visto una vez.

-Como sea, dime cuando me vas a presentar a "Sasuke"… sabes es gracioso se llama igual que el primo de Tobi.

-Si, pero por suerte no es el primo de Tobi, ese chico arrogante del que nos platico Neji… que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?... hace unos meses hablábamos de un Uchiha y ahora te vas a comprometer con uno… -dijo la pelirosa.

-Supongo que si… pero como sabes que no es el mismo Sasuke, como tu dijiste que pequeño es el mundo…

-Ino, yo conocí a mi Sasuke en un hotel que no tenia lujos, además lo vi por primera ves en un autobús, tu crees que un Uchiha, en especial ese Uchiha ande en esos lugares, con todo con lo que Neji nos dijo de el lo dudo…- decía segura Sakura.

-Si tienes razón, además… Uchiha Sasuke, no es único Sasuke en este mundo…- la rubia comenzó a comer su helado.- Además como dijo Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, solo esta con las chicas un día y ya y tu Sasuke, ya lleva tiempo contigo

-Ves como tengo razón… Mi Sasuke es totalmente diferente

--------------------------------------

Dio un suspiro al ver a su alrededor al fin después de casi mas de un mes volvía, al fin en casa, ya estaba mas que fastidiado de estar en otra ciudad, y solo trabajar y trabajar, mientras los demás se divertían, salían con sus amigos con sus novias… Al fin después de tanto tiempo vería a Sakura. Necesitaba hablar con ella, la necesitaba más que nunca.

-Hey Temari… Neji…- llamaba un moreno acercándose a ambos.

-Shikamaru…- la rubia soltó sus maletas y fue a abrazar a su novio.- Pensé que seria demasiado problemático venir por mi…

-Pues, yo llegue hace unas horas, y bueno decidí no ir a casa y esperarte…

-Ya se me hacia demasiado bueno para ser cierto…- comento la rubia soltando a su Novio.

-Hola Shikamaru…- saludo Neji jalando la maleta de la rubia había tirado y la suya.

-Hola… veo que coincidieron en el mismo vuelo…- comento Shikamaru.

-En realidad Neji y yo trabajamos juntos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto algo confundido el moreno.

-Te lo contare en el camino… ahora vámonos.- insistió la rubia.

-Vale, Neji quieres que te llevemos- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No será necesario gracias Shikamaru…- hablo un hombre detrás de Neji, de cabello negro y ojos aperlados.- dejamos la camioneta en el estacionamiento todo este tiempo, incluso pensé que llevaríamos a Temari a su hotel… no pensé verte aquí.

-Buenas tardes Señor Hyuuga- respondió Shikamaru.- Bueno Temari me dijo la hora de su vuelo, por eso decidí esperar…

-Ya veo, bueno entonces es hora de irnos, si queremos llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de compromiso de la nieta de Arusho Yamanaka…- volvió a comentar el padre de Neji.

-Padre, yo después llego a casa, tengo algo importante que hacer…- comento Neji.

-¿Qué no piensas ir a la fiesta de compromiso?- interrogo su padre.

-No te preocupes padre ahí estaré…

Neji abordo el primer taxi que paso frente a el, no podía esperar ni un minuto para verla, sabia sobre aquella fiesta, y se sorprendió cuando se entero que la nieta de Arusho era Ino la mejor amiga de Sakura, seguro que ella iría a esa fiesta, pero no esperaría mas para verla, ya la había tenido lejos poco mas de un mes, porque esperar mas.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola queridos amigos… aca dejo un nuevo capitulo, y bueno creo que avanzo algo rapido la historia en este capitulo xD… pero a partir de aquí empesara lo mero bueno… __**Proximo capitulo DESENLASE NEJIXTENTEN**__ :). Bueno creo que nadie quiere que muera Tobi xD… ni yo quiero pero… pero… no se preocupen que eso no pasara al menos no por el momento… mas adelante sabran el porque digo eso… pues tiene que ver con una sorpresa que les tengo para el final de la historia… Tambien muchos me han dicho que quieren que les pase algun link donde puedan mirar la nueva película, bueno ni tan nueva… película de "kizuna", por el momento la peli aun no esta subtitulada no por completo, solo los primero 30 minutos… y bueno esa parte la pueden allar en "Narutolatino"… pero en cuanto la encuentre compelamente subtitulada se las paso. Bueno sin nada mas que decir me retiro… se cuidan Mucho y hasta el proximo capitulo._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"****El amor de una chica****"** autoría de **alichaSxS.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**poly_uchiha:** _Hola… si esos Uchiha y sus ambiciones :/ a costa de la felicidad de sus hijos… Si ese Tobi es increíble xD… creeme el matar a Tobi o no, fue una decisión difícil de tomar… no en realidad no xD… creeme Tobi sigue en la jugada :D._

_**Isakaru:**__ Hola… estoy bien espero que tu tambien :D --- __wa gracias por el alago__**, **__me alegra saber que te gusto el cap. Anterior, wa creo que conforme las circunstacias no se esucha tan bizzara la idea TobixIno… jejeje pero aun asi, esta pareja se volvera favorita al final… eso espero… al menos para mi se volvio favorita… aunque no presto ni a Tobi ni a Shikamaru, pero esta vez are una excepcion xD jejeje… claro que tomo en cuanta tu opinión, y la de todos, me dan ideas y me ayudan cuando mi inspiración se pierde xD… Si el algo frustrante, buscar la película y no encontrarla, pero teniamos que esperara a que saliera en dvd en japon para poderla ver :)…aun no consigo una pagina donde bajarla con subtitulos… pero en cuanto la tenga te lo paso, en "NARUTOLATINO" puedes descargar la primera parte… pero que caso tiene descargar la 1ra sin la 2da xD… :). Me alaga saber que consideres al fic bueno :D… y bueno si ya se va acabar pero les traigo una sorpresita para el final… y muchas gracias por Riviews, son bien recibidos… se me cuida mucho y suerte._

_**Lili:**__ Si ya salio Itachi :)… si pobre Itachi su propia familia le jugo mal :/… pues tanto romper, romper la familia Uchiha la relacion de sasuke y sakura, no tanto pero valla que ponran de su parte… Si casi no se ve el TobixIno, bueno metete a "NARUTOLATINO" para que puedas ver lo de la película :). Pero solo puedes ver la como 30 minutos, pues aun no suben lo demas. En cuanto consiga una pagina confiable y donde este completa se las paso._

_**carlita chan:**__ jejeje… el que me dejes un comentario siempre diciendo que te gusta el fic… me hace sentir que en realidad no van tan mal la historia :D… me llena de alegria al igual que todos lo riviews que me dejan… si esa sakura se llevara una gran sorpresa al final del dia, con sasuke y su familia… si ese tobi no puede morir no mi tobi xD… si Itachi el hermano protector… un angel de la guarda bien dicho… y bueno creo que Ino al final de la historia como buena amiga de sakura… ayudara un poco a uno de nuestros protagonistas…_

_**LadoOscuro:**__ Bueno aca sabras porque sasuke actuo asi en el capitulo pasado :). Lo mas importante es la esucela si que si, asi que no te preocupes, por no djear antes riviews, primero las cosas importantes y después la diversión xD._


	25. Chapter 25

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 25.

Neji abordo el primer taxi que paso frente a el, no podía esperar ni un minuto para verla, sabia sobre aquella fiesta, y se sorprendió cuando se entero que la nieta de Arusho era Ino la mejor amiga de Sakura, seguro que ella iría a esa fiesta, pero no esperaría mas para verla, ya la había tenido lejos poco mas de un mes, porque esperar mas. Después de casi 40 minutos llego a la casa de la pelirosa.

El timbre sonó, Sakura se estaba acabando de peinar, dentro de unas horas tenia que ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Ino, con la cual no estaba de acuerdo, ¿como podía casarse con un tipo al que solo había visto una vez?, y en sima de eso se casaban por disposición de sus familiares y no de ellos. Sakura escucho que su madre abrió la puerta.

-Sakura, tienes visitas- grito su madre desde la planta baja.

-Sasuke- dijo feliz la pelirosa, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Desde que llegaron a Konoha, Sasuke se la pasaba la mayor del tiempo con ella, a pesar de que ella estaba en curso el la iba a dejar y la iba a recoger. Todas las noches Sasuke se colaba por la ventana de Sakura y dormía con ella, hasta la mañana siguiente que se iba antes que su madre notara su presencia, aunque ya estaba presentado ante ella como un amigo, pues hasta que Sakura acabara con Neji, no lo presentaría con sus padres como su novio, algo que a Sasuke enfureció pero tuvo que aceptarlo, además Sakura estaba decidida a acabar con Neji por el. Desde la mañana no se habían visto, pues Sasuke le dijo que tenia asuntos familiares que atender, que talvez no la vería ese día, pero que al día siguiente si, y que le daría un pequeño regalo que estaba seguro que le gustaría, Sakura estaba ansiosa por saber que era.

-Hola amor- grito feliz Sakura apareciendo en la sala, y quedando boca abierta.

-Hola… te ves hermosa- decía el ojiperla viendo a Sakura con un vestido de noche, largo de color blanco, con un escote discreto por la parte de enfrente pero dejando mucho a la imaginación por la espalda.

-Ne… Neji… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Parece que no te diera gusto verme- decía un tanto confundido Neji.

-No, no es eso, es solo que me sorprendiste, pensé que te vería hasta mañana.

-No podía esperar mas sin verte- Neji se acerco a Sakura y la beso en los labios.

-Neji…- Sakura se despejo de aquel beso- Neji, necesitamos hablar.

-Ya lo creo, por eso vine, necesito hablar contigo, necesito contarte algo importante Sakura- decía Neji con la mirada baja.

-Siéntate por favor- invito Sakura al ojiperla, dirigiéndose a un sofá.

-Me eh enterado que Ino esta comprometida con Tobi Uchiha y hoy es la fiesta de compromiso, supongo que iras.

-Si… tu ¿tu como lo sabes?

-El señor Arusho, el abuelo de Ino es amigo de mi padre y ah invitado a toda la familia Hyuuga. Valla suerte de Ino, por suerte no la comprometieron con el hijo menor de Fagaku Uchiha.

-Si… Ino insistió en que fuera.-Sakura tomo aire, estaba sumamente nerviosa- Neji… - como se lo diría- "_Deja que primero hable el con un poco de suerte y acaba contigo"- _pensaba Sakura- Y de ¿Qué quieres hablar Neji?

-Pues…- Neji dio un suspiro y se acerco mas a Sakura, que estaba sentado aun lado de el.- Sakura, me eh enterado de algo, de algo que me ocultaron todo este tiempo…- Neji tomo las manos de la pelirosa entre las suyas.

_-"NO… se ah enterado de lo de Sasuke y yo pero ¿Cómo?"_ -pensaba desesperadamente Sakura.

-Sakura…- los ojos de Neji comenzaron a verse cristalinos.- Talvez no tenga que contártelo, pero no quiero que allá secretos entre nosotros…- Neji se llevo una de sus manos al rostro limpiándose las lagrimas que amenizaban con salir- Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas que te platique que antes de ti tuve una novia? Con la cual dure 3 años.

-Si….- Sakura estaba confundida que tenia que ver la novia de Neji con Sasuke y ella.- _"tal vez aun no sabe…"- _volvió a pensar

-Pues, ella, ella, es la chica con la que nos topamos en el aeropuerto cuando Hinata se fue de Konoha, Ten Ten la recuerdas.

-Si… ella, fue tu novia, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?- Sakura no tenia derecho a preguntar eso, bueno ella sentía que ya no tenia derecho, pero le causaba curiosidad, Neji nunca hablo mucho de esa novia, pero si ella la conoció ¿Por qué no decírselo?

-No lo creí necesario, además ella me abandono así como así…- Neji guardo silencio por un momento.- Sakura… la encontré en la ciudad a la que viaje, y bueno… paso algo.

_-"Por favor dime que tuviste que ver con ella y romperás conmigo, así no será tan difícil decirte lo mío con Sasuke"- _pedía mentalmente la chica.

-Sakura…- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla blanca del ojiperla- ella me oculto algo muy importante…

_**Flash Back. **__(Primera parte cap. 20)_

Ten Ten corría para dirigirse al estacionamiento, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, aun no lo olvidaba, aun le quería con cada parte de su ser, pero jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo en el pasado, encontró su auto y se subió en el, pero cuando iba avanzar el cuerpo de Neji cayo sobre el cofre del auto.

-Esta loco- grito Ten Ten, apagando el auto.

-Maldita sea Ten Ten, estoy loco, desde hace mas de un año estoy loco por esta situación- Neji abrió la puerta del auto del lado de Ten Ten y la obligo a Bajar.

-Suéltame Hyuuga.- Ten Ten era sujetada de un brazo, para después recargarla en el auto.

-Porque… dime ¿porque siempre huyes?, huyes de mi…- La voz de Neji al principio fue fuerte pero después se debilito- ¿porque?… ¿porque ya no me amas?

-Crees que haciéndote del papel de victima, olvidare todo Hyuuga.

-No me digas Hyuuga- grito Neji recargándose en el cuerpo de la chica, y acercando sus rostros- Soy Neji… Neji, aquel chico que se sonrojo como nunca cuando nos presentaron, aquel chico torpe que no supo como decirte si querías ser mi novia, aquel chico que te hizo el amor por primera y única vez- Neji estuvo apunto de tocar los labios de la chica.

-Suéltame Hyuuga, no te basto con esa única vez para humillarme y hacerme sufrir.- decía quedamente Ten Ten con mas lagrimas en sus ojos, le dolía tanto que le dijera esas palabras.

-¿Humillarte? ¿Hacerte sufrir?... los tres años que tuvimos de novios solo me dedique a protegerte a amarte… tu fuiste la que me hizo sufrir- Neji dejo a la chica y se sentó en el suelo recargado en el auto.-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué te fuiste?, acaso no era yo al tipo al que amabas, había alguien mas importante que yo en tu vida.

-Tal vez lo había…- Ten ten comenzó a deslizarse por el auto hasta llegar a la misma posición de Neji.-Pero no fue por eso que me aleje de ti… tu fuiste el que me alejo…

-¿Quién es?

-Ya no importa…- la voz de Ten Ten se quebraba mas.-Antes de tomar la decisión de irme, yo, yo fui a verte… tenia algo importante que decirte, tu madre me dijo que no estabas que habías salido, camine a casa, estaba muy confundida, temerosa de que ya no me quisieras, que no nos quisieras

-Ten Ten… no se de que me hablas….…- Neji no entendía nada de lo que relataba

-Estaba embarazada- grito Ten Ten- tenia 2 meses de embarazo cuando me marche- las lagrimas seguían brotando sin cesar.

Neji quedo es shock, "Estaba embrazada", esa frase se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza, ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada?, Neji sentía su cuerpo temblar, sentía un vació en su estomago acompañado por un nudo en la garganta, esta vez los ojos de el eran los que se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Neji no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Porque tú estabas comprometido…- Ten Ten se levanto de suelo- esa tarde, cuando iba a casa, te vi besándote con una chica…

-Esa no era razón para que no me dijeras, porque no me exigiste una explicación en vez de irte así como así…- Neji se levanto precipitadamente gritando.

-Porque mandaste a esa mujer a mi casa… a mí casa Neji, no tuviste el valor para decírmelo tu… ella fue a decirme que tu ya no querías saber de mi, que pronto tu y ella se casarían, que estaba comprometidos.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Entonces como explicas lo del periódico, esta publicado tu compromiso con ella…- Ten Ten estaba desesperada, se estaba arrepintiendo de contarle todo eso.

-Mi padre arreglo ese matrimonio a escondidas mía y de la familia, en cuanto yo me entere fui hablar con esa chica, la cual se negaba a romper el compromiso… ella fue la que me beso, te hubieras quedado hasta el final para ver como yo la aventaba al suelo por aquel beso- Neji sujetaba los hombros de Ten Ten.

-¿Por qué creerte?...

-Porque es la verdad… porque si no lo fuera yo no estaría con Sakura, yo no estaba dispuesto a casarme con alguien que no fueras tu…

Ten Ten guardo silencio ante aquello, tal vez Neji tenia razón, el estuviera con esa mujer que la fue a buscar a su casa y gritarle que se alejara de Neji por que pronto se casarían, y no con Sakura, cuando al fin decidió hablar con alguien fue con Hinata, la cual negaba aquel compromiso, pues ella no sabia de nada, ahora Neji le decía que su padre lo hizo a escondidas, su cabeza le daba vueltas, no fue buena idea decirle a Neji la verdad.

-Perdón…- Neji fue quien rompió el silencio.- Perdón por no haberte dicho nada de ese tonto compromiso… si yo te lo hubiera dicho nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-Neji yo… yo tuve que haber hablado contigo antes de creerle a esa chica…- Ten Ten tomo con una mano el rostro de Neji.- Al parecer no confiábamos lo suficiente el uno en el otro, y por eso quiero que me disculpes…

-No, tu no tienes nada porque pedir perdón…- Neji también tomo el rostro de Ten Ten entre sus manos y acorto la distancio- Solo quiero saber que me perdona, por ser un imbecil y no haberte buscado antes… por haberlos dejado a ti y a mi hijo desprotegidos.

-Neji yo…

-Por favor perdóname…

-Neji, yo… yo te perdono…- dijo Ten Ten al tiempo que Neji unía su frente a la de ella.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?- preguntaba Neji, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la suave piel de la castaña en sus dedos.

-Neji, ahora perdóname tu- Ten ten sujeto las manos de Neji y alargo la distancia entre ellos.

-Ya te dije que…-Un dedo de Ten Ten se colocó en los finos labios del ojiperla.

-No tuve al bebe, estaba tan dolida que no quería nada tuyo, no quería que nada me atara a ti.- Ten Ten soltó las manos de Neji.

-MIENTES- grito Neji sujetando bruscamente los brazos de la castaña- Mientes, tu no lo pudiste hacer… tu me amas…

-Yo ya no quería amarte Neji, me deshice de todo lo que me atara a ti incluso de el…- Ten Ten tenia la mirada baja llena de lagrimas.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?… ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON TEN TEN?… ¿QUE HISITE DE AQUELLA CHICA DE LA QUE ESTABA LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO?… CONTESTA- gritaba Neji desesperado.

-Neji perdóname… yo te perdone porque tu…

-Es diferente… tu hiciste conjeturas tontas solo por un beso y nunca me exigiste una explicación y tu te desiste de mi hijo, de nuestro hijo… me eh dado cuanta que no me amas… que no me amaste nunca…

-Yo te amo Neji

-Si me amaras no te hubieras desecho de el… si me amaras no me hubieras quitado la felicidad de las manos… no se quien eres- Neji obligo a la castaña a verlo a los ojos- pero tu no eres la Ten Ten a la que amaba… a esta Ten Ten la aborrezco y odio con toda mi alma.- Neji la soltó y comenzó a alegarse de ella.- Ojala nunca te vuelva a ver.

Ten Ten callo al suelo pesadamente, mientras veía al ojiperla alejarse, sus ojos eran adornados por lagrimas que corrían por todo su rostro, el le había dicho que la odiaba, que nunca quería volverla a ver.

Neji camino apresuradamente a la salida, tenia tan sentimientos encontrados, cuando pensó que habían aclarado las cosas, y tal vez comenzarían de nuevo, su sueño se vino a bajo, tan rápido, en cuanto salio del estacionamiento, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que llego a un callejo.

-NO- gritaba, golpeando aquella pared con sus puños- NO ¿Por qué?- esta vez pateo los botes de basura que había ahí- MALDITA SEA PORQUE- se detuvo en medio de aquel callejón dejando salir sus lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos- PORQUE ME HCISTE ESTO TEN TEN ¿POR QUE?- se repetía una y otra vez.

_**Final flash Back**_

-Neji…- susurro Sakura, al haber escuchado aquel relato, veía al ojiperla como nunca pensó verlo, al menos no antes de darle la noticia de lo de ella y Sasuke. Vio como el ojiperla, se tapo el rostro con sus manos.- Neji… ¿estas bien?...

Sakura tomo las manos del ojiperla para descubrirle el rostro, y vio aquellos ojos completamente rojos y llenos de lagrimas, Sakura se quedo petrificadla ver así al ojiperla, talvez no seria buena contarle lo de Sasuke y ella al final de cuentas, al menos no por el momento.

-¿Tan mal novio soy Sakura?- interrogo el ojiperla mirando a Sakura- como para que me engañen de esa manera, para que me oculten algo que también me concierne a mi…

-Ella creía que hacia lo correcto... pero no fue así, aunque quería olvidarte ella tubo que pedirte tu opinión el también era tu hijo…

-Sakura… - Neji limpio sus lagrimas- Gracias, por escucharme, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarme, alguien que me escuchara… Pero al fin de cuantas algo bueno salio de todo esto y eso fuiste tú…- Neji deposito un casto beso en los labios de la pelirosa.

Sakura quedo en shock, que iba hacer, no podía abandonar a Neji, en ese momento, el siempre fue tan amable con ella, no le quería romper el corazón mas de la que ya lo tenia.

-Será mejor que me valla, le prometí a mi padre ir a la fiesta de compromiso, tengo que ir a cambiarme- Neji se levanto del sofá- pero quise verte lo antes posible, no podía mas con esto que sentía… necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y quien mejor que tu, que eres mi novia y mi amiga… -Neji le dio la mano a Sakura para que se levantara también del sillón- Gracias por estar conmigo Sakura.- Neji la abrazo.

-Neji…- Sakura no sabia que hacer, se sentía confundida.

-Que tonto soy, solo pensé en mí y no deje que me contaras lo que me querías decir- decía Neji separándose de la pelirosa.

-No… no importa Neji- Sakura definitivamente no se lo diría no por ahora

-Claro que importa dime ¿que es?

-No, bueno después, es mejor que te vallas a preparar para la fiesta, nos veremos ahí- Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro aun que por dentro estaba mas que nerviosa y asustada.

-¿Segura?

-Si…

-Bueno, entonces te veo dentro de un rato.

-----------------------------------

Aquella mansión era las iluminada y la más concurrida en ese momento, un amplio jardín era iluminado y adornado por rosas blancas, había un camino en su centro que llevaba a la entrada de la mansión, varios automóviles se estacionaban.

Un enorme vestíbulo, con música instrumental de fondo, el piso era azulejado, de blanco con negro, había ya mucha gente dentro de la mansión, en uno de los costados de aquella mansión había unas largas y lujosas escaleras. Al cruzar el vestíbulo había otra puerta más grande que la principal llena de vidrios, adornados, por el emblema de la familia Uchiha.

Al cruzar esa puerta te encontraban con un jardín aun mas enorme que el de la parte delantera, había mesas a su alrededor, unas elegantes velas se encargaban de adornar cada una de las mesas en las que también había vajillas finas acomodadas debidamente, junto con cubiertos y copas. Meseros se veían ir y venir con copas de vino en charolas.

-Esto es estupido- decía un pelinegro frente al espejo, tratando de acomodar un moño

-El estupido eres tú por no saber ponerte un simple moño- decía desde la cama otro pelinegro, de cabellera larga sujeta en una coleta, vestido con un smoking negro.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Itachi…- decía bruscamente el pelinegro batallando con el moño.

-Por lo menos a ti no te alejaron de la persona que amabas, para casarte con otra...- Itachi se incorporo de la cama, y fue al chico frente al espejo.

-Pero tú conociste a Konan desde que eran niños, yo apenas la conocí hace unos días- Decía el chico mientras Itachi anudaba el moño.

-Tobi, admítelo te a gustado esa chica…- decía burlonamente.

-Es muy guapa si pero…

-Toda la semana has estado hablando de ella, a mi no me engañas, tal vez tu matrimonio no valla a ser tan malo como el mío.

-Konan te quiere y lo sabes…

-Tú y yo sabemos a quien quiere Konan, para que hacernos tontos.

-Pero el ya no esta…- suspiro Tobi.

-Pero esta su fantasma, y el fantasma de Rina, que clase de matrimonio será el de nosotros.- Itachi acabo de acomodar el moño.

-También en mi vida ahí un fantasma…- decía Tobi con la cabeza baja.

-Pero, tu fantasma no es como el de Konan y mío… además te aseguro que ella le hubiera gustado verte feliz… te aseguro que Ino le hubiera gustado como esposa de su único hijo.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, el fantasma de mi madre no se compara con el de ustedes… por primera vez agradezco nunca antes haberme enamorada- decía ya con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hey, pero miren quien esta aquí- decía entrando a la habitación un rubio.- Nada menos y nada mas que el que se decía el inalcanzable por las mujeres…. Ah no esperen era al revés

-Cállate Naruto, si no quieres un golpe- decía Tobi.

-Jajaja, vamos Tobi… ¿no estas nervioso?, oye por cierto ¿es guapa?- Naruto miro a Tobi quien no le respondía- No te preocupes Tobi, que no te la voy a quitar, mi corazón ya tiene dueña.

-Al parecer este verano todos consiguieron pareja- decía Itachi.- y ¿quien es la dueña de tu corazón? Naruto

-Es Hinata.- respondió orgulloso el rubio- Hyuuga Hinata y yo ya somos novios.

-¿QUE? – dijeron ambos pelinegros en unísono

-Debes de estar de broma, no puede ser que seas novia de una chica tan guapa como Hinata- decía Tobi sorprendido ante la noticia.

-Tu prometida llego- decía Sasuke desde la puerta.

-Ino ya llego- decía con una enorme sonrisa Tobi.

-Eso fue lo que dije no- respondió el chico de la puerta.

Tobi no espero ni un segundo más y salio corriendo de aquella habitación para dirigirse a donde Ino estaba, aventando a Sasuke en el camino que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Nunca lo vi tan emociona- decía Naruto.

-Es claro que nunca lo has visto comer Dangos- expreso Itachi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bueno vamos, Hinata también llego- decía Sasuke.

-Hinata- grito el rubio dirigiéndose corriendo también a la puerta.

-Al igual que el idiota de su primo- completo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se para en seco.

La emoción de Naruto al saber que Hinata estaba ahí, bajo de inmediato cuando Sasuke menciono que Neji estaba ahí, tenia que lidiar con el padre, para que aceptara su relación, algo que no seria cosa fácil pues la ultima vez que se vieron el padre de Hinata mando a llamar a la policía para alejarlo de su hija, pero también lidiar con el primo sobre protector de su novia era aun mas difícil, nunca comprendió porque era tan sobre protector, de echo Hinata no llevaba una relación muy buena con su primo, pero aun así ahí estaba ahí Neji, siempre, incluso el día que Hinata invito a Neji a jugar con ella, Kiba y Naruto, el ojiperla no dejaba que Naruto se le acercara, al principio siempre pensó que estaba enamorada de ella, pero tiempo después Hinata le explico que su madre antes de morir, le pidió a Neji que la cuidara que la protegiera, pues cuando eran mas pequeños, antes que se presentaran ciertos problemas entre los hermanos Hyuuga ellos eran como hermanos, y Neji le dijo a su madre en el lecho de muerte que pasara lo que pasara la cuidaría, y hasta la fecha así lo hacia.

Sasuke y Naruto bajaron a la planta baja, saludando a varias personas en su camino, para después dirigirse al jardín trasero pues la cena se estaba sirviendo, los amigos se sentaron en una mesa apartada, desde donde podían ver bien la mesa de los Hyuuga a petición de Naruto, pues Sasuke no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Neji

-Con la mirada no se puede matar a alguien- decía Naruto sentado junto a Sasuke.

-Por desgracias- Sasuke comió de su plato.

-Creo que será mejor, ir hablar con el padre de Hinata de una vez, si no, no me le podré acercar en toda la fiesta- Naruto se levanto de su asiento- Ya es suficiente con su fiel guardián que nunca se le aleja.

-Si, su maldito perro guardián- Sasuke apretó en sus manos el tenedor.

-Es gracioso sabes- dijo Naruto antes de irse- La chica a la que amamos queremos alejarlas del mismo chico. Aun que bueno Neji, no puede ver a Hinata con los ojos con los que ve a Sakura, eso seria pecado…

-Largate dobe, ya es suficiente con tener que verlo, como para que encima hablemos de el.- decía Sasuke volviendo a su comida.

Naruto se dirigí del otro lado del jardín donde se encontraba la Familia Hyuuga sentada, se acerco y tras ser recibido por el ceño fruncido del padre de Hinata y Neji, pidió hablar con el padre de la ojiperla en privado, lo cual la puso sumamente nerviosa. Hashi Hyuuga acepto hablar con el y se fueron dentro de la mansión dejando a los padre de Neji, ah Neji y ah Hinata junto con su hermana, sentadas en aquella mesa.

Sasuke, trataba de no mirara a aquel ojiperla, de echo le sorprendió verlo ahí, los Hyuuga y los Uchiha no eran muy amigos que digamos, pero fueron invitados por los Yamanaka, la familia de la futuro esposa de Tobi. A pesar de que en cuanto le vio quería gritarle que Sakura era de el, y que se olvidara de ella, no lo hizo, Sakura no sabia que conocía a Neji, y era seguro que Neji le diría a Sakura si el le hacia algo para aclarar las cosas, y no le diría a Sakura que el era un Uchiha, en especifico aquel Uchiha del cual Neji se encargo de ponerla en su contra. No lo haría hasta la mañana siguiente, donde también le propondría matrimonio. Sasuke termino de comer, se dirigí donde estaba su hermano, alejado de la gente.

-----------------------------

-Pensé que no vendrías- decía Ino en la entrada de aquella mansión.

-Como no iba a venir, te lo prometí ¿no?, además quiero conocer a ese tal Tobi.- decía Sakura mirando lo lujosa de aquella mansión.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hola de nuevo amigos, acá dejo nuevo capitulo… aquí terminamos con el NejixTenTen… suena algo corto y tal vez tonto la forma en que acaba lo se y tal ves los fans de esta pareja me quieran colgar xD… pero tendrán su recompensa que tiene que ver con la sorpresa que les tengo al final. Ah bueno que les puedo decir el Cara a cara se viene en el próximo capitulo… y no saben… lo que se vendrá xD será algo interesante creo yo… jeje bueno se cuida mucho y nos leemos pronto, les mando buenas vibras._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de __**alichaSxS.**_

* * *

_**Lili**__: Hola nena :), me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo pasado… tan tan tan… regresamos con el NejiSaku xD… OMG comenzaremos a saber que pasara con esos dos. Bueno creo que poco a poco se van acabando las preguntas pues estamos en la recta final… al menos de esta historia :D. Igual cuídate_

_**Isakaru**__: Gracias, wow valla que pasarán muchas, muchas cosas en la fiesta de compromiso… se junta el triangulo amoroso… pronto el cara a cara… bueno acá dejo el NejixTenTen que también aquí llega a su final :(… Si quitaron la peli de youtube xD… Yo aun no la veo completa, por mas que quiero sentarme a verla no puedo jejeje. Bueno acá dejo un nuevo capitulo ojala te guste y se cuida muchote y buenas vibras._

_**LadoOscuro**__: Hola :D… si ya mero se desabrirá toda, toda la verdad jejeje… si Tobi no va a morir xD… se recuida y nos leemos pronto._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26. **_

-Pensé que no vendrías- decía Ino en la entrada de aquella mansión.

-Como no iba a venir, te lo prometí ¿no?, además quiero conocer a ese tal Tobi.- decía Sakura mirando lo lujosa de aquella mansión.

-Claro, te lo presentare esta en…- Ino fue interrumpida cuando un mayordomo hablo.

-El matrimonia Uzumaki a llegado…- anuncio un mozo.

-Uzumaki- la pelirosa volteo a ver a recién llegados- ¿son los de studio Uzumaki?

-Si… valla que es muy guapo, el señor Minato, no cabe duda que Naruto es su viva imagen- comentaba Ino.

-¿Conoces a su hijo?- preguntó Sakura.

-Claro, bueno Tobi me lo presento hace un rato, no sabes es un chico muy buena onda. Oye por cierto también llego Neji y su familia.

-Si, Neji me fue a ver hace reto a mi casa- Sakura bajo la mirada

-¿Qué? y ya le dijiste de lo de…

-No, tengo que contarte lo que paso Ino, no tuve el valor de contarle lo de…

-La familia Nara- volvió a anunciar el mozo.

-¿Qué?- grito Ino.

-¿Qué que pasa?- pregunto preocupada Sakura, al ver como su amiga volvía su rostro mas blanco de lo normal.

-Es Shikamaru… y viene con esa bruja… ¿Quién los invito?

-Hola Ino, por cierto Felicidades por tu compromiso -se acerco el moreno como si nada a saludar.- Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Hola…- contesto Sakura.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- pregunto Ino.

-Pues, fuimos invitados, Uchiha Madara y mi padre tienen negocios juntos y bueno invito a mi familia.- explicaba el moreno.

-Shikamaru- se acerco una rubia de cabello rizada y suelto, que vestía con un vestido negro corto y descubierto de los hombros. Tomando del brazo al moreno.

-Temari, ¿recuerdas a Ino…- pregunto el moreno.- y a Sakura?

-Pues…- la rubia miro de arriba a bajo a las chicas.- en realidad no las recuerdo, ¿tendría que?

-Olvídalo, de todos modos seria problemático.- le dijo a su novia, para después volverse a dirigir a las otras dos- con su permiso nos retiramos.

-Esa bruja… después de lo que hizo no me recuerda.- decía enoja Ino mirando como la pareja se alejaba.

----------------------------

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas un aguafiestas- decía una mujer de cabello azul y una rosa blanca adornando su cabello, vestía con un vestido azul entallado y con un escote en "v".

-No es eso, solo que no se bailar- decía al desconcertado Sasuke.- Konan creo que deberías de dejar de tomar.

-De verdad eres un aguafiestas.- comento el hombre a su lado- Anda ve y baila solo una pieza con Konan, o acaso te da pena que te vean bailar con tu futura cuñada.

-¿Y porque no bailas tú con ella Itachi?- inquirió el menor.

-Porque, quiero bailar con mi pequeño cuñado- Konan le dio su copa a Itachi y jalo del brazo a Sasuke para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

-Hey Sasuke…- dijo un moreno pasando cerca de Sasuke y Konan.- cuanto sin vernos.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el pelinegro viéndolo, para después ver a la rubia que iba a su lado.- ¿Temari?

-Hola Sasuke, valla creo que ahora te las consigues mayores- mirando a la peliazul.- Pero si es Konan- dijo segundos después de reconocer a la mujer.

-Temari- contesto la peliazul- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues los padres de mi prometido- Temari tomo con más fuerza el brazo de Shikamaru- me invitaron.

-Así que esta monada es tu prometido- dijo la mujer viendo al moreno.

-Si, oye porque no vamos a platicar ahí mucho que contar- aconsejo Temari soltando a su novio.

-Claro- la peliazul vio a Sasuke- bailaremos en otro momento Sasuke.

Konan junto con Temari se fueron de ahí dejando a Shikamaru y ah Sasuke solos. Los cuales solo miraban como desaprecian entre la gente las mujeres, para después verse a las caras sin saber que decir, y mirando a diferentes direcciones.

-Sasuke- grito un rubio que se acercaba a aquellos dos.- ¿Shikamaru?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio… me invitaron…- contesto el moreno

-Ya veo, es bueno verte de nuevo- sonrió el rubio- por cierto Sasuke, mi padres quieren verte.

-¿Están aquí?- pregunto Sasuke, mirando como el rubio asentía- bueno pues vamos. ¿Dónde están?

-En el vestíbulo, vienes ¿Shikamaru?- pregunto el rubio.

-Supongo que si, Temari se fue por ahí y ya será aburrida esta fiesta como para que me valla a sentar con mis padres… seria muy problemático…-

-Adelántense, voy por Hinata, quiero ya presentarla como mi novia formal con mis padres.

-Eso quiere decir que Hiashi ¿acepto lo de ustedes?- pregunto una vez mas Sasuke.

-Si, fue realmente extraño, pensé que se iba a oponer… pero bueno fue bueno al final- Naruto comenzó a caminar con dirección a donde Hinata estaba- ya los alcanzo

Sasuke y Shikamaru comenzaron a caminar dentro de la mansión en busca de los padres de Naruto, Shikamaru pregunto como era sus padres de Naruto, Sasuke le digo que buscara a alguien exactamente igual a Naruto físicamente y el seria su padre, y así fue Shikamaru trataba de encontrar una melena rubia entre la gente, y por no mirar al frente choco con alguien que al parecer tampoco vio que Shikamaru se acercaba descuidado.

-Lo siento…- se disculpaba Shikamaru reconociendo a la persona con la que choco.- Oh Sakura, lo siento no te vi.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru…- contesto la pelirosa.

Sakura sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago al reconocer a la persona que estaba detrás de Shikamaru, al mismo tiempo que sintió confusión. Mientras Shikamaru solo vio como Sasuke y Sakura se miraban mutuamente sin decir o hacer algo.

-Sasuke, ella es Sakura Haruno, novia de Neji… -Shikamaru volteo a ver dudoso a Sakura - ¿aun son novios verdad?- interrogo.

-¿Ah? Bueno pues yo…- decía nerviosa Sakura

-Como sea- interrumpió Shikamaru- Sakura el es Sasuke Uchiha, recuerdas que Neji y yo ya te habías hablado de el.

-Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo Sakura sin dejar de ver al pelinegro.- Uchiha… -volvió a repetir Sakura.

-Sasuke…- dijo una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo- Que gusto verte.

-Señora Uzumaki.- contesto el pelinegro que hasta ese momento había estado callado.- también es bueno verla de nuevo.

-Si, solo hay que esperar elecciones- decía un hombre rubio parecido a Naruto acercándose junto con Madara, Tobi e Ino.

-Sasuke- dijo Madara al llegar donde el estaba- A que no sabes la buena nueva, el padre de Naruto, Minato ah sido postulado para ser Hokage de Konoha.

-¿Hokage?- repitió Sasuke, no era muy común que el dueño de una televisora se convirtiera en Hokage, y más si apenas tenia un par de meses en haber entrado en la política- Pues, felicidades señor Uzumaki.

-Gracias Sasuke.- respondió el rubio.- por cierto has visto a mi hijo.

-Pues…- Sasuke fue interrumpido por Ino.

-Sakura, veo que ya conociste a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Si ya tuve el justo de conocerlo.- decía con voz baja la pelirosa.

-Ahí viene Naruto- dijo Tobi señalando al rubio y su acompañante.- Así que si era verdad…

-Viene con Hinata- anuncio feliz la madre de Naruto.

-Y tomados de la mano…- dijo sorprendido Minato.

Naruto fue por Hinata hasta su mesa, donde estaba custodiada por su sobre protector primo Neji, en cuanto se le acerco Neji le dijo que se largara y no se le acercara a Hinata o lo golpearía, pero justo en ese momento, Hiashi llego explicando que Naruto era novio de Hinata, que se le podía a cercar, Neji no comprendía las cosas hace unos meses Naruto hizo sufrir a Hinata y ahora eran novios, y aun mas es que su tío acepto aquel noviazgo. Naruto pidió permiso para llevar a Hinata con sus padres, Hiashi acepto, pero Neji aunque fuera el novio de su prima no le tenía confianza así que insistió en acompañarlos.

-Mama, papa- se acerco Naruto a los que estaban en medio del vestíbulo.- Quiero decirles que Hinata y yo somos novios.

-NOVIOS- dijeron en unísono sus padres.

-Ya era hora- decía felizmente Kushina acercándose a Hinata y abrazarla.

-Sakura…- se escucho una voz llamar a la pelirosa detrás de Naruto.

-Neji…- Sakura vio salir detrás del rubio al ojiperla que se le acerco y le dio un beso en sus labios.

-Hola Sakura- dijo Hinata cuando Kushina la dejo de abrazar.

-Hola Hinata…- respondió con una sonrisa amargada.

-Neji, no me digas que esta hermosura es tu novia- pregunto Kushina.

-Pero que distraído soy, lo lamento.- se disculpo Neji.- Ella es Sakura Haruno, mi novia…- Neji noto como Sasuke tenia la mirada clavada en su novia - Y espero que también sea mi futura esposa, claro si ella quiere.

Neji dijo lo ultimo, al ver como Sasuke seguía mirando a Sakura, y al decir lo ultimo el color de Sasuke se torno rojo, y noto como apretaba levemente los puños, Neji después dirigió la mirada a Naruto, quien solo miraba desconcertado entre Sakura y Sasuke… "_¿algo esta pasando aquí?"_, pensó el Hyuuga.

-¿Futura esposa?- dijo Tobi- pues porque no mejor anunciamos de una vez mi compromiso, el de Neji y el de Naruto- decía burlonamente.

-¿Naruto te vas a casa con Hinata?- dijo precipitadamente su Minato.

-Ah yo…

-Solo faltaría el de Sasuke- interrumpió Madara- anda escoge a la chica que quieras… aun que conociéndote es mas fácil a que yo me vuelva a casar antes de que tu te quedes con una sola mujer…

-Es cierto, Sasuke es el soltero más difícil de atrapar- dijo Fagaku quien escucho la platica al acercarse.- Además mi hijo aun es muy joven para pensar en una relación seria o para quedarse con la primera chica que le pase enfrente.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke en algún momento se enamorara- trato de defenderlo Naruto, pero en cuanto acabo de decir esa frase todos soltaron una carcajada, a excepción de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.

-Quieren…- Sasuke estaba rojo del enojo y a punto de gritar que se callaran cuando Mikoto lo interrumpió.

-Madara, es hora de anunciar el compromiso- dijo Mikoto, sujetando el hombro de Madara para después mirar a la pelirosa.

-Vamos Sakura, mi madre estará feliz de verte- dijo Neji tomando la mano de Sakura y alejándose de ahí.

Sakura estaba en shock, cuando vio a Sasuke, se quedo helado al ver a Sasuke ahí, y aun más cuan se lo presentaron como "Sasuke Uchiha", su Sasuke y Sasuke Uchiha eran el mismo, escucho como todos comenzaron a decir lo que Neji una vez le dijo que era un mujeriego. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban, -_"¿acaso solo me uso?"-_ se decía una y otra vez, el actuó como si nada cuando los presentaron -_"¿Por qué?, porque no digo que ya me conocía, porque no dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, cuando los demás se burlaron diciendo que el incapaz de querer a alguien"-_. Solo caminaba por inercia a donde Neji la dirigía.

-Viejo, tienes que arreglar todo esto- decía Naruto tomando del hombro a Sasuke.

-¿Que pasa aquí Sasuke?- dijo Mikoto una vez que todos se había retirado y solo quedaban Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Sasuke.- ¿Esa chica con la que estaba Neji es la misma del hotel?

-Ya decía yo, que esas miradas no eran normales- dijo Shikamaru, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza…- esto será problemático… - comenzó a caminar con dirección al jardín.

-¿Hotel?- pregunto Hinata.- Deque hablan, ¿la conoces Sasuke?

-Hinata, vamos a sentarnos…- Naruto se apresuro a llevarse a Hinata de ahí.

-Mama no estoy de humor quieres, tengo que arreglar algo- Sasuke estaba apunto de irse, pero su madre lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Te lo dije esa chica, solo anda tras el dinero, como de seguro no te dejaste enredar en sus garras ahora va por Neji, será mejor que lo adviertas.

-No la conoces así, que no te atrevas a decir que ella es así- grito Sasuke ganándose la atención de todos. En seguida Sasuke fue hacia el jardín trasero donde todos se dirigían.

Todos los invitados se reunieron en el jardín de atrás, en la pista de baile se coloco Madara junto con Ino y Tobi, a un lado de Ino estaba Aroshu su abuelo y su madre, todos los demás los rodeaban, Neji sentó a Sakura con su familia, mientras Hinata se sentó con la familia de Naruto, Temari regreso con Shikamaru, y Sasuke se sentó en la que sus padres y hermano ocupaba.

-Gracias a todo los que han venido esta noche, es un verdadero honor que hallan venido a esta fiesta que es muy importante tanto como para la familia Yamanaka, y la familia Uchiha, como bien saben hoy formalmente ante todos ustedes, se comprometen para unirse en matrimonio mi único hijo Tobi Uchiha, con la nieta del Arusho Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka.

Tobi saco algo de sus bolsillos y era una pequeña caja negra, que contenía un anillo de compromiso el cual coloco en la fina mano de Ino, después todos aplaudieron.- Brindemos por la unión de la Familia Uchiha y Yamanaka- dijo Madara alzando una copa.

Después del anuncio, todos volvieron a lo que antes estaban, Naruto hablaba con sus padres y Hinata animadamente, Temari discutía algo con Shikamaru el cual tenia claramente cara de somnoliento, Tobi e Ino se paseaban por toda la fiesta recibiendo felicitaciones de todos, ah Itachi y a Konan también se les acercaban para preguntarles como iban los preparativos de la boda. Mientras Sasuke miraba fijamente y sin ninguna discreción a Sakura quien estaba platicando con la madre de Neji y veía como de vez en cuando Neji le daba un beso a Sakura, la cual los aceptaba, algo que ponía muy furioso a Sasuke.

-Hey Tú- dijo Sasuke llamando a un mesero.

-Dígame señor.

-Ve a aquella mesa- señalo la mesa en la que Sakura estaba- y dile a la chica de cabello rosa que su amiga Ino la espera en las fuentes en 10 minutos.

-Si señor- el mesero se retiro a cumplir órdenes.

-Sasuke- Naruto llego a sentarse junto a el- Hinata no deja de preguntar de donde conociste a Sakura.

-Hmp.

-Oye, creo que no le ah dicho nada a Neji- señalo Naruto la mesa de Neji viendo como Neji le daba un beso en su mejilla a Sakura- ¿Porque no dijiste nada cuando la presento como su novia?

-Y que querías que dijera…

-Pues que la conocías y que estabas enamorado de ella, así le dejarías bien en claro a Sakura que no eres ese chico que le describió Neji.

-Me importa poco, con que la halla envenenado Neji contra mi, ella me ama, y es mas que suficiente…- Sasuke se levanto del asiento.

Sasuke se dirigí a una parte del jardín que estaba alejado de la fiesta y donde había una fuentes, iluminada, y a su alrededor, pequeños roceadores de agua encargados de regar aquel jardín. Espero impaciente para que Sakura apareciera, hasta que la visualizo que iba caminando.

"_Se ve hermosa",_ fue lo primero que pensó Sasuke, llevaba un vestido blanco largo, entallado, que le ajustaba la perfección a su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante chongo.

Sakura antes de llegar a aquel lugar pudo visualizar quien era el que lo esperaba en verdad, así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Sasuke quedo pasmado cuando le dio la espalda pues su vestido tenia un escote demasiado provocativo en dicha parte, dejando lucir su blanca piel, Sasuke comenzó a correr cuando reacciono y vio que ella se alejaba.

-Sakura…- la abrazo por atrás- ese escote es tan sexy…- le susurro al oído.

-Quiere dejarme en paz, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo ella con voz fuerte.

-No me digas que estas molesta- Sasuke giro a Sakura para que lo viera- El que tendría que estar molesto soy yo, no le has dicho de lo nuestro a Neji.

-Acaba de llegar hace unas horas a Konoha, y yo estuve por más de un mes contigo y no me dijiste nada…- reclama Sakura

-Porque si te decía que era Uchiha Sasuke, no me dejarías acercarme a ti…- Sasuke comenzó a exasperarse

-¿Y como demonios sabes eso?

-Porque Neji te enveneno contra mi… te dijo que era de lo peor, que usaba a las mujer que era mal amigo…

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto confundida Sakura. -¿COMO SABES ESO?- pregunto una vez más Sakura en un grito.

No entendía nada, como Sasuke se entero de lo que pensaba de el, de lo que Neji le digo, ella no recordaba haberle dicho nunca el nombre de su novio. Y tenia entendido que Neji y el no eran amigos, como para que Neji le dijera lo que le contó a ella sobre el.

-Tu… tu…- Sakura tenia una teoría pero quería no creerla.- Tu, ¿sabias que Neji era mi novio?

-Que mas da lo que yo sabia… ahora lo que importa es que me creas cuando digo que te…

-Porque no me dijiste que conocías a Neji…- interrumpió Sakura- porque no me dijiste que tu sabias que el y yo… ¿Qué pretendías Sasuke?...

-Yo no pretendía nada… solo quería…

-Acostarte conmigo… hacerle la vida imposible a Neji, restregándole en la cara que te acostaste con su novia…

-¿Qué?, pero que dices…

-Se muy bien de la rivalidad que ahí entre ustedes, siempre tratando de superarse mutuamente… acaso yo era parte de tu plan… restregarle a Neji que conquístate a su novia…

-Claro que no… déjame hablar- pidió Sasuke en un grito.

-Sakura- se escucho la voz de Neji acercándose al lugar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo vine a tomar aire.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke se acerco al oído de Sakura- Dile que estas conmigo, acaba de una buena vez con el…

-Uchiha, quieres alejarte de mi novia- Neji jalo a Sakura por el brazo alejándola de Sasuke.

-¿De tu novia?…- Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- Sakura díselo… anda dile la verdad a Neji.

-De que habla este idiota Sakura- pregunto confundido Neji.

-No tengo ni la menor idea Neji...- dijo fríamente Sakura mirando a Sasuke. De la misma manera.

-QUE, MALDITA SEA SAKURA DILE QUE ESTAS CONMIGO- grito Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura y Neji.- DILE QUE ME AMAS

-Estas loco Uchiha aléjate de ella- Neji se coloco frente a Sakura para aventar a Sasuke al pasto.

-SAKURA… DILE ALGO MALDITA SEA- grito desde el suelo Sasuke.

-Solo aléjate de nosotros… - contesto Sakura jalando a Neji por el brazo para retirarse.

Sakura caminaba a paso rápido con Neji jalando, hasta que llegaron a donde era la fiesta y Sakura soltó a Neji, quien solo la miraba con cara de confusión, mas lentamente los dos comenzaron a dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

-NEJI- se escucho un grito.- NEJI – volvió a gritar aquel chico llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- SABES… TU NOVIA ES UNA CUALQUIERA.

-Mas vale que cierres la boca Uchiha- volteo Neji que hasta el momento lo ignoraba.

-LA VERDAD DUELO ¿NO?... TU NOVIA SAKURA SE ACOSTO CONMIGO… MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS DE VIAJE- decía burlonamente Sasuke.

-SASUKE- grito Naruto acercándose a el- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-DICIENDOLE A HYUUGA LA CLASE DE CHICA QUE TIENE COMO NOVIA…

-Sasuke esa mujer es la que tu también amas…- recalco el rubio.

En ese momento todo mundo había guardado silencio, hasta las palabras del rubio que habla más bajo que el Uchiha menor eran perceptibles para todos, que miraban a Sasuke a Neji y a Sakura que esta tomada de la mano de Neji.

-YO NO LA AMO… SOLO LA USE…- Sasuke dejo de ver a su amigo y volvió a ver a Sakura- ASI ES SAKURA TUS SUPOCICIONES ERAN CIERTAS, EN CUANTO ME ENTERE QUE NEJI TENIA NOVIA QUISE VENGARME DE EL POR HABERME GOLPEADO AQUELLA VEZ EN EL PRIMER PARTIDO DEL EQUIPO DE BASQUETL.

-Sasuke mas vale que te calles- decía ya de mal modo Naruto.

-MAS VALE QUE TE BUSQUES OTRA FUTURA ESPOSA NEJI. PUES ELLA YA NO ES TAN CASTA COMO CREES…-una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro del Uchiha.- ME CONSTA.

-YA, ME EH ARTADO DE TI- Neji comenzó a dirigirse al Uchiha.

-Neji detente…- pidió Sakura jalándolo del brazo.

-No puedo dejar que siga diciendo semejantes mentiras de ti…- decía Neji mirando a la pelirosa.

Neji observo como Sakura bajaba la mirada y comenzó a soltarlo lentamente, Neji sentía un vació en el estomago, porque Sakura no le decía nada, no le decía que Sasuke mentía, de repente Neji comenzó a escuchar sollozos por parte de la pelirosa que seguía sin verlos.

-Sakura…- Neji tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos- Sakura… dime que esta mintiendo- Neji choco la frente de el con la de Sakura- dime que esta es la primera ves que lo has visto… escúchame Sakura… escúchame bien, yo te voy a creer todo lo que me digas, así me digas que la luna es de queso yo te voy a creer…

-Neji…- fue todo lo que dijo Sakura soltándose a llorar.- fui una estupida en creerle…

Neji soltó el rostro de Sakura y se alejo de ella un par de pasos, mientras apretaba su mandíbula y sus puños, estaba tan enojado. Pero su enojo se volvió más cuando escuchó lo dicho después.

-Mi hijo no miente- Mikoto se coloco a un lado de Sasuke, provocando que todos volvieran la mirada al Uchiha menor y a su madre.- Es muchacha fue quien estuvo detrás de mi hijo todo este tiempo, solo por su dinero… y no me sorprendería que también estuviera contigo solo por eso Neji.

-Mama será mejor que no te metas- dijo Itachi, tratando de sacar a su madre de ahí.

-Claro que me meto, esa chica enredo a Sasuke en sus garras.

Sakura ante aquello comenzó a correr entre la gente. Sakura corrió entre la gente hasta llegar donde Sasuke se encontraba, se coloco a un lado de el, ganándose la mirada del pelinegro que la miraba con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva.

-Eres un maldito…- grito Sakura, con lágrimas en sus ojos- TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO SASUKE.- en seguida Sakura salio corriendo del jardín.

-Sakura…- grito Ino yendo tras su amiga.

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a temblar ante aquella mirada de dolor y odio que la pelirosa le dedicaba mientras le gritaba que lo odiaba, su interior le gritaba que fuera tras ella y le pidiera perdón de rodillas, por todo lo dicho, pero de la misma manera en que le dolió que ella le dijera eso, también le dolió como le dijo que los dejara a ella y a Neji, y se largo con el, sin siquiera importarle lo que el sentía. Solo suponiendo cosas que no eran y que no dejaba explicarle, porque la final de cuentas ella seguía creyendo a Neji a pesar de que ella lo conoció mejor que nadie ese mes que estuvieron juntos.

Sasuke no vio en que momento Neji había llegado hasta donde el estaba y le soltó un golpe en pleno rostro, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-Mas vale que no te le vuelvas a acerca- decía Neji con completo enojo y con las venas de alrededor de sus ojiperlas resaltadas.

-No me digas que hacer- Sasuke se arrogo contra Neji, golpeándolo de igual manera, esta vez si lo destrozaría, por su culpa Sakura creía que solo jugo con ella.

Neji se volvió a dirigir a Sasuke y lo volvió a golpear, pero Sasuke paro su golpe y el dirigió otro al Hyuuga, el cual también lo paro y le regreso una patada en su estomago, Sasuke se doblo del dolor pero eso no le impidió seguir golpeando a Neji, así estuvieron solo unos cuantos segundos hasta que Itachi y Naruto los separaron.

-Ya basta Sasuke contrólate- decía Itachi sujetando a Sasuke quien tiraba de patadas al frente.

-Por su culpa, todo por su maldita culpa- grita Sasuke.

-Eres un mal nacido, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Sakura, no quiera que la vuelvas a ver, no quiero que ni siquiera pienses en ella- amenazaba Neji sujeto por Naruto.

-Ella es mía… - seguía gritando Sasuke- es MIA solo MIA… tu eres el que tiene que alejarse de ella… yo la tuve primero, yo la vi primero…

-No se trata si la ves primero o la tienes primero Uchiha- decía Neji ya mas tranquilo.- se tratar de protegerla como yo lo eh echo, de no lastimarla… eso tu no lo puedes hacer, si te crees dueño de ella…

"_Mi madre una ves me contó que cuando conoció al amor de su vida fue la mayor decepción del mundo, El era como nosotros Sasuke, rico, arrogante, presuntuoso y jugaba con las chicas, mi padre en cambio el le ofreció protección"_

Sasuke se quedo quieto al recordar aquellas palabras que Rock Lee le había dicho, recién que había conocido a Sakura.

"_Solo te digo que tu peor error será enamorarte"_

Que momento era ese, para pensar en las palabras de rock lee, la mujer a la que amaba se había ido corriendo porque el soltó una sarta de mentiras que dijo solo por despecho, por desesperación de que Sakura en verdad quisiera estar con Neji, cuando le dijo que los dejara. Cuando alzo la mirada nuevamente, vio que Neji ya no estaba ahí, solo Naruto enfrente de el mirándolo.

-YA LLEGO LO MEJOR DE LA FIESTA- entro gritando al jardín un rubio de cabellera larga- LES EH TRAIDO MI ARTE.

-La fiesta acabo Deidera…- decía Itachi a su amigo.

-Que tu estas loco, sabes cuanto me tomo hacer esa escultura…- señalo Deidera a sus espaldas, donde había una enorme escultura de hilo de Ino y Tobi juntos abrasándose.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hola Queridos lectores… todos se dirán ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en actualizar?, las razones son sencillas una… se fue la luz en mi casa xD… y pues la historia esta en mi PC y pues ni como ir a un cibercafe, dos… ya son capítulos finales ahí dejarlos intrigados aun que sea un ratito xD… bueno el próximo capitulo es el final de la historia… ojo... abra una sorpresa para el final que aun no me decido si meterlo en el ultimo capitulo o en uno aparte ¿ustedes que opinan?… el capitulo 27 es el final de la historia… Bueno ahora quedan preguntas al aire… ¿Qué pasara con Sakura y Sasuke?, ¿Neji se quedara solo al final? Pff... Nos leemos en el final de la historia :D. Cuídense Mucho._

_Esta historia esta basada en otro fanfiction titulado **"El amor de una chica"** autoría de **alichaSxS.**_

* * *

_**Isakaru**__: Hola!! Que bueno que te gusto el NejiTen… si algo inesperado la situación de ellos dos. Bueno de vez en cuando Neji también sufre y ahora le toco sufrir :(. Bueno acá estuvo el cara a cara de el triangulo amoroso :O… Espero que te guste este capitulo, siempre es un gusto saber que les gusta la historia. Eso me anima :D._

_**blacklady-moon**__: Hola… no te gusto lo de Ten Ten, no te preocupes que abra recompensa :D. claro que si aunque ahí que esperar… después sabrás el porque…¿ tu crees que Neji se quede solo?... ahí que ver el desenlace de la historia :D_

_**LadoOscuro**__: Wa!! Pues acá lo que hizo Sakura, Sasuke y Neji al descubrirse todo xD… chispas muchas cosas por preguntar las cueles se contestaran en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo :D._

_**Asukasoad:**__ Wa!! ¿Que te pareció la reacción de Sakura?... si a Neji le llueve sobre mojado, pero ahí que esperar el próximo capitulo para ver que onda con Neji, Sakura y Sasuke._

_**Sin nombre**__: Hola xD… bueno acá dejo la continuación… me alegra saber que te gusta la historia… am me dijiste que me pasara por tu fic y con gusto lo are, solo que déjame tu link xD… porque no iniciaste seción cuando me comentaste y bueno no se ni tu nombre y sin eso no puedo leer tus historias:D. espero leerlas pronto._


	27. Volverte A Ver

_**Dedicatoria:** Este_ _capitulo esta dedicado a cada uno de ustedes que han seguido esta historia, y en especial ah **alichaSxS** que es la chica que tubo la grandiosa idea de escribir el fic_ _"El amor de una chica"_ _del cual me enamore, y que me permitió readaptar y que salieran todas estas situación que han leído a lo largo de estos meses. Y como dice el titulo del fic y del último capitulo, espero VOLVERTE A VER o más bien a Leer en algun futuro :D._

_**Recuerda:** Dentro de unos dias se publicara un capitulo complementario, por llamarlo de alguna forma... ¿epilogo?... tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez algo mas... sera una sorpresa :D_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 27: VOLVERTE A VER**_

_**.**_

_**Una semana después.**_

-Creo que será buena idea, ¿Tu que dices Itachi?- preguntaba Konan al pelinegro que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Sabes que yo no se de eso, lo que decidas estará bien.- decía Itachi, mirando el álbum de arreglos florales que Konan le mostraba.

-Es bueno que el novio también intervenga en los preparativos de la boda…- aconsejaba una mujer de lentes y cabello café sujeto en un chongo.

-Te gusta las flores de papel, porque no de papel en vez de naturales, además duran más…- dijo después de unos segundos Itachi.

-Que buena idea has tenido…- Konan depósito un beso en la mejilla de Itachi.- que sean flores de papel…

-¿Flores de papel?- pregunto confundida la mujer que les ayudaba a escoger los centros de mesa para su boda.- _"Tal vez no fue buena idea animar al muchacho a opinar_"- pensaba para si la mujer.

-Joven Itachi- entro una sirvienta a la sala.- el joven Naruto, pide hablar con el joven Sasuke, pero el pidió no querer ver a nadie, y bueno… ya sabe como es de insistente el joven Naruto- explicaba la sirvienta.

-Ya va siendo hora de que Sasuke salga de su habitación- Itachi se levanto del sofá- hazlo pasar y dile que valla al despacho.- le dijo a la sirvienta para después dirigirse a la peliazul- Puedes acabar con esto tu sola, tengo que solucionar lo de Sasuke.

-Claro Itachi, no te preocupes- expreso con una sonrisa Konan.

Itachi se dirigió al despacho donde momentos después entro Naruto.

-Pero… pero ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Itachi al ver al rubio con un enorme moretón en su ojo derecho.

-Eh aprendido que cuando una chica te dice que te alejes de ella, tienes que obedecerla- decía el rubio sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Ah que te refieres?- pregunto Itachi.

_**Flash Back.**_

-Por favor déjame explicarte- decía Naruto persiguiendo a Sakura.

-Largate de aquí, no quiero escuchar nada de el.- Sakura seguía caminando a paso apresurado por el campus de la universidad

-Es que Sasuke suele ser muy estupido a veces y te aseguro que esa noche fue una de esas veces.

-Ya se que es un estupido, pero aun así no me interesa saber que mentira te mando a decirme.

-El no me mando, vine por mi propia voluntad… Sakura el te ama.

-Cállate- Sakura se paro en seco y volteo a ver al rubio- El mismo digo que solo me uso, ya a arruinado mi vida, ¿que mas quiere…?

-Ya te dije suele ser muy estupido… Sasuke lleva toda la semana encerrado en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie ni comer…

-Ojala se muera- Sakura comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-No digas eso… tu también le amas

-Eso no es cierto, creí amarlo, pero como puedo amar a alguien que solo me uso…

-Sakura… el esta mal… desde que te conoció Sasuke ya no es Sasuke… sabes, desde que te vio en aquella parada de autobús solo buscaba la forma de volverte a ver…-Naruto se detuvo a la vez que Sakura lo hizo pero sin voltearlo a ver.- ¿Crees que el te conoció por Neji o en el hotel…? .Claro que no el te vio un día cuando subías en el autobús… desde ese momento se enamoro de ti, lo se… después comenzó a abordar el autobús solo para verte… no sabes lo alegre que se veía cada día que llegaba a la escuela, debido a que te veía en las mañanas en aquel autobús sin que tu te dieras cuenta… la felicidad que se le veía cuando me dijo que te encontró en aquella ciudad durante las vacaciones.

-¿El... el me seguía en el autobús?- pregunto ingenua Sakura.

-Si, siempre te miraba a lo lejos.

-Eso se llama acoso- respondió de inmediato Sakura comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-No, no… Sakura, a pesar que el intento olvidarte al principio no pudo… recuerdo cuando viajamos a Bejín después de la fiesta de fin de curso… el… las chicas con las que tuvo que ver en ese viaje… las chicas tenían tu mismo color de ojos o piel. Además de que tenían colores exóticos de cabello, naranja, azul- Naruto llevo una mano a su barbilla- incluso creo que hubo una de cabello rosa o lila claro…

-El así eso - Sakura se detuvo de nuevo, para voltear a ver a Naruto y viendo que el asentía- eso es… es… eso es lo mas pervertido y enfermo que eh escuchado- gritaba Sakura.

-No Sakura no lo tomes así…- Naruto ya no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió el puño de la pelirosa contra su rostro, era el mas fuerte golpe que había recibido en su vida, ni siquiera los de Sasuke le dolían tanto.

-Yo no tengo nada contra ti Naruto, pero si vuelves a acercarte a mi, te juro que no seré tan mable y de verdad te golpeare con toda mis fuerzas hasta dejarte inconsciente- amenazo la pelirosa alejándose del lugar.

_**Final Flash Back**_

-Entonces ella te hizo eso- decía riendo Itachi.

-No es gracioso- decía en un puchero Naruto.

-Claro que lo es, solo a ti se te ocurre meterte en algo que no tiene solución.

-Solo quería ayudar a Sasuke… el me ayudo con Hinata.

-Pero tú no dijiste a los cuatro vientos que usaste a Hinata solo por venganza de una golpiza que te dio el tipo al que más odia

-Pero ahí algo más Itachi…- decía preocupado Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo Itachi

-Neji pidió en matrimonio a Sakura….- contesto triste el rubio.

-¿QUE DEMONISO DIJISTE?- se escucho una voz tenebrosa entrar a aquella habitación abriendo de par en par la puerta.

-Sa… sas… Sasuke- artículo Naruto, pues Sasuke apareció de la nada, y eso no era lo peor si no el aspecto que tenia, si rostro se veía mas delgado de lo normal al igual que su cuerpo, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran muy marcadas, además de traer el cabello muy desarreglado. Y vestía con un pantalón deportivo gris y una playera blanca.

-Valla, ya decidiste salir de tu habitación- decía Itachi.

-¿Como sabes que ese idiota pidió en matrimonio a Sakura?- decía Sasuke tomando por el cuello a Naruto.

-Si… si… me… sueltas… te lo… explicare- decía Naruto entrecortadamente por la falta de aire. Sasuke enseguida lo soltó y Naruto tomo una bocanada de aire.- Ayer hubo una cena en la casa Hyuuga, Hinata me invito. Ella y yo nos sorprendimos al saber que era una cena de compromiso, Sakura y sus padres estaban ahí, al parecer Neji no contaba con mi presencia pues toda la cena me miro con mirada asesina. Los padres de Neji tampoco estaban ahí de echo quien pidió la mano de Sakura formalmente fue el padre de Hinata.

-Y ¿porque no viniste enseguida a decírmelo?- gritaba Sasuke completamente enfurecido.

-Porque quería ver si podía hacer algo, antes de decírtelo, por eso fui a buscar a Sakura a la universidad… Hinata me advirtió que no tenía mucho que hacer, pero quería intentarlo…

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a su hermano.

-Las… las 6 – contesto algo temeroso Itachi ante la asesina mirada de Sasuke

En seguida Sasuke salio corriendo de la habitación, pero pocos segundos después regreso y tomo a Naruto por la chaqueta y lo llevo hasta afuera de la mansión, donde lo subió al auto de Naruto y le dijo que manejara y que no preguntara.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Naruto conduciendo por las calles que Sasuke le indicaba.

-Protegerla…- Sasuke mirada a través de la ventana, mirando como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

-¿Protegerla?

-Fui a ver a Rock Lee… cuando llegue escuche la platica que tenias con Itachi…- Sasuke hizo una señal al rubio para que girara a la izquierda- Quise saber que fue lo que paso con el hombre que le rompió el corazón a la madre de Lee.

_**Flash Back**_

-Pues… salieron pero no han de tardar pasa Sasuke- decía un hombre de piel morena, cabello negro y cejas pobladas.

-Gracias- Sasuke entro en aquella enorme casa, siendo guiado por el hombre que le atendió hasta la sala.

-Siéntate, es una sorpresa verte por aquí…- el hombre tomo asiento después que Sasuke lo hizo.- Supongo que viene a pedirle consejo a mi sobrino.

-Y ¿ustedes porque supone eso Gai?- pregunto intrigado el pelinegro.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes aquí los rumores corren rápido, y mas si el problema salio a flote en una fiesta de compromiso…- el hombre se recargo en el respaldo del sillón.

-Si lo olvidaba…- Sasuke bajo la mirada recordando lo sucedido aquella noche.

-Sabes… el chico que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana ahora esta casado y con un hijo- comento Gai.

-¿Cómo sabe que… yo venia a…?

-Rock Le me lo contó, en cuanto conociste a esa chica… y bueno después me entere de lo sucedido en la fiesta…- Gai se levanto del sillón y fue hasta Sasuke.- Mi hermana es la mujer mas feliz del mundo…

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que ella será feliz con Neji…

-Eso depende de ti… el padre de rock lee es el mismo que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana…- Sasuke miro sorprendido a Gai.- Rock Lee no te contó la historia completa, después de casi 2 años sin verse ella lo encontró de nuevo en una reunión, el había cambiado Sasuke… ya no se le conocía como el galán de siempre, el que usaba a las mujeres, de echo se le reconocía por su excelente trabajo en la empresa de su padre… el cambio cuando se dio cuenta el gran error que cometió al lastimar y dejar ir a mi hermana… desde ese momento en que se volvieron a ver- Gai se agacho para estar a la altura de Sasuke y tomarlo de los hombros.- desde ese momento Sasuke el se dedico a protegerla, a no lastimarla, a amarla y cuidarla.

-Ya llegamos- entro gritando Rock Lee, acompañado por una mujer de tez morena cabello negro largo, y cejas menos pobladas que su hermano e hijo.

-Gracias Gai- dijo Sasuke levantándose del sillón y corriendo a la salida.

-Hay Sasuke- dijo sorprendido rock lee- que haces…

-Gracias Lee- Sasuke le dio un apretón de manos- Gracias señora, haré todo lo posible por protegerla…- Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla a la madre de Lee y salio corriendo de la casa.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunto confundido Rock Lee.

-El poder de la juventud Lee… el amor que corre en la juventud…- dijo con Gai con lagrimas en los ojos.

_**Final flash back.**_

-¿Y vas a seguir los consejos del loco tío de Rock lee?- preguntaba entre ingenuo y divertido Naruto.

-¿Que me recomiendas entonces…?- pregunto retadoramente Sasuke.

-Sasuke tu cambiaste desde que la viste, no fue necesario hacerle daño para darte cuenta de que la amabas… pero eres tan idiota que lo arruinaste todo - dijo sonrientemente Naruto.- pero bueno… protegerla me parece buena idea.

-Detente es aquí.- ordeno Sasuke.

Naruto se estaciono frente a una casa, color blanco, con un árbol al frente que era el que adornaba aquella casa. Sasuke bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de aquella casa, Naruto observo a Sasuke y al igual que el se bajo pero comenzó a notar que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, se adentro al auto, por su sudadera y se la coloco en la cabeza y fue hasta donde Sasuke estaba tocando desesperadamente el timbre y golpeando la puerta.

-SAKURA-gritaba Sasuke.- SAKURA.- Sasuke se desespero al que nadie atendiera la puerta.

Comenzó escalar entre el árbol y la pared de la casa como veces anteriores cuando entraba a la habitación de Sakura. Mientras Naruto se asomaba por las ventas de la planta baja y veía todo apagado, tal pareciera que no vivía nadie en esa casa.

-Sasuke creo que no ahí nadie…- Naruto guardo silencio al ver como Sasuke escalaba a través de la pared- SASUKE BAJA DE AHÍ- grito el rubio- TE PUEDES MATAR

-Cállate – decía Sasuke, concentrándose en no caerse.

-¿Naruto?- escucho una voz femenina llamarlo.

-¿Ino?, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio, acercándose a la rubia que iba acompañada de Tobi.

-Pues, mi casa queda a unas calles de aquí- señalo la rubia hacia la calle- Tobi me llevaba a casa cuando vimos tu auto… SASUKE- grito la rubia al ver como el pelinegro estaba subiendo por la pared.

-Jajaja, ese Sasuke ya se cree spiderman- decía burlonamente Tobi quien sostenía un paraguas cubriéndolo a el y a Ino.

-Cállate Tobi- ordeno la rubia y se acerco a la pared que Sasuke subía.- Sasuke baja de ahí te puedes caer.

-No hasta que hable con Sakura- Sasuke estaba ya cerca de la ventana.

-Sasuke… Sakura, antes de decírtelo baja…- decía la rubia desde abajo.

Sasuke no pensaba bajar, pero pensándolo bien, Ino era amiga de Sakura ¿no?, tal vez ella sabía algo de ella, así que bajo rápidamente. Tobi cubría a Ino con el paraguas, mientras Naruto se cubría la cabeza con su chaqueta, la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte.

-Ino… dime donde esta, necesito hablar con ella- pidió Sasuke, empapándose con la lluvia.

-Sasuke yo, no se como decirte… es que…- Ino estaba triste y nerviosa.

-Ino…- interrumpió Naruto.- ya sabemos que Neji le pidió casarse con el, yo estuve ahí anoche en la cena.

-No es eso tonto- dijo Tobi.- Sakura se fue con Neji de la ciudad, de seguro su vuelo esta saliendo justo ahora…- decía Tobi mirando el reloj.

-¿Qué?- grito Sasuke acercándose a Tobi y sujetando su sudadera.- ¿Porque demonios no me dijiste nada…?- Sasuke sacudía de un lado a otro a Tobi, provocando que este soltara el paraguas.- ¿porque no fuiste a decirme que sabias a que se marcharía?

-Sasuke suéltalo- pedía asustada Ino, jalando a Sasuke de su playera.- Nosotros nos enteramos hace apenas una hora… fuimos a buscarte a tu casa pero no estabas…- Sasuke volteo a ver a Ino con mirada asesina sin soltar a Tobi.- por favor suéltalo…- pidió Ino con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke soltó automáticamente a su primo al ver como los ojos de Ino se adornaban con lagrimas, que bien pudieron confundirse con la lluvia, pero el ya había visto una mirada así, esa mirada con lagrimas y con expresión de dolor y odio los había visto días antes con Sakura gritándole que lo odiaba.

-No eres el único afectado Sasuke…- comenzó a decir Ino abrazando a Tobi.- ella era mi mejor amiga, desde la infancia… crees que a mí no me duele, por tu culpa ella se fue.- Ino bajo la mirada- ella te amaba Sasuke, pero después de todo lo que dijiste ella no podía seguir con alguien como tu… Tobi me convenció de avisarte en cuanto ella me llamo del aeropuerto y me dijo que se iba.

-¿Sabes a donde fue?- pregunto apresuradamente Sasuke.

-No… no me lo dijo, ella sabe que eres el primo de Tobi así que no me lo dijo… yo se que ella no ama a Neji como lo hizo contigo… pero el, el nunca le haría daño, el siempre ah cuidado de ella.

-Yo no le quería hacer daño, yo la amo – grito Sasuke- ella no me dejo explicarle nada…

-¿Porque demonios no le dijiste tu identidad desde un principio?- grito esta vez Ino.

-Ino… clámate- aconsejo Tobi- Sasuke es un idiota, y por eso ah perdido a la chica que ama… solo por no decirle la verdad desde un principio.

-¿Y que querías que le dijera?, ella me odiaba porque Neji y Shikamaru le metieron cosas en la cabeza… no me permitiría acercarme a ella…

-Pero al menos ella iba a estar conciente de quien eras, si realmente te amaba ella te aceptaría fueras quien fuera…- defendió Ino a su amiga.

-Eso… eso quiere decir que…- Sasuke estudiaba las palabras de la rubia.- que ella no me ama de verdad… ella no acepto que yo fuera un Uchiha, que fuera Sasuke Uchiha

-No… - grito Ino-ella te amaba y creeme que lo que menos le importaba era tu apellido o tu reputación con las chicas… pero que querías que hiciera después que gritaste todas esas cosas en la fiesta…

-Cuando le pedí que le dijera a Neji de nosotros, solo lo negó y se marcho con el, pidiéndome que los dejara solo, que querías, que me sintiera bien con eso.

-Solo necesitaba tiempo, en la misma noche se entero que el hombre al que ama, es conocido por jugar con las chicas, y el que se supone que era su novio le contó que su ex –novia había estado embarazada de el, pero no tuvo al bebe solo por un mal entendido…

-¿Ten Ten, le digo eso?- pregunto confundido el rubio.- ¿Fue un mal entendido lo de aquella chica?...- Sasuke interrumpió al rubio.

-¿Y eso que demonios tenia que ver con nosotros?- pregunto una vez más Sasuke.

-Sakura, no le quería destrozar más el corazón a Neji, solo estaba esperando el momento correcto para contarle lo de ustedes… pero después de lo que tú gritaste… echaste todo a perder.

Sasuke, solo comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, con la lluvia mojándolo, solo por un tonto impulso de celos Sasuke había abierto la boca de más, y con eso había perdido a Sakura. Y ahora estaba en quien sabe donde con Neji, Sasuke le entrego a Sakura en bandeja de oro, ahí estaba Sakura destrozada, y Neji consolándola, protegiéndola.

Sasuke se detuvo en medio de la calle, esperando que un auto pasara y lo matara, apretó sus puños con fuerza, era tan idiota, pensaba una y otra vez, callo pesadamente de rodillas en el asfalto, para después comenzarlo a golpear con sus puños. Una y otra vez, hasta que aquella cadena que llevaba en el cuello salio de debajo de su playera y comenzó a colgar.

Sasuke tomo aquel anillo que le pertenecía a Sakura, entre sus manos, se lo había dado el día de su cumpleaños. Su mejor cumpleaños que había pasado en años.

_**Flash back**_

-…ahora sopla- ordeno Sakura.

Sasuke soplo aquella vela sobre el pastel de chocolate que tenia a su vez el anillo dorado de la pelirosa.

- ¿y?- pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-¿Y que?- Sasuke miro a la pelirosa

-¿Qué pediste?

-Desde hace años, no celebro un cumpleaños con un pastel, pero tengo entendido que los deseos no se dicen, si no, no se cumplen- decía sarcástico el pelinegro.

-Esta bien… tienes razón- contesto ella.

_**Final flash back**_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro pálido, aquella tarde fue la primera y quizás la ultima que se le vio llorar a Sasuke Uchiha, aquel chico que estremecía a las chicas con tan solo escuchar su nombre, que seducía con esa mirada intrigante que el poseía, su voz tan seductora que querías escuchar al oído, ese olor tan embriagante y singular que te hacia reconocerlo.

-Volverte a ver- comenzó a decir Sasuke sin soltar el anillo- ese fue mi deseo Sakura… Volverte a ver…

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Primero que nada GRACIAS… MIL GRACIAS, a todos los que han seguido este fic, pos sus reviews y me han apoyado, dándome ánimos… también Gracias de antemano a todos los que en un futuro lean esta historia… Pff… tengo tantas personas a quien agradecerles, de verdad pero nunca acabaría además tengo miedo de que alguien se me olvide y se enoje conmigo xD… pero Tu querido lector y amigo… te agradezco de corazón que hallas leído esta historia de verdad._

_Amigos Míos… hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Quise guardar el final original de la historia en el que esta basada… en el fic original acaba donde Sasuke ve a Sakura con Neji en el auto de este último, recordando que sus amigos le habían dicho el nombre de la novia de Neji. Así que aquí también quise acabarlo igual, solo con un poco mas de dramatismo, con más sentimientos conjugados en nuestra pareja principal. Sakura decepcionada de Sasuke y quedándose con Neji al final de cuentas. Ya vieron como Neji no se iba a quedar solo… Y un Sasuke destrozado al ver a la chica que quiere marcharse con otro que no es el._

_Si ya se mas de uno me quiere matar xD… siendo honesta a mi no me gustan los final tristes, pero tengo mi razón para escribir este final. Por ahí mucho me han aconsejado un epilogo… y bueno… ahí algo de eso en la sorpresa que les tengo, que lo publicare en un capitulo aparte dentro de unos días._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto amigos míos :D._

_Esta historia estuvo basada en otro fanfiction titulado __**"**__**El amor de una chica**__**"**__ autoría de _**alichaSxS**

* * *

**LadoOscuro**: Hola… si ese Sasuke-kun fue muy cruel en el capitulo pasado, pero acá paga su karma… me encanta actualizar, debido a la buena onda que eh recibido, tanto de tu parte como de los demás… y bueno si es el ultimo capitulo de volverte a ver… sobre el epilogo… mmm pues ahí algo de eso en la sorpresa que les tengo :D.

**Isakaru**: wa… si fue algo extremo el capitulo pasado :D… ahí que meterle emoción a la historia xD… wa si este es el ultimo capitulo, pero no fue un "y vivieron felices para siempre…" :/, pero por ahí les tengo una sorpresa que publicare en los siguientes días. Muchas gracias por tus palabras :D.

**blacklady-moon:** Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior… si ese Sasuke la riega :/… y ahora si fue duro contra Sakura… y si Neji es un amor…. Wa no te preocupes que al final Neji no se quedo solo, se merecía un poquito de felicidad ¿no?

**Sunmy:** Wa… espero que esta vez no te cause otro paro cardiaco xD… ojala si te allá sorprendido con el final, y ya vez como bien dijiste no es tan fácil perdonar a Sasuke y Sakura no lo hizo :/.

**Carlita chan:** wa… me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, donde se descubrió todo :D… había que meterle intensidad en los últimos capítulos ¿no crees?... bueno mi idea no era que aborrecieras a Sasuke, pero se es lo que menos se merece, aunque el karma lo ara pagar xD, y bueno si Neji… Neji quedo como el bueno :/… pero es que salio sin querer xD. Valla que tendrá que aprender a amar ese Sasuke :/.

**MAYRA:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras… me alegra saber que te gusto la historia :D. Bueno ojala no te hallas quedado sin uñas xD… trate de actualizar lo más pronto posible :D. Ojala te allá gustado el capitulo final, algo triste pero ahí razones para eso. Una vez más te agradezco de corazón las felicitaciones :D.

**LUCHI:** Muchas gracias… me alegra que te guste la historia, tanto la original como esta. :D ese me hace saber que hice un buen trabajo. Y me da más ánimos a seguir escribiendo :D.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Vale publico antes mi sorpresa preparada para ustedes… debido que por ahí ya me tiraron uno que otro jitomatazos por dejar la historia con ese final… pero acá sabrán del porque deje ese final.**_

_**Por cierto cuando yo acabe de escribir "Volverte a ver" alichaSxS aun no publicaba el segundo capitulo de "el amor de una chica", por eso me quede con el primer final, por llamarlo de alguna manera.**_

(***)(------): Cambio de escena

* * *

_**Avance…**_

**_._**

**_._**

-Sasuke… Sasuke…

-Esa voz, esa voz es de… claro quien mas Naruto, pero ¿Por qué se escucha tan lejana?, esa luz quema mis ojos, es tan brillante… - después de varios parpadeos logra abrir sus ojos azabaches mirando al frente- eso es un pasillo… es demasiado largo… esto tardara demasiado… pero ya eh esperado 8 años que mas da unos minutos mas… desde hace 8 años me sentí morir con tu partida, que mas da esperar unos cuantos minutos para que llegue definitivamente ese momento…

****

-El aire me falta… no puedo respirar… mis manos estan firas... este lugar esta tan oscuro… ahí flores adornando el lugar, al igual que pétalos de cerezos esparcidos en el suelo… la luz de las velas alumbran este sitio a su alrededor… ¿Por qué llora mi mama?... Hinata… te ves tan linda con ese abultado vientre, indicio que pronto nacerá tu hijo… se que eres feliz con el, a pesar de todo lo que paso, al final fuiste feliz, Kiba a tu lado…

**¿Un inicio o un final?**

----------------------------

-Es problemática la situación, será difícil que sea elegido Kazakage con un rumor así- decía un hombre moreno y ojos cafés, su cabello era sujetado por una coleta alta.

-Solo era un niño… tenia 13 años… mi hermano a sufrido cada día por ello… el la amaba- contestaba casi en un grito una mujer de cabello suelto rubio..

-Fue por eso que se mudo a Konoha, ¿no es así?... aquí todo el mundo le señalaba…- decía una tercera voz, dueña de un hombre de cabello negro largo sujeto en una coleta baja perfectamente peinada, y ojos aperlados.

****

-Es hora que vuelvas a buscar el amor…- decía un rubio mirando por la ventana de aquella lujosa oficina.

-Hmp… ¿el amor?...- un pelinegro de traje se levanto del escritorio y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba el rubio- no gracias… ya vi esa película y nunca me gusto su final…

-Nunca pensaste en volver a buscarla…- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-¿Buscarla?… buscarla… seria remover recuerdo que fueron enterrados…Buscarla, seria aceptar que aun forma parte de mi vida…buscarla…seria **volverla a amar**.

**Recordando el pasado…**

----------------------------

-Ino…- decía débilmente un pelinegro en una cama de hospital.

-Shh… no te esfuerces cariño…- La rubia acariciaba aquel cabello negro.

-Perdóname… nunca quise que esto pasara…- decía con una lagrima furtiva aquel pelinegro.

-Lose… pero ya veras todo saldrá bien…- Ino deposito un tierno beso en aquellos labios que ya estaban secos.

-Tu, no te merecías esto… soy un maldito egoísta, te hice mucho daño…-El pelinegro comenzó a cerrar sus ojos…- Tu estuviste siempre ahí, viviendo con un fantasma de mi pasado que no pude borrar.-

-NO- grito desgarradoramente la rubia.- NO- gritaba una y otra ves aquella mujer, cuando otro hombre se acerco a aquella cama de hospital- Por favor no…- la rubia se acostó sobre el pecho del pelinegro que yacía en aquella cama, el hombre que se le acercaba la tomo por lo hombros para alejarla de aquel cuerpo…- Sasuke… no… no Sasuke… por favor… -decía la rubia entre los brazos de aquel hombre que la alejaba del lado de su amado.

**Una muerte inesperada… que marcara su vida**

--------------------------------

-El siempre te amo… siempre…- gritaba una rubia aventando todo lo que se encontraba en aquel escritorio.

-Ino… por favor tranquilízate…- decía con el mismo tono de voz una pelirosa.- Tu no entiendes.

-¿Qué no entiendo?... que es lo que no entiendo Sakura… que el todos estos años estuvo pensando en ti… tu eres la que no entiendes…

-El me hizo mucho daño…

-Tu también le hiciste daño… te marchaste sin que el te diera la versión de las cosas… su única equivocación fue acostarse con chicas cuando era un adolescente que no sabia lo que quería de su vida… pero cuando te conoció todo cambio…

-El me engaño… solo me uso...

**Una amistad ¿rota? **

-------------------------------------

-Por favor, Sasuke solo quiere verte…- decía una mujer ya de edad con ojeras bajo sus ojos y con lagrimas en su rostro.

-Sasuke… yo entrare contigo…- un hombre parecido a Sasuke entro primero a aquella habitación, donde había una cama, en la que se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad y con un cansado aspecto.

-Hijos… hijos míos… Itachi, Sasuke… al fin te veo…- decía trabajosamente el hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- decía secamente Sasuke.

-Me estoy muriendo… quería verte por ultima vez… y pedirte perdón…

-Hmp… pedir perdón, no es digno de un Uchiha, eso fue lo que me dijiste una vez…

-No uses mis propias palabras en mi contra y escucha… lamento haber arruinado tu felicidad… lamento haberla alejado de ti…

-¿Haberla alejado de mi?- Sasuke se acerca mas a aquella cama- ¿A quien te refieres?

-A aquella pelirosa… la que conociste hace tantos años… ella… ella… pudo darte felicidad y yo lo arruine… ella hace 8 años…

****

-Tan mal te trate… tan mal te demostré que te amaba… como para que pensaras semejante acto de mí…- interrogaba desesperado un hombre ojiperla

-Eres feliz con ella, LARGATE, y déjame en paz…- gritaba una mujer de cabello castaño y suelto.

-Ella no era mi felicidad… lo eras tu Ten Ten… desde hace 10 años que te conocí tu fuiste mi felicidad…- el ojiperla tomo por los hombros a aquella mujer.- ¿Por qué me la negaste?- decía con la voz quebrada.- me negaste la felicidad…- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.

**Los Secretos son revelados…**

---------------------------------------------

Era una iglesia enorme, la más lujosa de aquella ciudad dentro de ella se celebraba una boda.

-Hyuuga Hinata, aceptas como esposo a Inuzuka Kiba- decía el sacerdote, enfrente de los novios.

-Si… acepto…- decía tímidamente una chica blanca de ojos perla, con un amplio y blanco vestido adornando su cuerpo.

-Inuzuka Kiba, aceptas como esposa a Hyuuga Hinata…- volvió a preguntar el sacerdote pero esta vez, al hombre que estaba frente a Hinata.

**Cambiando el curso de sus propias vidas…**

---------------------------------------

-Te acuerdas de esa tarde en que nos conocimos…fue muy lindo conocerte, nuestro primer beso… éramos felices al principio -el ojiperla se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentado con la mirada perdida- fueron buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, todo este tiempo pero…

-Pero que…- decía una pelirosa sentada en una cama y un pañuelo entre sus manos que limpiaban sus lágrimas.

-Pero ya paso… esa verano que yo viaje a Suna y que tú lo conociste, antes de abordar el avión, yo ya te sentía perdida…

-Pero… yo… yo te quiero…

- Por favor no llores más…

-Te quiero, te quiero…- decía con lágrimas.

- Dile la verdad, no le niegues saber la verdad a el, como me la negaron a mi… no sabes cuanto dolió cuando me entere de que ella me mintió todos estos años… no hagas lo mismo que ella… tu no Sakura…- el hombre salio de la habitación dejando a aquella mujer sola.

-Es que… yo… tengo tanto miedo… tanto miedo… de verte…- decía la pelirosa sentada en aquella cama, con los ojos llorosos.- de **volverte a ver** y de **volverte a amar**… Sasuke…

_._

_._

_Próximamente…_ **Volverte A Amar **…. Secuela de _**Volverte a ver**__._

_._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** _Hola… bueno acá mi sorpresa preparada para ustedes. Espero leerlos en esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, que es la continuación de esta historia que ustedes siguieron por casi 4 meses._

_Como bien dije antes, por ahí me aconsejaron que escribiera un Epilogo de __Volverte a ver__, y si eso me lo hubieran dicho por el capitulo 18 creeanme que lo hubiera echo, pero bueno cuando publicaba el capitulo 18 ya tenia terminada la historia. Pero cuando escribía el capitulo 23 me di cuenta que aun tenia que abarcar varios aspectos de la historia, quería explorar más la vida de los personajes… como por ejemplo:_

**SASUSAKU**…. Que pasa con Sasuke y Sakura después de tomar caminos diferentes. Y claro como el mundo es un pañuelo en algún momento tiene que volverse a ver ¿no creen?, que el deseo de Sasuke se haga realidad.

**NEJITEN**… ¿ese fue su final?… al menos en _Volverte a ver_, si ese fue su final, pero aun ahí mas de ellos dos.

**NEJISAKU**… ¿Que onda pasa con esos dos?, a pesar de todo Neji la perdono… ¿Por qué el padre de Hinata pidió en matrimonio a Sakura para Neji en lugar del padre de Neji.?

**NARUHINA**…. ¿También para ellos seria miel sobre hojuelas su relación?…

**TOBINO**… Nuestra pareja Bizarra… siendo Tobi tan hiperactivo y descuidado si abra conseguido casarse con Ino

**ITAKONAN**… En _Volverte a ver _se menciona que ambos quieren a otra persona… ¿fueron felices a pesar de que esos fantasmas estaban presentes en sus vidas?... ¿Qué pasaría si esos fantasmas regresan a sus vidas?... al menos uno de ellos.

**GAARA:** Solo fueron pocas veces que apareció en el fic, pero nunca les causo curiosidad, el porque Neji una ves le pregunto porque se había mudado a Konoha, cuando el era de Suna.

**PERSONAJES NUEVOS**. Así es queridos lectores, abra personajes nuevo, los cuales no pude introducir en este fic… pero que en _Volverte a Amar_ estarán presentes.

**TRIOS AMOROSOS.** En _Volverte a ver_ disfrutamos de los tríos amorosos de NejixSakuraxSasuke y KibaxHinataxNaruto… pues se unirán dos tríos amorosos más.

_Bueno son varias cosas que aun me faltaba por explorar y bueno no quise alargar mas __Volverte a ver__, pues no quería que se volviera tedioso para ustedes. Por eso decidí hacer la suecuela._

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Las escenas antes leídas en el spoiler, no van en orden cronológico exacto, están revueltas las escenas._

_Bueno pues nos leemos pronto amigos, Tenía pensado publicarla hasta junio, pues me quiero dedicar a mis otros fic que tengo abandonados, y publicar uno nuevo. Que tal vez sea publicado alternamente con __**Volverte a Amar**__. Pero tal vez empiece a partir de la semana que viene a publicarla_

"_Luz de luciérnagas__" es el titulo tentativo hasta ahora para mi nuevo fic. Que esta basada en la serie "Naruto", y en el cual me arriesgare a explorar otros aspectos, que es el Shonen Ai._

_Bueno pues me despido amigos, y hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho y les mando un beso y un abrazo desde México :)._

* * *

**ichigo fuji:** Hola!!... habra mas que un epilogo, habra secuela :D…

**Hola!!:** hola xD… ejeje bueno pues si la chica que public el otro fic en el que me base escribio un capitulo mas donde sasuke y sakura quedan juntos… pero yo ya tenia terminada la historia, antes que ella publicara el segundo capitulo… pero habra secuela :D.

**MAYRA**: Muchas gracias… me alegra saber que te gusto el final :D… como vien dices… te queda con un volverse a ver :D esa era la idea… pero creo qu a varios no les agrado el final XD…. Pero para eso se inventaron las secuelas que no :D. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, comentarios y palabras como las tuyas me ayudan a seguir adelante :D. y bueno estate atenta, porque de que se veran se veran… yo tambien te deseo lo mejor .

**ANNIE CHAN**: wa… te gusto el final, eso me hace feliz creeme aunque no te loc reeas… y dime que te parece la sorpresa que els di :D… una secuela… valla que habra un giro de 180 grados en esta nueva historia

**Ansurea**: No te preocupes que no solo habra un capitulo mas… si no varios en esta secuela :D… claro que ayudare a sasuke-kun…. De eso estate segura :D. rehace feliz saber que te gusto el final de esta primera parte.

**cerezo35**: Si eso le pasa a sasuke por Baka xD… esperemos que en la secuela no lo sea tanto xD.

**Asukasoad**: Hola… bueno lo que pasa, es que cuando yo acabe lde escribir esta historia, la autora de "el amor de una chica" aun no publicaba el segundo capitulo, por eso me quede por asi llamarlo con el primer final xD… pero abra secuela… y muchos secretos por revelarse.

**llTsuki-Chanll**: Guachas gracias… pero no tes triste que abra secuela :D.

**carlita chan**: Si… pero hubo una razon para queel final fuera triste y ese es la sucuela :D.

bueno espero que tambien sigas la continuacion. Muchas gracias por siempre leer :D.

**laila**: lamento averte decepcionado con el final… pero es que habia razones para eso :/. Y esa era la secuela.

**Gisela**: Bueno pues no eh leido la historia que me dices… pero creeme abra segund parte… mas alla de un epilogo, y claro que el NejiTenTen estara dentro de esta nueva historia, tambien ahí que arreglar el problema de ellos dos :D. muchas gracias yo tambien te envio un abrazo, y yo tambien espero leerte pronto de nuevo.

**Sunmy**: Hey, me alegra saber que te gusto el final… bueno espero que tambien mi sorpresa :D. Muchas gracias por leer.

**LUCHI**: Bueno mi razon para dejar ese final fue la secuela :/… y pasaran varias cositas entre sasuke y sakura :D. y com bien dices el capitulo no daba para un perdon, pero en la secuela ya abra tiempo para eso :). Si ahí que acostumbrarnos a los finales tristes, pero tambien en pensar en el que pasaria si….

**Ruthsa**: Bueno pues la historia almenos esta si acabara con ese final… pero ahí razones, y eso es que este final da pie a una secuela :D.

**LadoOscuro:** Hola!!! me alegra saber que te gusto el final... ah pues mas omenos gritare "era broma" xD.... pues ya sabras porque pues abra secuela xD y aun ahi mas de esos dos... no, no memates porfavor :/... muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y remendare el final triste en esta proxima historia :D. se me cuida muchote eh!! espeor leerte pronto :) yo tambien te deseo lo mejor .


End file.
